Time
by Nimue Tucker
Summary: Book Five of the Peacemaker Chronicles. Sequel to The Evil Within. Buffy and Spike are expecting their second child, however, there are complications. Not to mention that the Evil is still after Emma. Can they protect her? And *what* the Evil looks l
1. The Lioness and the Stars

Good evening, All:)  
  
Well, here it is. The beginning of Book Five. As I start, I would like to thank everyone for all of the wonderful feedback. You have been so supportive and so helpful. Without your kind emails and reviews, I would never have written this installment. Please, please keep it up. It helps me to know what you want to see, and that you like the story.  
  
Also, many of you have asked if I have a mailing list or some notification system. Well, you asked for it. If you would like notification of upcoming fic, and a pretty laid back place to relax, please sign up for my notification list at Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com. The perk - you will get instant email notification when I update or release a new fic. Please come by!  
  
Thank you again for all of your words of support and your great reviews. I am so happy to have found you all.  
  
*Cheery Vibes* Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Spike and a widdle Buffy and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
Title: The Lioness and The Stars (Chapter One of Time)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For Fic notification and discussion, please see Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma, who belongs to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set 3 months post The Epilogue of the Evil Within. Dawn aids Spike on patrol, putting her training to the test. Buffy's situation is far more complicated than originally expected. Spike and Buffy have a conversation which uncovers a revelation for Spike. And the Captain requests orders to be assigned to protect the Peacemaker.  
  
  
  
The Lioness and the Stars  
  
"You've become quite good with a stake," Spike commented as the last Vampire burst into the wind in front of him. The warm, late May night had been thankfully slow. Only a few fledglings rearing their newly undead heads. Good thing, really. In the last few months, Spike had realized exactly how much work it could be to hold the title of Lone Slayer of Sunnydale.  
  
"Thanks," Dawn panted, leaning over to press her hands to her knees and catch her breath. She drew a long pull of night air, and then stood to face him. "I know you just brought me along for the company, but it's good to put all the training to the test.  
  
Her face glistened, rosy with the exertion of battle. Dawn was not Buffy, but she had learned well and improved vastly. Almost truly helpful in battle. "Glad for the back up," Spike encouraged, dusting off her back from where she'd been knocked to the turf. "Bout ready to head back? Think the nasties are pretty scarce this evening."  
  
"Back to study hell?" Dawn whined, pouting.  
  
"Thought you'd been accepted to University?" Spike began back down the cemetery path, craning his head to look at Dawn over his shoulder.  
  
"Still have finals in order to receive that little piece of paper of high school freedom," Dawn declared. "But yes. Seven, thanks to the essay help." A proud smile broke on her face.  
  
Spike considered blushing, but held his ground. "You did all the work, Niblet. Just helped you polish them up, is all."  
  
Dawn elbowed him softly. "Thank you all the same." She was quiet, pensive. Purposely, she had avoided the discussion of where she would attend until it was too late to change her mind. "I'm staying in Sunnydale, though. To help out." The announcement was quiet, but Spike did not miss the importance.  
  
He looked at Dawn, studying her closely. He knew she'd been accepted to several universities out of state and had almost hoped she would go. Not because he hadn't wanted her around. Quite the opposite. Spike loved her as one of his own, but she had the chance at a normal existence if she got out of the Hellmouth. Dawn deserved at least the opportunity that fate had robbed her sister. Spike smiled to himself. Buffy had certainly made the best of it, hadn't she? At least, he'd like to think so.  
  
"You don't have to stay here, Niblet," Spike finally responded, his voice soft and sincere. "You can do anything you want to. Your sis'd understand."  
  
"What, and miss all the fun and excitement?" Dawn chided, hooking her elbow through his.  
  
Spike chuckled, knowing that she was not really referring to the creatures of the Hellmouth. "You talking bout our little family, Pet?" Spike responded, a smile in his voice.  
  
"Well, yeah," Dawn said, a bright smile breaking across her childish face. "That and all of the demons and goo and fun stuff. Besides, best of both worlds. I'll be living on campus so I can get away from *you* people." Spike grabbed his heart in mock offense, but Dawn laughed him off. "But I will still be around if you need backup." Her voice was serious, the smile becoming neutral.  
  
"Keep that in mind," Spike responded, nodding at her.  
  
Dawn sighed, regretting the words about to form before they ever escaped from her lips. "Not to mention *occasional* babysitting."  
  
"Only occasional?" Spike questioned, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"If that boy is *half* as big a brat in the world as he is being to Buffy, you'll be lucky," Dawn warned, eliciting a sly smile from Spike.  
  
"He caused his share of trouble," he responded. "Slayer's a bit worn down. Missed most of Emma so..."  
  
"This is *nothing* like Emma," Dawn complained, long legs covering ground nearly as quickly as Spike's. "Emma was a breeze. Cookie here. Ice cream there. Occasional crying fit because you were in hell and she never had the chance to tell you how she felt." Dawn changed her voice, mimicking her sister on the last bit and Spike could not help but laugh. "But other than that, smooth sailing." Dawn's hand gestured through the air like a sailboat bobbing on water.  
  
"Really?" Spike asked curiously. "No... explosions?"  
  
"Really," Dawn answered. "In her defense, Emma didn't beat the hell out of her..."  
  
"Language," Spike chastised.  
  
"Sorry," Dawn blushed. "Anyway, she wasn't sick all the time and she wasn't always hurting. I'd probably be cranky too, if I was her. Not to mention you *know* she isn't good at being still. Not training, no patrolling, I'm assuming no..."  
  
Spike did blush this time. "None of your business."  
  
"Spike, I'm 18 now? Hello? I am aware of where babies come from," Dawn chided.  
  
"Not discussing this with you," Spike snapped, completely out of his element. Dawn had the singular talent of completely derailing him. A talent that only one other person possessed. Buffy.  
  
"Whatever," Dawn answered, smiling victoriously. It was fun to watch him squirm. "I just think we will all be happier when he is born."  
  
"Probably so, Pet," Spike answered quietly. "Not much longer. Month and a bit?"  
  
"Thirty nine days," Dawn commented. "Thank everything good in the world." Spike snorted, then had to agree. It'd been a long road for all of them of late. Especially Buffy.  
  
They had reached the front walk and were heading up the stairs when Dawn spoke again. "I have to study for finals, Spike. You think you've got it on your own?"  
  
Spike wanted to laugh. Sodding big bad master Vampire and a little high school girl wants to know if he needs help with his own five foot nothing human. He *wanted* to laugh. He couldn't. She had a point.  
  
Bloody hell.  
  
"Think I can manage, Nib," Spike sighed as she opened the door. Dawn peeked into the living room. All the lights were off.  
  
"Locking self in bedroom," Dawn announced, turning back to Spike. "Good luck and Godspeed, William the Bloody." She giggled, patting him on the shoulder compassionately.  
  
Spike smirked at her. "That's right, Niblet. Send me to the bloody lions with a grin on your face."  
  
"Just one little lioness," Dawn joked, holding up one long finger and giggling uncontrollably. "And it's your fault anyway."  
  
"Got me there, Pet," Spike sighed, watching her dart up the stairs. Spike headed to the kitchen to grab a snack before checking in on Emma and then tossing himself willingly into the coliseum and facing his most challenging opponent.  
  
*****  
  
Spike was lost in thought as he went through what had become a nightly routine. He and Dawn may have given Buffy a bit of a hard time when they patrolled, but it really was just venting. Both he and the Niblet had watched Buffy go through hell in the last three months. Every minor complication, and some not some minor, had plagued her of late. Horrid morning sickness, nearly crippling back pain, complete inability to sleep, not to mention two extremely close calls with losing the child. It hadn't helped that their son was also practicing to be the future kickboxing champion of the free world. Seems the only time that Buffy got any rest was when Emma, with her uncanny ability to settle all of them to docile puppies, curled up with her mum and managed to settle William as well. But Emma was three. Keeping her still any length of time was a miracle unto itself.  
  
Buffy had come off patrol much earlier this time round. Even training with Spike had to stop well over a month ago after Takina's trip to the Magic Box to visit Buffy in excruciating pain and far too close to delivering. Nothing had been easy or peaceful for the girl. And this seemed to be the one thing that the One could do nothing about. He could just hold her and try to be patient and spend countless hours working kinks from her back. Not that he minded. Anything for her. Always.  
  
Buffy had bucked up better than any of them thought she would. Spike had to give her that. She rarely complained. Just cried without saying why. Or screamed. He'd come home one night to the utter destruction of their bedroom and Buffy so upset and angry that she was crumpled in the corner in labour. Takina's second emergency visit. Since that little horror, she'd been trying. Still, he never knew what he was coming home to on any given night. Some evenings she was happy, excited Buffy. Others she was angry and frustrated Buffy. And the worst of all was weep an ocean Buffy. That one killed him every time.  
  
As he popped a mug of blood into the microwave, he noticed the back porch light was still shining brightly into the night. Spike strolled over, thinking someone had let the dog out and simply forgot to shut it off. As he reached for the light switch, a flash of blonde caught his eye. Slowly, Spike pulled side the curtain and saw her huddled on the steps looking all the world like the night her mum took ill.  
  
Forgetting about the snack, he slipped quietly through the door into the night air. Either he was remarkably silent despite Doc Martens on a wooden deck, or she was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed him until he sat down next to her.  
  
Spike was quiet, waiting for her to lead. Waiting to figure out which Buffy was his tonight. But she said nothing. Just stared up at the stars and seemed almost unreadable.  
  
"You alright, Pet?" Spike asked, brushing her hair behind her ear. Buffy lowered her head and looked at him as if he'd appeared from nowhere. Softly, she smiled.  
  
"Yeah," she answered quietly, nuzzling her cheek into his palm. He relaxed. Thoughtful Buffy. This one had been missing in action for quiet a while. This one he could handle. He could talk to her all night.  
  
"Something up there I am missing?" Spike asked. She looked confused for a moment and he pointed back at the sky.  
  
Buffy chuckled softly. "Na."  
  
"Gotta be something, Pet. Sitting here all alone at one A.M., staring at the stars." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned back against him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Buffy answered. "And who said that I was out here all alone?"  
  
"Right then, where is he?" Spike chided, feigning getting up. Buffy laughed and the sound was musical in his ears. She didn't laugh nearly enough.  
  
"Unless he has a forklift and a truckload of Ben and Jerry's, he's not moving me," she giggled, whistling into the night. Pony trotted up and sat obediently at her feet. Spike smiled. She'd fought the dog more than anyone and now they were inseparable. He constantly had to coerce the monster pooch off the bed so that there was room for him and, usually, Emma. Most mornings, their bed resembled a public bus.  
  
"Little scamp, moving in on my girl," Spike joked, absently scratching the dog's ears. "And as for you, woman," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Stop with the forklift remarks."  
  
Buffy sighed, pressing her hand to the side of her belly and immediately getting a foot to the palm. "I'm so over this. Remind me to never let you do this to me again."  
  
Spike looked over at her, feeling that she was close to melting down again, but she smiled. "Kidding," Buffy chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Although we are going to have to look into birth control since, obviously, the whole one time miracle theory is completely *wrong*."  
  
"I dunno, Love. Could have Harris build an addition. Double 'em up. Produce a little tribe," Spike snarked, his hand moving over hers and feeling the force of another jab.  
  
"A world of no," Buffy groaned, sitting back up. Spike chuckled, his hand moving to her back to steady her. She was as tense as wire.  
  
Spike was quiet again, looking at her. She was so perfect. So beautiful. "So, Pet, you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"  
  
Buffy sat still, staring at the stars. Her mouth opened, and then closed, and then opened again as if she couldn't find the words. Spike felt her mind grapple with it, but she didn't seem upset so he let her search. "I think I kind of remember."  
  
"Remember what, Love?" Spike's fingers wound through hers as she tried to formulate an explanation.  
  
Buffy sighed. "I don't know." Spike looked at her, eyebrow raised, questioning her. "I mean, I don't know what I am remembering. Or even if it's a memory at all."  
  
"Might help if you clue me in on what's going on in there," Spike said softly, brushing his fingers over her temple, then trailing softly down her cheek. "I know how you're feeling most of the time, but I can't quite read your mind."  
  
"Most of the time," Buffy answered, smiling. He returned it, waiting. Buffy stayed quiet for a moment, then took a deep breath. "I remember the stars singing."  
  
Spike's head tilted, watching her. "Not sure I follow, Pet."  
  
"I remember the starts singing and then waking up in a meadow. It was so perfect. And the ocean..." Buffy continued, eyes still trained on the sky.  
  
Spike was silent, the itch of a memory in his own mind as she spoke. "This the In Between, Love?"  
  
"I think so, " she answered, taking another long breath. "And my... I think my mom..."  
  
"Was there," Spike completed. "And a house like ours. Well, hers...."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed, turning towards him. "I don't remember anything specific, but I keep getting little bits of it. Sometimes when I sleep. Sometimes when I am... quiet."  
  
"Is that why you're out here? Trying to remember?" Spike asked, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her fingers softly.  
  
"I saw the stars out the window upstairs and I thought it would make more sense if I were under them," Buffy answered, hesitantly.  
  
"What is it that you're trying so hard to remember?" Spike questioned, studying her puzzled expression.  
  
Buffy sighed, looking back up to the sky. "You."  
  
Spike turned her face to his, cocking his head to study her. "I was there, Pet. Remember?"  
  
"You said you came," she answered. "You were all in white. I remember seeing you by the ocean."  
  
As Buffy spoke, memories began to trickle into his own mind. Things he had forgotten he had known. Suddenly, he had a picture of her in palest yellow silk, standing barefoot in the sand. She glowed, backlit by the moon, looking all the world like an angel. His heart beat faster at the thought of her there and his excitement of recalling any of it. "Do you remember anything else?" He asked her softly.  
  
"There was another you," Buffy answered, knowing it sounded ridiculous. "Except it wasn't. I mean he was like... polite you," Buffy joked.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "I'm bloody polite," he whined.  
  
"Get over it, Spike," Buffy responded, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He met her half way as her body had long since become uncooperative in the bending, leaning arena.  
  
"Right then. Tell me more about your precious, polite version of this horribly evil, insensitive Vampire," Spike snarked.  
  
"You forgot impolite. Oh, and soulless thing," Buffy shot back, grinning.  
  
"I have a soul," Spike huffed indignantly. "Shared one, but it's bloody mine. Prophesied and everything."  
  
"Oh. Right," Buffy corrected.  
  
"The other me?" Spike joked, spurring her along.  
  
Buffy was quiet, thinking. She looked to the stars and back at Spike. "He wasn't really. You, that is."  
  
Spike thought a moment, a vague image resurfacing. "Some bloke on the beach with you."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy answered, wistfully. "He looked like you. Well, a kind of ... dorkyish... you."  
  
"Foppish," Spike corrected. "Never dorky."  
  
"Whatever," Buffy giggled. "But he was sweet. Kind. And he loved me. I could tell. Like you, but not. Still, for no reason he loved me."  
  
"I have my reasons, Pet," Spike commented, pulling her back to him and kissing her nose softly. She settled her head in the crook of his arm, toying with the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"You know what I mean," she replied. "But he was different. Like a shadow of you or one part of you. Not you. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Depends, Love," Spike commented. "How did you feel?"  
  
"Safe," she answered, softly. "But he made me realize that it was all of you that I love. That I need. The big bad and the horrible poet."  
  
"Awful," Spike corrected. "I had my moments." A thought occurred to him and he shifted Buffy so that he could see her eyes. "Buffy, what did he call himself?"  
  
She was quiet. Pensive. "I... I'm not sure."  
  
"William?" He asked gently. "Your mum was there to watch out for you. From Heaven. Do you think....?"  
  
"That it *was* you? I mean the you before you were turned?" Buffy finished.  
  
"Well?" Spike asked, studying her pretty green eyes.  
  
"William," she whispered, looking back at the stars. Her hand pressed against her belly and in a stream of nearly incoherent thought flooded her. But suddenly, everything made sense, and she gasped, jumping. "William!" It came out more as a yelp than a declaration.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked, concerned by her reaction.  
  
She looked at him. The endless, perfect, blue of his eyes. The sweet, kindness within. The toughness layered over it all. "Spike," she whispered, letting her lips brush against his. "It *was* him. You. And I think..." Her words trailed off as he let him add the pieces together.  
  
"You think?" He asked, touching their unborn child.  
  
"I think," she answered, nodding.  
  
"The name?" Spike asked.  
  
"It feels right. Now I know why," Buffy answered.  
  
"My soul?" Spike asked, watching Buffy's eyes sparkle. He could feel her contentment, like some part of her settled.  
  
"Yeah," she said. Her smile became soft, beautiful. "Maybe we all get second chances."  
  
"Maybe so, Pet," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her belly, then moving up to her lips This one he would have to think on before he knew how he felt. "Bed?"  
  
"Bed," she sighed, putting her hand on the rail to pull herself up. Before she could, he scooped her up and carried her into the house effortlessly.  
  
"See, love," Spike said, kicking the door shut as Pony followed them in. "No forklifts. Just me." Softly, he kissed her lips. "And you." Another kiss.  
  
"Better stop," Buffy agreed. "I really. *really* miss... yummy research."  
  
Spike smiled slyly, staring down at her beautiful face. "Let's see what we can do."  
  
*****  
  
"General?" The soldier strode into the room, long legs covering the ground between the door and the heavy wooden desk in seconds. He stood at attention. The dark haired woman stopped just behind him.  
  
"Captain?" The general responded. "Your report said you have news of the Peacemaker?"  
  
"She needs protection, sir," the Captain responded, dropping his hands behind his back and spreading his feet. "We have reason to believe that Draconius has been released from the Watcher."  
  
The General was quiet, swallowing a gasp. "Do you know where he has settled? The new host?"  
  
"No, sir," the Captain sighed. The woman shuffled her feet nervously. "But I feel our recent missions make us singularly qualified to identify the threat and neutralize him before he does any harm to the girl."  
  
The General stared as his soldier. A trusted, experienced officer. But the information on the location and identity of the girl was a matter of the utmost security. "Captain," he sighed. "I understand your drive, but this is not information I can just hand you on a whim."  
  
"Yes, sir," the Captain answered formally. "I understand, sir."  
  
The General watched him for a moment and sighed again. "I will contact the tribunal. If they agree, I will send you the information via courier." The Captain relaxed, smiling. "Understand, soldier, if the information comes to you, you must leave right away and *no one* can be told. Not your unit. Not your family. Just the two of you."  
  
"Yes, sir," the Captain agreed, a sly grin spreading across his face.  
  
"I'm trusting you with this," the General warned. "Don't disappoint me."  
  
The Captain smiled. "No, sir. Never."  
  
To be contd. 


	2. Discoveries

Good evening, All:)  
  
For some odd reason, I was able to remain on track and get the release out on time. Amazing, innit? Expect the next chapter on Sunday:)  
  
Oh, and thanks to all of you who came and signed up at Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com. I am so flattered that so many of you came by and wanted notifcation of releases. Gives me the warm fuzzies!  
  
Here is chapter two of the new book of Peacemaker. I hope that you enjoy and let me know what you think!:)  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
Title: Discoveries (Time - Chapter Two)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For Notification of Fic Release, please see Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma, who belongs to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set the morning after Chapter One. Spike receives a surprising phone call. Willow and Tara figure out a small mystery. Xander wakes up in a woman's apartment, but who is she and how did he get there? Spike helps Buffy to relax but ends up giving her a piece of his mind. A surprise arrival makes its way into Sunnydale. Or should I say two?  
  
Discoveries  
  
The phone rang shrilly. Once. Twice. Three times.  
  
Spike opened an eye. Nine A.M.. Niblet in school. One more ring. Spike closed his eye as the call rolled over to the answering machine. He pulled Buffy closer and she mumbled happily in her sleep, pushing herself against him. As his arm rested over her belly, he felt a small leg. Slowly, Spike lifted his head and found Emma curled against Buffy's chest, her tiny legs sprawled over her mum's tummy. Spike chuckled. Buffy must have brought her in after... S'alright, he thought. Least Buffy was asleep. Spike settled in again, letting his arms encircle them both. Softly, he kissed Buffy's bare shoulder and closed his eyes once again.  
  
The phone rang again. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Spike relaxed, feeling his girls safe and the world peaceful.  
  
It rang again. Once. Twice.  
  
Bloody hell.  
  
Spike rolled over, grabbing the phone and nearly tearing it out of the wall. "What?" He grumbled into the receiver. So much for polite Spike, he mused.  
  
"Are you always so cordial?" A familiar, formal voice said into the other end of the line. Spike sat, shaking sleep from his brain.  
  
"Rupert?" The Vampire asked, incredulously.  
  
"Yes. Now get out of the bed and leave the girls to rest. We need to talk," the Watcher ordered, listening to Spike disentangle himself from his peaceful world, rise form the bed and pad into the hall. Giles didn't speak again until he heard Spike shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Are you out of earshot?" Giles asked as Spike began towards the steps.  
  
"Rupert, what's wrong?" Spike was halfway to the kitchen when Giles spoke.  
  
The Watcher sighed. "Why must something always be awry?"  
  
"Start with the simple fact that you've been missing in action since you found that Buffy had returned safely from the In Between," Spike countered, a surge of annoyance rising in his voice.  
  
"I've had my reasons," Giles answered. His voice was quiet. Guilty. Hiding something. Of that, Spike was sure.  
  
Spike remained quiet for a moment. They had their own secrets. Unless Rupert had spoken to Cyrus; he had no idea about the second child. He thought about saying something. Even to the point of opening his mouth to speak. But Buffy needed to tell him. Buffy would want to be the one.  
  
"Rupert," Spike said softly. "A lot has happened since you've been away."  
  
"You're right," Giles agreed. "Quite a lot. And we need to talk. All three of us."  
  
Spike felt certain there was more at this point. "What is it, Rupert? Emma?"  
  
"There are some translations that we need to review. But no, this is of a personal nature and it needs to be discussed in person," Giles replied.  
  
"In person?" Almost habitually, Spike was making decaf coffee and Emma's cereal.  
  
"I'll be there this evening. Can you pick me up at the airport at six?" Giles asked.  
  
"Tonight?" The surprise in Spike's voice was evident.  
  
"Yes," Giles answered softly.  
  
"Uh, sure," the Vampire agreed, stuttering. "Do we need to make you a room?"  
  
"No," Giles replied. "I've rented a flat. Just be sure to bring Buffy. This concerns you both."  
  
"Rupert, I don't know if she'll be up for that," Spike replied, hedging the reasons.  
  
"What do you mean?" The Watcher's voice was concerned. Hesitant.  
  
Spike shook off the question. He'd just have to talk to her first. Prepare her for the shock. "We'll be there."  
  
*****  
  
Willow sat at the counter of the Magic Box, loading textbooks into her messenger bag. Tara had taken over day-to-day operations of the store until Giles returned. It had worked out perfectly. She had graduated in December and had not had much of an opportunity to job shop. This kept them in an apartment and food as Willow while Willow went to medical school full time.  
  
"You home late this evening?" Tara asked as she puttered around the store, changing the sign to open.  
  
"Not too late," Willow answered. "Be home after lab. Want me to meet you here and we can go grab dinner?"  
  
"Sure," Tara said softly, kissing her lover on the cheek. "What about Xander?"  
  
Willow thought for a moment. Since Anya had... gone... the man had spent almost every night with the girls. In the last few weeks, however, he'd been going out. Spending his evenings elsewhere. Willow had begun to suspect he was seeing someone, but wasn't quite ready to admit it. "I'm thinking..."  
  
"He has a girlfriend?" Tara completed, smiling slyly.  
  
"Yes," Willow agreed brightly, pulling Tara towards her.  
  
"I'm glad," Tara agreed. "Any idea who our mystery girl could be?"  
  
Willow furrowed her brow. "Nope," she answered simply. "But I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready."  
  
"I hope he's as happy as we are," Tara whispered, her palms on Willow's cheeks.  
  
"*No one* is as happy as we are," Willow answered, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
*****  
  
A gentle nudge on the shoulder brought an eye flickering open. "Xander?" The voice was rich. Tactile. He could almost taste the smoothness like chocolate or good coffee.  
  
Coffee.  
  
He sat up, finding a mug of the steaming elixir in outstretched hands before him. Pretty hands, attached to creamy long arms. Slowly, he took the cup, raising his eyes to the woman. God, she was beautiful. Standing there in an ivory camisole and silk shorts. Long, perfect legs seeming to last forever. She smiled down at him and her cherry lips lit up her whole face. Tousled, near black locks, falling over her shoulders in loose waves. And her eyes. Like storm clouds in summer.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy. You have to be at the site in an hour," she said, smiling down at him like an angel from heaven.  
  
"Yeah," Xander replied, a little dazed. He looked around the well- furnished apartment. Waking up in foreign places, in only boxers, no less, was always a bit disconcerting. He sat on the couch, trying to put together the pieces that had dropped him here.  
  
"Um... Did we...?" Xander asked, gesturing at her attire and then his.  
  
She laughed. It was warm and bright, like sunlight. "Oh, yes," she chided. "And it was simply *that* memorable."  
  
Xander looked up at her, not sure if he should be embarrassed by the question or the answer. "And I say, hunh?"  
  
"No, silly," she sighed, sitting next to him on the blanket covered couch. One long leg curled under her like a bird tucking its wing. "We were up late. I got a call and had to run out. I came back, and you were asleep," she answered, ruffling his hair softly. "I would *never* take an advantage of a man in that position."  
  
"What position would you prefer?" Xander joked, leaning in to kiss her impossibly soft cheek.  
  
"The awake kind," she answered, returning his kiss, only placing it softly on his lips. She stood, unfolding like a beautiful swan. "Now, get to the site. I've got to work." She smiled again and he felt a wonderful, drowning, feeling. Like he was falling into her.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he answered, sipping his coffee. She leaned down and kissed him once more on the cheek.  
  
"I assure you," she whispered in his ear, "When you *do* wake up the morning... after... you won't be on the couch and you won't be questioning what... was... done." Each sultry word was punctuated by her lips brushing his ear. His body buzzed at her closeness.  
  
With that, she spun on one bare heel and sauntered back towards her bedroom. Xander watched her perfect backside sway as she walked. He gulped, taking another sip of his coffee. The thought of Anya crossed his mind and he closed his eyes.  
  
We don't ever stop loving people. But we do move on. Her voice was clear in his head.  
  
Move on.  
  
******  
  
"Spike?" Buffy called into the bathroom. She could hear the water running in the shower. No answer. So much for Vampire hearing, she thought. Slowly, she padded onto the tile, lifting herself onto the counter top.  
  
"Spike?" She called again.  
  
His head popped out from behind the curtain. "You alright, Pet?" The look on his face was suddenly concerned.  
  
"Fine," Buffy chirped. His head disappeared behind the curtain again. "Why?"  
  
"Don't normally call on me in the shower, is all," he answered. "Less, of course, you'd like to join me?" He leaned out enough again to wink at her.  
  
Buffy laughed. He loved that sound. "Caught one while you were making breakfast," she answered.  
  
"Ah, but you didn't have the multi-purpose wet/dry Vampire in that one, Love," he snarked. She closed her eyes, humming at the thought. If there was one part of being this... pregnant... that drove her mad, it was the inability to do exactly what she wanted with said wet/dry Vampire.  
  
"And there you are right," she sighed. "Oh so sadly right."  
  
The water clicked off and she watched him grab a towel, wrapping it around his waist and walking out onto the mat. She stared him at slack jawed for a moment. Does he have any *concept* of how beautiful he is?, she thought.  
  
His hair was a tousle of damp blonde curls and his skin was glistening from the shower. She gulped. Damned hormones. One of the things that she was told *not* to do was anything athletic. Sex with Spike, even at its most tender, was an Olympic event. One in which they both always won the gold. He'd done his best to scratch her every itch without pushing her too far, but too far was everything she wanted. Especially with a glistening, perfect, Vampire mostly naked in front of her.  
  
"Please put some clothes on. Like burlap or something," Buffy whimpered.  
  
Spike smiled slyly, sauntering over to her perch on the counter. "Waz wrong, Pet? Bored of old Spike?"  
  
He slid his body between her knees and planted his hands next to her hips, leaning so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. "N...no," she stuttered, her body tingling despite not feeling her most attractive. "No boredom. Opposite of boredom."  
  
His fingers trailed lazy circles up and down her bare arms and goosebumps popped up in their wake. "Then why the burlap, Pet?"  
  
Buffy swallowed hard, trying to control her reaction to him. "Because I want what I can't have," she whispered, her voice trembling and breathy in his ear.  
  
"There is *nothing* of mine you cannot have," Spike breathed against her soft, golden, cheek.  
  
"Spike," she almost moaned. "You have to stop. You know we can't..."  
  
"Last night not help?" He questioned, letting his lips brush her temples.  
  
"World of help," Buffy hummed. "Need more help."  
  
Spike was quiet for a long moment, letting his lips explore her face. Her neck.. "Doctor just said nothing physically.... aggressive... correct?"  
  
"Umhumm," Buffy hummed, her lips catching his.  
  
"Where is Emma?" Spike questioned, his tongue tracing her jaw line, nipping right behind her ear.  
  
"Cyrus took her to the park with Pony," Buffy whispered, her lips catching his.  
  
Spike pulled away and smiled. Buffy returned it, her eyes questioning him. "You up for a little research?" Spike asked, sliding his hands to her hips and pulling her forward. Her legs latched around his waist, her arms around his neck.  
  
"Spike... I.... we...," she muttered, her brain completely taken over by need.  
  
"Shh, Pet," he whispered, lifting her from the counter and carrying her back into the bedroom.  
  
"Wha... what?" Her heart was racing as he set her down on the bed, sliding the strap of her blue sundress down and kissing her shoulder. He moved back to her lips and then kissed her eyes closed. Gently, he laid her back against the bed, stretching out beside her.  
  
"Spike, we can't," Buffy feebly protested, trying to put together a rational thought.  
  
"You forget, Pet," Spike whispered in her ear. She shuddered in response. "We don't even have to touch." His lips found hers again and she felt him reach into her mind and her body explode in little bursts of pleasure.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the door opening downstairs. His face was above her, blue eyes glittering down. A sly smile spread across his face. His towel was long gone, as was her dress, and she was curled against him, tucked into his shoulder. "Feeling better, Love?" He pressed his lips to her forehead, softly.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Endless better. Heaven better. You?"  
  
Spike chuckled, flopping onto his back. "You've got a naughty mind, Pet. A beautiful, filthy little mind. Not to mention... other talents."  
  
"Why didn't we do that, oh, a *million* times before?" Buffy sighed, contented.  
  
Spike rolled back on his side to face her. "Didn't want to hurt you. Take any chances with him," he answered, honestly. "Been too many close calls as it is."  
  
Buffy sighed, knowing he was right. "So, why now?"  
  
Spike thought about how to frame the answer. "First off," he began, tracing her collarbones with smooth fingers. "You were so tense, I thought you might be better... served... this way than letting you work yourself into a frenzy again."  
  
"Guess I'm sort of unbearable some times," Buffy said, crinkling her nose.  
  
"No, Love. Just challenging," Spike whispered, kissing her nose.  
  
"What else?" Buffy asked, her fingers tracing his cheekbones.  
  
"Because *I* was so tense from being round you all the time, from looking at you, and not being able to touch you. You're so beautiful, Love." Spike continued, his hands skimming her skin.  
  
Buffy laughed sarcastically. "You've already made it better. No need to lie."  
  
"Alright," Spike said, a tinge of annoyance creeping into his tone. "This is the *last* time I'm going to say anything bout this because I understand that you aren't feeling yourself. But I am bloody sick of this sodding attitude you have about yourself." Buffy gulped, her mouth opening to respond, then snapping shut again at the warning glare in his eyes.  
  
"You have *no* right to tell me what I think about you. If you want to go round thinking you're useless and a houseboat, then I can't stop you. But *I* feel differently. I think that the purpose you're serving now is *more* important than hunting demons every night. You'll be back to that far too soon as it stands. As far as what you do to *me*, it wouldn't matter what you looked like, I'd still love you. When you were beaten to a bloody pulp, you were the most beautiful woman on the planet. When you were a schoolgirl and fighting me, you were perfect. And now," Spike continued, fully on a roll, his hand tracing lazy circles around her abdomen. "You are more beautiful than ever. More perfect. Because you glow, Pet. Even when you don't feel well, you look content. And you're carrying a child. *Ours*. There's nothing more beautiful than that. So please stop telling me that you aren't. You're gorgeous. Everyday."  
  
Buffy looked up at him, melting under the hot, blue light of his eyes. "I... I'm sorry. I just... I don't see how... I'm not me and I don't want you to stop thinking about me like you're lover and just think about me as a mother."  
  
Spike furrowed his brow. "Pet, you're both. You'll always be both. You'll always be Emma... and William's.... mum, and I'm endlessly grateful for that, but you're the single sexiest woman I've ever met. I have no doubt that you will always stop my heart just watching you move."  
  
Buffy chuckled. "You haven't always had a heartbeat," she snarked.  
  
Spike grinned slyly. "There are other... reactions... I have to you, Pet," he whispered. "Just trying the whole polite tact."  
  
She smiled up at him, making his heart light. It was incredible to him to be responsible for a smile like that. To contribute to beauty like hers. "I think we'd better get moving. Cyrus is home," Buffy said softly, desperately not wanting to move from her little corner of Heaven.  
  
"Right then," Spike replied, kissing her nose. He got up, pulling on a pair of jeans and grabbing her dress from where it had been tossed on the chair. "We have one other thing to discuss," Spike said hesitantly as he dressed her carefully.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, concern creeping into her tone. She watched his eyes and they flickered about, never directly making eye contact. Once her dress was back on, she pulled his face to hers, capturing his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's *wrong*, Love," Spike said gently.  
  
"Then what's with the no eye contact?" Buffy quipped, catching him in the act.  
  
He sad down on the bed next to her. "Actually, Pet, it's good news."  
  
"Spill." She nudged him softly.  
  
"Giles is coming back," Spike began, figuring it was best to just cut to the chase. "Tonight. We pick him up in a few hours."  
  
"Giles?" Buffy gasped. "Really? He is?" Her excitement was short lived as the ramifications caught up to her. "Is it Emma?"  
  
Spike sighed. "He says there are some translations to review, but nothing to worry about. Still..."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I know. It seems odd."  
  
"Says he has news he needs to tell us in person," Spike continued.  
  
"Which is rarely of the good," Buffy agreed.  
  
"Don't worry too much, Pet. He didn't seem upset," Spike countered, hanging onto her hand, his fingers toying with hers.  
  
Buffy gasped, a sudden realization striking her. One which she had had nearly eight months to get used to. "Does he know?" Her hand rested on her belly.  
  
Spike was still, and then slowly shook his head in response. "I thought you might want to be the one to..."  
  
Her eyes were huge. Afraid. Would he be happy? Would he be disappointed that she'd been off Slayer duty? That she wasn't formally married, even though what she and Spike had was far more of a commitment? That she hadn't tried to tell him before now?  
  
Finally, she let a breath out. This was Giles. No matter what, he would love her. He would accept it. At least in the end. "Okay," she sighed. "Good."  
  
"You sure, Pet? I can tell him if you'd rather," Spike responded, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"No," Buffy responded, suddenly confident. "I want to tell him about William. I think that he'll figure it out," she joked, her hands roaming over the front of her dress. "But I think he'll be happy. At least ... eventually."  
  
The doorknob twisted and the door swung open. Little feet padded at record speed across the carpet. "Mommy!" Buffy turned, just in time to see a bouncing flash of blonde hair. Spike scooped the child up and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Daddy," Emma giggled, showering his face in tiny butterfly kisses.  
  
"How could he not approve?" Spike questioned as Emma turned and latched onto Buffy, giggling and kissing her face.  
  
*****  
  
"Ah, Spike! Where are Emma's shoes?" Buffy whined, her head craned around in the car seat.  
  
"Pet, I'm sure they're probably on the floor where she always kicks them. I'm driving at the moment, but as soon as we're there, I'll find them, alright?" Spike sighed. She'd been hot and cold since they're talk. Right now, the emotional yo-yo was set to full jumpy.  
  
"What's Giles going to think if we can't even dress the one we've got?" She was panicking. He took a deep breath, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Buffy," Spike breathed. "It'll be fine, Pet. Emma is perfect. And even if she's utterly *shoeless*, I think that Rupert will be able to tell she hasn't been locked in a closet for months."  
  
Buffy looked at him and he smiled. She took a deep breath and giggled. "Ok. Panic over."  
  
"Good," he replied, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. "You're a wonderful mum. Anyone could tell that, Love."  
  
"You think?" Buffy asked, her nose crinkling.  
  
"As good as your mum. And she holds the record in my book. Cept for mine. Biased there," he replied.  
  
Buffy smiled at him. A huge bright smile that lit the whole car. "Thank you. You're a great dad."  
  
"I'm afraid you've not much basis for comparison there, Pet," Spike said softly.  
  
"Sure I do," Buffy replied, still studying his profile. "You're even better to Emma than Giles has been to me. That's a lot."  
  
Spike took his eyes off the road just long enough to look at her. Her eyes were soft and beautiful. "I appreciate that, Buffy," he said quietly. "Thank you."  
  
She looked out at the familiar streets, then back at him. "I'm glad it was you."  
  
"What, Pet?" He asked, pulling into the airport parking lot.  
  
"Who stayed. Who loved me. Who gave me Emma. And William," Buffy said, her voice sincere and quiet. Spike was struck dumb. She'd been far more open about her feelings since Emma, but she'd never actually said she was glad for her life. For him.  
  
Spike reached over, finding her cheek without looking. She nuzzled into his palm. Life, or unlife, did not get any more beautiful.  
  
*****  
  
They walked through the airport towards the British Airways baggage claim. It was packed with summer travelers and Spike held Emma with one arm to avoid losing her in the crowd. Buffy clung to his other. She was nervous, her hands trembling and clammy. Spike wasn't sure how much of it was excitement and how much was fear, but he held onto her all the same.  
  
"We're late," Buffy stated, scanning the crowd. "Do you think we missed him?"  
  
"No, Pet. I'm sure..." Spike's words trailed off and he stopped dead, his jaw falling open. Buffy walked forward a few steps further then stopped, a gasp escaping her lips. Not ten feet in front of them, Giles was standing, his hands on a woman's face. He was kissing her. Passionately, at that.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy stuttered.  
  
The Watcher spun, taken off guard. The woman faced them. "Anya?" It was Spike's voice almost yelping the name.  
  
Giles looked at his charge; the girl he loved like a daughter. He stared at her startled face, and then scanned down her body, stopping at her swollen middle. "Buffy?"  
  
To be contd. 


	3. Newsflash

Hello, All:)  
  
Wow, twice in a row, I am on time! A big cupie doll to my betas, Eliz and Brat for helping me out and doing it in record time. Actually, a huge computer malfunction erased this chapter, but Brat had it saved so that I can present it on time to you:) Thanks all.  
  
Regarding feedback, you guys *rock*! Keep it coming. I am so incredibly flattered, honoured and happy to have you all as my readers. I could not ask for a better bunch of folks. Your comments are so helpful to me and help me write more and write faster.  
  
With that in mind, I *hope* to give you back to back chapters and release again tomorrow. So, keep an eye out, or, if you haven't already, sign up for the yahoo group and I will be sure to let you know. If not tomorrow, I will get it out Wednesday.  
  
Thanks again:)  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Spike and a widdle Buffy and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
  
  
Title: Newsflash (Time - Chapter Three)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma, who belongs to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set immediately following Discoveries. The Captain gets his orders. Spike and Buffy hear Giles' tale of the missing months. Willow and Tara run into Xander and his mystery woman. Xander finds out something about his new friend that he never wanted to know.  
  
Newsflash  
  
A sharp rap at the door roused him from his thoughts. He stood, straightening his uniform slacks, and strode to the door of his apartment. Crisply, he opened the door to find a young officer standing at attention in the hall, carrying a dossier.  
  
"Captain? General Conners sent this for you," the man said, handing the locked dossier to his fresh faced superior and resuming attention.  
  
The Captain smiled kindly. "Thank you. Dismissed."  
  
The younger soldier scampered away as if frightened.  
  
The door clicked shut and he made his way to the couch, setting the dossier on the coffee table. He studied it for a moment, eyeing the seal. The security precautions. Slowly, he unlocked the soft leather case and opened it, removing a single envelope. He slid the long steel opener underneath the flap and pulled out a small slip of paper, no bigger than a note card.  
  
On it was a name.  
  
Windsor.  
  
And an address.  
  
In Sunnydale, California.  
  
He jumped at first. He knew the address, but not the name. Then a slow smile broke on his face. She was married now. Or someone else was in the house. Or changed her name. Or she was running scared. This was going to be easier than he thought.  
  
"That the messenger, baby?" A female voice called into the room. She padded in, her hair still damp from a shower.  
  
"Indeed it is. You packed?" He responded, turning to face her. She was beautiful, powerful, standing there in just a towel.  
  
"Packed and ready, sir," she answered, grinning and feigning a salute.  
  
"You understand what this mission entails?" The Captain asked, walking towards her.  
  
"I do," she whispered in response, her voice breathy at his approach.  
  
"Good," he answered, turning her back to him. The mark of the dragon glowed on the nape of her neck. Throbbing with his power. His glory. He leaned down to kiss the mark, then patted her behind. "Get dressed. We leave in fifteen."  
  
"Yes, sir," she answered, almost absently. "Where are we going?" She craned her head over her shoulder to look at him.  
  
The Captain smiled. A grin that would have scared her before... "We're going back to Sunnydale."  
  
*****  
  
"What... what's the special occasion, baby?" Willow asked, with both arms wrapped around Tara. They strolled through the doors of the finest restaurant in Sunnydale, arm in arm.  
  
"You've just been working so hard, Will. I thought you deserved a night on the town," Tara answered, leaning over to kiss her lover.  
  
"Tara, you're doing enough paying for the apartment and food and ... and... caffeine... " Willow bubbled as the head waiter walked them towards a corner table.  
  
Before she could respond, Tara paused, her body tensing.  
  
"What is it?" Willow asked, stopping with a slight jerk next to her. Tara nodded her head to a candlelit table in a dark corner of the restaurant.  
  
"Is.. is that Xander?" Tara asked. The redhead squinted and then nodded slowly.  
  
Tara looked again and the woman that he was dining with turned her head, nearly catching her gaze. Tara gasped, pushing Willow forward with her hip. Willow stumbled, but headed towards the table. "Could you make out who he was with?" Willow asked as the host seated them both and walked away.  
  
"Y...yes," Tara answered hesitantly.  
  
"Well, who?" Willow pushed, a grin spreading across her face.  
  
Tara was quiet and her lover's smile dropped at the sudden silence. "Will, I don't think this is good."  
  
"Why? Is it someone evil? Some Meanie Mc Meaniepants?" Willow asked, concern lacing even her lighthearted words.  
  
"No. Not that," Tara answered. "Actually, she's great. Smart. Funny. Independent."  
  
"Sounds like *you* might be interested," Willow chided, smiling.  
  
"Never," Tara replied, a reassuring smile breaking over her lips.  
  
"Then what?" Willow took a sip of water and waited for Tara to explain.  
  
Tara fidgeted with the linen napkin. "Will, you know how Xander has some... issues... with demons?"  
  
"Demons bad. Humans good," Willow answered, mimicking Xander.  
  
"Right. Which we know isn't true. Look at Spike. At Clem," Tara stuttered.  
  
"I think Xander got it from Buffy," Willow mused, becoming more serious.  
  
"And for her, it's understandable. I mean, with her job, she can't spend a whole lot of time questioning the nature of a demon or she'd be lunch. Still, you know she doesn't fully believe that or Clem wouldn't baby-sit her daughter and she wouldn't be about to pop from her second child with a Vampire," Tara reasoned.  
  
"Tara," Willow said quietly. "Where are we headed here?"  
  
"The woman Xander is with," Tara breathed, "Is half demon. A hybrid." The last bit came out in a rush of air.  
  
A look of shock and then worry crossed Willow's face. "Are you sure? How do you know?"  
  
"Because," Tara answered. "I know her. We all know her."  
  
The redhead studied her a moment. "W... who?"  
  
"Takina," Tara said softly.  
  
Willow's eyes flew open like blinds in a cartoon. "The doctor Takina? Tall, dark and beautiful Takina?"  
  
"Who sounds interested now?" Tara snarked, smiling.  
  
Willow was beyond joking, the shock of it hitting her full force. "Xander? And Takina?"  
  
"Looks that way," Tara commented. "And she *is* perfect for him, but I wonder if he knows..."  
  
"It really shouldn't matter," Willow replied softly. " I mean, if he likes her and all."  
  
"Agreed, but you know...." Tara rearranged her fork and knife nervously.  
  
"That he won't get that," Willow completed. "I wonder if we should tell him?"  
  
"No," Tara said confidently. "Let her handle it when she's ready. Maybe she has already."  
  
Willow chuckled. "I thought you said Xander was still at the table with her."  
  
"Not funny," Tara giggled. "I mean, maybe he learned something from Buffy and Spike. From..."  
  
"Anya?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Tara answered. "I mean, life's too short to question love."  
  
Willow lifted Tara's hand to her lips, kissing it softly. "Which is why I am so glad for you."  
  
*****  
  
The car ride to Giles' new apartment was utterly silent. They had all tried to find a place to start, but there was far too much to go over while cramped in a car. Even Emma was mostly quiet, save for a short conversation with her bunny and the sound of her shoes hitting the floor.  
  
They had decided to go straight to Giles' new apartment. In the few words he had said in the airport, he had told Spike that he'd rather not let the rest of them know of their arrival. At least, not yet.  
  
Spike pulled the car to the curb of a complex not far from Revello. The engine shuddered and died into silence. "Rupert, let's get your luggage. Buffy, can you...?"  
  
"I've got Emma," Buffy completed, unbuckling and awkwardly climbing out of the car.  
  
"I... I can help. If you want," Anya said shyly. Buffy turned her head and smiled.  
  
"That'd be great," she replied. "Just, um, unhook her. Don't worry about her shoes, but *don't* leave the bunny." Anya cringed at the site of the stuffed critter and Buffy shrugged. Still, the demon unhooked the little girl from her car seat and scooped both her and the fuzzy juggernaut into her arms.  
  
The apartment was on the third floor. It was large and Giles had had it furnished before he arrived. It was appointed in rich leather and dark wood with carpets of hunter and burgundy and gold.  
  
"Well," Anya said, carrying Emma in behind the men. "It's a nice apartment, but it could use a woman's touch."  
  
"I'm quite sure you'll take care of that, dear," Giles responded, setting down her suitcase and kissing her softly, Emma pressed between them. Buffy appeared in the doorway, shaking her head as if to clear an odd thought.  
  
"Ok. Weird, much?" Buffy said as she moved across the room and sat gingerly in an oversized love seat. Spike watched her a moment, trying to judge her mood and deciding that curiosity was more her concern. He walked to Anya, looking at her as if he'd seen a ghost, and gently took Emma back, thanking her for carrying her up the stairs.  
  
"It seems we have quite a lot to discuss," Giles commented, taking Anya's hand and leading her to the couch across from Buffy. Spike followed, taking a seat next to his love and letting Emma down to the floor. Immediately, the little girl took her bunny and headed towards an open patch of carpet, losing herself in her own world and leaving the grown-ups to sort it out.  
  
"It seems we do," Spike responded, calmly.  
  
"Where do we begin?" Giles removed his glasses, wiping them on his shirttail as he spoke. Anya was quiet, tucking her legs underneath her, alternating her gaze between the horrible stuffed rodent, Giles' hand and Buffy's stomach.  
  
"Let's start with mystery Giles showing up macking on Anya, who we thought was dead," Buffy blurted.  
  
"Buffy," Spike said quietly, stroking her arm. "Let's hear them out, alright?" He leaned closer, speaking nearly inaudibly into her ear and brushing his hand over her belly, "Let's not be so quick to judge."  
  
"I... I'm sorry," Buffy amended nervously. "Shock value... right up there near yikes."  
  
"I understand," Giles replied, putting his glasses back on. "I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"No," Buffy sighed. "Not upset. Weirded out, maybe. Surprised."  
  
"I could say the same," the Watcher retorted. Spike shot him a glance, warning him to take it easy. The Vampire almost wished he had told Giles before this meeting. The way things were going, one more good jolt to Buffy emotionally and she might end up in the hospital.  
  
Anya looked up. "I'm very happy for you, Buffy."  
  
Buffy's eyes shot open. Either someone who looked a lot like Anya came back with Giles, or seven months with him had changed her completely. "Th.. thank you," Buffy stuttered. "I'm glad that you're OK. I guess I just wish we had known. I mean... there was a memorial service and..."  
  
"You guys had a memorial for me?" Anya asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean you were... are... our friend," Buffy replied softly.  
  
"Thanks." The demon smiled, genuinely touched by the thought.  
  
"Anya," Giles began, "Survived the ritual of the First."  
  
"How?" Spike interrupted. "I... I was there. I saw..."  
  
A look of terror crossed Anya's face. Giles wrapped an arm around her shoulder, shooting a glare back at Spike, similar to Spike's previous warning. Immediately, Spike fell silent. "I know what you saw," Giles continued. "But Anya had made a deal prior to the events..."  
  
"D'Hoffryn promised to return me if I...," Anya stuttered.  
  
"Got your vengeance on," Buffy deduced. "So, you're a demon again?" It was an honest question, but she could almost feel the inadvertently accusatory tone she had taken. Spike squeezed her hand softly. "I mean, you had to go back to work?"  
  
"Mostly, I'm a demon," Anya answered, shifting nervously.  
  
"Mostly?" Spike questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Quite like you, Spike," Giles responded for her. "She has a heartbeat and normal human physiology, as well as a soul."  
  
"A *human* soul?" Buffy asked. Spike leaned forward, his face curious and interested.  
  
"Same one," Anya replied softly.  
  
"Doesn't that make vengeance tough?" Buffy questioned, looking closely at the girl.  
  
"It's not so bad," Anya answered. "Just more of the eternal paper cut route than killing and dismembering. I can sleep most nights."  
  
The room was silent. Both Buffy and Spike habitually glanced over at Emma, but she was playing happily on the floor with the rabbit. Finally, Buffy broke the silence. "So, what about...?" She gestured at the two of them.  
  
"Us?" Giles asked.  
  
"How?" Buffy questioned, trying to wrap her mind around it.  
  
Giles explained the months in the cottage and how the relationship had just... happened. That Buffy, of all people, should understand that one rarely knows why or how they fall in love. It just eventually occurs to them that it is *right*. Buffy nodded in agreement, feeling Spike watching her. Feeling how much he loved her, despite their relationship being possibly the single *least* likely on the planet. She grabbed Spike's hand as Giles spoke and felt Spike relax into her. Melting. As if they were really just One.  
  
When the Watcher finished, Buffy looked at him closely. "I get it. I really do. And I'm really glad you're happy." She paused a moment, trying to phrase the last thing on her mind. "I just have one other question."  
  
"What is it?" Giles asked softly.  
  
"What about Xander?"  
  
*****  
  
"Takina," Xander said softly as they walked down the street towards her apartment. Something told him that they might be taking a significant leap in their relationship tonight and he wanted to be sure that she knew that he cared. More than cared. He felt like he'd met his match.  
  
"What is it?" She smiled. She was so beautiful. Exactly his height with smooth, creamy skin, long, beautiful legs, and a tumble of dark, shiny hair. And those eyes. Those stormy gray-blue eyes caught him off guard every time he looked at her. They made his heart stop.  
  
Xander took her hand and lead her to a park bench. His hands were strong. Everything was now. Once he'd started seeing her, he decided to get his act together. Eating well. Working out. Stopping after one beer, if he even drank that. She had changed him, or rather, he changed himself for her.  
  
"There's something I want to... that I'd like to..." Xander stuttered.  
  
"Xander," Takina interrupted in that purr of a voice. "There is no need. " Her hand found his again and her thumb traced the contours of his palm.  
  
"There is," Xander said quietly. "I feel like I've been running since she... since..."  
  
"Anya," Takina completed, encouragingly. "Xander, I know you loved her. You can say her name. You *should* still care. Still hurt. It's alright. I would be more worried if you didn't."  
  
Xander smiled at her, cupping her cheek in his palm. "Why are you so... perfect?"  
  
She laughed. A deep, rich sound. "I am *far* from perfect. I just understand love. It's not about *what* we are or where we have been so much as *who* we are and where we are headed."  
  
"That... that's what I'm trying to say," Xander sighed, toying with her fingers. "In an oh so manly and eloquent way."  
  
She laughed again, the sound lighting up her face. "What is?"  
  
"Takina, I... I think I'm... oh, hell, I'm falling in love with you," he blurted, his eyes watching her face. She flashed a nervous glance at him before she turned away, studying the hem of her skirt.  
  
"Xander, we need to talk." Her voice was trembling. Sullen.  
  
"Ok. Not the reaction I was hoping for," Xander snarked, his hand running nervously through his hair.  
  
"No, no. It's not that," Takina answered, still looking towards her knees. "My feelings are much the same."  
  
"Then what? Why?" He was looking at her as she studied her shoes.  
  
Takina sighed. "There is something about me that you need to know before you make statements like that."  
  
His brown furrowed. "Takina, baby, there is *nothing* about you that can change..."  
  
"Xander," Takina interrupted. She looked up at him and her eyes were glowing. A soft white light replaced her stormy gray eyes, brightening her face in an almost angelic haze. He blinked, trying to understand.  
  
"Takina?" His first reaction was to run, but the tears drizzling from the corners of the perfect eyes stopped him dead.  
  
"I'm a hybrid, Xander," she whispered, looking away. When she caught his gaze again, her eyes were normal.  
  
"A... a hybrid?" Xander questioned.  
  
"Half demon. My mother is human. My father a Taraq demon," she answered as matter of factly as she could manage.  
  
"Taraq?" His voice was shaking, his mind reeling.  
  
"Healers," the woman chuckled nervously. "Thus my line of work."  
  
"But... but you are human?" Xander asked, torn between being repulsed and in love.  
  
She shook her head. "I am both. I am human, but I am also demon."  
  
Xander stared at her closely, watching her heart stopping eyes. Trying. Searching. Finally, he looked away.  
  
*****  
  
Anya sighed. Giles looked at her closely, then squeezed her a little closer. "I loved him," she finally said. "But, Buffy, he really didn't love me. Or at least not the way that I needed him to. I can say forever that I'd get over what... he did... but I couldn't. I can't." Tears filled her eyes and Giles looked away. Spike tried to keep eye contact, but he could not watch either. He'd always liked the girl and watching her suffer was like stabbing the chivalrous part of him straight through the heart.  
  
Buffy seemed to agree. "Anya... you don't have to explain to me..."  
  
"No," Anya continued, wiping her eyes. "I do. I mean, I want you to understand. He couldn't accept me as a human and you know how he feels about demons..."  
  
"Not so good," Buffy commented.  
  
"Understatement," Spike mumbled. Buffy nudged him softly with her knee.  
  
"And Rupert," Anya went on, her face brightening, "Showed me that it was what I did that mattered. Not what I am. He believes in me. No one ever believed in me."  
  
Buffy looked away, a wave of guilt crashing into her. "Anya, I... I'm sorry."  
  
"No," the demon replied. "Don't be. I'm happy now. I feel... good. Like this is all worth it. So, in the end, it all worked out."  
  
"I'm glad," Buffy said softly, looking her in the eyes. "Are you going to be OK talking to Xander? I mean, if you want, I can..."  
  
"I'll talk to Xander," Giles interrupted.  
  
Anya looked at them both. "No," she said strongly. "I'll handle it. He should hear it from me."  
  
"Anya," Giles sighed.  
  
"Rupert, please. He deserves that much. We lied to them," Anya argued. She turned her attention back to Buffy and Spike. "Buffy, I know we lied to you both as well. Rupert only did it because I begged him. I wasn't... I wasn't ready. But this is where he belongs. With you and Spike and Emma and..." she nodded at Buffy's unborn child.  
  
"William," Buffy said softly.  
  
Anya smiled. "William," she repeated. "And I hope you'll forgive us and that maybe we can be... friends again?"  
  
"Nothing to forgive," Spike interjected. "You did what you had to do."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, then back to Anya. "It's a little weird for me, but hey, weird is kind of normal. I think."  
  
Spike chuckled, pulling Buffy closer. She settled against his shoulder and he planted a kiss on the crown of her head. She heard him whisper in that barely audible voice "That's my girl."  
  
The room was silent again. Emma crawled back onto the couch, curling in next to her mum. Giles looked at the odd but strangely beautiful little family. "I do believe it's your turn," he said, gesturing at the pair. "I see that you have news as well."  
  
To be contd. 


	4. Love and Luck

Good Evening, All:)  
  
Here is chapter four, and it's on time. Wow, four in a row that I got out without a hitch (or at least not a big one).  
  
Because of the new episodes and all of the discussion, I think that I will change my posting schedule slightly as Wednesdays seem to be pretty full of talk on the state of the show ;) So, The next chapter will be out on Thursday and the one after that on Saturday. Sound OK? If I get ahead again, I will send out a notice and an extra chapter.  
  
Thanks for all of the feedback. Please keep reviewing and telling me what you like and what you don't. It helps me more than you know.  
  
Your support is precious.  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes* , Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Spike and a widdle Buffy and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
Title: Love and Luck (Time - Chapter Four)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma, who belongs to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set immediately following Newsflash. The Big Bad arrives in Sunnydale. Xander makes a decision that will effect the rest of his life. Buffy and Spike catch Giles and Anya up on personal events. Spike and Giles leave to patrol, leaving Buffy to have a very personal conversation with Anya.  
  
  
  
Love and Luck  
  
The unmarked military plane landed at an airstrip just outside Sunnydale. A similarly bland jeep picked up the Captain and his partner, taking them to a safe house in town. There was no talk. No discussion of the mission. What the Captain has been given was top-secret information. The fate of the World, of all the Worlds, quite literally depended on it.  
  
There was no team backing them. The location of the Peacemaker was unknown to all but the elite of the Special Investigations Division, portions of the Council of Watchers, and the inner sanctum of the child's family and friends. Oh, and, of course, the Evil who had been searching for her since the First. The Captain smiled. The rest did not need to know the last bit.  
  
The pair settled into the safe house, unpacking their sparse possessions. Home sweet home, the Captain thought. He'd gone over and over in his head just *how* he was going to get close to the Peacemaker. How he'd manage to distract her parents long enough to deal with the child. The specifics escaped him, but, as he looked out into the moonlit street mere miles from his target, he decided that he'd start by knocking on the Windsor's front door.  
  
*****  
  
They walked home in silence. Takina was a smart girl. She knew what that meant. The only time that Xander had ever criticized Anya was in regards to her past as a Vengeance demon. When Takina had questioned Xander about why he had such a difficult time accepting Buffy's relationship with Spike, it always boiled down to Spike's vampirism. It wasn't about Anya. It wasn't even about Spike. It was about demons.  
  
That's why she'd held off so long in telling him her secret. She'd fallen for him the first time she'd met him. On Buffy's porch as she left from a visit and he tripped over the front steps as he watched her walk away. She'd rushed back as he yelped and hopped around holding one ankle. The thought made her want to smile, but she couldn't. Not now.  
  
Somewhere, she had known that it didn't matter if she were smart or funny or attractive, or even if he'd already developed feelings for her when she finally came clean. What would matter was her heritage. The thought made her furious and sad at the same time. Takina knew that he was walking her home now only to be polite. Their fancy dinner, their professions of feelings, were all in the past. She bit her lip hard trying to hide the anger and the fear. Everything in her wanted to tell him there was no need to walk her to her apartment. That she could handle herself. At the same time, she didn't want him to leave this last time.  
  
They reached her apartment too soon. She fumbled in her purse for the keys, then unlocked the door, popping it open with a click and a hiss of wood against carpet. "You're welcome to come in," Takina said, unconvincingly.  
  
Xander looked at her briefly, then looked away. "I... I'd better not," he stuttered. "I have... I need to think."  
  
"Yes," Takina sighed. "Well, don't think too hard, Xander Harris." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Some things aren't about thought. They're about feeling. Until you learn to trust your heart, you'll always be alone." She ran a palm over his cheek and he smiled sadly back at her.  
  
"Takina," he breathed, losing himself in her beautiful, violent eyes.  
  
"Goodbye, Alexander." The door clicked quietly shut.  
  
He stared at the door for a moment, then turned, walking down the hallway to the stairs feeling exactly the way he had felt when he'd walked away from his wedding to Anya. Confused. Scared. Depressed.  
  
Mistaken.  
  
Wrong.  
  
Xander turned on a heel and jogged back down the hall to her apartment, slamming his fists against the door before he had time to think. There was no answer. God, not too late, he thought. Not too late already. He pounded now until finally the door cracked open and he saw her profile against the darkness of her apartment.  
  
"What?" Her voice was choked. He could hear her tears.  
  
"Takina, open the door," he panicked.  
  
"Please, just go," she whispered in response.  
  
"Open the door!" He demanded, his own voice shaking as tears started to build. "Please!"  
  
She unlatched the chain and opened the door just enough for him to see her perfect shape in the doorway. Her tearstained cheeks were red as if those stormy eyes had burst.  
  
"Xander... I..," she stuttered.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her hard towards him, letting his lips crush against hers until all of his anger and fear and confusion melted against her buttery soft lips and she crumbled against him. Xander pulled away, stroking her hair back from her face. "Takina, I'm in love with you. I'm going to need some... help... understanding. But I can't screw this up. Not with you. I'm so sorry."  
  
She stared up at him with wet and childlike eyes. "Stay with me," she breathed, her voice needy and low.  
  
Softly, he kissed her again, backing her into the apartment and kicking the door shut behind him.  
  
*****  
  
"So, is it that obvious?" Buffy joked, pushing herself from Spike's shoulder. "I'll give you three guesses. Four in case you're jet-lagged."  
  
"How?" Giles asked. "Emma was prophesized, but this.. it shouldn't be... possible."  
  
"Oh, it's possible," Buffy groaned, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"You alright, Love?" Spike asked as her faced blanched.  
  
Buffy's attention turned back to Spike. "Yeah. He's just doing that spin/kick combination." Spike nodded, brushing her hair back off her shoulders.  
  
"Not quite sure, Rupert," Spike answered. "It certainly was... unexpected."  
  
"Yes," Giles concurred, wiping his lenses yet again. "There's no indication of a second child from the union of the One. I'm not sure how this could be."  
  
"Well, it's *obvious* how it happened," Buffy interjected, trying to lighten the conversation. "I mean, logistically speaking."  
  
"Is it different? I mean, when you have sex and that sex makes you pregnant, does it feel different? Do you know?" Anya asked, her head tilting.  
  
"Anya," Giles said softly. "A bit personal for this stage."  
  
"I'm sorry," Anya corrected. "I just wondered about the mountains moving part."  
  
"Mountains always moving. Regular mobile Everest for us," Buffy answered, pacifying the demon for the moment. Giles blushed. Spike chuckled. "Anyway, I don't think that there *is* any prophesy. Any foretelling or missions or 'One Boy in All the World'."  
  
"You mean, he's a regular kid. A baby?" Anya responded, smiling her understanding.  
  
"Pretty much," Buffy answered. "A really active one." She shifted again and Emma crawled into her mum's lap, resting her head on Buffy's belly. Instantly, they both settled.  
  
"How much longer?" Giles asked.  
  
"Thirty eight days," Spike answered, stroking Buffy's shoulder. The concern was back in his eyes.  
  
"Not soon enough," Buffy added, running her fingers along Emma's back. The little girl yawned and stuck her thumb in her mouth. "It's been much harder this time."  
  
"How so?" Giles asked, studying Spike's face uneasily.  
  
Buffy moved to speak but Spike interjected. "Love, it's getting late. I need to patrol." She looked up at him, nodding. "Want me to take you home first or would you rather stay here and I'll fetch you on the way back?"  
  
Buffy looked at Giles. "Is there somewhere I can lay Emma down a while? It's way past her bedtime."  
  
Giles nodded. "Of course. You can lay her in our bed. Spike?" He turned towards the Vampire. "I'd quite like to go with you, if that's alright."  
  
Spike smiled at the Watcher. "Missing the nightly spot of violence?"  
  
"Not particularly," Giles replied. "But you should probably catch me up on your routes and the local demon population." Spike looked at him, knowing that there was more.  
  
"Right then," Spike answered, standing up and picking up Emma. Softly, he kissed Buffy's forehead. "I'll put her in Giles' room and be back in a bit."  
  
Buffy nodded, looking up at his perfect blue eyes. "Beat something up for me," she pleaded, smiling.  
  
"Always, Pet," he answered, returning her smile and ruffling her hair.  
  
*****  
  
"Want some tea?" Anya asked, rummaging through boxes on the counter. Giles had sent their possessions along ahead of them. She pulled several small boxes out of the moving crate. "We even have herbal. No caffeine."  
  
"That'd be great." Buffy smiled softly at the girl. Anya put on the kettle and walked back in, settling on the arm of the couch.  
  
"I know this is weird for you, Buffy. I mean with Giles and... I know that you must be mad that we lied. And Xander is your friend so it's even more complicated." Barely cogent thoughts tumbled restlessly from Anya's lips.  
  
"It's OK," Buffy answered quietly. "I can't really say I know how I feel about... any of it... yet. But I get it."  
  
"Giles has been good to me, Buffy. I love him." It was simple. A fact. Buffy saw her contentment. It was a look of peace she hadn't seen when Anya had been with Xander. At least not since the wedding had been called off.  
  
"I'm glad," Buffy finally replied. "Just don't let him down, Anya."  
  
Anya smiled. "I won't."  
  
Buffy studied her a moment. Anya looked at her as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked, watching Anya's expression.  
  
"I... I guess the only real downside is that I am still... I won't age," Anya added, her voice almost a whisper. "And I don't want to watch everyone go. Especially not Rupert."  
  
Buffy was silent, feeling her hurt. She remembered having the same conversation with Spike when Tara had been killed. Before he had changed. He'd cried that night about burying them all. Even Buffy. Even Emma. But he was mortal now and at least had a chance of just falling asleep one night and drifting away. Buffy hoped she'd go with him if he did. "I'm sorry," she finally said. " I guess my mortality has always been a little obvious. What with the dying every few years."  
  
Anya chuckled in response. Buffy looked at her more closely. She needed answers. Needed to deal with this. "Maybe you can talk to Spike about this. I think he might... I don't know. At least he'd understand," Buffy completed.  
  
"You.. You wouldn't mind?" Anya asked.  
  
"Mind what?" Buffy responded, furrowing her brow.  
  
"If I talk to him. About the whole demon in love with a human thing?" Anya questioned.  
  
Buffy sighed. "No. Anya, what Spike... what we have is beyond anything. Just don't worry about it. Talk to him."  
  
"Thank you," Anya answered, her voice relieved.  
  
The kettle whistled and Anya made her way to the kitchen, pouring two cups of tea. She brought them in, setting one on the table and one in Buffy's hands. Buffy thanked her and shifted again uncomfortably. Anya sat down across from her, curling up on the couch.  
  
"So, what about you? Are you happy?" Anya asked, smiling cheerfully.  
  
Buffy chuckled, setting her cup on the side table, both hands traveling to her child. "Ask me again in thirty eight days." The baby was thrashing inside of her again and her back throbbed in response. Buffy closed her eyes, willing herself to relax. William settled a bit but shifted again as soon as she was comfortable.  
  
"Don't you like... I mean, don't you feel... happy? That you have a baby growing inside you? I would think you'd be so content," Anya questioned, her eyes curious.  
  
Buffy thought a moment. Despite all of the frustration and pain, there *was* something she loved about being pregnant. Maybe it was knowing that she and Spike had made something incredible. It was part of them both. And she got to protect him at the very beginning of his little life. "I am," Buffy said softly. "It's just getting past the sick part, the kicking, the never being comfortable and always being hot, the no fighting, no sex..."  
  
"No sex?" Anya asked. Buffy giggled. Now this was the Anya she knew.  
  
"Now," Buffy clarified. "Not at the beginning. And more for me because this one hasn't wanted to stay put so I'm not supposed to do anything athletic or get really upset. Or excited."  
  
"So you could? Before?" Anya asked, her face very serious as if the world depended on the answer.  
  
"Yes," Buffy finally said. "And that is a good thing, because the hormones... wanting of the sex. At least me." Buffy's hand nearly jumped from her stomach as a kick hit home. She groaned. "Although, not on my top ten list right this minute."  
  
"What... what happened?" Anya asked, her eyes trained on the bulge of Buffy's abdomen. It was all very odd to Anya. The Slayer was so tiny. Her arms and legs and face were almost exactly the same. Lean. Small. But she looked as if she'd swallowed a beach ball and her breasts strained against her dress. Spike must like that, Anya thought.  
  
"That would be a roundhouse, I think," Buffy snarked, grimacing.  
  
"The baby kicks that hard," Anya asked, crinkling her nose. Buffy nodded, rubbing her side. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"The kicking?" Buffy asked.  
  
"All of it," Anya questioned.  
  
"Sometimes," Buffy answered, thoughtfully. "Sometimes, it hurts a lot. The kicking is bad. And the back thing. And my skin feels all stretched out. Good thing for Slayer healing or stretch mark central. But sometimes it feels really... amazing. Sometimes, I feel him curl up and sleep and I feel so complete. Full. Loved."  
  
Anya's face was soft. "You are loved, Buffy. I mean, Spike..."  
  
"I know," Buffy whispered, her face lighting in a smile. "He's really... he can barely contain himself about his son," she laughed. "You'd think it was the second coming." Buffy giggled to herself. It sort of was.  
  
Anya stared at the stretched fabric of the dress over Buffy's stomach, fascinated. It might have seemed rude, but Buffy knew that Anya was trying to come to terms with everything. "Do you want to touch?" Buffy asked, as William kicked her again. Buffy rubbed the spot sorely.  
  
"Do.. do you mind? I've never known any human that I could ask. And last time, Xander would not have approved," Anya stuttered.  
  
"Not at all," Buffy said softly. Anya stood, rounding the coffee table and sitting on the couch next to Buffy. Buffy shifted so that she was turned towards her and took her hands.  
  
"His head is about.... here," Buffy explained, placing Anya's hand a little lower than the midline of the right side of her belly. Anya's eyes grew wide, feeling the baby seemingly under the fabric of the dress. Buffy smiled at her awe. "And the feet of doom are here. At least for the moment," Buffy placed Anya's other hand on the middle left of her stomach.  
  
William kicked, hard, and Anya felt the foot to her palm through Buffy. Instinctively, Anya rubbed the spot as if to soothe Buffy's aching side. "That was the baby?" Anya asked.  
  
"Yep," Buffy answered. "He's definitely *our* son."  
  
Anya's hand brushed over the side of Buffy's belly, feeling the baby move. "That's... incredible. There's a person in there!" She gasped, completely overwhelmed.  
  
Buffy chuckled. "A very small, yet fully functional one," she joked. "You can hear him too. His heart. Kind of hard unless you're a Vampire, but you can at least hear him move."  
  
"Can I?" Anya asked, looking up at her with wild and childlike eyes.  
  
Buffy leaned back, her shoulders on the arm of the couch and her tummy stretched forward. "Just put your ear up against me."  
  
Anya leaned forward, her hands still pressed to Buffy's sides. She let her ear touch the silky smoothness of the dress, resting her head, and closing her eyes. As the background noise disappeared, she could hear the child moving inside Buffy and the steady thump of Buffy's heart. In the background, Anya could hear a soft, fast beat.  
  
"Buffy," Anya gasped. "This is amazing." She lifted her head and looked up at Buffy's face. Anya's eyes were damp. "Do you know how amazing that is?"  
  
Buffy smiled, letting her hands roam over her child. "Yeah, " she answered. "I do."  
  
"You're *very* lucky," Anya commented, her face so serious. "One perfect little girl. A little boy inside of you. A man who loves you and would die for you." Anya's hand rested once again on the fabric of Buffy's dress.  
  
"I am lucky," Buffy mused, watching Anya's amazement. "Thank you for reminding me."  
  
To be contd. 


	5. Lullabies

Good evening, All:)  
  
YAY! Another one out on time. It's becoming a trend. It seems odd with that two day delay in there, but after Beneath You, I needed it. Whoa, *brilliant* episode. I cannot put into words.....  
  
I sincerely hope that you like this chapter as it is the last of the happy fluffy chapters for a while. Yes, commence the drama come Saturday. But I think you will like where the story takes you. Please tell me if you do (or if you don't). Your feedback and support here, on BAPS and on Always.Everyday has been astounding and I thank you a million times over.  
  
Enjoy the chapter and let me know how you feel!  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
  
  
Title: Lullabies (Time - Chapter Five)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma, who belongs to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set immediately following Newsflash. Spike and Giles have a conversation about their states of affairs. Anya works a minor miracle on Buffy. Xander discovers an advantage to Takina's heritage.  
  
Lullabies  
  
"So, would you like to tell me what's on your mind, Rupert?" Spike asked as they walked along the sidewalk towards the cemetery.  
  
Giles was silent, rolling a stake back and forth between his hands. It had been a long time since he'd held one of those. Going on patrol with Spike was strangely reminiscent of the summer they had lost Buffy. Tense, but somehow right.  
  
"Rupert?" Spike asked again, trying to jar him from his reverie.  
  
"Uh, uh, yes?" Giles stuttered.  
  
"Is it about Emma? Something you didn't want to say in front of Buffy once you realized..." Spike questioned.  
  
"No," Giles answered. "Although I have translated a few more sections of the prophesy. All I can deduce is that we haven't seen the end of Draconius."  
  
"Not really a surprise there, mate," Spike commented. "Any idea when? Like to know if I'll have Buffy able to fight by my side."  
  
"No indication of the next threat being immediate. I would imagine that he'd try and separate you both again to get at Emma," Giles continued.  
  
"Not a very creative bloke," Spike huffed. A fledgling began to paw through the Earth and Spike staked him before he even broke through the soil. "Trust me, better off," he stated as the startled newly undead burst into dust.  
  
Giles watched Spike work. His reactions were perfect. Exactly like Buffy's. Even the movements were almost the same. "No," Giles answered. "No need to be creative if he has a chance of his plan working. He has no opportunity for success against the two of you together."  
  
Spike was silent, turning to look at the Watcher. "You don't think he'll come while Buffy's..."  
  
"I don't think he has any way of knowing about your son," Giles answered. "But I'd be mindful of the boy once he's born."  
  
"What d'you mean?" Spike questioned, a twinge of fear crawling up his spine.  
  
Giles sighed, not wanting to state what his theory was, but knowing it was best. "This is Draconius. You are *quite* aware that he is capable of anything. Once he learns of William's existence, it would not shock me if he uses William to get to Emma."  
  
Spike exploded,. his body tensing at the thought. His pace quickened and his eyes searched the darkness, desperate for an evil creature to rear its undead head so that he could take his anger out properly. '"Thought that... monster... was shut away in a box."  
  
Giles looked at his feet. "Anya locked him in the box of Oraclese. But there has been news that the spirit has been released."  
  
"Released!" Spike shouted, pounding his hand into the side of a mausoleum. "How? Who?"  
  
"We don't know," Giles said calmly. "It seems that the tunnels below Quentin's estate were ransacked."  
  
"Who?" Spike's face was white with anger.  
  
"I don't know," Giles repeated. "We are trying to find out."  
  
"So, he's likely loose again already and he'll come after Buffy and my son to get to Emma," Spike seethed.  
  
"Again, I don't think he could know about your son," Giles repeated. "No one knows."  
  
"But once he does," Spike boiled, finally catching sight of another Vampire. His thought was cut short. "He won't live long."  
  
Giles watched as Spike fought the older Vampire, trading blow for blow rather than just staking the creature. Spike spun, kicking the creature half way across the cemetery, then hurdling several tombstones in one jump to catch up with it. The Watcher had not seen either of them work since they had been joined and the change in power and grace was astounding. Spike was quicker than any Vampire Giles had seen. His blows were crushing. His agility was utterly startling. In a final flourish, Spike plunged the stake through the Vampire's heart and stood suddenly still, staring out into the night.  
  
Quietly, Giles approached. "Spike?"  
  
"S'alright," Spike panted, his fists and teeth clenched. "Just don't like the idea of someone trying to kill my children is all."  
  
Giles was quiet for a moment. "We cannot change what may come," he finally said. "And we cannot spend out lives worrying about all of the horrid things that may occur. What we *can* do is try and protect them. Learn as much as we can. Stay ahead of Draconius and those that may follow."  
  
"And kill the bastard if he comes near my family," Spike seethed.  
  
"I'd have to agree," Giles added. "I will do it myself, given the opportunity."  
  
Spike studied him for a moment, relaxing just a bit at the thought that he and Giles were on the same page. "You'd kill him? Regardless?"  
  
"He has hurt me too, Spike," Giles answered. "You are not the only one who loves Buffy and does not want to see your children harmed. Not to mention what he did to Anya. To me."  
  
Spike looked away, swallowing his anger. He hadn't given much thought about what Draconius had done to the rest. "I am sorry."  
  
"No need," Giles sighed, laying a hand on the Vampire's shoulder. "I understand that you've a lot on your mind at the moment."  
  
Spike began to walk again in silence. Giles strode quietly at his side. "It's Buffy?" Giles asked.  
  
Still, the Vampire was silent, thinking. "It's been so... hard on her."  
  
"The pregnancy?" Giles questioned. They were walking slowly now, following the moonlit path.  
  
"S'like she's always in pain. Fraid she'd actually upset with me for.." Spike confessed.  
  
"Spike," Giles sighed. "I don't think that's the case. This is Buffy. She'd let you know were that true."  
  
"Dunno," Spike almost whispered into the air.  
  
"What's going on? Everything alright?" Giles was concerned, watching Spike's body tense again.  
  
"The moods I can handle," Spike commented. "Least most of the time. But watching her suffer.... She barely sleeps. She hasn't been able to train or patrol for a few months now and it drives her insane."  
  
"Buffy's a resilient girl. I'm sure she'll work through it," Giles encouraged.  
  
"It's a bit more than that," Spike sighed, sitting down on a marble bench.  
  
Giles sat softly next to him. "What is it?"  
  
"She's almost lost the baby twice," Spike whispered, swallowing. "Each time, it's been after she has been emotionally or physically worked up. It's like a switch flips..."  
  
"And because she can't fight or do much of anything, she's easily upset," Giles deduced, the pieces falling into place.  
  
"Right," Spike agreed. "Caught between a rock and a hard place. Terrified she'll lose her mind and something will happen to her. To William. Couldn't handle that. Can't loose the boy. Neither can she. Think it'd kill Buffy. Neither of us ever expected this, but now that it's real... we love him. Don't want anything else to happen." The Vampire was close to tears as he spoke and Giles watched him closely, wanting to say the right thing, but not sure he knew what that could be.  
  
He laid a hand on Spike's shoulder. "We'll just have to make sure to keep her calm."  
  
Spike chuckled nervously. "You try that one for a while, mate."  
  
"I'll help you," Giles answered. "As strained a start as we had, I've come to respect you, Spike. I promised you before Emma was born that I would help you and that, sometimes, it would take the both of us to handle Buffy and her daughter." Spike smiled, remembering the conversation on the back porch the night Emma was born. Didn't seem all that long ago. "Just seems I'll have to amend that promise to include your son," Giles added.  
  
"I really do pretty well will her. Most of the time," Spike sighed, resigned.  
  
"I've no doubt of that," the Watcher responded. "But if you're worried about Buffy losing her child, maybe it's time you called in back up."  
  
"Thank you," Spike answered, standing once again. Giles followed suit and they began to walk again in silence.  
  
"William?" Giles asked, after they'd walked a few moments in silence.  
  
"Buffy's idea," Spike replied, staring up at the stars.  
  
"After you?"  
  
"Sort of. She's been... remembering.. the In Between." The Vampire knew that what he was about to say would sound...odd. But it struck too close to his own heart to not believe in her.  
  
"Remembering?" Giles' mind worked overtime. Very few people traveled to the In Between and returned. No one had retained their experiences. His academic mind spun.  
  
"Bits and pieces," Spike clarified. "As have I."  
  
"You remember?" Giles gasped. "What... what did you see?"  
  
"More of an impression," Spike continued. "She remembers quite a bit more. But to bring this back round to point, the Powers sent... spirits... to keep her safe there. Her mum was there with her."  
  
"Joyce?" Giles questioned, mind spinning at the idea that the Powers had protected Buffy and that Buffy remembered anything about it.  
  
"Yes," Spike replied simply. "And the second was me. Well, before I was turned."  
  
"William." Giles was wide-eyed. "Your mortal soul."  
  
"Buffy referred to him as 'Polite Spike'," Spike snarked. Giles chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"Wait," Giles said, the pieces falling together in his mind. "So, Buffy believes that your son..."  
  
"Will be born with William's soul. My mortal soul," Spike completed, before Giles could finish the thought.  
  
Giles ran a hand through his hair, then adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "It is possible, as the soul you gained during the joining was that of the One. William's would still be in the chalice of souls."  
  
Spike was silent, and then stopped, looking at the Watcher. "She's sure of it. When we found that he was a boy, she didn't hesitate. Said William felt right."  
  
"What do *you* think?" Giles asked, studying Spike's face.  
  
"It does feel right," Spike sighed. "Strange, but right."  
  
"Well, we shall soon find out," Giles replied, softly smiling. Spike returned the smile warily. "Shall we head back and make sure that Anya hasn't confused Buffy into a frenzy?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "Good woman," he finally said. "Or demon. But you certainly do like challenging girls."  
  
"I could say the same for you, William the Bloody."  
  
*****  
  
"Anya, what did you do?" Spike gasped, his voice not raising above a whisper. He was at the couch from the open front door in a flash, Giles at his heels.  
  
Anya touched a finger to her lips and Spike stopped. Buffy was curled on the couch, her head on Anya's thighs, fast asleep. Giles smiled and Anya's face lit up proudly. "She's out," the demon whispered as Spike crouched down next to the couch. Buffy looked like a kid, tousled blonde hair in her face, a peaceful little smile on her lips.  
  
"How'd you do it?" Spike whispered, looking up at Anya.  
  
"Chamomile. And I got the knot out of her back. She laid down so I sang and she fell asleep," Anya answered quietly.  
  
"You sang?" Giles asked.  
  
Anya nodded her reply. "And rubbed her back. She was out like a light."  
  
"Got the rubbing," Spike commented. "Think I've worked that one out."  
  
"Right here," Anya whispered, pressing her thumb to the base of Buffy's spine and pulling her fingers towards it. Buffy purred in her sleep.  
  
"That's the one," Spike responded.  
  
"You sang?" Giles repeated, smiling softly down on the girls.  
  
"Yes," Anya sighed, frustrated.  
  
"What?" Spike asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Lullabies," she answered simply. No explanation.  
  
"And she went for that?" Spike questioned, his head tilting.  
  
Anya thought a moment. "Oh, I didn't sing for her. I mean, I did. But not *to* her."  
  
Giles and Spike both looked at her as if she had sprouted another head. "Anya, please explain. Indulge us silly men," Giles asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.  
  
"The back rub got her laying down, but the baby... she let me touch. The baby was wide awake. So I sang him lullabies. And I felt him settle down. See?" She took Spike's hand and laid it where hers had been. Where William had been kicking Buffy all night. "Soon as he was calm, she went out like a light."  
  
Giles cocked his head, a smile breaking on his face. "Well done, Anya."  
  
"Bloody brilliant, if you ask me," Spike contributed, sliding his arms under Buffy and lifting her up against him. She snuggled into his shirt and fell straight back to sleep.  
  
"Rupert, if you'd get the tot," Spike asked quietly, leaning in to kiss Buffy's forehead. Anya smiled watching Spike holding Buffy. Giles excused himself to the bedroom to fetch the sleeping baby.  
  
"Did I help?" Anya asked, standing up and smoothing down her skirt.  
  
"You are a saviour, Pet," Spike answered, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She blushed, her grin growing wider. He was quiet, watching her. "Anya, I'm glad.. I'm glad you made it back alright."  
  
Anya smiled shyly. "Thanks. I hope you can understand why..."  
  
"Don't have to explain to me. Just be good to old Rupert. If he gives you any grief, send him my way," Spike chided.  
  
"He won't. He's..." Anya stuttered.  
  
"God forgive me for saying it, but he's a good man, Anya. Won't hurt you like that whelp." Spike blurted.  
  
"Xander didn't mean to," Anya defended, her hands nervously fidgeting at the hem of her shirt.  
  
"Well, doesn't really matter now. You're better off. Demon or no," Spike replied, trying to put her back at ease. She was still Anya, but there was something nervous now about her. Like a frightened animal. She still seemed strong and fierce, in her own way, but really she was terrified.  
  
"Thank you," Anya replied, glad for the support.  
  
"No. I seem to owe you thanks for the minor miracle," Spike whispered, planting another kiss on Buffy's temple.  
  
"You love her," Anya stated, watching the tenderness in his movements.  
  
"More than... she's everything." Spike looked at her peacefully curled against him. She was his everything. His life.  
  
"She loves you too. She's just not as good at saying it," Anya said softly. Spike looked at her a moment, feeling kindred to the demon.  
  
"I know she does," Spike replied. "Slayers are just stubborn. It's in their blood."  
  
Giles appeared, an utterly knackered baby bundled against his chest. Emma was passed out as only a child can be. Her head lolled in one direction, her arms in another, her bunny tucked under her chest.  
  
"I believe that this one is as exhausted as her mum," Giles said softly, a smile on his face.  
  
"Cept Emma sleeps like the dead all the time," Spike retorted, heading out the door. He nodded a goodbye to Anya as he walked past and Giles leaned over to kiss the girl.  
  
"Must take after her father, then," Giles snarked as the door closed.  
  
*****  
  
"Holy mother of weak knees,"Xander panted, flopping back on the warm, soft bed. Takina chuckled, her hair falling like a dark curtain as she laid her head upon his chest.  
  
"Memorable enough?" Takina asked, giggling at the pace of Xander's heart.  
  
"Burned into the old gray matter. Vaulted. Play by play on a nightly basis," he replied, shifting on one hip and settling on his elbow. He looked down on the woman, smiling. "That thing with the.."  
  
"Ummmhumm," she hummed slyly, kissing his bicep.  
  
"How? How in the big, beautiful world did you...?" Xander stuttered.  
  
She laughed again. "There are certain advantages to my heritage."  
  
"I'd have to say uh, yeah," Xander responded, awed by everything about her. "That's a Taraq thing?"  
  
"Most demons can do it," she smiled, tracing lazy circles on his chest.  
  
Xander snorted. "Well that explains it."  
  
"Explains what, baby?" Takina said, still grinning up at him.  
  
"Buffy and Spike," Xander joked. "It's a wonder they leave the house."  
  
Takina laughed again. Warm and rich and sultry. "It seems they've put their capabilities to good use."  
  
Xander paused, thoughtful. "You know, it *is* good use."  
  
Takina furrowed her brow, still smiling. "How do you mean?"  
  
"I can't say that Spike ranks up in my top ten list of people... or whatever he is this week... but he does love Buffy. And Emma is..."  
  
"Emma is near perfect," Takina completed. "And it has very little to do with a prophesy. I've no doubt that their son will be as wonderful."  
  
"Why?" Xander asked curiously. "I mean, you're right, but why?"  
  
"Because they love them. Because they love each other. They stopped asking *why* and got on with it," Takina stated, her eyes dancing up at his, pleading with him to understand.  
  
"Is *that* it?" Xander questioned, a sly grin breaking on his face. "And here I was thinking that it was about the thing with the..."  
  
Takina slapped him playfully. "Seriously, Xander. It's rarely about your ability to justify how you feel. It's simply about the *feeling*. One can ignore emotions based on personal hang-ups eternally, but it doesn't change how one feels. I'm not advocating women in love with axe murderers..."  
  
"Of which there are many," Xander snarked, smiling.  
  
Takina batted playfully at him, yet again. "What I *am* saying is that if one being of any sort is inherently good to another, and their actions leave no room for displeasure nor are they reprehensible by any standard, then that being should be judged on their character alone. Not on where they came from."  
  
"I'm so glad you're smart," Xander joked. "I feel like I just watched Law and Order."  
  
"You know what I mean," Takina sighed, flopping back to his shoulder.  
  
"That you are you and I'm falling for you regardless," Xander answered. "That Spike has, and Heaven help me for saying this, helped us all and he does love Buffy and his babies. And I shouldn't let what either of you *are* get in the way of seeing what you *do*."  
  
"Exactly," Takina agreed brightly.  
  
"If you keep doing that thing, I will never think about it again. As for Spike, I don't think I want to even imagine him.... " Xander shuddered.  
  
"Are you ever serious?" Takina asked, still smiling, feeling that, for once, Xander really did understand.  
  
Xander thought a moment, his face becoming serious. Gently, he brushed her hair from her cheeks. "It's time to tell them."  
  
"Your friends?" Takina asked, her voice relaying her shock.  
  
"Yeah. All of them. No secrets. No hiding," Xander said softly, watching her eyes.  
  
"Xander, most of them know that I am..." Takina began, her voice going soft, afraid.  
  
"Are smart and beautiful and sexy. The rest won't matter to them," He completed, kissing her softly and rolling her back to the bed.  
  
To be contd. 


	6. Casualties of Love

Good evening, All:)  
  
Well, as promised, here is chapter six of Time. The angst begins here, folks, although there are some happy times to come. Not to mention ye olde happy ending. But I plan on making you work for it:)  
  
Hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Your feedback is what makes me write, so please be sure to review the chapter. I truly appreciate all of your comments on the book.  
  
Without further ado, here is Casualties of Love. Chapter Seven should be out on Monday:)  
  
Thanks again!  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
  
  
Title: Casualties of Love (Time - Chapter Six)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma, who belongs to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: The Captain develops his plan. Xander and his new love head to Buffy's to tell the gang about their relationship, but who is with Buffy? And how will Xander react? Spike is called to meet with the Watchers and bring Emma. But is leaving Buffy alone a good idea? And who comes to call while he is gone? What else can go wrong? You should know better than to ask.  
  
Casualties of Love  
  
"Today is the day, my sweet," the Captain snarled, rolling over and nipping the back of her neck.  
  
"Are you *sure* it's her? I mean, maybe other people live there now," she commented, her face turned towards him, cheek cradled in the pillow.  
  
"You doubt me? I am hurt," he laughed, tumbling nude from the bed and beginning to dress.  
  
"I just want you to be sure the plan will work," she growled, sitting up to watch him. She had become feral, wild, since he marked her.  
  
"You could be right. But who is more likely to be guardian of a prophesied child than the Slayer," he commented, pulling his jeans over his thighs.  
  
"You still know nothing about the situation," she responded. "Their defenses. Who else lives in the house..."  
  
"We know the little Witch has lost her power. The little Vampire lost his bite. The Watcher lost control years ago, and the rest are functionally useless. I suppose the sister could make me fall into some hell dimension, but what reason could she have?" He stated, buttoning his shirt. "I'm like the brother she never had." His voice changed to the kind, fresh- faced intonation of the boy next door. His mate cringed.  
  
"Well, I hope you're right," she muttered, pulling a robe over her muscular, lean body. Suddenly, her form changed. Shifted from the dark haired soldier to a tall, raven haired woman. "In the meantime," she purred, sauntering closer. "I will work on a plan to distract them."  
  
"That's my little shifter," he whistled, growling into her ear.  
  
The Captain straightened back up, looking into the mirror. A picture of freshly scrubbed youth, dressed in blue jeans, a t-shirt with an open flannel button down layered over the top and tan work boots. "Wish me luck," he chirped, heading for the front door.  
  
"Damn well better be right," she called after him, just as the door swung shut in his wake.  
  
*****  
  
"Get dressed," Xander nearly sang as he bounded from the bathroom, showered and in his Saturday 'I'm-not-always-a-construction-worker' clothes.  
  
"What's the emergency?" Takina joked, sitting on the bed and pulling the sheets chastely over her naked chest.  
  
"We're going to Buffy's," Xander announced, scouting about the room for his shoes.  
  
Takina leapt from the sheets, tearing over to the closet. "What's wrong? How long ago did she call?" Panic set in as she searched for clothes.  
  
"Whoa there," Xander gushed, putting his hands on her bare shoulders from behind her. "For all I know, she's fine. We're just going over to tell them about us. I couldn't reach Will and Tara so they must already be at the shop. Figured we could stop there after Buffy's."  
  
Takina relaxed, slouching back against his chest. "Don't scare me like that," she sighed.  
  
"What? I thought you'd be happy," Xander questioned.  
  
She turned to face him. "I am, baby. But things with Buffy are rather... tenuous," Takina said softly.  
  
"Wait a minute. I knew she was having a rough time, but is it that bad?" Xander asked, concerning breaking in his voice. His eyes were soft.  
  
Takina calmed a bit. "At this stage, my concern is beginning to wane. If she does deliver now, the child is old enough that he would probably survive were we to get them to a hospital..."  
  
"Whoa. Probably? Wait a minute," Xander stuttered. "Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"Maybe because you didn't ask," Takina replied softly, trying to not be accusatory. "You've been so distant to her be it because of Spike or because of your hurt... you've barely been there. When you are, you just take Emma out in the yard to play and barely say three words to Buffy."  
  
Xander looked thunderstruck. She was right. Completely. And she'd called him to the carpet on it. "Oh God," he muttered, his eyes wide and hurt.  
  
"It's not too late, Xander," Takina whispered, toying with the little hairs along his temple. "She's your friend. She loves you. But you are going to have to start trying to get over your bad feelings about Spike."  
  
"You didn't know him when..." Xander began.  
  
"When what? When he was evil? A true Vampire? It was *years* ago now and he's paid for his actions. But what has he done since Buffy that has been beneath reproach?" She asked, carefully trying to coax the logic out in her lover.  
  
"He ate my mashed potatoes last Thanksgiving," Xander snarked, albeit quietly.  
  
Takina chuckled. "Buffy needs you." She pulled from Xander, beginning to choose clothes. It was Saturday and her long weekend away from the ER. "Let's go talk to them."  
  
*****  
  
Spike woke up slowly, luxuriously. Completely rested. She had slept through the night and barely moved an inch save for pressing herself against him in the most delicious ways. His eyes flickered open. The room was silent. Empty.  
  
He sat up, disoriented. "Buffy?"  
  
She was nowhere in the vicinity. He climbed naked from the bed, grabbing a pair of blue sweatpants from a drawer and sliding them on as he walked from the room. Quietly, he padded shirtless and barefoot down the hall. He paused as he passed Dawn's room. The door stood open. Bed was made. Odd, he thought.  
  
Slowly, Spike descended the stairs and followed the smell towards the kitchen. Coffee. He rounded the corner and there she was, pouring the elixir of the gods into two big mugs with one hand and shoveling cereal into Emma's giggling mouth with the other. She looked fresh. Rosy. Rested. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was dressed in a cream coloured sundress.  
  
"Morning," she said, smiling over at him as he came in. His eyes were puffy and his hair a tumble of curls shaped by sleep.  
  
"Morning, Pet," he grumbled, walking up to her and kissing her cheek. She handed him a mug and he fell back onto a stool, watching her.  
  
"That creepy shredded wheat stuff is in the bowl. You'll have to bloody it up yourself," she chirped. "Emma is finding smearing food all over herself is far more fun than eating it, so I didn't quite get that far."  
  
Spike smiled, watching her coerce food into the little girl's mouth. Emma giggled nearly constantly, grabbing at the spoon and wiping what she could get off of it onto her cheeks. Buffy was having a hard time keeping a straight face while wiping oatmeal from Emma's ears. "What's got you all bushy tailed this morning, Love?" Spike asked, heaving himself from the stool and heading towards the fridge to pour some blood over his cereal. He popped the concoction in the microwave and walked up behind Buffy, pressing himself against her.  
  
"Dunno," Buffy answered, crinkling her nose. "Slept like a log last night, although Slugger is having at it this morning."  
  
Spike inhaled the vanilla scent of her hair and slid his arms around her waist, encircling her. "Good to see you happy, Pet."  
  
"I am," she chirped, taking one last swipe at Emma's face and hands with a damp towel. "I'm feeling lucky."  
  
She turned in his arms to face him. "Lucky?" He asked, smiling slyly.  
  
"Not that kind," Buffy corrected, batting at his shoulder. "Dunno, I just feel good about everything. About Emma. William. Us. I just feel lucky to have all of this."  
  
His head tilted, studying her features. "Can't say I'm not happy to hear it, Pet, but any particular reason?"  
  
"Nope," she responded, lifting up on her toes and planting a soft kiss against his lips.  
  
Don't question the good, Spike thought. "Fair enough," he answered, returning her kiss. The microwave dinged and he turned back to getting breakfast. Buffy hoisted Emma from the high chair and set her loose on he floor. The child immediately tore over to Pony and prodded him into playing with her.  
  
Buffy sat down across the counter from Spike, sipping decaf as he ate. "Giles called," she mentioned out of the blue.  
  
"And?" Spike asked, between bites.  
  
"He wants you to come by this morning. With Emma. Cyrus will be there too," she answered, taking another sip.  
  
"Why Emma?" Spike questioned, taking a swallowed of coffee. He smiled. She actually got it right this time.  
  
"He *says* he wants to investigate the mark. Compare it to some sketches, but I think he just wants to see her," Buffy responded.  
  
"You alright with that? Give you the morning off?" Spike asked, looking over the rim of his mug at her.  
  
"Yeah. Just if he pulls out any metal tools or prods her with sharp sticks, bring her home," Buffy snarked.  
  
Spike smiled back at her. This is as even as it gets for Buffy, he thought. Probably safe to leave her for a while. "You'll be alright alone?"  
  
"Not alone," Buffy sighed, running her fingers along the rim of the coffee mug. "I'm Anya-sitting."  
  
Spike nearly spit out his coffee. "Anya-sitting?"  
  
"Giles said that she was happy that we'd gotten along last night. That she seemed more at ease. He thought it might help her to hang out here and help me out with the baby's room," Buffy answered.  
  
"I see," Spike commented, polishing off his breakfast. "OK with you?"  
  
"Fine." Cooperative too, Spike thought. Will wonders never cease?  
  
A thought occurred to him. "What about Dawn? Thought they weren't ready to let the rest know yet? What if the others stop by?"  
  
"Dawn is visiting campus with Janice." Spike looked at Buffy like she'd gone insane. "And her mom," Buffy quickly added.  
  
"Good thing. Don't trust that little bint," Spike huffed.  
  
"Well, she's Dawn's friend and they're going to school together. We're going to have to trust that we taught Dawn to do the right thing. Besides, they haven't been in trouble... much... lately," Buffy completed.  
  
"And the rest of them?" Spike asked, scooting his bowl aside and mirroring Buffy, coffee mug between clasped hands.  
  
"Willow is helping Tara at the Magic Box. Xander hasn't been by in weeks," Buffy answered, her voice growing softer. Hurt creeping into her tone.  
  
"He'll come round, Love," Spike whispered, swallowing his own feelings for the whelp in favour of hers. He circled the island and came up next to her, kissing her cheek tenderly. She held him there, her palm along his face, savouring the feel of his skin against hers.  
  
"I know," Buffy answered, her breath blowing in his ear. "But this.. you... are more important."  
  
He pulled away just enough to see her face. "I love you, Buffy. You know that."  
  
"I know." She smiled, lighting her face. "Always."  
  
"Everyday."  
  
*****  
  
Men.  
  
Spike was showered and dressed and out the door with Emma in half an hour. How they do it, Buffy didn't know. Grooming fairies? Like pixies that shaved and gelled them as they dressed themselves and squirming tots?  
  
Mysteries.  
  
Anya arrived shortly after, beaming and chirpy at the thought of a day of painting and changing colour schemes. Luckily, Buffy was feeling rather glow-y herself, so Anya's chipperness wasn't maddening. Yesterday morning, the demon would have found herself locked in the basement.  
  
They sat at the kitchen counter matching paint swatches to boarder patterns when a knock came at the door. Buffy furrowed her brow. No one knocked. Not here. Not ever. She got up slowly, grabbing a knife from the kitchen drawer on her way past.  
  
"Buffy, what is it? Do you need help?" Anya asked, looking at the Slayer with shocked concern.  
  
"No," Buffy answered. "Probably just the mailman."  
  
"Why the knife?" Anya asked, her face becoming a canvas of confused looks.  
  
Buffy looked at her steadily. "You've been away from the Hellmouth far too long."  
  
Anya nodded her agreement. "Guess so."  
  
"Just stay here, Ok?" Buffy added. She turned her attention to the enormous sleeping pooch on the floor. "Pony?" The dog winked to life and trotted to her side, walking next to her to the door.  
  
Buffy stood, knife slightly raised. "Who is it?" Her voice was determined. Strong. Pony scratched at the door with a soup plate sized paw and let out a very masculine "woof".  
  
"Easy, Cujo. It's me. The Xanman cometh," Xander called from his spot on the porch. Buffy lowered the knife, stashing it in the coat rack and unlocked the door without a second thought.  
  
"Oh, it's *you*!" She smiled, tossing her arms around Xander. "And... and Takina." Her eyebrow raised, but she dropped it as coincidence and hugged the doctor as well.  
  
A sudden slap of horror followed by a wave of anxiety washed over Buffy as Xander crossed into the house. Anya. In the kitchen. Suddenly her heart raced and her stomach turned. Not good. Definitely *not* of the good.  
  
"Maybe we should talk outside. It's such a pretty day," Buffy gushed trying to physically turn him back through the open door.  
  
"Buffy, it's about a million degrees," Xander commented, turning back towards the house and brushing past her towards the living room. Oh God. Not the kitchen. Oh God. Her mind reeled. Luckily, he stopped next to the couch. "Have a seat, I have something to tell you." Xander winked over at the pretty doctor.  
  
"Now... now isn't good," Buffy stuttered. She felt her body tense uncontrollably. "Maybe tonight."  
  
"C'mon, Buff. Sit," Xander insisted, ushering her to the living room. Reluctantly, she sat on the couch, facing the kitchen entrance. At least then she'd have a warning.  
  
"What... what is it?" Buffy asked, her face becoming pale.  
  
"Let me get you some water," Takina offered, turning towards the kitchen.  
  
"No!" Buffy panicked. Her back tore in pain and she winced. "No water." She calmed herself as Takina stopped, walking over to Buffy. "I'm fine," she reassured, smiling.  
  
Takina nodded and Xander continued. "Buffy, I know I haven't been around much lately..."  
  
No speech, Buffy thought. Please no speech. "It's OK, Xander."  
  
"No. It's not." He sank to his knees in front of her. "Part of that is me being stupid. About Spike."  
  
The words hit Buffy but she couldn't fully appreciate the apology because of the throbbing pain in her back and the thumping heart. Xander continued anyway.  
  
"Part of it is because I'm seeing someone," he said sweetly.  
  
Buffy snapped out of it and looked at him wide eyed. "What?"  
  
"Takina, actually," he answered, standing up and wrapping his arms around the tall, dark haired woman.  
  
Buffy sat in stunned silence a moment. Suddenly, a streak of fur caught her eye. "Pony!" She screamed as the giant dog raced out the still open door. Buffy struggled up as Takina darted towards the entry hall after him. Just as Buffy made it upright, a small voice came from the corner.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
Xander spun towards the voice. Towards the kitchen. Takina stopped dead, doorknob in her hand. Buffy's heart rate went through the roof and she gasped for air trying to think of how she could manage this.  
  
"Anya?" Xander's voice was detached, confused. Full of relief and anger and hurt, all in the same instant.  
  
Forgetting about the dog, Takina stepped back into the room, staring at the frightened looking blonde girl in the corner. Anya stood, arms crossed, eyes full of tears, staring back at them.  
  
"Oh God," Buffy muttered, feeling weak. Afraid.  
  
"Anya," Xander repeated quietly. "You... you died..."  
  
Anya nodded. "I came back," she answered, her voice quaking, tears spilling from her eyes. Takina stared awkwardly between the two of them.  
  
Xander swung his head towards Buffy. "You... you knew? You didn't tell me?"  
  
"Xander, I..." Buffy started, knowing that there would be no reason good enough. No justification. Her head pounded and her body clenched around itself. "I just found out."  
  
"When were you going to tell me, hunh?" Xander snapped. "Christmas? Easter?"  
  
Buffy's mind froze. "She doesn't like bunnies, so Easter's out," she muttered. When in doubt, try to make a funny. Not good timing, Buff, she thought.  
  
"Jokes, not so good," Xander hissed. Takina put a hand on his shoulder and she shrugged it off. "Buffy, how could you?" His face was tortured and guilt crashed into her, swimming around with fear and pain.  
  
Suddenly, another knock came at the door. It had blown mostly closed in the slight breeze. Buffy struggled to control her body, her mind. "I need... I need to get the door."  
  
Takina watched her, nagging concern in gnawing at the back of her mind as Buffy walked gingerly towards the door. She was in obvious pain, but Takina wasn't sure if it was stiffness or something else.  
  
"Yes," Buffy whispered absently as she swung the door open.  
  
His head was down, scratching the dog's ears. She couldn't see his face. "I found this fella running after a Yorkie down the block and his tag says..."  
  
The Captain raised his head and looked at her. His eyes widened. It was Buffy. But she was... The part of him that was still human pleaded with his body to run, to leave her and her baby alone, but instead, a slow grin broke upon his face.  
  
Buffy's face grew deathly pale, her body shuddering, pain coursing through her in waves. Her hand slapped over her parched lips and Takina noticed her trembling.  
  
"Riley?" Buffy gasped as she fell to her knees on the floor.  
  
To be contd. 


	7. Lost Boy

Good evening, All:)  
  
New record for me as this is actually making it out on time! Many thanks to my lovely betas Eliz and Brat for the help, as I know it is never easy to keep up with my typos, especially on the angst-o-rama chapters.  
  
Break out the tissues folks, because things are not looking up for our favourite heros. I will do what I can to make it up to you in the end. Promise:)  
  
Thank you very much for reading, and, as always, please let me know how you feel.  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
  
  
Title: Lost Boy (Time - Chapter Seven)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma, who belongs to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set directly after Casualties of Love. Takina rushes to Buffy's aid, sending Xander to find Spike. But only Anya knows where he is and who he is with. Spike is told of Buffy's condition, but how does he react? Xander takes Spike to find Buffy.  
  
Lost Boy  
  
She only heard bits and pieces as she lay on the throw rug in front of the door. Somewhere between sweating and freezing. Asleep and awake. Her body spasmed in unending pain and the darkness came and went like a time lapsed photo.  
  
"Xander, call an ambulance," Takina ordered.  
  
"What happened?" Riley's voice. Why was he here? His voice was full of concern.  
  
"Please back up," Takina snapped. Buffy felt the doctor moving around her shaking body. Her fingers touching Buffy's legs. "Oh God, there's blood." She was silent a beat. "Xander!"  
  
"Got it," Xander called back and Buffy vaguely heard a distant phone conversation.  
  
"I have field medical training," Riley said, dropping down to his knees next to her.  
  
"Blankets. She's in shock," Takina ordered and the floor creaked as Riley got up and dashed up the stairs.  
  
"What can I do?" A strained, timid voice. Shaking. Crying. Anya.  
  
Takina looked up at her, face softening as she saw the fear in Anya's eyes. "Do you know where Spike is?" Takina asked softly. "Is Emma with him?"  
  
Anya nodded. "Yes," she swallowed. "He has Emma."  
  
"Can you get him?" Takina asked, trying to hard to be patient with the girl.  
  
"I... I have no car," Anya whispered. "Is she going to be OK?"  
  
Takina looked at her softly, her eyes growing sad. "She and the baby are in trouble. If we don't get her to the hospital and take him, they might not be OK. But she's going to be scared and she needs Spike. Will you go and get him?"  
  
Anya nodded in response.  
  
"Xander?" Takina called. He hung up the phone and jogged to the foyer.  
  
"What can I do?" He stuttered nervously.  
  
"Anya knows where Spike is. Please take her to him," Takina asked calmly. No time for petty disputes.  
  
Xander looked at Anya, eyes full of hurt and anger. "Can't we just call?"  
  
"Xander," Takina snapped, her eyes blazing. "Would you really want to hear that your wife may be losing your child over the phone?"  
  
Buffy flinched, her eyes flickering. "Oh God. She's awake. She heard you," Xander gasped.  
  
"Go. Now," Takina ordered. Buffy heard footsteps hurry out the door, then the world fell to black.  
  
*****  
  
Riley reappeared, two thick blankets in his arms. Takina grabbed them, wrapping one around Buffy and folding the other under her head.  
  
"How do you know Buffy?" Takina asked, her tone suspicious. Something was wrong about the boy. Even more about Buffy's reaction to him.  
  
"We were friends," Riley answered, hesitating. "We dated. In college."  
  
Takina smiled, but the gesture did nothing to mask her annoyance. "Why are you here then?"  
  
Riley looked at her, controlling his own demon. "Military. Stationed nearby. We didn't part on bad terms, so I dropped by to say hello," he answered smoothly. "I... I didn't know."  
  
"She's taken now," Takina snapped, checking Buffy's pulse.  
  
Riley poured on the charm. "No ma'am. Nothing like that. I'm married myself. Just old friends." He hesitated. "Who... I mean how...?" He nodded down at Buffy.  
  
Takina looked at the man oddly, an eyebrow raised. "She's been with Spike for years now."  
  
"Spike!" Riley yelped. "But he's a Vampire. How?"  
  
"There is no time for this," Takina snarled. The sirens whizzed and whirled down the street. "You will have to talk to Spike about the rest."  
  
"Do.. do they have other children?" Riley asked, cementing his mission parameters. The paramedics burst through the door, falling at Buffy's side. Takina moved up to Buffy's head, stroking her hair.  
  
"A daughter. Emma. She's three. Now get out of the way." They loaded Buffy onto the stretcher and Takina explained the situation to the EMT's.  
  
"Where.. where are you taking her?" Riley called after the paramedics as they hustled down the walk.  
  
Takina was silent. Something felt off about him. Before she could get away, one of the paramedics called out "Sunnydale General."  
  
*****  
  
The car was silent as a crypt. Anya fidgeted, terrified. Scared for Buffy. Scared for herself. Xander was angry. Spike would be horribly upset. All she wanted to do was run and hide. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not like this.  
  
"Where do I go?" Xander asked, his voice cold as he stopped at a traffic light.  
  
"Right," Anya responded, her voice barely audible above the drone of the engine. "Then a left on Cedar."  
  
Xander turned, his wheels squealing. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Giles. His apartment," Anya whispered.  
  
"Giles?" Xander gasped, mouth agape. "He's back too? What's this? Everybody hide from Xander week?"  
  
"It wasn't like that," Anya answered, her voice still quiet, but growing stronger with annoyance.  
  
"What is it like then, Anya? Hunh?" His car slid as he made a sharp left onto Cedar. She begged silently to just be out of the car.  
  
"Can we not do this now?" She pleaded. "Second building on the left after the telephone pole."  
  
"When would be better, Anya? When we're a thousand? What's a better time?" Xander pulled into a parking space, jerking to a halt.  
  
"How about when Buffy and her baby are not in trouble and when we don't have to walk up there and tell Spike? I think *anytime* is better that this," Anya snapped, jumping out of the car and onto the sidewalk.  
  
Xander was dumbstruck. How? How did his priorities get so out of line at the very worst times? "Anya?" He stuttered, jumping from the car and jogging after her. "Wait. I'm sorry."  
  
Anya paused, looking back at him. "Thank you. But can we get on with this? Buffy needs Spike now. Not when we're a thousand."  
  
She swung open the lobby door and bolted up the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
Xander caught up to the girl as she pounded on the heavy wooden door. They hadn't had time to make a spare key yet. Giles had locked the flat tight while Emma was there. Anya thought her knuckles might bleed she pounded so hard.  
  
The door swung open with a whoosh of air. "Anya?" Giles said, surprised and a bit irritated. The annoyance dissolved when he looked at her terrified, white face. She bit her lip like a child. "Anya, what is it? How did you get here?" His palm rose, cupping her cheek to comfort her.  
  
"I brought her," Xander answered, stepping into Giles' line of sight. Studying the tenderness with which the Watcher handled the demon.  
  
"Oh," Giles gasped, his hand dropping quickly to his side. "How did you...?"  
  
"No time," Anya blurted, a rush of nervous energy taking over. "Where's Spike?"  
  
As if on cue, Spike walked in from the kitchen, a glass of water in one hand. He caught sight of the party in the small entrance hall and froze, staring at Giles, Anya and Xander. "Everything alright?" He called down the short hallway.  
  
"Spike!" Anya called. "You have to go. You have to come. Buffy..." Panic took over her voice, making her sentences full of breath and fear.  
  
"What's wrong, Anya?" Giles asked patiently, his eyes full of concern. Spike began a tentative walk towards them, his heart sinking at the look on the demon's face.  
  
"We were at the house and Xander came and...." Anya babbled, her thoughts spilling out of her mouth in no particular order.  
  
"Buffy," Giles prodded gently, trying to steer her back on track. He put a hand on each of her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. Anya burst into tears as soon as he caught her gaze.  
  
"She got upset or something and she... I don't know... she was on her knees and lying on the floor. There was blood..." Anya sobbed.  
  
The room went deathly silent save for the sound of Anya's tears and the crash of Spike's water glass shattering as it hit the floor. It was almost like the world had moved to slow motion as Xander watched the pieces of the glass bounce up and spray like a water drops from a fountain. He watched Spike's body tense, his eyes growing wide and terrified, caught between fear and anger.  
  
"Where is she?" He said very softly, but Xander watched Spike's hands clench. Unclench. Clench again. Controlling the demon. Cyrus appeared in the hallway, Emma clinging to his shoulders. Spike stared at his daughter, the fear growing like a virus in his blood.  
  
Xander cleared his throat. "Ambulance. Sunnydale General. C'mon, I'll take you."  
  
Spike nodded, his mind reeling, still staring at Emma. Cyrus watched his face. "Go. I'll bring her," her Watcher said softly.  
  
Spike strode over to him, fishing his keys from his jeans pocket. "Car seat's in mine," Spike whispered, not sure what he should be thinking. He leaned down, kissing Emma's head. "It'll be alright, Mite," he whispered into her hair and moving away.  
  
"Daddy!" She called after him, her eyes wide and fearful. How much could the girl understand?, he asked himself.  
  
"See you in just a minute, baby," he answered, brushing his lips against her temple and running out the open door.  
  
*****  
  
Xander tore from the parking lot, his tires leaving thick, black marks on the pavement. Spike was silent, his jaw clenched, sitting on his hands if to force himself still. His eyes were wild, frightened.  
  
"Spike, we just came over to visit and ..." Xander began softly.  
  
"I don't *care* how," Spike hissed. "Not now. You can explain later. What.Happened.To.Her.?"  
  
Xander tensed at the cold sound of Spike's voice. Anger. He swallowed. "There was a knock on the door. She walked over to answer. It looked like she was stiff or something. The door opened. She gasped," Xander paused, blinking, hesitating. "The next thing I saw, she was on her knees and her face was white. She fell on the floor. Takina and I ran to help her. There was... there was a lot of blood." He stopped, swallowing again, trying to be as matter of fact as he could.  
  
Spike looked over at him, closing his eyes. Opening them. Staring. He nodded for Xander to go on.  
  
"I called an ambulance. Anya brought me to you," he finished quietly.  
  
Spike closed his eyes. "Was she awake when you left?" His eyes opened for the answer. Slowly, as if it hurt to lift his lids.  
  
Xander shook his head. "Not really. In and out. But she didn't say anything."  
  
"Was she in pain?" Spike asked, his voice wavering.  
  
Xander wanted to lie. Wanted to plead the fifth. To just not answer. But he was certain it would just make it worse. "Yes," he answered softly.  
  
Spike shook his head hard, his neck cracking. Xander was certain he saw a glint of gold flash across the Vampire's eyes. But Spike held on, biting the inside of his cheek and focusing on the road. "Takina was there?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Yes." Guess this wasn't the time for happy news.  
  
"Wha'd she say?" Spike asked, his voice betraying him.  
  
Xander froze, remembering Takina's admonition about calling Spike. "Spike, please don't..., " Xander begged, clutching the wheel.  
  
"What.Did.She.Say.?" Spike enunciated, his anger growing. Growing out of his helplessness.  
  
Xander sighed, glancing at Spike then back at the yellow line flying past through the car windshield. "She might be losing the baby," Xander finally answered. "But Takina said that he was old enough now that if they could get her to the hospital in time..."  
  
"If," Spike said softly. "My *world* on 'if'."  
  
*****  
  
Riley screeched to a halt in front of the safe house, barely stopping the car before jumping out the door. His feet pounded up the pavement, a high of sheer joy lighting his speed. "Sam?" He called, as he burst through the door.  
  
"What, baby?" Sam responded, appearing in the hall. "Any luck? Was it her?"  
  
Riley grinned broadly. "Yes, it was." His voice lowered, his manner returning to that of the ancient one. "And I think I have a plan."  
  
"Did she see you?" Sam asked, sauntering towards him. Drawn to his power.  
  
"That she did," he answered slyly.  
  
"And you know how to occupy them?" She asked, her fingers clasping behind his neck.  
  
"I do. But I will need your help," he answered, pressing close to her.  
  
"Anything, baby," she breathed, her lips caressing his ear.  
  
"Do you think you can shift at will now?" Riley asked, studying her face. Before his eyes, she became old, young, short, tall, beautiful, heinous, all in the blink of an eye. "Good," he purred in her ear. "And the spells?"  
  
"All in here," she whispered, tapping her temple, her tongue tracing the lines around his lips.  
  
Suddenly, he became still, pulling away. "Then it's time we go."  
  
"Where?" She asked, looking up at him. Eye serious and determined.  
  
"Sunnydale General," he answered. "I'll fill you in on the way."  
  
*****  
  
Spike burst through the double doors of the hospital, nearly tearing both from their hinges. His stride was quick and determined. At first glance, it looked a lot like anger, but as Xander followed, he felt it come off Spike in waves. Fear. Something Xander knew a lot about. Probably his closest friend over the past, oh, lifetime.  
  
The Vampire strode to the desk, slamming his hands down. The clerk looked up with a sharp jerk, about to say something smart. One look at Spike's face caused her mouth to snap shut. Xander witnessed the exchange and jogged over to the counter.  
  
"We're looking for Buffy Summers. She came maybe twenty minutes ago in an ambulance," Xander stuttered, his eyes nervous.  
  
"What sort of injury?" The nurse asked in that nasal, industrial voice.  
  
"She's pregnant," Xander responded. "And there was.. a problem."  
  
The nurse looked down and typed at a keyboard. "I'm sorry, I'm not finding a Buffy Summers..."  
  
"Look a-bloody-gain," Spike snapped, his hand ripping formica from the painted countertop. The nurse jumped, looking back down at her keyboard.  
  
"Summers," she muttered, typing furiously. "No, I don't..."  
  
"Windsor," Spike sighed, closing his eyes, trying to control every emotion that boiled in his veins. "Try Windsor."  
  
The nurse typed again, and then breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Third floor. Maternity," she said, smiling nervously at the men.  
  
Spike banged the counter with his fist and tore off towards the stairs, Xander at his heels.  
  
*****  
  
The doors of the third floor ward flew open as Spike blew into the waiting area like a peroxide tornado. Xander was still on the landing as Spike was reaching yet another counter. Another roadblock.  
  
"Buffy Windsor," Spike snapped at the nurse in blue scrubs behind a thin sheet of hard plastic. The nurse studied a ledger in front of her. Spike's impatience grew with ever second that ticked by.  
  
"They're prepping her," the nurse answered, looking up. Xander jogged through the doorway, making his way over to the counter.  
  
"Prepping her for what?" Spike hissed between clenched teeth, trying to control his temper. The fear coursed through him like white fire in his veins.  
  
The nurse looked at him closely. "And may I ask who you are?"  
  
Xander's eyes flew open feeling Spike reach the snapping point. Against his better judgment, he grabbed Spike's shoulder. Xander hesitated, waiting for Spike to swing, but instead, the Vampire backed away, seeming to deflate as if the air had been let out of his lungs.  
  
The nurse waited for the answer, but Spike just stared at her with tired and defeated eyes. "I'm Xander Harris," Xander interrupted, looking at the nurse and steeping slightly in front of Spike. "He's William Windsor."  
  
"The child's father?" The nurse questioned, her tone becoming softer.  
  
Xander looked over at the Vampire. "Buffy's... yeah. The baby's father."  
  
Spike tuned out the conversation, closing his eyes. Reaching out to her. Trying to feel her anywhere. He could sense her nearby, but all he could feel was a hazy numbness. Like a boring acid trip or smoke blown against glass.  
  
"... surgery," the nurse concluded.  
  
Spike's eyes blinked open. "What?" He asked, shaking his head clear. The nurse looked at him, compassion replacing her former, suspicious glare.  
  
"She's being prepped for surgery," the nurse repeated slowly.  
  
"For what? What kind?" Xander stuttered, one eye on the nurse, the other trained on Spike. The nurse hesitated.  
  
"I need a doctor to explain this," she whispered, looking away.  
  
Spike approached the counter. His blue eyes flashed, but were heavy and wet with tears waiting to spill. "I need to see her. Need to be there."  
  
The nurse broke, almost crying at the sight of the desperate expression on his face. "Her hand laid over his and he looked at her. "You can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Please," Spike begged. "Please let me go to her."  
  
Xander turned away, partially because he didn't want Spike to know that he saw his tears. Let the man have his dignity. And partially because Xander could feel his body shudder and begin to sob.  
  
The nurse looked tortured. "It's too late," she whispered. "She's already under and it'll just put them in more danger waiting to proceed."  
  
Danger. A word Spike could understand even in the state he was in. He nodded, backing away from the counter. Xander faced the nurse. "Can someone tell us something?" The boy asked.  
  
The nurse nodded. "I'll see if a doctor can come out and talk to you. Just give me a minute."  
  
With that, she disappeared down the corridor, leaving the men alone.  
  
*****  
  
Spike sat in a chair in a corner at the far end of the room. He'd tried to just stare at the sterile, green walls, but they were making his head throb. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees; hands clasped in front of him and began to count the tiles on the floor. It felt like hours he had been sitting there. Furtively, he glanced at the clock. It'd been five minutes.  
  
A door opened next to the nurse's window. Spike looked up at the feel of the air moving against the heavy metal door. Xander was sitting three chairs closer to the counter, hunched in much the same manner, head bobbing up at the sound.  
  
Takina appeared, dressed in slate blue scrubs, a surgical cap on her head. She pulled the cap off, letting her near black hair tumble down over her shoulders in shiny waves. Spike tried to stand, but his legs were weak. Wobbly, like a newborn colt.  
  
There was no demon to fight, no journey to take to save her. Just waiting.  
  
Xander looked at Takina, reading her face, and then looked away from them both. The doctor walked softly, gracefully, across the room and sat in an empty seat next to Spike.  
  
He cleared his throat. "How. How is she?"  
  
"She's in surgery," Takina answered, the physician in her taking over. Quiet, comforting, brutal honesty.  
  
"What happened... to her?" His voice wavered. To Takina, he sounded like a child. A scared one at that.  
  
"I could explain a lot of medical terms, Spike, but basically, her body's stress level raised, her blood pressure went up, until ... she tried to shut herself down to protect the child, but not in time. Something inside of her ruptured. Broke. And she couldn't carry the child any longer," Takina answered, simplifying the matter as much as she could.  
  
Spike swallowed, his eyes closing, and then reopening into deep, dewy blue. "Will she be alright?"  
  
Takina put a hand on his forearm and he swallowed back tears. "It's quite serious, Spike. But we expect she *will* recover as we got her here very quickly."  
  
Spike caught her eyes. He flashed both torture and relief across his face in the same instant. It took her off guard. "What about our son?" His voice quaked, sounding no stronger than a branch blowing in the wind.  
  
Takina looked away, finding Xander's gaze. Drawing strength. She took a deep breath and turned back to Spike. "They are taking him from her. Right now. His heartbeat is weak and... Spike, we don't know."  
  
His heart sank into his stomach and he could feel the bile rise in his throat as if he might be sick where he sat. Slowly, he closed his eyes, a gesture in and of itself, full of torturous, pained, beauty, and bit the inside of his cheek. Distracting himself.  
  
If William died, here, today, Takina was dead wrong. Buffy would never recover. *He* would never recover. Part of them would die here with him.  
  
"Does she know what is happening?" His voice was quiet, but strong. Have to be strong. At least that is what he told himself.  
  
Takina shook her head. "She was unconscious when we brought her here."  
  
Spike looked away, breathing. Just breathing. Then turned slowly back to the doctor. "I should tell her."  
  
Takina wanted to argue the point, to tell him it was best to let them explain, but Spike's eyes begged her not to fight. "Alright. Once she's awake and stable, I'll come to get you."  
  
She stood to leave. Spike grabbed her hand, and she turned back to him. In the instant she had faced away, her eyes had filled with tears as if it was then alright to be a person and not a doctor. "What are his chances? Honestly?" The child's voice was back, full of all of the fear of all of the monsters under the bed that ever were.  
  
Takina glanced at Xander, then back at Spike. "I don't know. We won't know until it's over. We'll just have to wait, and see, and pray."  
  
To be contd. 


	8. One Tiny Moment

Good evening, All:)  
  
Barely making this one! Whew :::Nim wipes brow:::: But here it is. Chapter Eight of Time. Please enjoy. I have a feeling this one might elicit a tear or two, but there is a little relief in site before I whap you over the head with the angst paddle again!  
  
Please let me know what you think!  
  
*Cheery Vibes* , Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Spike and a widdle Buffy and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
  
  
Title: One Tiny Moment (Time - Chapter Eight)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma, who belongs to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set directly after Lost Boy. Spike and Xander are joined by the rest of the group, but even their strength cannot defeat the pain of waiting. Riley and Sam arrive at Sunnydale General, but comfort is not their mission. Takina delivers news to the crew, and Spike is granted one tiny moment of peace.  
  
  
  
One Tiny Moment.  
  
The doors to the waiting room opened with a whooshing of air. Giles came through, Cyrus and Anya at his heels. Anya was carrying Emma. Why? Why did they bring her here?, Spike asked himself. Because there is nowhere else for her to go.  
  
They stopped, taking in the scene. Spike was curled in the chair, knees drawn to his chest, staring blankly at them. Through them. Xander sat a few chairs away, alternating between watching Spike and the grey-green tiles on the floor. The boy glanced at the new arrivals and then back at Spike.  
  
"I'll talk to them," Xander said softly. Spike nodded, never looking away, afraid that if he moved, if he spoke, all hell would break loose inside of him.  
  
As Xander walked towards them, Anya moved away. At first, it looked as if she was just avoiding confrontation, but something else flashed across her face as she walked towards Spike. What was it? Compassion? Mercy?  
  
She sat silently in the chair next to him, Emma clinging around her neck, staring with startled little eyes at her father. Spike swallowed, forcing himself to turn to them. To look at them.  
  
He felt the hot tears burning behind his eyes. Anya shook her head softly, nodding at Emma. "Why don't you take her a while?" She whispered, loosing the toddler from her arms and shifting her towards Spike.  
  
Spike stared at Emma in her little orange pants and her white sunflower shirt. It was her favourite. "I... I can't," he answered, the dam almost breaking. His voice hitched as he spoke. "She can't see... She can't know..."  
  
Anya stood, moving in front of the Vampire. Slowly, she lowered Emma onto his lap and clasped his hands behind the little girls' back, then sat back down next to him. "Spike, you have to be strong," Anya whispered, watching him watch her. "*She* needs you to be strong. So will Buffy. So will William."  
  
Spike looked at her, then back at Emma. Quietly, he chuckled. "Who will be strong for me?" A tear escaped his eye and Emma reached out, putting her plump little palm on his cheek.  
  
"We will," Anya answered. "But *they* need you, Spike. Alright?" She was right. And wise. Maybe the opposite of Vengeance was as natural to her as her art. Or maybe she'd become more human along the way.  
  
Spike nodded, taking a deep breath and pulling Emma against his chest. As soon as her face rested against his shirt, she began to cry. Soft, quiet tears, as if she felt all the pain and loss as well, but was waiting for it to be alright to hurt. To know she was safe.  
  
He held her against him, stroking her pretty blonde hair. "S'alright, Mite. Everything'll be right as rain." Softly, he kissed the top of her head and murmured into her hair.  
  
Anya watched, trying not to cry. Failing. Wanting to go back to last night where it was all beautiful and made sense. Pain was the one part of humanity that she didn't care for. But it was also the very thing that made beauty and pleasure stand out all the more.  
  
"Spike?" Xander stood a few feet in front of him. Spike looked up from his daughter and caught the boy's gaze. "I'm going to go find Willow and Tara. They would want..."  
  
"They should be here," Spike completed, his voice gaining strength. "Could you ask them if they'd track down Dawn? She's either at the University or her friend Janice's house."  
  
"Yeah," Xander said, nodding. "You going to be OK?"  
  
Spike adjusted Emma in his lap. She looked up at him with wet, tired eyes. "I'll have to be," he answered.  
  
Xander nodded, glancing softly at Anya, then turned for the door.  
  
*****  
  
The black jeep shuddered to a halt near the emergency room entrance. Riley looked over at Sam and smiled. "You ready for this?" His teeth gleamed an almost unearthly white as the grin grew broader.  
  
"I'm not the one that has to walk into the lion's den. I doubt they'll he happy to see you," Sam responded, twisting her hair into a loose bun.  
  
"I can handle myself," Riley answered. "Just don't take too much time on your end."  
  
"Little scared there, Finn?" She joked, punching his knee playfully.  
  
His face changed suddenly and he growled. "Don't call me that, Witch." He hissed. "I may look like him now, but I am *not* that pathetic waste of air."  
  
Sam sighed, unphased by the outburst. She'd been dealing with this since the First. "You will have to call yourself *something* around these people. I'd imagine the name that matches the face might be your best bet."  
  
Riley stared at her stone faced for just a moment, and then grinned again. "Shall we?" With a click, he opened the jeep door, slamming it shut behind him and rounding the car to let Sam out like a gentleman. Together, they disappeared through the ambulance bay doors.  
  
*****  
  
Spike paced nervously, prowling the perimeter of the room like a twitchy jungle cat. Emma had cried herself to sleep and was curled up on his chair with a blanket wrapped around her. Spike's eyes never left the girl. Watching her breathe. Studying her little movements. With those big blue eyes closed, she was a tiny Buffy. Everything about her was like her mum. The cute nose. The tumble of wavy blonde hair. The golden skin. Even the smell of vanilla. A tiny, beautiful girl, and like her mum, she was his. Or more correctly, he was hers.  
  
Giles and Cyrus spoke quietly in the corner, watching Spike pace. Watching Emma sleep. Anya was folded in a chair, legs tucked under her, head resting on Giles' shoulder. He stroked her hair absently as he talked. Spike wondered if he did that. Touched Buffy without even knowing he was doing it. Probably. He touched her as much as he could.  
  
The doors from the outer hall swung open again. Xander came in, Willow and Tara in tow. They looked at Spike softly. Like he was dying and they didn't know what to say. Part of him was. Part of him didn't know what to say. Before the door glided shut again, she appeared. Her face was lost, her eyes huge and scared. Spike stopped pacing, turning towards her.  
  
"Niblet?"  
  
As if on cue, the dam broke and her eyes began to rain heavy teardrops. She half ran, half stumbled at him, latching her arms desperately around his neck. Spike felt his own tears start again. What Emma could not understand, Dawn could. He felt safe for a moment. Safe enough to feel.  
  
"Is she OK?" Dawn whispered, never moving away.  
  
Spike swallowed. "Dunno, Nib."  
  
"How long has it been?" She asked, her shaky breath on his neck. Spike turned his head, glancing at the clock. "Bit over two hours," he answered, the tears still flowing against her dark hair.  
  
Dawn backed away, putting her hands on his shoulders. "She'll be OK."  
  
"Pet," he hitched, "What if she's not?"  
  
"She will be," Dawn answered, her tears still rolling down her childlike cheeks. Spike nodded at her, pulling himself back together. "She's stubborn."  
  
Spike chuckled. "That she is."  
  
"Can you feel her?" Dawn asked. Spike closed his eyes, concentrating. Inhaling a breath.  
  
"She's here," he answered, a little relief creeping into his tone. "But I can't... I can't tell..."  
  
"About William?" Dawn asked, backing him towards the chair next to Emma. He sat as the wood hit the backs of his calves. She knelt in front of him. Softly, he nodded his response.  
  
"We'll know soon," Dawn sighed, climbing into the chair on the other side from Emma. She let her head loll against Spike's shoulder. He looked over at his daughter curled next to him. He was absently stroking her hair.  
  
*****  
  
The clock ticked  
  
Three hours, twenty-seven minutes.  
  
A lifetime.  
  
A door opened next to the desk.  
  
Nine heads wearily rose to the sound. They were all exhausted, huddled like emotional refugees. How does one get tired from sitting?, Spike thought randomly.  
  
Takina strode through the door, freshly pressed and clean. She changed her scrubs, Spike noticed. The earlier set smelled of blood. Buffy's blood. These smelled of industrial detergent and shampoo.  
  
Slowly, Spike rose from the chair. He felt old in that moment. Decrepit. Dawn scooted over next to Emma, pulling the toddler into her lap. For who's comfort, neither was sure. Takina's walk was steady, slow, silent, measured.  
  
She stopped a few feet from Spike. Her eyes met his in a torrent of midnight blue meeting sapphire. A stand off. Neither wanted to start. Neither was sure where the beginning had run off to.  
  
Spike cleared his throat. "How is she?" He thought it came out quiet evenly, considering he felt as if his insides had been ripped to shreds.  
  
A slow grin moved across Takina's face like the sun moving through the sky. "She's still under, but she is in recovery. She looks good, Spike. I think that physically, she will be just fine."  
  
The room seemed to sigh with relief. If it hadn't, it was certain that all nine occupants had done it in the room's stead. The relief was short lived.  
  
Spike's back stiffened and he drew in a deep breath through his nostrils. "The baby?"  
  
Takina hesitated a beat and the room held its breath. "He's premature," she began. "So, he's going to need some help. His lungs have not finished developing and he will need a feeding tube for a while."  
  
Spike stood stock still. Waiting. Listening. Terrified.  
  
"But, he's stronger than any of us expected. It's early, but it looks to me like he'll be out of here in no time flat."  
  
The muscles of Spike's shoulders loosened to jelly and he slouched where he stood. A veil lifted from the room as if darkness had turned to day. "Can I see her?"  
  
"Not yet," Takina answered softly. "The nurses have to get her cleaned up and settled."  
  
"Need to be there when she wakes up," Spike retorted. "She'll be frightened alone."  
  
Takina laid a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be a while yet." She watched frustration play at the corners of his eyes. The twitch of his mouth as he held his cheek between his teeth. She smiled. "But if you'd like, I can take you to see your son."  
  
Spike looked at her, his eyes so endlessly blue. "You..."  
  
"He's in an incubator and he looks a bit worse for wear, but he's doing well," she commented, her slow grin returning.  
  
The Vampire glanced over at Dawn and Emma, then back to Takina. "Shouldn't.." he began, not knowing what to say. "Shouldn't Buffy be the first...:"  
  
"I don't think she'd mind," Takina reassured him.  
  
"Spike, Go!" Dawn prodded, Emma still cuddled in her lap. Spike watched the girls a moment, and then turned to Takina. Slowly, he nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Over a century of existence could not prepare him for one tiny moment in time.  
  
He had refused to be the first to hold the child. That was for Buffy and that he wouldn't take away.  
  
Takina had lead him into a space full of small plastic cubes, most of them empty, clear tubes and wires and lights everywhere. She was walking towards the back of the room. The setting was surreal. Like a science fiction movie.  
  
Behind the cubes and tubing were walls painted cheerful pinks and blues. Stuffed animals were perched in silent watch on stools. For a moment, Spike thought of Mr.. Gordo. The pig still sat on a chair underneath their bedroom window. He'd wondered when she'd gotten him. Was she this small?  
  
Takina stopped short of the rear wall, turning a sharp corner. She stood still. He wondered why they had stopped moving. But he joined her and lifted his eyes from the pink elephants and blue bears.  
  
A gasp caught in his throat.  
  
Nothing that little had ever looked at him with such enormous, bright eyes. The colour of the sky in the summer, they pierced Spike's heart. Big, dancing eyes. Wondrous, perfect blue. He was wrapped tight in a blanket, but his arms and legs strained against the fabric, squirming to be free. A tiny body. A tiny, perfect face. *His* face a hundred years ago. What his mum must have looked upon when she first had held him.  
  
Except, Spike thought, I couldn't have been as beautiful.  
  
Spike stepped forward, crouching eye level with the cubicle, pressing his hand to the glass. The boy strained towards him, tiny lips sucking at the air. Tiny nose sniffing. What must the world smell like when you first step into it?, Spike thought.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder and he turned his face from his son. Takina stood above him, smiling broadly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He's a good looking boy, " she said softly.  
  
Spike turned back to the glass, suddenly desperately wanting to touch. To hold him. To feel that soft skin and smell that clean smell. He closed his eyes, imagining it. It wasn't until he opened them that he realized he was weeping.  
  
There was a little sign on the corner of the glass. Balloons. But someone had drawn a face on the yellow one. The face had little fangs. Spike chuckled soundlessly, his fingers tracing the letters.  
  
William Windsor II.  
  
His son.  
  
Him.  
  
Takina touched his arm again. "Are you sure you won't hold him?"  
  
Spike stood, straightening himself, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. "I... I would love to. But it needs to be Buffy. She deserves that."  
  
Takina nodded. "She should be waking up soon. Do you want to go?"  
  
Spike looked back at the child, his breath catching in his throat.  
  
"You can stay here. I can talk to her," the doctor said softly, watching him study his son.  
  
"No, no," Spike corrected, turning back to her. "I need to be there. I want to let her know it's alright."  
  
"It *is* alright," Takina repeated.  
  
Spike nodded, swallowing. "When can she see him?"  
  
"As soon as we're sure she's stable," Takina answered. "And as soon as he's been fed."  
  
Spike nodded again, tears starting to build for reasons he couldn't fathom. Was there even this much water in a Vampire's body? "Can you please take me to her?" His voice wavered, trembling.  
  
"Of course," she answered, her face soft.  
  
Before he turned, he kissed his palm, touching it to the glass. "Until we meet again, my son."  
  
*****  
  
Riley ducked back behind the cover of the wall as the doctor and the Vampire came out of the ward. Sam waited behind him, catching his gaze as he swung himself out of the line of sight of the doorway.  
  
"She's the target," Riley stated.  
  
Sam peeked around the corner. "Who? Tall, dark and luscious?"  
  
"Stay focused," Riley snapped. "It looks as she has a relationship with Spike and Buffy. She has access to their daughter, their house..."  
  
"Well, won't it be obvious if suddenly there are two of her?" Sam demanded, glaring back at the insufferable man.  
  
"Use your head. Dispose of the good doctor and take her place. They'll be too worried about Buffy and the new rug rat to notice," Riley commented.  
  
Sam grinned, her face devious. "You're wicked."  
  
He pulled her hard against him. "And so good at it," he growled, and then pushed her away, resuming the fresh faced farm boy demeanor. "Who'd a thunk it?"  
  
Sam giggled. "I can buy it."  
  
Riley became serious a moment. "Work fast, my Witch. You'll have to be sure it will distract them to the point of carelessness. I need to be able to get the girl away from them without them noticing. But you'll have to be free in time to take her."  
  
"Have I ever let you down, Finn?" Sam chirped, punching his shoulder.  
  
"No," he answered. "And don't start now."  
  
To be contd. 


	9. While You Were Sleeping

Good afternoon:)  
  
Well, I made it again. Truly starting to feel like I might have the hang of this deadline thing. Shouldn't speak to soon, hunh? But this one is ready and waiting.  
  
In response to the *tons* of emails that I single handedly caused the clearing of many store's kleenex shelves in the last few chapters, I shuffled a bit and gave you a chapter of non-angsty, unadulerated, mush. The good side, you get one chapter of S/B loving. The down side, you will be all the more whapped on the head when the next chapter comes out and the angst hits you all the harder. Just when you started to feel safe:)  
  
Next chapter out on Monday. Enjoy the fluff and let me know what you think.  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
  
  
Title: While You Were Sleeping (Time - Chapter Nine)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set directly after One Tiny Moment. Spike tells Buffy what happened while she was sleeping. But how will she react. Also, Emma questions her father about her place in their family Takina delivers a surprise to Buffy while she visits with Spike and Emma.  
  
While You Were Sleeping  
  
Spike stood outside of her room, breathing. In. Out. In. Out. She didn't know. She had no idea of any of this beyond collapsing at the house. Buffy had fallen asleep in pain, but with her child safely inside of her. When she wakes up, he'll be gone. Frightened. She'll be afraid.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't rather..." Takina began, watching him muster up the courage to walk through the door.  
  
"No." His voice was definitive. "Should be me. 'Sides, she's the Slayer. You want to face her when she's afraid and brassed off?"  
  
Takina chuckled, gesturing at the door. "Have at it."  
  
Spike smiled at her. He liked the girl. Honest. Forthright. "Hope you can teach Harris some manners," he quipped, watching Takina's face blank.  
  
"How...how did you...?"  
  
"Oh, please," Spike groaned. "I'd recognize the longing looks and furtive glances a block off."  
  
She blushed her response. "He knows. That I.."  
  
"That you're a demon?" Spike said. "You can say it. Not a dirty word. Not really, at least."  
  
"Yeah," she answered, looking at the door, then back at Spike.  
  
"And he stayed?" His face showed his genuine surprise.  
  
"That he did," Takina answered, blushing again.  
  
Spike reached for the door handle. "And here I thought you'd only worked one miracle today."  
  
*****  
  
Buffy's head lolled restlessly back and forth as Spike entered the room. He walked to her bed, forgoing the chair and slipping softly onto the edge. She looked so tiny under all of those blankets. Not some larger than life superhero. Just Buffy.  
  
Ha, he laughed to himself. That's like saying 'Just Sunshine'.  
  
Buffy moaned, her face contorting in a grimace and her head still shaking as if some nasty haunted her sleep. Slowly, he leaned forward, cupping her cheek in his palm. She stilled, quieting, eyelids flickering but not quite opening to him.  
  
"Buffy? Love?" Spike whispered, kissing her forehead tenderly. He felt her relax, and then begin to swim her way to the surface.  
  
"Spike?" She moaned, groggy from the anesthesia, but at least coherent.  
  
"Right here, Pet," he answered, his thumb skimming over her cheek. "Always here."  
  
Buffy's eyes opened and she smiled. "Hey."  
  
"Hello," he answered, returning her grin and backing up enough to study her face. The loss of contact made them both shudder. He found her hand and let his thumb trace the contours of her palm.  
  
"Where am I?" Buffy asked, trying to focus her hazy green eyes.  
  
"Hospital," he answered. "Can't tell by the lovely vomit green walls?" Spike smiled down at her again, watching her struggle back to the harsh light of day.  
  
She crinkled her nose. "Oh God. No vomit talk," she whimpered, chuckling. Instinctively, her hand went over her stomach as her nose crinkled at the thought.  
  
Spike stopped, steeling himself, watching her face change. Suddenly, she went from blissfully, if nauseatingly, unaware to absolute, alert horror. His grip on her hand tightened as reality came crashing down on her and confusion played around her eyes and the corners of her mouth. The confusion soon replaced by despair.  
  
"Buffy, Love, it's all right," Spike began, his voice both nervous and soothing in the same instant.  
  
"What happened?" She was trembling, panicky.  
  
"Shh, Love," he whispered, leaning forward again, stroking her hair. "Everything's fine."  
  
Buffy planted a palm in his chest and shoved him away. He rocked back and steadied, looking down at her horrified face. "Everything's *not* fine. What happened to my baby? Where is he? What.." The anger was melting faster than she could produce it. "What did I do?" Her voice was quaking, almost inaudible. Tears began to roll in silver rivers down her cheeks.  
  
Oh God, Spike thought. She thinks... "Buffy," he soothed, managing to stretch himself out next to her on the bed. He took her shaking arms and tucked them against her sides, and then pulled her tightly against him. The tears rained down as if the world had suddenly ceased to be.  
  
"Spike," she wailed between her sobs.  
  
"Shh, Pet," he whispered, kissing salty tears from her cheeks. "Everything's fine. You're fine. Baby is fine."  
  
Buffy stopped, craning her head towards him, nose to nose on the pillow. "He... he's alive?"  
  
Spike brushed her hair from her face; letting his lips touch hers as softly as butterfly wings. "He's doing well," Spike answered. "Wee thing, but he's perfect."  
  
Her smile was more beautiful to him than any sunrise in all of history. "You've seen him?"  
  
Spike nodded, his nose touching hers as he moved. "That I have, Pet. But I... I didn't hold him. Thought you should be the one."  
  
Buffy leaned forward, pressing her lips hard against his. "Really? He's okay?" Her mouth stayed on his and he could feel her breath blow against his tongue.  
  
"Love, he's beautiful," Spike answered. "Or should I say handsome?"  
  
Buffy giggled against his soft lips. "You.. You didn't hold him?"  
  
Spike shook his head slowly. "S'for you, Pet. You took the beating. You should be the first."  
  
"When... when can I see him?"  
  
"Soon as you're checked out. Bit of a close call. No time, I'm sure. Promise," Spike answered, feeling her heart slowing its frantic pace against him.  
  
The tears rained down her cheeks again, but this time they weren't filled with horror and despair. "I love you, Spike," she whispered, brushing his lips again.  
  
"Always, Pet," he answered, his hand on the back of her head, pulling her face closer into his.  
  
"Everyday." Her voice was music in the darkness of life. She melted against him, hands touching, lips, foreheads, minds, hearts. Of two beings, there is but one soul.  
  
*****  
  
The waiting room had become a completely different place when Spike came back to it from the inside. The surgeon had returned to check on Buffy and had asked for privacy. Spike had to chuckle at that. Surgeon was a smart bloke. Must have had some concept of what they'd done to get her in this mess to start with. There wasn't a part of Buffy he hadn't experienced with all five senses, and a spare. That, he'd made sure of.  
  
But he left her and returned to the rest of the entourage. Takina must have beaten him to the punch, as the mood was that of a birthday party rather than a funeral. In reality, that is what it was. A birthday.  
  
Xander had ordered a pizza. Dawn was yapping on a pay phone. Giles and Anya spoke lovingly in a corner. Willow and Cyrus were chatting and laughing about something probably so intellectual that no one else in the room would have found it intelligible, much less amusing. And Tara was stretched out on a blanket on the floor playing with several stuffed toys and a giggling Emma.  
  
"So, I suppose you've all been told," Spike's voice boomed as he walked into the room, trying to conceal his own pride and pleasure.  
  
All voices stopped. Dawn's abruptly hung up the phone and she stood, looking at the man who'd come to be like her brother. A smile broke over her face. One of those contagious numbers with lots of teeth and dimples.  
  
"YAY!" She squealed, running at Spike and nearly tackling him to the tile. "Yay! Yay! Yay!" Spike had to laugh as she jumped in place while her arms strangled his neck.  
  
"Easy, Niblet," he chuckled, grabbing her forearms before she popped his head clean off.  
  
"She's awake?" Giles asked, a relieved little smile playing over his lips. Spike nodded over Dawn's bouncing head.  
  
"Alright, then?" Cyrus asked.  
  
"Have a bruise on my chest. She must be feeling fairly well," Spike joked, rubbing the spot where Buffy had shoved him.  
  
"Can we go see the baby now?" Dawn babbled, hopping a step back to face him.  
  
Spike looked at her with perfect blue eyes. "Think we should let your sis have her moment first, don't you? Mean, she didn't quite get the hugs and puppies this go round."  
  
Dawn looked faintly disappointed, but her smile returned all the same. "Alright," she whined.  
  
"So, how does he look, Spike?" Tara asked from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Tiny," Spike responded. "Handsome chap. Must take after his dad."  
  
Xander groaned, his mouth full of pizza. "Spike, you're using up all your Be-Nice-to-Spike points in like a ten second span."  
  
"Give him a break," Willow defended, grinning up at the Vampire.  
  
"Why thank you, Red," Spike chirped, his smile now inescapable.  
  
"Besides, he is kind of hot," Tara directed at Xander, nudging Willow's foot. Spike smirked at her sarcasm, dropping down on the floor next to the girls.  
  
"How's my first baby?" He asked, looking over at Emma.  
  
"Hi, Daddy," she answered smiling. That smile could melt glaciers, Spike thought. "Mommy and Will'em right rain."  
  
Tara giggled. "Teaching her Brit-speak already?"  
  
Spike smirked again. "S'right, Mite. You understand you aren't the only baby now, do you?"  
  
"I'm the big girl," Emma said, somewhat indignantly, planting little hands on her hips like a miniature Buffy. Spike had to chuckle.  
  
"That you are, Pet," Spike agreed, scooping her up.  
  
She looked at him, studying his face as if she were older than time itself. "Will you and Mommy still love me?"  
  
Spike blinked at her, eyes wide with shock. The room quieted, waiting. Spike stood up, balancing her on his hip, and brushed the wild blonde tumble of locks from her face. "Of course," he answered, loud enough for the rest to hear. "You'll always be my girl," he continued into her ear.  
  
Emma giggled, her eyes as bright as stars. "Daddy's girl."  
  
Oh, here we go, Spike thought. Another one winding me round their finger. "I will love you Always, Mite," Spike told her, watching her pretty face dance and light up the room.  
  
Then she shocked him, going for the emotional jugular. "Everyday, Daddy?"  
  
He smiled. Emma paid better attention than they knew. Would definitely have to watch what was said in more uninhibited moments in the room next to hers.  
  
"Everyday, Mite," he agreed, kissing the tip of her nose.  
  
*****  
  
"Spike?" Takina's voice chimed from the doorway.  
  
He was stretched out on the floor next to Tara, indulging Emma's fascinating game of something involving the deluge of stuffed toys the hospital staff had brought to her. "Yeah?" he asked, looking up. Takina giggled. He was holding a plush pig in his right hand and a stethoscope in his left. "Wha?" He asked her, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Takina chuckled. "Just never seen a Vampire playing doctor with a stuffed pig, a toddler and the Good Witch."  
  
Tara smiled, looking over at Spike and laughing. "You do look funny," she contributed.  
  
Spike rose to his feet, dusting himself off indignantly. "Man's gotta make concessions," he lectured. "For the good of the tot and all."  
  
"I think it's sweet," Takina cooed.  
  
"Very cute," Tara agreed, baiting him further.  
  
Spike stiffened, feeling his manliness at issue. "Sod off! Not cute. Manly." He looked at the stuffed pig in his hand and tossed it down onto the floor with disgust.  
  
"Quite," Takina joked, broad grin on her face. "Anyway, Buffy's asking for you."  
  
Spike became serious, tensing as if ready to attack. "She alright?"  
  
"Fine. Restless," Takina answered. "Might do her some good to have a bit of company."  
  
Spike walked towards her and then stopped, looking back to the group in the waiting room. "You think it's be alright if I took Emma with me?"  
  
The doctor smiled. "Yeah," she answered. "But no more than two at a time. Besides," she whispered, "Think Emma might want to meet her brother."  
  
Spike looked at her, his head tilting. "He's up here?"  
  
"I'm off to get him now," Takina said quietly. "Haven't told her though. I thought she could use a pleasant surprise for once."  
  
A look of relief and of joy crossed Spike's face. "Thank you. Think she'd love that."  
  
"Grab Emma and head back. Be back in a few," Takina said, patting him on the shoulder. Spike walked back to the spot on the floor, scooping the little girl from the blanket she had been playing on.  
  
"Ready to see your Mum?" Spike asked, pulling her shirt down and tucking her against his side.  
  
"Mommy!" The little girl cheered, clapping. Spike chuckled at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Say goodbye to Tara," Spike whispered in Emma's ear.  
  
Emma looked down at the woman stretched on the floor, gathering herself and becoming very serious. "Terribly sorry. Have to go see my Mummy." Spike looked at Emma, shocked, an eyebrow raised in her direction.  
  
"Quite alright," Tara answered in her best Queen of England voice. "I'll keep them company." The grin played along Tara's lips as she tried to be serious for Emma's sake.  
  
"Thank you," the little girl answered, her voice stately and clear. She looked up at Spike. "Daddy?"  
  
"Oh," Spike chuckled. "Of course. Your chariot awaits, Princess."  
  
*****  
  
Spike pushed the door open with his free hand, hanging onto the squirming tot with the other. Buffy was propped up now, looking restlessly about the room like she might explode if something didn't serve to distract her.  
  
"Mommy!" Emma shouted, struggling towards the bed, nearly squirming out of Spike's grip. He managed to settle the girl over the edge of the bed before she broke free, scampering up the blankets to throw her arms around Buffy.  
  
"Think somebody missed you a bit, Pet," Spike joked, leaning down to kiss Buffy's forehead.  
  
"Hey there, baby girl," Buffy cooed, peppering Emma's face with kisses.  
  
"I'm the big girl now," Emma retorted in her best 'Didn't-you-hear?' tone. Buffy glanced up at Spike.  
  
He shrugged. "She's a bit chatty today."  
  
"I see," Buffy commented. "Yes, you're the big girl." She agreed.  
  
"But Daddy said you'd love me always," Emma continued in the lilting, child voice.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Well, he's right." She leaned in and whispered in the girl's ear. "He's right about a lot of things, but don't tell him."  
  
Spike smirked down at her as Emma giggled wildly, telling stories to her mother about her vast experiences in the waiting room, including Daddy and the pig. Buffy nodded intently, trying to hold back laughter, shooting Spike glances every so often that made her eyes dance and shine like emeralds in sunlight. They were beautiful, Spike thought. Perfect. His girls. Always.  
  
Emma finally settled and curled herself between her mother's arm and side, lying nearly still and toying with Buffy's hair. A knock came at the door.  
  
"Up for another visitor?" Takina called in.  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike who was sitting on the edge of the bed, running his fingers over her calves and making the world melt away. "Think we're having a little family time," Buffy called back.  
  
"Might be room for another, Pet," Spike commented, his hands tracing the soft undersides of her knees, then skimming to her ankles in lazy circuits.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Sure," she finally called out. "The more the merrier."  
  
The sound of wheels squeaking against the floor and several sets of shoes made Buffy crane her head towards the door. Sitting up was still too painful. A group of nurses wheeled in something she couldn't see, but Spike never even turned his head to look. Just watched her. Waiting.  
  
Takina was blocking the cart and she turned, back to Buffy, leaning over. When she faced Buffy again, she held a tiny blue bundle, complete with pink face barely showing from one end.  
  
A breath caught in Buffy's throat as she studied the scene a moment, trying to come to grips with it all. Trying to fathom that what the doctor held in her arms had been the same little boy that had been inside of her just a few hours ago. The same soul that had cared for her in the In Between. The tiny beautiful creature was her son. Theirs.  
  
Tears started fresh, her pretty eyes wide in wonder. Emma watched nearly as intently, cuddling into the crook of Buffy's arm. "Will'em?" The little girl whispered.  
  
"S'right, Mite," Spike said softly, moving up next to her. Buffy's hand fumbled for his and he grabbed it, feeling her tremble.  
  
"Can... can I?" Buffy stuttered, reaching towards the boy.  
  
"Of course," Takina whispered, carefully bringing the baby to Buffy. Slowly, she settled the boy in Buffy's arms and stepped back. "I'll give you a few minutes," she warned Spike. "He shouldn't be out too long, alright?"  
  
Spike looked at the doctor, nodding, his own eyes wet from watching Buffy. The nurses and Takina left without another sound.  
  
Gently, Spike disentangled Emma, freeing Buffy, and laid down next to them, Emma snuggled against his chest.  
  
"You did well, Pet," Spike whispered, nuzzling Buffy's cheek. Tasting the salt of her tears.  
  
"He's so tiny," Buffy answered, her voice all awe and wonder, her fingers tracing the baby's face.  
  
"No doubt he'll grow," Spike snarked, kissing away a tear. She chuckled.  
  
"He's alive," she gasped. "Real." Her face studied the boy. His blue eyes blinked up at her. Sleepy but alert. Watching her. Loving her. Buffy glanced over at Spike. "I wonder if this is what you looked like?"  
  
"Don't think I was quite so perfect," Spike answered, settling his cheek against hers. Emma watched from her perch on Spike's chest.  
  
Buffy turned back to the boy. "I don't know," she said softly. "You're pretty perfect to me."  
  
Spike leaned across, kissing her lips softly on the way past, and pulling the blanket back just enough to see his son's face. "Let's hope he does a little better this time round." His fingers brushed the baby's chin.  
  
"No dark alleys for you," Buffy warned, leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on the child's forehead. "We won't let anything happen to you," she continued, turning her head to look at Emma. "Either of you."  
  
"No," Spike agreed. "We won't. Promise you that, Love."  
  
She turned to Spike, "You ready?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"  
  
Buffy shifted, pulling Emma towards her with one arm and gently offering the child with the other. Spike slid up against the pillows, a hand under the boy's head, an arm under his body, and took the boy against him, staring at his tiny, sleepy face.  
  
Awe took over as he watched the boy. Amazement. Even doing this once before didn't take away the wonder of it. The thought of holding his child, knowing in his heart that this was one of the few truly amazing things he had done in all his existence. The embodiment of love. The product of his devotion, his adoration, of the One Girl in all the World.  
  
Spike heard her breath hitch and looked to his love. She stared up at him, weeping, her eyes trapped in his. "Love," Spike whispered. "Don't cry."  
  
She giggled through the tears, reaching up to touch his cheek. "You're one to talk."  
  
Her fingers traced his lips and he tasted the salt of his tears. Of hers. Emma reached up, touching the baby with uncommon gentleness. Grace beyond her age. She scooted to her knees between her parents and Spike lowered the baby so she could see.  
  
"Love you, baby," she whispered, brushing her lips against her brother's forehead. That was the end. Both Buffy and Spike turned into mush watching her love him.  
  
Spike studied his daughter's face. Buffy's. William's. If every trial that they had ever suffered was necessary to bring them to this moment, it had all been worth it. For this... this was all he wanted. All he had ever wanted. To love. And to be loved.  
  
To be contd. 


	10. Blows

Good evening, All:)  
  
Well, I decided to ease you into the drama, but don't get to comfortable, because it is coming ::::insert evil grin:::. This chapter should give you an idea of what is to come, and I know I will get hate mail about how it ends. But you love me, right?  
  
Right?  
  
Next chapter on Thursday. Hope it's not too hard to wait! Let me know what you think.  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
  
  
Title: Blows (Time - Chapter Ten)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set directly after While You Were Sleeping. Takina returns to take the infant back to the ICU. Spike goes back to the waiting room to find an unwelcome visitor. Xander is confronted about what actually happened at the house that morning. But will he tell Spike the truth? Sam puts the plan to distract the One and steal Emma into motion. But what does that plan entail?  
  
Blows  
  
There was a gentle rap at the door. Buffy had the baby curled against her, cooing as his drowsy eyes flickered, straining to keep looking up at his mum. Must be a hereditary trait, Spike thought.  
  
"I truly hate to do this," Takina began as she entered the sanctuary, " But I need to take him back to the ICU."  
  
"Can he please stay here?" Buffy pleaded, looking up at the doctor with soft, wide eyes. "You can put him back in the ... box thing... if you have to, but I want to be able to see him."  
  
"I'd love to Buffy, but he needs a little extra care for the next few days. Then you can both go home. Alright?" Takina answered softly.  
  
Spike leaned over, brushing Buffy's cheek with the back of his hand. "Best do as she says, Pet." His hand dropped to the boy, letting his fingers rest against William's cheek. "Stop giving your mum those eyes. Trick I shouldn't teach you for years."  
  
"It's a thrall!" Buffy mocked, gasping. "I *knew* you had a thrall." She kissed William gently and let Takina ease him from her arms, tucking him back into the incubator.  
  
"S' not a thrall, Pet. Just my natural charm," Spike snarked, laying his head back on the pillow so his breath blew in her ear.  
  
"Oh, please," Buffy groaned. "Stomach already of the queasy." She turned back to Takina. "When can I see him again?"  
  
The doctor glanced at her watch. "If he stays this stable, I'll bring him up before you go to bed."  
  
"Thank you," Spike said, nodding. Takina began to move through the door and hesitated before she drifted from their line of sight.  
  
"I know that several of your... group... are anxious to see you," she commented, smiling. "You can only have two visitors at a time, but you are more than welcome to have them back."  
  
"Two including Emma?" Buffy asked, her eyes wide and innocent, tucking her daughter closer against her side.  
  
"Two and a half then," Takina corrected. "I'll take William down to the ward and, if it's alright with you, show the rest where they can look at him through the glass."  
  
"That'd be fine," Spike agreed. Takina nodded, taking William through the door. When Spike turned back to Buffy, the tears had started anew.  
  
"S'alright, Pet," Spike whispered, relaxing against her, sliding his arm under her shoulders and pulling her closer.  
  
"I know," she said so softly that only his hearing could pick the words out. "Just doesn't seem right like this, you know? He should be with me. With us. So we can watch him."  
  
Spike sighed, kissing her nose. "He will be soon, Love."  
  
"I just.. he's all alone down there in a *box*," she gasped, blinking big, wet, green eyes up at him. Now, who was it that had a thrall?  
  
"Think of it this way, Love," Spike comforted. "Box is there to protect him 'till we can. As for alone, do you have any *concept* of the merry band in the waiting room? The boy's going to have an ego the size of a Jynarax demon by the time they're done fawning all over him."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Will you make sure someone stays down there? At least where he can see them?"  
  
"Don't think I'll have to do much coercing there, Pet," Spike answered, kissing away a tear from her cheek. "Now, I think that your sis and the rest of the tribe might want to visit. You up for that?"  
  
Buffy looked up at him, a weary smile on her lips. "Think I'll manage." Her voice became quiet again. "Do you have to leave?"  
  
"Not leaving. Be right outside. Take all night if we don't let them go two by two," Spike joked. "Besides, must be getting sick of old Spike by now."  
  
"Never," she giggled, pressing her lips to his. His hand tangled in her hair, pulling her closer, losing himself in her for just a moment. Emma giggled between them, causing Buffy to grin against his lips. "Think she's on to us."  
  
"That she is," Spike responded, leaning down to kiss the little girl's nose.  
  
"Mind if she stays with me? I'd kind of like to have *one* of my babies nearby," Buffy asked, letting her palm skim over his cheek.  
  
"Dunno. Kind of like to have *one* of my girls nearby," he sighed, staring into her eyes. Hers closed slowly, capturing him. Feeling her wrap around him inside. Taking away the pain. The fear. "But, as you've had a rough day, I think I can let you win this once." He sat up slowly, pecking Buffy's forehead as he rose.  
  
"Let me, hunh?" Buffy chided as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and reluctantly stood.  
  
"Leave a man his dreams."  
  
*****  
  
Spike felt... good. Safe. Wasn't often they'd run into something horrifying and walked away relatively unscathed. Buffy was, if uncomfortable, recovering at an alarming rate. Well, alarming if one wasn't used to the whole Slayer healing gig. His son, tiny and unexpected as he'd been, was safe and right as rain.  
  
It'd almost been too easy.  
  
Don't question the good, he reminded himself as he approached the door into the waiting room. He swung it open with relative ease. The room was silent. "Buffy is up to..." Spike began before noticing the silence and looking up to scan the room.  
  
In the far doorway was the soldier boy, all pressed and flushed and farm- boyish, holding a handful of daisies and looking overwhelmed.  
  
It occurred to Xander, as Spike flew across the room, that he hadn't quite remembered to tell him that part of the story. Note to self: add a zillion more be-nice-to-Spike points to the tally, if he lets me live long enough to use them.  
  
Giles caught Spike just before the vampire made contact with Riley. "Spike!". The Watcher's voice was nearly calm. Reasonable. "This is not the time nor the place."  
  
Spike stopped his advance, clenching his fists and growling. "What are *you* doing here?"  
  
Riley looked at the peroxide Vampire with equal parts fear and amusement glinting in his eyes. "I'm stationed in the area and I stopped by earlier to say hello. I didn't know that..."  
  
Giles tightened his grip on Spike's shoulder as Spike's body pulled forward. "You... were at my house?"  
  
"I didn't know," Riley stuttered. "She collapsed and I thought..."  
  
Spike's head swung around to Xander. Those points clicked into piles in his head like quarters in a Vegas slot machine. "Harris?" Spike hissed.  
  
"He came to the door as as Anya... When I found out...I'm sorry," Xander blurted.  
  
Spike looked at the whelp in disgust, then turned back towards Riley. "*You*," Spike snarled, lunging against Giles' grip yet again. "S'your fault she's here. Your fault she..."  
  
"Spike," Giles reprimanded again, catching the Vampire's attention just as a right hook made contact with Riley's jaw. The boy dropped like a drunken sailor. "Enough!" Giles demanded. "I understand that you're upset and I can't say that I blame you, but there are better ways of handling this."  
  
Spike panted with range, eyes flashing yellow to blue like a broken strobe light. "*He* is what upset her, Watcher."  
  
"Understood," Giles replied, releasing Spike's shoulder. "But you need to concern yourself with Buffy and your son. Riley and I will have a little heart to heart in the meantime." The Watcher pushed open the door, gesturing to the bruised young man as he slid his way back up the wall.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Spike," Riley stuttered as Giles ushered him out. "I didn't know."  
  
"Get him out of my bloody sight," Spike demanded, disgusted. "Leave her alone, mate, or I will kill you."  
  
Riley stared at him a moment, nodding, and then ducked out the door.  
  
Spike took several deep breaths, straightening his shirt, pulling himself together. Cyrus caught his gaze, giving him a place to focus. One he didn't want to pummel into raw meat and shiny bone.  
  
"You alright then?" Cyrus asked as Spike deflated like a cat who'd stepped away from a territorial dispute.  
  
"*Hate* that git," Spike muttered, inhaling, and then turning on a heel towards the rest of the room. The girls sat in stunned silence, Xander tucked in the middle, afraid, for the moment, to speak. "Sorry ladies... Harris," Spike apologized.  
  
"Shoulda kicked his ass," Dawn commented.  
  
"Dawnie," Willow nudged.  
  
"Later, Pet. Buffy's feeling a bit lonely back there. Doctor said you can visit two at a time. Suss it out amongst yourselves. Harris? Talk to you a moment?" Spike's voice was calm. Metered.  
  
Xander gulped. He knew it wasn't going to be as easy as the car ride. Spike was *not* going to like the story in its entirety. But, Xander thought as he stood and walked like a willing lamb to slaughter, he did deserve the truth. Damn Takina. Making me all mature, the boy thought.  
  
*****  
  
Takina rolled the incubator to a spot right next to the viewing window, hooking monitors and tubes and alarms to the boy and the box. She hated to take him down here. Alone. But she knew the faster they could stabilize him, the more likely it was he'd be home this week. Hope he inherited accelerated healing with a Slayer for a mother and a Vampire as his father.  
  
"Night, Prince William," she cooed, shutting the door. The baby blinked up at her. Once. Twice. Three times and he was out.  
  
The doctor spoke briefly to the ward nurse and slipped out the back towards the locker room. Her long weekend off, she chuckled. Needed to put on some normal clothes.  
  
The locker room was quiet as she dug through her endless supply of clothes and toiletries in order to find something comfortable. Locker just isn't enough space to put a week's worth of clothes, she mused, grabbing a yellow button down and jeans. Takina slipped her top off, tossing it in the laundry bin. And that's when it hit her.  
  
Literally.  
  
She heard a loud crack and felt her head snap forward before the world slipped to black.  
  
*****  
  
"Right then," Spike announced, tossing Xander up against the wall outside the waiting area. Xander sighed. Nothing cracked or broke or even really hurt as he hit the wall, so Spike wasn't going to be *too* hard on him. Maybe Riley would take more of the anger, Xander hoped. This was followed quickly by the thought, is it bad to think that?  
  
"You're going to tell me *exactly* what happened before Buffy collapsed," Spike clipped, half-heartedly holding Xander to the wall by the shoulder. Well, half-heartedly for a creature of supernatural strength, which meant that Xander's shoulder throbbed under Spike's grip.  
  
Xander considered, for a moment, lying. Or rather omitting the bit about his little Buffy rant. But Takina would be disappointed. Not to mention that there was a brutally honest Vengeance Demon present at the time. "Alright," Xander whined. "What do you want to know?"  
  
Spike dropped his arm at Xander's compliance. "Start from where you came in," Spike commanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm assuming you came by to tell Buffy about you and the good doctor..."  
  
Xander blinked, wide-eyed. "How ... how did you..."  
  
"What is it with you people?" Spike huffed. "Vampire. I can smell her all over. you. Not to mention, I already talked to her."  
  
"She told you?" Xander gulped.  
  
"Oh, relax," Spike sighed. "I cornered the girl. She's a good one, Harris. Don't bugger it up because you're particular about demons."  
  
Xander opened his mouth to debate Spike's opinions of his personal life, but thought the better of it. Spike could be pummeling me, he thought. Talking is of the good. "Right," Xander agreed. "We stopped by to tell her."  
  
"How was she when you got there?" Spike questioned, cocking a leg out and pulling his arms tighter to his chest.  
  
"Happy!Buffy," Xander answered. "All with the glowy, I'm-having-a-baby look."  
  
"Alright. That's how I left her," Spike responded, looking pensive. "Then what?"  
  
"When I came in, she got pretty wigged. I didn't know why. Just thought she was being moody," Xander continued. Spike thought to say he should've just left, but Xander had a point. Hard to tell what was going on in her mind.  
  
"Alright, then what?"  
  
"We talked. I told her. She looked stunned, but mostly fidgety. Not quite the 'that's great' I was going for, but it'd do," Xander went on.  
  
"Mind on the bird in the kitchen," Spike mused, watching the drama unfold in his mind.  
  
"I guess," Xander answered. "Anyway, the door blew open and the dog ran out. Takina went to chase him and lo and behold, my *dead* ex fiancée comes out of the kitchen."  
  
"And Buffy panicked," Spike thought out loud. "You know she only kept it quiet because Rupert asked her to. Just came in last night."  
  
"Well, wasn't thinking too straight what with the *resurrection*," Xander snarked. Spike felt his anger rise, but chased it down, wanting to hear the rest of the story. Couldn't really blame him for being caught off guard.  
  
"Alright, and?" Spike settled on saying.  
  
Xander tensed. "Then...," he began. "Spike, I didn't even know I was doing it..."  
  
"Doing what?" Spike snarled, his hackles up.  
  
"Yelling at Buffy," he said, his eyes dropping, voice full of guilt and remorse. "I freaked and Buffy,... she should have told me... we are best friends..."  
  
Spike grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against the wall. "You *were* til you decided to abandon her like every other bloke who came trotting through. But you've got issues with me, so you left her out there, Harris. She doesn't owe you a sodding thing."  
  
Xander stared at the Vampire, blinking at the anger in his blue eyes. "I know that, Spike. That's why I came. I screwed up. I'm sorry."  
  
Spike studied him a moment, then dropped his hand in disgust. "What kind of man yells at a pregnant woman anyway?"  
  
"Not a very good one," Xander agreed, his eyes dropping back to the floor. "Don't you think I feel like hell for this? If I could've taken it back, I would've. But I couldn't. All I could do was help her and get you."  
  
Spike looked away, taking a deep breath. Collecting himself. "You owe her, Harris. If anything had happened to her.... if William had died."  
  
"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself, Spike. You forget. I've loved her longer than you've even known her." The boy's voice dropped, his eyes searching the tile floor. "But she's yours. And I have to live with it. But I'd never hurt her, Spike. Never."  
  
Spike sighed, shuffling his feet. "Summers girls get under your skin," he finally said, feeling sorry for the whelp for a fleeting moment. "But you've got to work on your control. Not easy thinking of the Slayer as helpless, but she *is* in a lot of ways. Put her up against the biggest bad, she'd tear 'em to shreds. Give one of her precious Scoobies a sodding paper cut and she's shattered. Need to be a little more mindful of her."  
  
Xander snorted. "This lesson brought to you by Captain Peroxide Evil Boy."  
  
"Oh, yes. Who's dastardly plot includes destroying the universe with pink pigs and stethoscopes," Spike snarked. "Get over it. Not all demons are horrid beasties. For example, your girl..."  
  
"What d'you know about her?" Xander snapped defensively.  
  
"Precious little," Spike responded. "But she's Taraq. You know what Taraq's do?"  
  
Xander flashed to the feat of wondrous amazement in her bed, and then shook the thought off. "They're healers," he muttered.  
  
Good," Spike patronized. "Know of what?"  
  
Xander shot him a patented what-the-hell-are-you-getting-at look in response.  
  
"You *stupid* git," Spike huffed. "They heal *everything*. Demon. Human. Matters not to them. Almost like angels, really. All soft and glowy and white. Point *being*, doesn't matter to her that you are a lesser being, with all manner of hang-ups. Who are you to hold it against *her* that she's descended from a line of mystical demons who, shudder gasp, heal things?"  
  
Xander looked at him, shaking his head. "You're a weird... VampMan, Spike."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Alright. After you were done publicly berating a pregnant woman...," he chastised.  
  
"There was s knock at the door. Buffy got up. I didn't think much about it since I figured she wanted to get away from yell-y old me. She looked stiff. But she answered the door. I saw Pony come back in and then looked up, saw her gasp, then fall. Riley was standing at the door," Xander continued. "After that, I called an ambulance and hitailed it to Giles' place with Anya to find you."  
  
Spike rolled the idea of telling Xander about Giles and Anya in his head, but thought that vengeance was not something one served with other peoples' news. Besides, the git was paying for his idiocy in guilt and karma. "So, Riley's the one that sent her sprawling?"  
  
"That's when she collapsed," Xander confirmed.  
  
Spike nodded. "I'll deal with him."  
  
Xander thought about saying something, but he wasn't quite sure what. "That's everything."  
  
Again, Spike nodded. "Right then. Go in. See Buffy. Don't upset her," Spike snarled. "If she so much as sneezes because you're there, I'll rip your throat out."  
  
Xander had a million come backs, but let them all slide in favour of the current position of his larynx. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't tell me, tell her," Spike responded, stalking away down the corridor.  
  
*****  
  
Slowly, Sam dressed herself in a yellow shirt and jeans. She took a moment, admiring herself in the mirror. Perfect, shiny, almost black waves, curling down around her shoulders. Eyes the colour of summer storm clouds. Pouty, ruby lips and some honking great cleavage. Takina Noel was one girl she could get used to being.  
  
She shut the locker, strolling over to the janitor's closet, and peeping inside. The good doctor lay sprawled on the floor, only her undergarments for cover. Her arms and legs were tied. Her mouth taped. A pretty stream of crimson winding down the back of her neck and dripping to the floor in tiny rivulets. Alive, but out cold, Sam mused. No need to off her. Least not now.  
  
Sam closed the closet door, locking it behind her and tucking the key into her jeans pocket. Whistling, she sauntered into the hall and towards the neonatal ICU. The ward nurse looked at her with an odd little smile as she swung open the door.  
  
"I thought you'd signed out," the nurse asked as Sam signed herself into the ward.  
  
"Thought I'd check on our little prince one last time," she answered, flashing Takina's perfect smile.  
  
The ward nurse chuckled. "He's asleep, but go ahead in."  
  
"Perfect," Sam answered, returning the smile and pushing the door open as the nurse buzzed her through.  
  
To be contd. 


	11. Seven

Good evening, Everyone:)  
  
OK, here goes. I read the chapter and it's not that evil, although I imagine I will receive hate mail about where I leave you tonight! Bear with me, it'll be ok... eventually.  
  
The next chapter will be out on Saturday. Please keep reading and letting me know what you think. You guys *rock* and are the whole reason I am still writing this story.  
  
So, sorry about the ending, but more soon;)  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
  
  
Title: Seven (Time - Chapter Eleven)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set directly after Blows. Giles confronts Riley about his intentions. The Scoobies visit with Buffy. Willow has a heart to heart with Xander about his behaviour. Giles fills Spike in on the Riley situation. Takina executes the plan to distract Spike and Buffy.  
  
Seven  
  
"You'll have to forgive me if I just do not take your story at face value," Giles said, lifting the paper cup brimming with Lipton's, to his lips. How do Americans drink this piss? He asked himself, looking over to the boy across the table.  
  
"What?" Riley answered sarcastically. "Can't believe I just happened to be stationed in Sunnydale and dropped in on an old.... friend?"  
  
"No," Giles answered simply, watching Riley's honest face lit by the glow of the vending machines around them.  
  
Riley thought a moment. "Guess you're still the brains of the operation," he joked, fiddling nervously with his plastic bottle of coke.  
  
"So what *are* you doing here?" Giles asked, leaning back in the chair, sizing up the soldier boy. The question was honest. Non-confrontational. But it had been years since Riley had shown his face in Sunnydale and Giles could not help but question why.  
  
Riley sighed. "The information that I am about to share, my mission, is top secret."  
  
"I assure you, I have kept my fair share of confidences. However, please note that anything you say to me will be relayed to both Buffy and Spike." Giles leaned forward, elbows on the table, waiting.  
  
The boy looked down at the grain of the faux wood table. "I work for the Supernatural Investigations Unit. It's a covert military branch designed..."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of them," Giles interrupted. "And this information is of no surprise to me."  
  
"Checking up on me?' Riley asked, trying to drown his annoyance under a fresh-faced smile. How the Council managed to get a hold of so much classified information was an enigma.  
  
"It's my job to protect the Slayer. Know your enemy and your friend," Giles answered, his face as still as stone.  
  
"Which am I?" Riley asked, forced grin still painted on his face.  
  
Giles stared at him for a long moment. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I'd like to think you mean no harm."  
  
Riley returned to study the wood grain, smiling shyly. " I don't. Last week, I received orders to return to Sunnydale."  
  
"Your mission?" Giles asked, his head quirked in anticipation of the response.  
  
"The Peacemaker."  
  
The room felt silent save for the buzz of vending machines. The wheels spun in Giles' head, trying to come to grips with what Riley was telling him. They watched each other like chess players anticipating the next move.  
  
"What does the government want with Emma? Her welfare is not a matter of domestic law," Giles questioned, trying to keep his anger in check. The concept that legal bodies now sought involvement in Emma's future did not bode well in regards to the child's privacy.  
  
"Yes, but the future stability of the worlds *does* depend on her. This makes her an... asset. One that needs to be protected," Riley answered, watching the Watcher's face change at his words.  
  
"She cannot be played like an ace in the hole by any body of government. She is *not* a pawn," he growled, his annoyance getting the better of him. "Her future is far grander than her use to your military."  
  
"I think you misunderstand," Riley corrected, calmly. "If the dimensional wars escalate, then *all* of the worlds fall into chaos. Including ours. Including this country. Protecting the Peacemaker until her destiny is fulfilled is just common sense."  
  
Giles took a deep breath, removing his glasses, swiping them across his shirttail. "If you've not noticed, she's quite well protected. I understand your wish to be a part of that, but I do think that we are well equipped to take care of the task at hand."  
  
"Can never have too much back up," Riley chirped, flashing that wholesome grin, trying to win the man over. His face was earnest and wholesome, like Uncle Sam's favourite son.  
  
"Of course," Giles responded, trying to assuage his frustration. He was quiet a moment, turning the paper cup in his hands. "Riley, I don't think it a stretch to warn you that Spike will not let you *near* Buffy, much less Emma."  
  
Riley chuckled. "I get that." He rubbed his jaw, feeling the tender skin swelling. "Sam is stationed here with me. I'm really no threat to his domestic bliss."  
  
Giles sighed, feeling sorry for the boy. "You've never quite grasped the extent of Spike's love, or his protectiveness, over Buffy and now his children."  
  
Riley's eyes flashed away, then quickly back to Giles. "I'm just here to add another layer. I don't need to be in the house, or even near the Peacemaker. We can watch from afar. But I have to be here. Those are my orders. And I'm staying."  
  
Giles stood, pacing behind his chair, caught between nervousness and pity. A nagging doubt itching at the back of his skull. "Don't look to me for approval. Nor protection for that matter, " he stated, his hands digging into the vinyl of the chair. "I assure you, even one questionable move and either of them will not hesitate to kill you."  
  
Riley's face looked shocked for just a moment. "Buffy wouldn't..."  
  
It was all the Watcher could do not to laugh. "You forget, she is a mother now. You know that she has always been fiercely protective over her friends. Magnify that by her own flesh and you cannot *fathom* to what lengths she will go to protect those children," Giles commented, pacing again.  
  
"Will you talk to them? Help me explain?" Riley's voice was soft and almost afraid, his eyes pleading with the Watcher for help.  
  
Giles stared at the boy. "*I* don't approve of the military's involvement in Emma's affairs. Why would I try to convince either of them to accept it?"  
  
Riley stood, stretching his tall frame, shadowing the glowing vending machines behind him. "Oh, to cut down on the bloodshed. Mostly mine. And because I will be here either way and it would just make sense that we at least come to an understanding."  
  
Giles sighed, his shoulders dropping. "I will talk to Spike and explain what you have told me, but I won't influence his reaction nor his decision regarding how to handle this."  
  
"Fair enough," Riley said, holding out his hand.  
  
Giles stared at the gesture a moment, but he took Riley's hand, shaking . "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to visit with Buffy now."  
  
*****  
  
"So, then he asked me if I'd go to the prom with him," Dawn squealed, bouncing Emma on her lap gently and brushing Buffy's hair with her free hand.  
  
"What did you say, Dawnie?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yes!" She screeched in reply.  
  
"Easy on the ear splitting." Buffy cringed away from the sound. "And I dunno, Dawn. We haven't even met this Bryan kid and..."  
  
"Yes you did! He came over and took me to the movies with Janice and Tom," Dawn retorted, flashing disapproving look at her sister.  
  
"Oh yeah," Buffy muttered. "He was cute. But..."  
  
Dawn's face dropped. "But what? Prom is in, oh, six days. Running out of options."  
  
"Spike wasn't there that night," Buffy answered. "You think he's going to just pop you in a limo heading for Hellmouth High in the slink-o-rama dress you talked me into buying with some guy he hasn't... run through the America's Most Wanted database and sniffed for contraband?"  
  
"Oh, I can handle Spike," Dawn replied, waving the hairbrush in front of her.  
  
Tara giggled, watching Buffy shake her head. "This I'd like to see."  
  
"You underestimate the sheer annoying power of the Master Vampire," Buffy lectured. "Just wait."  
  
"Whatever," Dawn snapped. "I'm eighteen and I can do whatever..."  
  
"And you live in our house," Buffy interrupted, sounding all the world like her mother. "And I'm not saying *no*," she relented. "You just might want to at least let Spike sniff around him."  
  
"Fine," Dawn conceded, sighing. "I'll bring him by before Saturday."  
  
"Good idea," Tara contributed, smiling slyly at the teen.  
  
Buffy yawned, cringing as she stretched.  
  
"You OK?" Dawn asked, studying the pained expression on her sister's face.  
  
"Just tired. And a world of 'ouch'." Buffy's hand poked gently at the stitches just inside her hipbone.  
  
"We should go," Tara commented, looking at Dawn. " I know Willow was waiting for Xander. Then Giles and Anya might want to pop in."  
  
"A regular parade," Buffy yawned.  
  
"And Spike will want to come back," Dawn commented. "He was losing it."  
  
Buffy was silent. "Is he OK now?"  
  
"The phrase 'proud as a peacock' leaps to mind," Tara grinned. Buffy returned the smile warmly.  
  
'"Keep an eye on him," she said softly. "And make sure someone stays near William. So he can see them."  
  
"We will," Dawn answered, leaning in to kiss her sister. "Promise."  
  
*****  
  
"Oooh, how'd it go with Spike?" Willow questioned, crinkling her nose at Xander as he stumbled back into the waiting room, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"As far as encounters with Vampires go, not so bad," Xander responded, stretching his arms and cracking his neck.  
  
"You really should at least consider that he lives among humans now. He has basically *become* a man," Cyrus corrected. "It may... aid you... in your dealings with him."  
  
"I know, I know," Xander huffed, falling into a chair next to Willow. "Not an easy thing to do. He's... well, he's *Spike*."  
  
Willow patted his knee. "Come on. He's not so bad. Kind of like the *much* older brother you never had. Except with fangs. And bumpies."  
  
Xander shot a weary glance at the girl. "Leave me a shred of dignity."  
  
Willow smiled. "Just today. Shredding recommences tomorrow." She paused, looking up at his face. "So, how *did* it go?"  
  
"Well, I'm still alive, so pretty well," Xander responded. "He's upset, which I get. Yelling at Buffy like that was definitely *not* the right thing to do."  
  
Willow shook her head. "It was mean."  
  
"Thank you, best friend o' mine. I know." He sat forward, clasping his hands in front of him and looking up at the red head. "Have I always been so... All.About.Me.?"  
  
Cyrus, deciding that this conversation had moved into areas to which he was not privy, stood, crossing the room, and settling next to a napping Anya. Quickly, he absorbed himself in a Scientific American, leaving the pair to talk in peace.  
  
"Not so much," Willow answered. "More since... well, since Buffy and Spike. And then the whole Anya thing. And..."  
  
"Do you think I'm an ass?" Xander asked, looking at Willow's eyes. Her's shot open in a wide eyed, questioning stare.  
  
"No!" She answered, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You just don't think before the mouth moving sometimes. It's like... well, we all have things we don't like. Take the thing at Thanksgiving for example."  
  
"Not the mashed potatoes incident," Xander groaned, remembering the smack down that occurred when Spike had lifted a spoonful from his plate and testosterone had gotten the better of them.  
  
"No, before that," Willow mentioned. "Everybody made something, and most of it was really good. Except Buffy made that pudding-y stuff,"  
  
"Eeewww," Xander remembered. "At least Spike tried to warn us."  
  
"Right. But what did he do? He ate it. We all did. Because, like it or not, Buffy meant well. And to tell her it tasted like.... shoes.... would've hurt her feelings."  
  
"Check. No dumping on Buffy's cooking," Xander recited, nodding.  
  
"Bigger picture," Willow corrected. "Sometimes we don't like something or someone, or we do or see things that upset us, but before we go all scream- y yell-y, sometimes we have to think if saying something will just hurt more than help."  
  
"So, we don't talk?" Xander questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No," Willow drew out. "We just think of a gentler way to say it."  
  
"Like Spike did with the pudding?"  
  
"Right," Willow answered. "Pointed out that maybe it wasn't the best compliment to turkey, but they'd work on it."  
  
"Met her half way," Xander deduced, a light blinking on in his noggin.  
  
"Right," Willow repeated. "She got the message and the whole feelings thing only got a little ouchy, but she ended up laughing about it. She wasn't half as hurt as if Spike had spit it on the floor and made the yucky face."  
  
"And it was a tempting thought."  
  
"Resist," Willow snarked, as Tara and Dawn emerged from the back. "It's about all of us. And whatever it takes to keep us together. Even Spike."  
  
*****  
  
"Spike?" Giles called, watching the Vampire disappear around the corner towards the stairwell.  
  
Spike turned, stopping. Giles trotted up to meet him. "Just going down to..." Spike began.  
  
"Check on William," Giles completed. Spike nodded his response. "I was going to fetch Anya and take her down in just a moment."  
  
"Had a chance to talk to the whelp about you and his former?" Spike questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Alas, no. I was saving the soap opera for a less stressful environment," Giles answered. "Were it anyone other than Xander, I would assume he'd figured it out. But I believe a talk is in order."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Selling tickets, because that I'd like to see."  
  
Giles attempted a smirk and then fell silent. "Speaking of talks, I've just had a chat with Riley."  
  
"Hope you told the bloody git to run back to the potato farm," Spike snarled. "You know he's the one that upset Buffy. Put her here. Weren't for the whole moral consciousness bit, I'd've ripped his throat out."  
  
Giles sighed. "Not worth the paperwork," he snarked. "But his departure will prove more delayed than expected."  
  
Spike quirked an eyebrow at the Watcher. "What d'you mean?"  
  
"He's here on government orders," Giles replied, wiping his glasses.  
  
"What *orders*?" Spike stiffened, studying the Watcher's face.  
  
"Apparently, he's been assigned to guard the Peacemaker."  
  
Spike's eyes flew open. "The government? Guard Emma? Don't want that git anywhere *near* my girl. What do they want with her anyway?"  
  
"To many... organizations... she is an asset. The most powerful interdimensional force that ever was," Giles answered, his voice more of a sigh than an explanation.  
  
"Well, to me, she's a little girl. *My* little girl. And *I* don't want the bloody Soldier Boy, nor any of his little military playmates, near her," Spike snarled, his eyes flashing with fury.  
  
"To be honest, I'm not fond of the idea either. But until we can come up with a way to exclude the government from Emma's affairs, I'd imagine he's the least of the evils. He was a friend to most of them for quite some time. It's likely we would get more information from him than any other agent," Giles answered, unhappy with having to express even that much complacency.  
  
"I don't like this, Rupert. Don't trust him. Never will," Spike snapped, beginning to pace in small circuits down the corridor.  
  
Giles watched him, feeling the wrongness of the situation as well. "I'm not fond of it myself, Spike. But until we find more information, I suggest we play this close to the chest. Find out what they *truly* want with her. Why they are so interested in a three year old who won't fulfill her destiny for years to come."  
  
"Be nice to the git," Spike sighed. "Not going to happen."  
  
"Just don't kill him," Giles responded, smiling. "I'll handle the rest."  
  
*****  
  
The woman cloaked in Takina's skin scrubbed her hands, then headed to the incubator nearest the window. Slowly, she opened the box, reaching in to touch the boy. He was soft. Tiny. Beautiful. Gently, she stroked his head.  
  
"That's right, sleepy little man," she cooed, tracing a design upon his forehead. "It's all right. Just sleep."  
  
She traced the dragon over and over, her mind drifting. Settling. Searching.  
  
'Sands of Time and Winds of Change Bring thee Youth and Bring thee Age Capture thy Moment as Points in a Line Take this Boy and Keep him in Time.'  
  
The chant was soft. Nearly inaudible. A lullaby, stilling the child into slumber. Seven times it was repeated. Seven dragons drawn.  
  
The boy lay still, entranced. Caught. Helpless.  
  
"Goodnight, sweet prince," Sam whispered, closing the door to the incubator and taking a last look. "Sleep well."  
  
She turned, heading to the door. Signing out. The ward nurse wished her a good night and promised to keep an eye on the boy. Sam smiled Takina's pretty grin and left.  
  
As she rounded the corner to the stairs, the ward sirens began to wail.  
  
To be contd. 


	12. The Poet

Good Afternoon, All:)  
  
Hope everyone is having a pleasant Saturday.  
  
Well, here we go. Welcome to the wide world of angst. I sort of hate to do this to you, but it'll make you like me all the more when I set things right. Have a little faith. In the meantime, have a little chocolate.  
  
Let me be clear on this as the story is a little different than the rest of Peacemaker. This is a flashforward chapter. It's a look into the lives of William and Emma and their relationships to their parents, and each other. It's about the choices we all make and how, in the end, they change all we have worked for. A glimpse into the future.  
  
So, ask yourself this, if one knows what is to come, can one change his or her path?  
  
Enjoy, and please let me know how you feel. No lynch mobs please ;). It will get better... eventually.  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
  
  
Title: The Poet (Time - Chapter Twelve)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set directly after Seven. William is trapped in time. But what does he see? And what is real? Is this the way? And can he ever set it right.  
  
The Poet  
  
Spiraling though twinkling lights. The only way to describe it, really. Although, at that point in life, descriptive adjectives are few and far between. But, in hindsight, or rather foresight, that is what it was. Spiraling, and thudding into reality. Some reality. At least, that is how it seemed.  
  
"Ooooooowwwwww," he screamed, and then the building, wailing, moan that only children can generate, just before the water works kick in. "Mmmmuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmy!"  
  
Footsteps barreling down the hall. Feet used to running to save the world. Although, he didn't know that. Not yet. Not then.  
  
Then another set. Heavier. Stampeding up the stairs like Armageddon had arrived.  
  
He fell onto his behind with a thud, tears streaming, mouth agape, wailing in hitching, childlike sobs. She stood in front of him, pretty little hands on pretty little hips, staring down with wild blue eyes. "You're *such* a baby," she huffed, turning on a bare heel, just as Buffy appeared in the doorway, concern crinkling her face.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked, running over to the sobbing little ball of blonde hair huddled on the floor. She scooped him up, pulling him against her.  
  
Spike stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, taking a deep breath after sussing out that no one had fallen through a portal or lay bleeding on the floor. "Everything alright?"  
  
Buffy bounced the boy, shh'ing him. He laid his head against her shoulder and sobbed endlessly into her shirt. "Emma, what happened?"  
  
"Mum, he *always* comes in here and takes my stuff. He had Bunny," Emma whined. Seven, Buffy thought. Not the most selfless age.  
  
"Emma," Spike said firmly, but his eyes betraying his softness for the girl. He lowered until he crouched at her eye level. "You've got to learn to share."  
  
Emma's lip jutted out into a pout that could break a demon's heart and did on a regular basis. "Not Bunny," she said quietly, the lip trembling. "I wouldn't mind so much, but he gets them all smelly." Her tears began to fall at her father's disapproving glare.  
  
Spike glanced over at Buffy and rolled his eyes. Emma stood still, teary eyed and staring at her father. "All right," he broke, lifting her into his arms. "But what'd you do to make him all soggy?"  
  
Emma looked over at her mum and pesky little brother and sighed. "I pushed him."  
  
William began to wail again, forcing Buffy to bounce him harder.  
  
"Emma," Buffy said, her voice annoyed but somehow still patient. "He's only four. You can't just push him down ..."  
  
"You *always* side with him," Emma snapped, venom lacing her words.  
  
Spike took her chin gently in his hand and turned her face towards his, forcing her to look at him. "Don't *ever* talk to your mum like that. She's not siding. Besides, you're bigger now. Shouldn't push him round. Know why?"  
  
Her lips trembled, her wide eyes frightened at his relative anger. "Why... daddy?"  
  
Stop *doing* that, Spike thought. Ruining a perfectly good parental lecture with big, wet, doe eyes. "Because one day he'll be bigger 'en you," he snarked, causing her to giggle just a bit. "And because he's your blood. When it comes down to it, that's what's most important."  
  
Emma looked at him, her eyes becoming ageless once again. Her face reasonable. "OK," she replied softly. "But please tell him not to take Bunny anymore."  
  
"Right," Spike answered, setting her down. "Now, think you've got dishes to do." He patted her shoulder and she sulked out the door.  
  
"Think she'll listen?" Buffy asked as William began to calm against her, his little blond head lolling against her shoulder.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Bets on about an hour."  
  
"Fun," Buffy snarked, stroking the little boy's hair.  
  
"And you," Spike commented, loosing William and taking him from Buffy. "Gotta learn to stand up for yourself. Can't let the girls get the better of you."  
  
Buffy giggled. "Oh yeah. Great role model there."  
  
Spike smirked over at his love.  
  
"Daddy, she push me," the boy said softly.  
  
"You know what you do then?" Spike asked. Buffy quirked an eyebrow, waiting.  
  
"Push back?" William questioned, wide eyed.  
  
"No!" Both Buffy and Spike answered in unison.  
  
"You stand up, brush yourself off, then stalk away," Spike answered. "Give her a *mean* look. Like this." Spike glared at the boy with those piercing blue eyes and the child shuddered. "Works every time."  
  
"She's your sister, Will," Buffy continued. "She loves you. She's just going to be tough on you sometimes. It's in the sister handbook."  
  
"But," Spike added, setting the boy on his feet. "You're to stay out of her things, alright? You've got a room full of toys of your own. Leave hers be."  
  
William looked up, a miniature clone of his father, down to tiny black jeans and black high tops as Doc Marten hadn't catered to the toddler market. "B'I like Bunny."  
  
Spike sighed. "Sometimes we don't always get what we want." He looked over at Buffy. "And sometimes what we get is better."  
  
William looked at his mother and smiled, then looked back to Spike, an enormous yawn escaping his tiny mouth. "Wanna nap?" Buffy asked, grinning at his amazing cuteness.  
  
Instead of answering, the little boy stretched his arms skyward, waiting to be picked up. "With ya kid," she uttered, yawning herself. "If we go lay down, do you have Miss Priss?"  
  
Spike nodded, kissing Buffy's cheek. "Bet she's just like you at that age," Spike snarked, grinning slyly. Buffy attempted a smirk, but a yawn got in the way. "Sleep well, Pet."  
  
"Bed," she muttered, padding into the hall, baby clutched to her hip.  
  
*****  
  
Falling, really. Like Alice through the rabbit hole. Except with scores of dancing silver pixies. Or something of that nature. Beautiful, really, if it weren't for not knowing why or when or how. And for that feeling of being alone in it all.  
  
"Will?" A pat on the back of the shoulder woke him. He shook sleep from his head, craning his neck to look around.  
  
"Hmmm? What?" He looked around. A room full of books. A round oak table. His head buried between an American Lit textbook and Mc Nally's guide to the Occult. A journal of what he recognized as his own writing lying in between.  
  
"Dozed off for a moment," the kind, even voice said.  
  
William looked at the man, disconcerted. "Uncle Rupert?"  
  
Giles laughed. He was older now, graying, but his eyes still danced underneath thicker glasses. "You alright, Will? Difficult day in class?"  
  
William looked at the books below him, then his hands, and his conservative button down shirt. His voice cracked as he spoke. The sign of boy becoming man. "Where's mum?"  
  
"In the training room with your father," Giles answered. He paused, removing his glasses, swiping them on his shirttail. "Will, I know you've been of great help to Cyrus and I with research. But you're thirteen now. I think you might benefit from a spot of training with your parents. Emma wasn't fond of the idea either, but it could prove to.."  
  
"I've no use for such things," William interrupted, pushing his own glasses up the bridge of his nose. "The barbarian tactics are best left to those possessed with supernatural strength."  
  
"Emma has no strength in comparison to your parents. Less than you, physically," Giles retorted. "But she has learned to defend herself. It's the world in which we live, William."  
  
"I'm much more suited to this," the teen answered, gesturing at his books. "And Emma has proved several hundred times over that she is no ordinary teenager. She needs no physical strength to accomplish her mission."  
  
Giles sighed. "Perhaps you're right. And we do value your assistance here and respect your desire to write. But she is your sister. And there will come a time when she will need..."  
  
"My parents are her protectors," William cut in. "I want to help her, but I am more of a liability than an asset in battle."  
  
"William, it doesn't have to be that way," Giles commented, thinking back to William's one attempt to defend his sister in a far less sinister environment. School. And coming home tattered and bloodied, broken glasses and shattered pride driving him back into his journal. "Even without your parents' strength or your sister's power, you can learn to be of service in the field of battle. Look at me. I've no particular physical prowess. Far less than you have inherited just by being the child of two supernatural people. And your Uncle Xander..."  
  
"I'm of more use here," William sighed, flopping his head down on the open occult text, sandy brown hair falling into his eyes. As his face buried in the pages, the door swung open with a jingle, garnering his attention.  
  
The girl strode through the door, all legs and blonde waves and startling blue eyes as deep as the sea. An unearthly grace all around her like a halo. "Hey, Uncle Giles."  
  
"Hello, Emma," Giles answered, grinning and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Will," she grinned, throwing her arms around him from behind the chair. He growled, but there were few things more dear to him than her attention. Many a poem had been written about the sweetness of his sister. "Where's daddy?" She asked, letting him loose.  
  
"Beating up mum," Will snarked, turning his attention back to the books.  
  
Emma laughed and the sound was deep and rich and lyrical. "Doubt that. Either she's got him pinned to a wall or they're all kissy-kissy and pretending like they're training."  
  
Giles blushed. Emma understood her parents better than most. "You may think to knock before you set off.."  
  
"Always," Emma laughed, rolling her eyes. "I *so* don't need to see that." She turned her attention back to her brother. "Will, wanna come? You can watch me try and kick dad and he'll climb up the wall to get away. Kinda cool."  
  
"Pass," William answered, smiling at her. "Maybe next time."  
  
"Suit yourself," she answered, striding off towards the training room door. William sighed, letting his head fall back into his arms.  
  
"Tired," he mumbled, as the world became a hazy shade of grey.  
  
*****  
  
The lights were fast and furious this time. Buzzing like ecstatic fireflies all around him. The tumble to the bottom was rough, as if he slammed to the ground rather than thudding gently.  
  
"William! Baby, are you alright?"  
  
His eyes flickered open, a horrid buzzing in the back of his skull. The ground shook and tumbled underneath of them, spewing molten lava onto the macadam. "Mum?"  
  
"Baby, run!" She pleaded, kissing his cheek. "Please run. I love you." Her hand cupped his face, her green eyes catching his. She was so beautiful. As beautiful now as she had been eighteen years earlier when he had first stared up into her eyes.  
  
"Mum?" He gasped, panic in his voice.  
  
Her tears fell, carving silver rivers down her cheeks. "Run," she whispered, letting go of his face and bolting up, running.  
  
William tried to scramble to his feet, nearly crab walking down the alley, the Earth bucking and yawning beneath him. His eyes were hazy. His glasses gone. But he saw a light that glowed with more beauty than he could ever imagine. Than he ever could have penned into words.  
  
"Emma?" He gasped.  
  
She floated above the Earth, sheathed in white light. Her eyes lowered to him and tears caught in her gaze. She didn't speak. William wasn't sure that she could. But her hand raised and a ball of white light grew, flying from her towards him, surrounding him in her light.  
  
He could hear her voice in his head. "It's me they want. You will be safe here, William."  
  
Then nothing.  
  
William was paralyzed, surrounded in the globe of light, somehow separated from the world around him. He watched her hover, glowing, peaceful. Their mum, sword in hand, battling in front of her. Their father behind. The pair circling like lions protecting their cub.  
  
He could hear the faint snicker-snack of blades as they battled. The flash of bared teeth. The glint of his father's demon eyes. Rarely had Spike shown them his darker nature, but as he fought, moving around Emma in a dance with his lover, Spike's eyes glowed golden, his fangs dipping at the corners of his mouth.  
  
William punched the ball, driven to them, but trapped. The demons were but shadows and darkness. How does one kill the darkness? They rose and fell around them like a dark tide, herding the three towards the opening in the Earth. The place where Hell met their world. They were after Emma. Trying to wrap around her. Destroy her light. Pull her in.  
  
His parents, warriors of legends, would never let that happen. Not as long as either of them lived.  
  
William's eyes shot nervously around. It wasn't until then he noticed them. All of them. Wounded. Dead. Everywhere. Uncle Rupert. Aunt Willow. Tara... Oh, God. Why were they here? "No!" He screamed on deaf ears, the sound bouncing and echoing in the bubble.  
  
A shadow crept behind his mother, lapping up to Emma like a dark flame. Buffy spun, lashing out at it with her sword and it grabbed her. Spike lunged towards his love as she began to disappear into the Earth.  
  
"Buffy, no! Please, no!" He could hear his father's screams as she sunk into blackness.  
  
Emma's tears fell. Hopeless and helpless. Watching Spike chase Buffy, trying to pull her from oblivion, hanging onto her hand as if it was all there was left in the world. The shadows took the opening and circled Emma, darkness moving to overcome her light.  
  
His sister's face. All beauty and dignity and grace. She stared at William, locking eyes. Spike turned his head and saw the darkness devouring his little girl. Torn between pulling Buffy from the ground. Fighting the battle to save Emma.  
  
Spike looked at his lover's face. She said something wordlessly. He let go of her hand. No! Don't let her go! William screamed in his mind. Gone.  
  
Like that, his mother was gone.  
  
Spike fought his way up, tears streaming, throwing himself at the darkness in a tornado of rage and grief. Cutting through the shadows to loose his daughter. He turned, locking eyes with William and at that moment, William knew. Knew he could have helped. Knew that his father loved him. Knew that there was nothing he could do.  
  
William watched them die. The darkness devouring them both, inch by inch. Spike grappling, fighting, falling for her. To save her. Until the shadows overcame him.  
  
And Emma's light. All that was there was the glow and her eyes. And her tears.  
  
And then darkness.  
  
All that was left was him.  
  
To be contd. 


	13. Beggars

Good Evening, All:)  
  
Wow, wild little ride there we had on Saturday. I can't apologize enough to those of you who thought that was the end of the story. That I just got bored and killed everyone off in one fell swoop. Quite the contrary. I need this story *more* in light of the happenings on the show. I need to see a respectful, loving Buffy and a sane Spike.  
  
That doesn't mean I don't need a little angst.  
  
That being said, here's some good old fashioned angst for ya! We are now back to real time. Back to the hospital. Back to what is really happening. What William saw in the last chapter was a possibility for the future. Next chapter, he will see another. But, in the meantime, Spike and Buffy have some very real problems to deal with. Ones that may break them.  
  
Still, I will eventually set things right. In the meantime, may I suggest tissues and chocolate?  
  
Next chapter will be out on Thursday and it *will* be another flash forward chapter. No one freak on me. I promise that it's only another possibility, not necessarily the way things will be. Stay with me here and you will like where this takes you.  
  
And remember, I believe in happy endings.  
  
Enjoy and let me know what you think:)  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
Title: Beggars (Time - Chapter Thirteen)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set simultaneously with The Poet. Spike is concerned that the alarms in the hospital might have to do with his newborn son. But what will he do when he finds the truth? Xander and Willow have a discussion with Buffy about forgiveness. Riley approaches the SG and tries to gain their trust. Spike is helped by an unlikely friend.  
  
Beggars  
  
Spike's hands slapped to his ears. Giles looked at the Vampire quizzically, wondering for a moment if the chip had ever really been removed. In the distance, the Watcher could hear the buzz of alarms chiming and whistling. Some poor soul moving on.  
  
"Spike?" Giles finally asked.  
  
"Bloody alarm," Spike grumbled, slowly dropping his hands and gritting his teeth, allowing himself to become accustomed to the horrid sound. Suddenly, he became still, his face changing , shifting from annoyance to panic almost as obviously as Vampire to Man.  
  
"What is it?" Giles questioned as Spike began toward the door to the stairwell.  
  
"Will's floor," Spike mumbled in response, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
*****  
  
The nurse looked down at Buffy kindly. "It won't hurt."  
  
"Oh, just do it," Buffy snapped, rolling over slightly on her less painful side. Xander turned, Emma clinging to him, cringing. Willow held Buffy's hand. Gently, the nurse jabbed the needle, sliding the liquid relaxation into the muscle of Buffy's hip.  
  
"Owwww," Buffy whined as the nurse rearranged her gown and helped her back to lying flat.  
  
"Not for long," the nurse replied, winking.  
  
"D'you give her the good stuff?" Willow quipped, brushing Buffy's hair from her face.  
  
"She'll feel nothing but lovin'," the young nurse joked, pulling the blanket to Buffy's aching chest. Suddenly, a shrill beep filled the empty air of the room. The nurse scrambled at her waist for her pager, staring at the screen.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"Everything OK?" Buffy questioned, eyes beginning to glaze over as she spoke.  
  
The nurse looked at her, fear flashing in her eyes, but a broad, comforting grin forced across her face. "You're fine. Just rest and I'll be back to check on you in a bit."  
  
The nurse sped from the room, leaving the rest in a confused, but mostly unconcerned, disarray.  
  
Xander settled at the far end of the bed, letting Emma disentangle herself and scoot back up the blankets next to her mother. They both looked exhausted. Like they had had too much. Always too much, Xander thought.  
  
"Listen, Buff," Xander began. "I was thinking that since you'll be in here a few days, I could go to the house and finish with the kids' room for you. You know, clear it out, finish the border, get the crib back out and try to make it roomy enough for the both of them. I was thinking that we could knock the wall back into the storage.."  
  
"Xander," Buffy interrupted, smiling softly. "It's not your fault."  
  
The boy looked trapped, staring at her quiet, tired eyes. "I just thought that..."  
  
"The help would be great. But I don't blame you for today. For what happened. It just... I guess it was time."  
  
Willow looked at Xander, nodding, and then turned her head to Buffy. She smiled warmly. Amazing how they could all be grown-ups when they tried.  
  
"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," Xander commented, his head dropping.  
  
"Probably not," Buffy chuckled. "But I would have been upset too. I would've told you but..."  
  
"Spike explained," Xander interrupted. "I get why you didn't."  
  
"It wasn't my place to say," Buffy continued, her hand aimlessly toying with Emma's blonde ringlets.  
  
"Well, everything turned out all hugs and puppies. Or should I say babies," Willow chimed in, smiling at them both.  
  
Buffy grinned, thinking about the little blue bundle. Wanting to see him again. "Yeah," she whispered. "It did, didn't it?"  
  
*****  
  
Spike sped down the hallway, skidding to the entrance door to the ICU. The sirens were louder. He yanked the door. Locked. Takina had a pass card. Where the hell was she? He asked himself. His fist pounded into the door. A commotion bustled on the other side, but no one answered.  
  
"Spike?" It was Giles. His voice was low. Full of... torture. It came from around the corner. Spike spun, bolting in the general direction of the voice.  
  
Giles stood a few feet back from the viewing window, eyes wide, hands clasped into a white-knuckled knot in front of him. Spike studied him, his pace slowing. Then he turned to face the glass.  
  
Doctors, nurses, crowded around the incubator. Lights flashing. Alarms blaring. Carts with digital displays and monitors blinking and frantic people shuffling around the room.  
  
"It's not him," Spike muttered, walking towards the glass. "He's just fine."  
  
"Spike." Giles voice was anguished, watching the doctors work on an unseen child. All that he could make out was the corner of a blue blanket and a sign. One with yellow balloons.  
  
The Vampire pressed his hands against the glass, staring in, studying the scene. "S'not him," he said again, his voice beginning to tremble. "Just saw him. Buffy was holding him."  
  
Giles stepped up next to him, watching Spike's eyes brim over and begin to spill. "Spike." It seemed to be the only word that his mouth could form.  
  
A nurse ran to a phone on the wall, moving from Spike's view. The first thing he saw was the nametag. A yellow balloon. A face drawn on it. Little fangs. His name. His son.  
  
The crowd shifted, moving the child to a table no bigger than a TV tray. Spike caught a glimpse of the little boy. Tiny. Perfect.  
  
Still.  
  
Completely still.  
  
A doctor turned, eyeing the blonde man with his hands pressed to the glass. The men staring in with wide-eyed horror at the unmoving child. Quickly, he blocked the view from the window as the tears began to spill. "Jesus! Somebody get the window," the doctor's voice shouted. The nurse at the phone rushed to the glass, yanking the blinds down with a clatter.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Spike stood, unmoving, fingers splayed against the cold window. Eyes trained to where they'd last seen him. The Watcher blinked, turning to face him.  
  
"Rupert?" Spike's voice was shaking. Detached. His eyes still straight ahead. "Tell me that wasn't William."  
  
"Spike," Giles repeated, putting a hand on the Vampire's shoulder. Spike shrugged him away.  
  
"Tell.Me.That.Wasn't.My.Son.," Spike snapped, his head swinging round to face the Watcher, eyes glaring, face cold as stone.  
  
"We don't know what's happening, Spike," Giles reasoned, his eyes betraying his fear.  
  
"Tell me," Spike whispered, his anger dropping. "Please."  
  
Giles looked away. "I can't."  
  
Spike fell to a knee on the floor, his head buried in his hands. Giles watched his body tremble as the sobs took him. "Tell me it's not my son!" He begged.  
  
Giles lowered himself to the floor in front of Spike, putting his hands on Spike's shoulders. "It *was* William. But we don't know what..."  
  
Spike's eyes rose to meet Giles'. The Vampire looked desperate. Lost. "Buffy." It came out as a sigh. A terrible wail contained inside a word that was barely a sound.  
  
Giles looked away, blinking back his own emotion. When he could look back, the Vampire had fallen back on his heels, rocking, sobbing. "Let's... let's find out what's going on first, alright? Then we'll talk to Buffy. I'll be with you, Spike. Alright?"  
  
Spike never looked up. "He can't *die*, Rupert. Can't. Won't let it happen."  
  
"One thing at a time, Spike," Giles responded, sitting down next to him on the cold tile. "We need to be strong. Talk to the doctors."  
  
"He can't *die*!" Spike's voice was primal. Full of fear and rage.  
  
Giles rested his hand on Spike's shoulder once again. "One moment at a time."  
  
*****  
  
Willow and Xander walked into the waiting area, a napping Emma sprawled along Xander's chest, her head lolled on his shoulder. Dawn looked up, watching them walk into the room. "Buffy OK?"  
  
"They gave her some painkillers. She's sleepin'," Willow responded, flopping onto a chair next to Tara.  
  
"They give Emma some too?" Tara snarked, squeezing her lover's hand.  
  
"No, but she's drowning me in drool all the same," Xander joked, sitting delicately in the chair next to Willow.  
  
"Want me to take her?" Tara asked, holding out her arms towards Xander. Tara had become like a second mother to the tot, sitting for her almost every night. One day, she hoped Willow and she could figure out which way they wanted to go for one of their own.  
  
"Nah," Xander sighed. "This is kinda nice." The little girl nuzzled into his shirt and whimpered in her sleep. He found himself brushing her hair back with his fingers and studying her as if she were a beautiful little foreign creature.  
  
Willow shot him a weary glance. "Don't be giving off the daddy vibe already."  
  
"No!" Xander responded. "One day, but.. hello, issues."  
  
The door from the outer hall slowly opened. Riley Finn came in, looking around, tentatively stepping over the threshold as if to avoid a landmine. "Hi," he said, a small wave at the group against the far wall.  
  
"Uh... hi," Willow responded, stiffening almost imperceptibly.  
  
"Didn't think *you'd* be coming back," Dawn commented, inspecting the back of her hands.  
  
Riley walked into the room, confidant now that no cheesed off Vampires were waiting in ambush. He crouched down in front of them, looking up at Dawn. "I'm sorry I upset Buffy, OK? I didn't mean to. That's not why I came."  
  
"Yeah, but... I hate to ask this, Riley, but why *are* you here?" Xander asked, trying to be polite, but somewhere needing to know.  
  
Riley sighed, rocking back on his heels. "I'm stationed here now. The unit I work for has assigned me to protect the girl." He nodded at the child now spilled across Xander's lap.  
  
"Emma?" Willow stuttered, toying with the little girl's shoe.  
  
"Yeah," Riley answered softly, leaning his gaze towards Willow. "I'm just here to help."  
  
"Spike is *not* going to like this," Dawn warned. "I mean, he and Buffy... you don't get any closer that that. But you hurt her. And to him, this is all happening because you're here. To me too."  
  
"I know," Riley sighed, looking back at the teen. He fell back onto the floor, drawing his legs to his chest. "I guess I'll just have to prove to both of you that I mean to help."  
  
Xander chuckled. "You remember Spike, right? Grudge, much?"  
  
"I heard he's changed," Riley commented, his bright eyes gleaming up at the boy.  
  
"Well, yeah, what with the whole breathing, heartbeat-y, fathering children, mortal, thing," Xander commented. "But he's still... Spike."  
  
Riley's eyes shot open. "Spike's a mortal?"  
  
"Looks that way," Willow contributed. "But the whole One thingy... you know bout that?"  
  
Riley nodded. "Yeah. Had to take Mystical Peacemaker History 101 for the mission," he joked.  
  
Willow smiled. "Who knows what that really means to them? I mean they're both *mortal*, but their soul is not and it gives them all sorts of freaky powers. Maybe it makes them *less* mortal than most. We really don't know."  
  
"Hunh," Riley commented. "What kind of powers?"  
  
"Freakish strength and speed. Well, more freakish than before. And healing. And the whole mind thing," Xander contributed.  
  
"Mind thing?" The soldier questioned, his eyebrows quirked.  
  
"They can feel each other," Dawn answered. "I think it's kind of romantic."  
  
"Feel each other?"  
  
As Riley questioned them, Tara noticed it. Like Riley wasn't... right. It wasn't just the interrogation, but a weird, itchy, feeling in the back of her mind. Like his aura was off or his essence had shifted. She tried not to stare at him, or look at him at all for that matter, but it nagged her. Burning. Doubt.  
  
"Yeah. Like pain, pleasure. They can give and take it from each other from anywhere," Dawn continued.  
  
Riley blushed. "I bet that has some handy uses."  
  
"I *so* didn't want to go there," Xander commented, crinkling his nose.  
  
Riley looked at them. "So they have this whole happy family thing going on. Who'd a thunk it?"  
  
"Strange, but true," Willow chuckled. "Like *perfect* happy. Well, other than the constant demon onslaught and the regular attempts on their lives and the lives of the kid...s. But they got the whole 'I love you, you love me' Barney-ness happening."  
  
"Good," Riley commented, smiling his wholesome, blinding grin. "I'm glad for her. Hopefully, she'll let me help on the whole attempt on their lives bit."  
  
"Hard sell," Xander commented. "And you'll have to go through Spike on it. Buffy most definitely wears the pants, but she listens to him. Trusts his judgment."  
  
"Now, things *have* changed," Riley answered, nodding and chuckling. "Buffy I knew wouldn't listen to anyone but her gut."  
  
"Well, sharing a soul puts the whole wavelength thing in synch," Dawn commented, annoyed with the entire conversation.  
  
"Then I guess I had better talk to Spike," Riley sighed, standing. "Explain that I'm an old married man just doing my job."  
  
"How is Sam?" Willow asked, a smile breaking across her kind face.  
  
"Great," Riley blushed, shuffling his feet. "I'll bring her by sometime."  
  
"Good," Willow answered, still grinning.  
  
Riley looked at them closely, his honest face serious and concerned. "Are...are we OK?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Yeah, I mean you are here to protect Emma, right?"  
  
"Absolutely." Riley's face shone in pride and dignity, a big toothy grin spreading across his features.  
  
"Then we're good," Willow commented.  
  
"Good," Riley answered, his shoulders dropping in relief. "Mind if I wait here with you guys for Spike?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Willow answered, gesturing to the chairs on the far side from Emma. *We* may be OK, but Spike will *not* be, she thought. Riley sat, folding his hands in his lap, and waited.  
  
*****  
  
"There you are," Anya chimed, breezing into the ICU waiting room. Cyrus appeared at her heels. "I thought you were going to... Hey," she continued, her tone becoming concerned. She sank down in the chair next to Giles. "What's wrong?"  
  
Giles stared at his knees, holding back tears. "Anya, I'm afraid... I'm afraid something's happened to William."  
  
"What's gone wrong?" Cyrus asked, his brow crinkling with concern. He sat in the chair on the opposite side of Giles, watching his old friend study the floor.  
  
"We... we don't know," Giles stuttered. "But from what we saw, it's quite serious."  
  
"We?" Anya questioned, terror creeping into her tone. "Where's Spike?"  
  
Giles raised his head, scanning the room. The Vampire had disappeared. "I suppose he needed a moment alone. To collect himself. He was worried about Buffy..."  
  
"Men," Anya huffed, standing. "The last thing he needs is a *moment*. The last thing he needs is *alone*."  
  
The Watchers looked up at her, both confused and enlightened. "Well.." Giles began.  
  
"Think of it like this. Stressed out, fangy super guy on a hair trigger who's had about the baddest of bad days *and* who has no idea if his newborn son is alright. How would you feel?" She gushed.  
  
"Upset, of course," Giles responded, eyes wet and tired.  
  
"And how do upset Vampires act?" Anya questioned, looking at two of the most educated men she had ever met as if they were thick.  
  
"Violent," Cyrus answered like a child in class.  
  
Anya spun, heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Giles called after her.  
  
"To find Spike. Stay here and see if you can get some information on William," she responded, pushing open the doors.  
  
"What if he's..." Cyrus stuttered.  
  
"Vengeance Demon. I can get ugly," Anya answered without looking back. She disappeared through the doorway.  
  
*****  
  
Somehow, she knew that when she found him, he wouldn't be violent. On the contrary, he'd probably be a big, mushy, mess. Like the night Buffy had jumped from the tower. No one had noticed him them. Except her. And maybe Tara. But that was the night Anya realized that Spike was truly, madly, deeply in love with Buffy, and that Xander was not with her.  
  
He was sitting on the floor, legs curled up to his chest, hands gripping his shins. He was parked across from the closed viewing windows, like a child expecting a Christmas display. Blankly staring at shaded glass. Waiting.  
  
"Hey," Anya said, smiling softly as she approached. She proffered a soda that she'd grabbed on her way past the vending machine. Always good to have a peace offering.  
  
Spike looked up at her, taking her offering and setting in on the floor beside him. His face was still. The kind of still one only shows when trying desperately to cover it all. Unnatural, pained, quiet. "Thank you."  
  
"Sure," Anya answered, sliding down onto the floor next to him. She sat cross-legged, staring quietly at the glass. It was up to him to choose what he needed. Maybe just sitting was what he wanted.  
  
It seemed like hours before he spoke, eyes never moving from the curtained windows. "What do I tell her?" His voice wavered almost imperceptibly.  
  
"She was asleep when I left," Anya commented, her voice quiet and gentle. "So you don't tell her anything yet."  
  
Spike looked over at her, eyes tender and full of tears begging to be spilled. But he held fast. "And when she wakes up?"  
  
Anya sighed, staring into the fathomless blue of his eyes. "I don't know. You don't know until the doctors tell you what happened."  
  
"You know," he began quietly. "You know she won't understand." His voice faltered. "I don't understand. Why him? I mean, of all of us, he's the innocent."  
  
She took his hand, holding it gently. "Not everything has a reason. Not everything is all prophesied and supernatural. Sometimes... sometimes regular bad things happen."  
  
"Hasn't she had enough?" The words pushed him over the edge. The dam broke and his eyes spilled over sending silvery trails down his cheeks.  
  
"You both have," Anya answered. She chuckled, nervously. "We all have."  
  
Spike squeezed her hand gently, nodding, then letting her go. "I just don't.. What do I say?"  
  
"There's no good answer, Spike," Anya whispered, playing with the hem of her jeans. "Unless the doctors come out and say that it was all a giant mistake and William is hunky dory, then none of it will be easy. But," she sighed, shifting, "We don't know what they'll say. So you can't decide what to tell her yet."  
  
Spike was silent for a long moment. "Do you think he's dead?" His eyes traveled back to the blackened window. He tried to still himself again, but he could feel his heart shattering, spilling hurt and anger and grief into his blood.  
  
"I don't know," Anya answered. "I'd like to think that they'd have been able to tell you that by now. That it's something else. But I don't know."  
  
Spike nodded, tired eyes still focused straight ahead. "Funny, us. Two of us are already dead and it's the one thing we fear most."  
  
"It's not," Anya corrected. He turned his gaze to her, questioning her. "Loss is. You and I have both been willing to die for them. But losing them isn't an option. Even the ones we barely know."  
  
Spike smiled softly. "You're a pretty smart bird sometimes."  
  
"I try," she answered, returning the grin. "Should've learned something in over a thousand years of existence. Do they make a t-shirt for that?"  
  
A door opened somewhere down the hall. Giles' voice ran out, echoing against the cold, sterile walls. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah," he called back, standing. Spike lowered a hand to Anya, helping her to her feet.  
  
"The doctors are ready to talk to you now."  
  
Spike looked at Anya. "Not sure if I can do this, Pet." His eyes flickered, his hands trembling at his sides.  
  
She laid a hand on his forearm, urging him forward. "We'll be with you, alright?"  
  
Spike nodded and stepped towards the door.  
  
To be contd. 


	14. Bad Boy

Good evening, All:)  
  
Well, better late than never. Unfortunately, I had to work late this evening, which delayed this release a few hours. But it is here.  
  
The bad news is that it is angsty. Unless you like angst. Then more good news:)  
  
This is another flash forward chapter. To make it *very* clear, the end of this chapter is *not* the end of this book, this story, and maybe not even the true future for our boy William. It is merely another possibility, like that visited in The Poet. It is a *far* different look at the "normal" child of a Vampire and a Slayer.  
  
Please let me know what you think. I do hope you like this little glimpse into the future.  
  
Next chapter will be out on Saturday. Promise:)  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
Title: Bad Boy (Time - Chapter Fourteen)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set immediately after Beggars, in another time. William is still caught in the spell of Time and is doomed to repeat his life as it might be. But is this how it's meant to happen? Is this what will happen to his family when all is said and done?  
  
  
  
Bad Boy  
  
Daggers of light. Like pointed comets stabbing at the night. Flashing, firing, angry points of light. There was nothing peaceful. Never was. Never will be. Nothing beautiful. Only them. Dad's girls. Sucker.  
  
Bam, he hit the floor with a thud.  
  
Piercing, little blue eyes stared up from a little handsome face. She stood over him, hands on girlish hips, proud and pretty and already a thorn in his child-sized behind.  
  
He pushed himself up, wobbling on little legs, glaring at her all the while. Her eyes met his in a torrent of blue. The same, deep cerulean flashing between them like some unknown code. That's all he could see as he hurtled towards her, tossing his tiny frame against her legs and knocking her to the carpet.  
  
"No pushing," he said, very clearly, his tone amazingly strong for such a little thing.  
  
"Will, stop being a bully," Emma huffed, pushing him off her legs.  
  
"You first!" He angrily responded, face red with fury.  
  
"*You* took Bunny," she answered, propping herself on her elbows and glancing down at the floor where he'd tumbled.  
  
"Mine!" He growled, contorting his face and glaring at her.  
  
"Dad!" Emma screamed, trying to wrestle the rabbit from Will's clutches. Their father simply didn't appear fast enough. "Dad!"  
  
Footsteps pounded up the stairs, followed by a softer set from down the hall. They always ran. It was like they had to save the world or something.  
  
Emma looked up and saw her father's frame in the doorway. Her hands were still wrapped around the bunny, trying to wrench it away. William looked up as well, catching sight of his mother shadowed behind their dad. Cue the waterworks.  
  
William wailed as if his heart had been wrenched from his chest. "Mmmmooooommmmmyyyy!"  
  
Buffy ducked under Spike's arm, running to the boy and scooping him up from the floor. "What's wrong, baby?"  
  
Emma sat up, humphing at the scene.  
  
"Emmy push me!" He wailed as Buffy stroked his damp blonde hair from his forehead tenderly.  
  
"Emma?" Spike asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.  
  
The girl sighed. Her brother was *good*. "Well, he stole my bunny," she offered, looking down. Spike crouched to her eye level, pulling her face gently to his.  
  
"You shouldn't push him round, Mite," her father said softly. "He's your blood."  
  
"He's only four, Emma," Buffy contributed, trying to hush the baby curled against her.  
  
Emma sighed again. "Sorry mum." She looked over to her father with wide, innocent eyes. Will was too good at this. Devious little snitch. She'd bide her time for now. "May I please have Bunny back?"  
  
Spike gathered the girl up, standing. "Think that's fair."  
  
Buffy shot him a glance questioning how he planned on extricating said rodent from hysterical, bouncing child. Spike shrugged, winking. Slowly, he and Emma walked towards them.  
  
"Will?"  
  
The boy turned, eyeing his father with wet, angry eyes. "Think you've something that belongs to your sis."  
  
William hitched in his mother's arms, letting his head fall against her shoulder. "I want him," he sobbed.  
  
Gently, Spike pulled the rabbit from the boy's grip. "Now, what does a big man like you want with his sister's girl... stuff?" Spike asked. Buffy grinned, shaking her head. "Getting to be big now. Maybe we ought to take Pony out instead."  
  
William looked up at his mother as if requesting permission to stop clinging. "Want to go out and play?" Buffy asked, soothing him with her voice, her gentle hands. Emma rolled her eyes. William nodded shyly.  
  
Buffy set the little boy on the floor. He stared up her, those endless blue eyes the same as his father's. Didn't help he was dressed in a clone- like outfit. Auntie Dawn thought that one funny when she'd bought it for his birthday. Last Buffy had heard, a little leather jacket was on order.  
  
Spike kissed Emma's cheek, studying her pretty, ageless face. "Better, Mite?"  
  
"Will you ask him to stay out of my things?" Emma negotiated, capturing her father's gaze and melting him in precisely the manner her mum did. He set her gently on the floor.  
  
"That I will," he answered, stroking her hair. "Help your mum a bit? Then we can watch your video later."  
  
Emma looked satisfied with the trade and glanced over at Buffy, smiling. God, they're alike, Spike thought as Emma backed up against her mother's legs, nodding.  
  
"Exciting world of laundry, or we can make dinner?" Buffy asked, playing with the girl's hair.  
  
"Laundry!" Both Emma and Spike snapped a little too quickly. Buffy smirked at them both.  
  
"I'll pick up a pizza, Love," Spike continued, kissing Buffy's nose. "Ready to go do manly things?" He joked, grabbing William's tiny hand. The boy looked up, eyes glinting. Boy had that down, Spike thought.  
  
"Ready," William repeated, clutching his father's fingers. Little did he know that he'd fall asleep before they ever made it to the park.  
  
*****  
  
The points of light were stabbing him. Prodding like electric shocks from a cattle prod. Flying at him. Stinging like poisoned fireflies in the night air. William thudded to the ground in a heap against the wall.  
  
"Got to anticipate the next move," Spike said, lending a hand to his son. Will grabbed it, pulling himself to his feet indignantly.  
  
"How was I supposed to see *that* coming?"  
  
"Think a sodding demon gives you a bloody combat manual and a few minutes to peruse it? Spike huffed, assuming fighting stance.  
  
"Will, you did *really* well," Emma chimed, sitting indian style against the wall. She was sixteen now and breathtaking. The spitting image of their mum, but taller, more stately, and with blue eyes as soothing as the summer sky.  
  
"Thanks, Em, but should be able to knock the old man on his arse," Will panted.  
  
Emma chuckled. "You're thirteen, Will. He's like what... four million?"  
  
Spike smirked over at his daughter. "One hundred seventy four," Spike responded. "Give or take. And to those people at the school..."  
  
"I know, I know. Forty four," Emma sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're still the man, Dad."  
  
Spike quirked an eyebrow. "Tell your mum."  
  
"Think she already knows," Emma smiled. "You know with the whole big blinky eyes and come hither stares..."  
  
"Now wait a *minute*, Mite," Spike huffed, about to launch into a diatribe about what she should and should not notice about her parents fondness of each other.  
  
"Can we get back to training?" Will interrupted, rushing at Spike. Spike parried, letting his son land several solid blows, some of which actually stung, before leaping over the pommel horse and out of the boy's way.  
  
"Now *that* was better," Spike smiled, proudly.  
  
"Bit of the old man in me yet," William stated, eyes gleaming as he came at Spike once again. The boy may not have his parents prophesied gifts, Spike thought, but he fought with a fire that he hadn't seen in many humans. Even at such a young age.  
  
William spun, kicking, finally missing his mark and throwing himself back on the mat with a crash. The boy lay dazed, the back of his head pounding where it struck cement.  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike murmured, running to the boy. "Will, you alright? Emma, grab your mum and an icepack."  
  
*****  
  
They hurt. No doubt about it. The stupid, sodding, sharp little stars careening through the black air and brushing against him like salted razors. The landing wasn't getting any easier either, he thought as he found himself sprawled on the shower floor.  
  
He got up, wrapping a towel around his waist and headed into the locker room. Really, it had been a good day, he came to remember. It wasn't often that a freshman made the Varsity soccer team. Suppose all the extra training had come to some good use.  
  
"Have you even *seen* the Windsor girl? Dude, what I wouldn't do to get inside that tight little..." Will heard as he rounded the corner to the line of lockers. A senior boy was leaned against a locker across from his own, surrounded by a group of poncy, little friends.  
  
"What was that?" William interrupted, unfamiliar with the older boys. Football players. Yeah. And the loudmouth was the quarterback.  
  
"Dude, the Windsor girl," the senior boy said again, turning towards William. "She's *fine*. I heard she gives it up too. And there's a rumour that her parent's are all freakish superheroes or something so she can do things with her..."  
  
"Who are we talking about?" William asked again, his blood beginning to boil in his veins. Just wanting to clarify before the fun began. Slowly, he slid on his jeans, watching the senior. Waiting for an answer. The boy strutted like a peacock in front of his friends.  
  
"Windsor, man. Emma. Haven't you seen her? That is one *sweet* piece of as..."  
  
Before the football player could finish the sentence, William had made contact with a left hook, firmly planted against the boy's jaw, sending the little quarterback flying into the steel lockers and sliding down to the floor. Will straddled his slumped, wide-eyed form. "Pleased to meet you. William Windsor. And that's my sodding *sister*." Another crushing blow, this time to the senior's eye. "That you are talking about."  
  
"Man, I'm sorry, " the footballer whimpered, shielding his face.  
  
"Don't *ever*," William continued, kicking the boy's kidney, "Talk about her like some trivial piece of meat again." Another bare foot to the quarterback's side. The boy whimpered, curling into a ball. "Or I might just have to rough you up."  
  
"I.... I didn't know," he stuttered.  
  
"Should thought bout that before you mouthed off," Will growled, landing a final blow against the boy's ribs. "Have a little respect for the lady." He didn't realize it at the time, but he was grinning. Will was happily pounding the boy into the floor without thought.  
  
Slowly, he backed a way, a flash of disgust mixing with the anger shaping his features. The quarterback stumbled to his feet, bolting to the door. His friends stood staring in shock at the freshman standing barefoot and shirtless in front of them, grin on his face and blood on his hands.  
  
"What?" William exclaimed, throwing his hands out to the sides. "Got something you'd like to add?"  
  
"Dude, you're whacked," one of the remaining boys responded, scampering out of the room.  
  
"Stay away from my blood, then," William mumbled to himself, plopping down on the bench. His aching, angry head fell into his hands."  
  
*****  
  
They felt like daggers now. White hot, speeding through space. Didn't matter much. Not like he could be any more brassed off with the lot that life had dealt him. Dealt them. Only way to deal with it was to be a man. Take the pain. Turn it round and use it against whoever crossed his path.  
  
"Ouuugh," he grunted as he was pushed onto his back, landing hard on the mattress.  
  
She slapped a hand over the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "Will, why the hell do you *do* that?"  
  
"Told you not to call me that, Pet," William smirked, biting the inside of his cheek and making those perfect cheekbones all the more prominent.  
  
"Look, you can call me the Queen of England and it doesn't make it so," the girl snarked, lying naked and spent on the sheets. He rolled over, grabbing a cigarette from the bedside table and lighting it. The smoke and scent of tobacco filled the room. Living on his own had its advantages. He'd moved out on his eighteenth birthday. The six months of freedom from *them* had been bliss.  
  
"Don't see you complaining bout the services rendered," he smiled, running a long finger down the valley between her breasts. She sighed, letting a small smile play on her lips.  
  
"Will... Edge.. Whatever.. Just.. what is it with the biting? You may live alone, but I have to go home and explain to my father why I have the mother of all hickeys..."  
  
"Claming you, Pet," William answered. "Making you mine."  
  
"Do you even know what that means?" River asked, sitting up, completely comfortable in her nudity and his. Not your normal eighteen year old girl. Then again, she'd known everything. Everything about his parents. His sister. Still she stuck around. Never serious. Mostly, nights like this where they screwed with reckless abandon and then didn't talk for weeks. But only River got it. Only she understood. "You're not a Vamp, Will. Your mom would.."  
  
"Leave my bloody mother out of this," William huffed. The facade was all he had. He needed to be him. Needed to be the man his father had been. The demon. He hopped out of bed, strutting naked across the floor. "Dad had it straight before... she made him soft."  
  
River sighed. "Your father was a killer before her."  
  
William humphed, heading out to the kitchen and swinging open the refrigerator door. "Got the job done. Fiercest of all the dark warriors," he called, rummaging for a Gatorade. Emma came over with groceries twice a week. And to make sure he hadn't gone off and lived out his little Vampire fantasies. William wouldn't listen to his mum anymore. But somehow, Emma could always get through.  
  
"And that's what you want?" River called back. He reappeared in the bedroom doorway, looking over at her.  
  
"Thought you liked me this way, Pet," he snarked. He *was* glorious, backlit by the kitchen light. A little taller than his father, his hair a sandy brown and mussed in a bed head of curls. Rippled muscles under smooth tanned skin. Those perfect blue eyes.  
  
"I like *Will*," she sighed. "The one who buys his sister flowers because it's Friday and who *used* to help his mom cook dinner and take the dog for walks with his dad."  
  
"Fraid he's dead," William answered, taking a swig of his drink. "Nothing but grief being a good guy."  
  
River studied him a moment. "Will, what happened to your father was an accident," she whispered, walking over to him. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, toying with the soft hairs on the nape and pressing herself against him.  
  
"No bloody accident," William snapped, pushing her away. "Demon killed him because they made him soft. So, mum rolls over and gives up. Emma's trying to save the bloody world. And for what?"  
  
River looked at Will wide-eyed. "I dunno. For.... ice cream and sunshine and... mind blowing sex?"  
  
William chuckled, his hand pressed against the small of her back. "Don't care much for the former anymore. The latter, however..." he growled, backing her towards the bed.  
  
A sudden, shrill beep filled the room as he toppled River back to the sheets. He tried to ignore it, spending his energy burying all of his anger in her. But the sound went on and on until finally he scrambled to the bedside table, picking up the small, silver phone.  
  
"What?" William growled into the receiver.  
  
"William?" Buffy's voice trembled into the phone.  
  
"Not interested," Will answered, pulling the phone away from his ear.  
  
"Don't hang up!" She screamed. Slowly, he pulled the phone back to his ear. "They've got her. Emma," Buffy choked.  
  
"Where?" Will asked, crawling off the girl and searching the floor for his jeans.  
  
"I'm headed to the alley off Ninth and Cedar."  
  
"I'll handle it," William snapped, grabbing a black T-shirt from a pile on the chair.  
  
"Look," Buffy retorted, annoyed. She was panting, running. Always running. "I don't really care anymore that you blame me for what happened to.. what happened to Spike. But I loved him. And I love her. And you. And I'm still the goddamn Slayer so don't begin to tell me where *not* to go. I thought you might want to help."  
  
The phone was silent. The line went dead. He stared at it a moment, then pulled the aged black duster from the back of the desk chair.  
  
"Where you going?" River asked, pulling the sheet up to her chest.  
  
"Little pre-coital violence, Pet. Keep it warm. Be back," he gushed, disappearing out the door.  
  
*****  
  
When he found the alley, his mother and his cousin were the only ones standing. Bodies lay in heaps along cement walls. Bleeding. Wounded. Dead. Poor souls. Probably better off where you are now, he thought, grabbing a sword from his Uncle Xander's ashen, limp hand.  
  
Emma hovered above the pavement, wrapped in white light. Bird had always been beautiful, but when she got all Peace-d out, she was a veritable angel. She looked at him, terror and relief in her eyes. Tears streaming.  
  
Buffy had a broad sword, hacking at the lapping darkness that seeped up from the wounded ground. She seemed to be holding them, but not doing much to actually kill them off. The boy fighting next to her just looked afraid.  
  
For a moment, he thought, should've been me at her side. For that matter, should've been dad. But both of them had left her, in one way or another. Dad died trying to save her. William ran away. Now she was the One. All alone.  
  
And even the One couldn't kill the darkness.  
  
Without thinking, Will rushed at the scene, primal roar of rage and anger, sword thwacking at dark tendrils as they grabbed at him. Buffy looked over, catching his eyes for just a moment, and smiled.  
  
He'd forgotten how beautiful she was. How much he loved her.  
  
She'd forgotten how much her baby looked like his dad.  
  
A scream pierced the night and the boy on her left was pinned to the wall, a misty black tendril jammed through his heart. The colour drained from his face. "Oh, God," Buffy whispered, her hand slapping over her mouth.  
  
Will stared a moment, the fear turning quickly to anger. Anger becoming rage. Rage, blind fury. He blindly hacked at the darkness, working his way towards Emma. Buffy regained her composure and began towards Emma from the opposite direction. Surrounding their blood. Protecting the girl.  
  
One creature broke their perimeter and Buffy turned to drive it back. It caught her ankle, pulling her to the pavement. She began to slide, sucked down into the Earth.  
  
"Mum!" Will screamed, dashing towards her, grabbing her hand. She held on, terror gleaming like blood in her pretty green eyes.  
  
"Will," she whispered, staring up at him. Etching him into her memory.  
  
"Hold on," Will urged, his own tears beginning to spill.  
  
"Will, they've got her," Buffy whimpered. "Help her."  
  
William's head spun and the darkness spiraled around his sister. Taking her light. Emma looked at them, helpless.  
  
"Mum, I can't leave you here," William argued, turning back towards his mother.  
  
She smiled, closing her eyes. "I love you."  
  
"Dad wouldn't have left you here," the boy cried desperately.  
  
Her eyes opened again, wet and settled, accepting her fate. "Yes," she sighed, "He would." With that, she let go, falling into the black abyss.  
  
William sat wide-eyed, stunned. She was gone. Like that. Like dad. Gone. He couldn't save them.  
  
Emma. Oh God.  
  
William turned, grabbing the sword and running towards Emma, hacking back the darkness as if they were black vines. She was disappearing. Her light fading into the walls, the concrete.  
  
"Emma!" William screamed, struggling towards him.  
  
Her eyes focused on him and she reached out her hands. Will leapt, trying to grab them, feeling her skin brush his.  
  
But instead of catching her, he felt his weight thump against the empty pavement. Darkness seething everywhere. William scrambled to his feet again, but she was gone.  
  
Nothing left.  
  
They were all gone.  
  
To be contd. 


	15. Dreaming

Good afternoon, All:)  
  
Here is the next chapter of the saga of the Peacemaker. This chapter takes us back to real time. Back to the hospital and to the drama that is unfolding there. Yes, it's angsty, but, as always, I will land you softly in a place that I think you will like.  
  
In the meantime, grab the tissues and chocolate and enjoy the pain.  
  
Next chapter on Monday. Please let me know what you think:)  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
  
  
Title: Dreaming (Time - Chapter Fifteen)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set simultaneously to Bad Boy. The doctors tell Spike what they know about William's condition. Anya and Giles try to help him hold things together. Anya tells the rest of the SG what has happened, while Spike is forced to deliver more bad news to Buffy. Takina reappears and offers to help. But is it Takina? And is she really helping?  
  
Dreaming  
  
The 'Conversation Room', as the doctor euphemistically referred to the claustrophobic space, was cheerfully painted in palest pink with soothing paintings and comfortable chairs. Spike followed the doctor into the room, Giles and Anya just behind him. Cyrus remained in the waiting room in case any of the rest of them came down to visit William.  
  
"Mr.. Windsor?" The doctor asked, shutting the door behind them and offering his hand. Spike nodded, taking the gesture. "Dr. Lawrence. Would you like to have a seat?"  
  
Giles and Anya sat down on an overstuffed cream couch, clinging to each other's hands. God, I want her here, Spike thought. Want to hold her hand. Want to feel better or worse with her by my side. "Rather stand." Spike responded.  
  
The doctor eyed him cautiously, then settled into a chair facing the Vampire. Giles thought to convince Spike to sit, but decided that he was within arms reach and there was no point in arguing over little things.  
  
"I'm not sure where to begin," the doctor stated, his kind face strained and tired. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees.  
  
"Is he alive?" Spike asked, bluntly.  
  
A startled look crossed the man's face, his eyes opening wide. "No one told you?" He gasped.  
  
"Told us *what*?" Giles asked, his fingers winding nervously through Anya's.  
  
"I asked the ward nurse to come out here when..."  
  
"Told.Us.What.?" Spike enunciated, trying to remain calm.  
  
"He's alive. His vital signs are... almost normal," the doctor blurted. Spike slumped back against the wall in relief. But the fear crept up his spine at the same time. The nagging doubt. The proverbial 'But'.  
  
"You said 'almost'," Anya pointed out, her face confused and concerned.  
  
Here it comes, Spike thought.  
  
"William is... he seems to be doing well. His heart. His lungs. Blood pressure. Normal for a premature infant less than a day old. They spike and fall once in a while. Like he's dreaming. But oherwise...," the doctor prattled on.  
  
Spike looked at him, recognizing the smell of fear almost immediately.  
  
"But?"  
  
The doctor stared at the floor, shuffling his feet. Finally, he raised his eyes to Spike. "But he won't wake up."  
  
"What do you mean?" Giles asked, his own impatience bubbling to the surface.  
  
"A sort of.. a sort of coma is the best way I can describe it," Dr. Lawrence continued nervously.  
  
"Suppose?" Spike growled. Anya's hand shot out, grabbing Spike's forearm, feeling his body tense. At her touch, he focused again, bring himself back to the conversation. Pushing his back to the wall.  
  
"It's unlike anything we've seen before. No traumatic onset. No *physical* reason. But the child seems to be caught in REM sleep. Like one continuous dream that he can't wake from." The look on the doctor's face was genuine confusion.  
  
"So, he's dreaming?" Anya questioned, one hand still wrapped in Giles', the other holding Spike's arm.  
  
"Or nightmares," Spike muttered to himself. Giles shot a glance at the Vampire, questioning him, but leaving the subject be for the moment.  
  
"Yes," the doctor responded.  
  
"And there's nothing you can do to awaken him?" Giles asked. "A physical or chemical stimulant?"  
  
"We've tried everything safe on a child in his state of development," Dr. Lawrence answered. "I've put in several calls to specialists, but I have no idea what's causing this. How long it might last."  
  
"So, he may never wake up?" Spike asked, panic taking control.  
  
"Spike," Giles sighed. "Don't give up so easily."  
  
"Not giving up, but I need to know if that is a possibility," Spike snapped, turning from Giles back to the doctor. "So, is it?"  
  
The doctor looked at Giles, then back to Spike. "It is. But it's equally possible that he could snap out of it on his own in a day, a week. We simply don't know."  
  
The sound escaping Spike's lips was almost a chuckle. "Not helping much, Mate."  
  
"I wish I could tell you more," the doctor replied, rising from the chair. He was tall. Gentle. Spike imagined he was good with the little ones. And he could also sense that this mattered to him. That William *mattered*. "What I can tell you is that I will do everything I can to help him."  
  
Spike nodded, dropping his anger. "Please," he whispered. The doctor returned the nod.  
  
As the tall man reached the door, he turned back. "Have you seen Dr. Noel? Takina? I was hoping she might have some insight into this. Maybe there's something I'm overlooking in regards to physiology that has to do with William's parentage."  
  
Spike's brow furrowed. "Figured she was with you."  
  
"No one has seen her since she brought William back to the ward." He sighed. "Well, if you see her, please ask her to contact me. I *have* to believe that there is something we can do."  
  
"Thank you," Giles answered. Spike stood fast, trying to accept the honesty of the situation. Quietly, Dr. Lawrence slipped out.  
  
Spike slouched into a chair, hands wringing, eyes swimming. "They don't bloody know."  
  
"At least his vital signs are good, Spike," Giles commented. "If they can keep him stable, it buys them time to look for an answer."  
  
Spike looked at the Watcher. "You think you could put in a few calls of your own, Rupert? Council medical division might have heard of this?," he asked, trying to breathe. Feeling the weight of it all crushing his chest.  
  
"Of course," Giles answered. "And I'll have Xander search out Takina."  
  
Anya winced almost imperceptibly, but settled as Giles' arm wrapped around her. " I can talk to the others," She said, bravely. Giles knew that this wasn't quite the easing into the fray that she had had in mind, but she was willing to do what she must.  
  
"I would be grateful," Spike sighed. "But mind the Niblet. Make sure Tara's with her or wait to talk to her until Giles or I..."  
  
"I'll handle it," Anya responded, smiling reassuringly. Spike closed his eyes, swallowing.  
  
"Got to talk to Buffy," he whispered. "Don't know what to tell her."  
  
Giles looked at him closely. "Spike, she's got quite a bit of healing to do herself. I agree she needs to know, but you may want to concentrate on the fact that physically, he's all right. That it's just a matter of time."  
  
"Not necessarily true though, is it?" Spike questioned, his eyes heavy and wet.  
  
"Nothing false about it. She needs to be strong again to help him. Help us find the answer. I'm not saying to omit the danger. Just make sure that she knows the positives as well. That he's alive. Strong."  
  
Spike nodded. "Alright." Slowly, he stood. "I need to see her."  
  
Anya patted his arm. "You should. Hang onto her as much as she hangs onto you. It'll make both of you feel better."  
  
Again, Spike nodded. "Keep someone down here in case.."  
  
Giles watched him, finishing the sentence. "Cyrus will stay in case he wakes up."  
  
"Right then," Spike sighed, gathering his courage and his sanity. "Just let me know."  
  
*****  
  
Spike wasn't quite sure how he made it up the stairs, nor, for that matter, through the waiting room. The rest were there. Even the farm boy. Whether or not they tried to speak with him, he couldn't say. Maybe the look on his face as he blew through was enough to back them off. Or maybe he just ignored them. All he knew was that he needed her. Even in good. Even in bad. He needed her.  
  
For some reason, he found himself standing outside her door, tracing the letters of her name with his fingers. Buffy. Silly name, really. But it had come to be the most important word in any language, in any time. Buffy. Couldn't have been Elizabeth or Mary. Buffy. Always Buffy.  
  
Slowly, he opened the door with a click and a small whoosh of air. It was dark. The shades drawn. Lights out except for the digital blink of monitors. They made him wince, thinking back to looking through the glass at William. But hers were quiet. Steady. He didn't need a million gadgets to tell him that her heart was pushing blood through her veins. Her mind was off exploring some land with blue skies and even bluer water and white sand. Needed to take her to the beach when this was all over, he thought. She dreamed of it all the time.  
  
It amazed him how tiny she seemed as he approached the bed. He watched her as he kicked his boots to the floor. Pale eyelids fluttering against permanently golden skin. Little smile playing at the corners of her lips.  
  
Dreaming.  
  
When she had fallen asleep, there were countless things to dream about. Normal things. Pushing William in the swings Harris had put up out back. Watching Emma go to her first day of class. Dawn's college graduation. The next little one, whomever's it may be. Would Emma be a cheerleader? William a soccer player or a playwright?  
  
And them.  
  
Countless walks under countless moonlit skies. Battles fought and won side by side. Thousands of talks on porches front and back, and thousands more kisses that had turned into something so much greater. Arguing and fighting and sparring. Making love and having sex and shagging senseless until either the sun came up or a small voice needed attending. Didn't matter. Always tomorrow. Even in their lives, it seemed tomorrow always came. And no matter what the challenge, there was an opportunity for another walk, another talk, another kiss. Another moment tangled in each other.  
  
As he stretched out next to her, she mewled in her sleep, pressing into his chest and nuzzling his shirt. The hard news could wait a little longer, he thought, brushing the stray hair from her face and kissing her lips with all the gentleness his love had to offer. Endless gentleness.  
  
His arms wrapped gently around her and she smiled again. The tears began to fall from his eyes, knowing he'd have to be the one to take her smile away. Softly, he buried his face in her hair, clinging to her while she was the strong one.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my love."  
  
*****  
  
"No," Dawn gasped, a hand slipping over her lips. Tara's arm wrapped around the girl, rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Did.. did they say what was wrong?" Willow asked, her face blanching. Xander clung to Emma, feeling himself tremble. Thankfully, the little girl was still fast asleep.  
  
Anya shook her head, her face sincere. "No clue."  
  
Tara was silent for a moment. "Most of the time, I'd say if you hear hoof beats in the forest, look for a horse rather than a zebra," she began. "But this *is* Buffy and Spike. And this is the child of a Vampire and a Slayer."  
  
Willow turned to her lover, nodding. "So, maybe we should start looking for stripes."  
  
"Not understanding," Xander mumbled, looking at the girls.  
  
"Maybe, it's mystical," Anya answered, watching Xander with eyes full of fatigue and tenderness. "Maybe it's not just about him being premature."  
  
Xander nodded, stroking Emma's hair. Watching Anya. She had changed.  
  
Riley spoke up from the corner. "I'd like to help." All eyes turned to him. "I mean, I can call HQ and see if they know anything based on the symptoms."  
  
Anya looked over at him. "Thank you. That would be great." She paused, turning her attention back to the rest. "Xander, Takina seems to have disappeared. The doctors have been trying to page her to see if she might have some insight into anything... physical,... that could cause this. Well, because Spike's still a Vampire. Could she have gone home or something?"  
  
Xander looked concerned. "She always answers her pages. But... yeah, I mean, maybe she went home to change or something and accidentally left her pager here. I.. I can go look."  
  
"Please," Anya answered softly.  
  
Xander nodded, loosing Emma and handing her over to Dawn. Dawn was relatively calm, but quiet tears dripped down her face as she clutched Emma closer. Xander turned and left without another word.  
  
"Willow?" Anya asked.  
  
"Uh.. uh yeah?"  
  
"Maybe you can gain access to the web since you're a student here. See if you can find anything?" It was Giles' idea and somewhere Anya thought it amusing that it was coming from the mouth of a thousand year old Vengeance Demon who was still frightened of CD players.  
  
"Of.. of course," Willow answered. "Tara, do you want to..."  
  
"Actually," Anya interrupted. "I need to borrow Tara."  
  
"Borrow?" Willow asked.  
  
Tara studied Anya closely. "You want to look for him," the shy witch mentioned, looking down at her knees.  
  
Anya nodded slowly. "I have the power you need, but you have the focus. That's what separates witches.."  
  
Dawn looked at them. "Look for him?"  
  
Tara rubbed the teen's arm. "If this is.. mystical.. then whatever's causing it would leave traces of itself. Of the power that created it. I can see them with a spell. But it takes a lot of energy."  
  
"And I am the power energizer bunny," Anya quipped. "Ooh. I can't believe I said that."  
  
"Tara, that's dangerous," Willow gasped, knowing the battle was already lost. Tara just smiled at her reassuringly. "But.. I'd do it too. If I still could."  
  
"What about me?" Dawn asked, her eyes flitting between the girls. "I mean, doesn't a portal need opening? Something? *Anything*?"  
  
"You have the most important job," Anya said, trying to be as encouraging as she could.  
  
"W... what?"  
  
"Watch after Emma. And when Spike comes back out, they're both going to need you. And really, it's only you . You're Buffy's blood. She needs you," Anya continued, patting Dawn's knee.  
  
Dawn swallowed, nodding. "O...OK."  
  
Willow gently rubbed the teen's shoulder. "Dawnie, I'm just going to the lab and checking out a laptop. I'll come back and work up here with you, alright?"  
  
Dawn's shoulders dropped in relief. "Th.. thank you."  
  
"Sure." The redhead's smile was soft. Gentle.  
  
Anya stood, facing Tara. "You ready?"  
  
Tara rose from the chair, inhaling deeply. "Yeah. Let's find him."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, sleepy," she muttered, looking up at his drowsy eyes as they flickered to life. "They give you the good stuff too?"  
  
Spike smiled, scooting down so her eyes were level with his. "No, Pet." He paused, his palm on her cheek. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Buffy squirmed uncomfortably. "OK. Feels like they took him out with a chain saw and barbeque tongs, but, pretty good all things considered." Her faint smile still spread across her coral lips.  
  
His eyes closed involuntarily at the merest mention of him. Spike grappled with himself, trying to separate raw emotion from strength. "I'm glad, Pet. Can't stand you hurting. You know that."  
  
"I know," she mouthed, creeping in closer against him. "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
Spike tensed. "Not sure what you mean?"  
  
Buffy chuckled. "One soul. Joined for all eternity. I think I know when something's bothering you. Besides, your eyes make you look like someone took your firstborn." She stiffened. "Emma's OK, right?"  
  
"She's fine, Love," Spike soothed, his thumb running along her cheekbone. "Outside with a horde of sitters."  
  
Buffy was quiet, pulling away enough to study his face again. The hurt and anger and fear and love. Her whole body became tight as wire. Her eyes filling with tears. "It's William, isn't it?"  
  
"Buffy," Spike sighed, biting his lip. How the hell could he do this to her?, he asked himself.  
  
"Spike," she snapped, her eyes brimming over. "Tell me."  
  
He was silent, searching for the words. Her fists balled and he could feel her striking his chest feebly, but still the words escaped him. "Spike!" She wailed. "Please."  
  
The terror in her voice snapped him back and her grabbed her fists, holding them tight. "Something's happened," he whispered, watching her heart break behind the green glass of her eyes.  
  
"No," Buffy muttered. "He was here. We held him. He ... he was fine." Her voice trembled and shook at an even pace with her racing heart.  
  
"I know love," Spike said softly. "Listen to me. He is alive. His body seems.. seems to be fine, Pet. But.."  
  
"But what? But what?" She panicked.  
  
Spike held her hands right against his chest. "He's... He won't wake up."  
  
Buffy stopped, her eyes huge and wet and frightened. "What.. what do you mean?"  
  
"The doctor said it's as if he's caught in dreams," Spike answered, trying to comfort her, say *anything* that would stop her heart from breaking.  
  
"Dreams?" Buffy sighed. "Spike.. what if.. what if they're nightmares?"  
  
Spike let go of one of her hands, running it over her cheek, tracing the contours of her jaw. "No way of knowing, Love. But he's not seen what we have. All he knows is what it is to be part of you. What dreams are made of."  
  
Buffy looked up at him, afraid, knowing how hard he was trying to help her, but terrified that their baby would never come back. "What did the doctor say?"  
  
Spike sighed, letting a long breath escape his lips. "Said he'll do everything he can. Giles is working on it with the Council too, Pet. William'll find a way back. Or we will find him."  
  
She broke, her body collapsing into his. Shaking. Crying. "Please don't let him die. Please."  
  
"Never, Love," Spike whispered into her hair, planting a soft kiss on the crown of her head.  
  
He held her, letting her pour her heart into his chest and praying he could hold it together long enough to do something. But all he could think of, all he could do as he laid there stroking her hair, was hope he didn't let her down.  
  
*****  
  
The door to the waiting room opened and Takina breezed through. At least it looked like Takina to Dawn, who was huddled in a chair holding Emma like one holds a stuffed toy for comfort. Dawn was rocking slightly. Almost imperceptibly. Her tears moving on to that dull, aching numbness.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
The teen snapped out of it, looking up at the familiar doctor. "H...hi," she stuttered. "I think Xander a...and the doctors... are looking for you."  
  
"I've just come up from the ICU," Takina answered sweetly, approaching the frightened girl.  
  
"H..how is William?" Dawn's voice was thready. Nervous.  
  
"We're working on it. For now, he's resting." She paused. "He'll be fine, Dawnie. We'll figure it out." Again, she stopped, now standing in front of the teen. "Spike talking to Buffy?"  
  
"They've been in there a while. I guess... she's got to be losing it," Dawn answered, brushing a tear nervously from her cheek with the back of her hand.  
  
"Maybe," Takina began softly. "Seeing this one would help them out. Remind them they have a reason to stay strong." The doctor ran a finger over the baby's tiny arm.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn muttered. "Maybe. Do you think it would help?" The girl's eyes blinked, wet and tired.  
  
"Couldn't hurt," Takina answered, smiling. She held out her arms. Dawn stood, gently handing the baby to the doctor. "You be alright for a while?"  
  
"Yeah," Dawn whispered. "Willow's coming back."  
  
"Good," Takina agreed, heading towards the door. "No one should be without their family at a time like this."  
  
With that, the doctor disappeared through the door to the suites, Emma asleep in her arms.  
  
To be contd. 


	16. Abandoning the Cause

Good evening, All:)  
  
OK. Feel free to call me the queen of pain after this. I even cried writing the chapter and I knew what was going to happen. This is the third of the William flash-forward chapters. There will be one more after this.  
  
This is *not* the end of the story. Merely one more path that this child, this family, could follow. But it is not necessarily *the* path. Don't worry, it will all fall together in the end. Promise.  
  
In the meantime, this is a double chocolate bar and maybe a shot of your favourite liquid numb-er chapter. Break out the kleenex and I will be waiting for you to throw fruits and various meats. Try to bear with me and see what is happening here. It will make you appreciate the outcome all the more.  
  
Enjoy and let me know how you feel (have a feeling you will anyway ;)).  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
  
  
Title: Abandoning the Cause (Time - Chapter Sixteen)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set immediately following Dreaming. This is the third of four William flash forward chapters. A look into a possible future for the son of the Vampire and the Slayer. Will this path be the answer? If one can learn their potential fates, can one effect the outcome of their lives? William is about to learn another lesson in Time.  
  
  
  
Abandoning the Cause  
  
The lights were lazy now. Less sparkling. Less true. They bobbled past in blind anonymity, brushing him with annoying lackadaisical burns. The blackness was blacker. The lights dimmer. Bleak.  
  
But the crash was all the same.  
  
"Will?" It was a clear child's voice. Musical. Rich. "Will, you OK?"  
  
Slowly, he opened teary, blue eyes and nodded from his spot on the floor. The girl walked over, scooping him up in gangly arms and setting him gently on his big boy bed.  
  
"I fell," the boy said, shyly.  
  
"Have a nightmare?" She asked, sitting down next to him. He nodded, his blond hair falling around his face. "They're not real, you know. Just bad dreams." She stroked his hair, trying to comfort the little boy. He seemed so... lost.  
  
"Mommy dies," he said quietly, never looking at her. "And daddy." He didn't tell her that she died too. Even at four, he understood that it was just cruel.  
  
"They're fine, Will," Emma comforted, ruffling his hair.  
  
"Not now." His voice was distant. Cold. "Late."  
  
Emma shuddered, the dragon of fear creeping up her spine. "No, they don't, Will," she gushed as if trying to convince herself. "Dad!" She screamed the last word. "Dad!"  
  
Heavy footsteps barreled up the stairs, followed by a softer pair from down the hall. "Dad!" Emma screamed again.  
  
"What? What is it, Mite?" Spike panted, appearing in the doorway as if from thin air.  
  
Tears began to stream down her face. The little boy stared off at the wall, blankly. "Will... Will says that you're going to *die*! Tell him he's wrong, Daddy."  
  
Spike walked into the room, sighing. Buffy followed, overhearing from the hallway. "Mite, we all do sooner or later," he answered, sitting on the edge of William's bed and pulling the little girl into his lap. "Gotta make room for the newer models."  
  
Emma looked up at his face, wide-eyed as Buffy settled next to them, pulling the numb boy against her. Rocking him. "Not now?" The little girl pouted.  
  
"No, Mite," Spike whispered, pushing a blonde curl from her eyes. "Stuck with us a while, yet."  
  
Emma buried her face in her father's shirt, sobbing. Tears of fear. Tears of relief. Anything. Parents just didn't *die*.  
  
"Will?" Buffy asked, pulling the boy away enough to see his face. He stared at her intently, listening. "Why do you think we're going to die?"  
  
"B'coz the shadows," he answered, still caught in her green gaze.  
  
"Shadows?" Spike asked, rubbing Emma's back to calm her.  
  
"They're dark," William answered, clinging to his mother, his face cold and lifeless.  
  
"Do you remember where? How?" Buffy asked, brushing his hair away from his face. The little boy shook his head.  
  
"Mommy, it's dark there," he whispered, his eyes frightened but strangely detached.  
  
"OK, baby," she answered, pulling him back against her chest. Buffy looked at Spike. Concern had spread across his features. Slayer dream inherited? Little boy's nightmare after accidentally seeing his mum and dad come home covered in demon blood? No way to tell. Not yet.  
  
"Emma?" Spike questioned quietly. She lifted her head just enough to look up at him. "D'you think maybe Will could take a nap with your Bunny? Seems the bad dreams don't come then."  
  
Emma looked over at her mother and the huddled form of her little brother, weighing the loss in her head. "Ok," she finally sighed. "But can I have him back before bed?"  
  
"That you can, Mite," Spike answered, setting her on the floor. "Why don't you go fetch him and when you're back, I'll take you for ice cream."  
  
Emma smiled through her tears. "You wanna talk to Mum?" She chuckled. "But I still want ice cream."  
  
Spike smirked at her. "Go."  
  
William still clung to Buffy as Emma trotted out of the room. "Nightmare?" Buffy mouthed over William's head. Spike shrugged, smoothing the boy's hair. William was strangely quiet. Still. "He's been having them a lot," Buffy continued wordlessly.  
  
"We'll talk to the Watchers," Spike answered, no sound escaping his lips. "Will?" He asked, audibly this time.  
  
The boy turned his head, staring up at his father. "You know we're not going anywhere, your mum and me. Alright?" Spike's face was sincere, hoping upon hopes that he could keep the promise he made to his son.  
  
William nodded. "Late," he said softly. Spike's head titled, questioning him, but the little boy yawned and buried his head in the crook of Buffy's arm.  
  
"Wanna nap, Slugger?" She asked, stretching out, still cradling the boy against her chest. "I'll stay with you."  
  
Emma reappeared with the Bunny. The Slayer of childhood nightmares. Reverently, she handed it to her father. Spike leaned forward, sliding the little rabbit between William and Buffy. The boy's arms wound around the toy, settling him.  
  
"Sleep well," Spike whispered, kissing Buffy's nose and ruffling William's blond mop. Emma grabbed his hand and led him out the door.  
  
*****  
  
They barely registered anymore. The lights. More like flickers in the darkness. Or maybe he just didn't care anymore. Not really. Not like they illuminated anything. Just there.  
  
"Will?" A gentle voice chimed in his ear.  
  
"Hunh?" He opened his eyes with a start, searching his surroundings. William had been asleep, leaned against a tree on the side of the school. A book sat open in his lap. Salinger.  
  
"You need to sleep more at night," the girl joked, smiling and sitting down next to him. She may have been a freshman, a year his junior, but she had always been his equal. Always saw him. About the only person he had nothing against. "Still having nightmares?"  
  
"Did I ever stop?" William asked, grabbing an apple from her bag lunch and helping himself.  
  
"Guess not," she chuckled. "And feel free to eat my snacks." He smiled at her, those perfect, glittering blue eyes melting her chocolate ones and turning the freshman into a puddle. Her hair blew in rich, dark waves around her face. Lovely. Not in the same manner as his mum or Emma. But dark and exotic and rich.  
  
"River?" William asked, scanning her lithe body, his fifteen-year-old hormones reeking havoc on his composure.  
  
"What?" She asked, leaning against him and unwrapping a candy bar.  
  
"Don't you ever just want to get out of here? Blow this town?" Will asked, taking a bite of the apple.  
  
She laughed, rich and lyrical. "Will, you're *fifteen*. I'm *fourteen*. What are we going to do? Ride our bikes and start a child detective agency?" She nibbled at the chocolate, watching him with an amused expression. "Besides, you're from like... the Kennedy's of the Hellmouth."  
  
"Exactly my point," he huffed, sitting up straight. She toppled against his hip, her balance skewed by the quick motion. Gently, he lifted her head, settling it against his thigh as she looked up at the sky. They'd known each other for as long as either could remember. That's what happens when your parents are best friends.  
  
"Sick of being part of it," Will continued. "Nothing I can do. Of no use to them. I mean, Buffy and Spike..."  
  
"A.K.A., you mom and dad," River joked.  
  
William humphed. "*Emma's* parents," he corrected.  
  
"Oh, come on! They love you and you *know* it," River fought back.  
  
"Love," William stated as if on stage. "Meaningless when they'll all be gone soon."  
  
River sat up to face him, curling her legs under her like a newborn filly. "You *don't* actually believe that, do you?"  
  
William nodded solemnly. "And I can't do a thing about it. Neither can you."  
  
"That's bleak," she sighed, falling back against his thighs. Absently, he smoothed her wild brown hair from her face.  
  
"S'life, Pet," he whispered. "And I am not planning on being round to see it end."  
  
River focused up at him. "Even if it *was* true," she began. "What makes you think that you couldn't help? Besides your parents, you're probably the best fighter of all of us."  
  
"Not enough," William responded, winding a tendril of her hair around his finger.  
  
"And you're really good at the whole computer research-y thing," River continued.  
  
"Won't matter," William answered. "If I am here, We.All.Die."  
  
"So, you just leave?" River asked, her hands wrapping though his.  
  
Will stared down at her pretty face. She looked sad. Alone. "Not yet, Riv."  
  
"Good," she smiled, snuggling into his leg. "I've got time to convince you you're nuts."  
  
"Hey guys," another voice chimed from the distance. Will didn't have to look to know it was his sister. River sat back up, glancing around the tree.  
  
"Hey, Emma," she beamed, watching William's sister walk towards them. Everyone beamed when they saw Emma.  
  
Emma was... perfect. Beautiful. Smart. And disgustingly enough, kind. As far as sisters were concerned, she was all right. But knowing what he had *always* known, William tried not to love her nearly as much as he wanted to.  
  
"Will," she smiled, leaning against the tree.  
  
"Ah, Princess Windsor," Will snarked, prompting a shove from River.  
  
"Heading to a funeral today, are we?" Emma joked, tweaking the collar of his black button down. It was more of a goth look than her father had gone in for. That bleak, depressed, look of youth.  
  
"Bugger off, cheer girl," William growled back at her.  
  
"Actually," Emma sighed, unfazed by her brother's perennial dishumour," I wanted to see if you two lovebirds wanted a ride to training today. Since I *do* have the car." She dangled the keys in front of Will's face, giggling. River was still blushing from the lovebirds comment.  
  
"Pass today, Princess," Will hissed, leaning back against the tree. "Don't much feel like it."  
  
"You really should go, Will," Emma said, her tone changing from quippy to serious. "I mean, I can only cover for you so many times. It's not like you're out there tearing up the athletic field or curing diseases after school."  
  
Will shot her an angry glare. "Last I checked, I didn't answer to you."  
  
"You don't," Emma replied, simply. "But you will to them. Look, you don't even have to train. You can just hang out and look like you're helping Uncle Giles..."  
  
"No," Will interrupted curtly, reopening his book.  
  
River watched him nervously. "Will, maybe you should.."  
  
"Et tu?" He asked, clutching at his heart, his eyes dancing for the girl beside him. She couldn't help but melt.  
  
"Alright, alright," River whined, gathering her things. "Can I still get a ride?"  
  
"Of course," Emma chirped, pulling her bag back onto her shoulder.  
  
"You.. you're going?" A genuine look of surprise passed over William's features. He had thought for certain that the girl would choose to dawdle lazily in the sunshine with him.  
  
River smiled, an infectious grin. "*You* may not care about answering to *your* parents. But mine?"  
  
"Xander," Will laughed. "He's a big wuss."  
  
River smiled again, tossing her remaining apple at William. "Not when mom's around. Then he has to be all manly."  
  
"Suit yourself," William called, nonchalantly, as they walked away. He leaned back against the tree, staring at the open book. Before the last jingle of his sister's keys disappeared in the distance, he was back to dozing against the trunk of the old oak.  
  
*****  
  
They were all but gone now. Mostly, he fell through darkness. Shadows. Loneliness. None of it mattered. He knew what came next.  
  
"Dammit!" He snapped, banging his head against the headboard as he bolted upright. This time, he was angry. This was the last damned time he was going to awake from this particular nightmare.  
  
He was eighteen now. Old enough to live on his own. Work. Go.  
  
In a flurry of anger, he threw on jeans, a black button down. Tossed his clothes in a duffle. Anywhere but here. Anywhere was better. Anything better than this nightmare.  
  
It didn't take long. Really, he hadn't collected many things. Maybe because he knew all his life that this night would come. Clothes. A few books. Toothbrush. Razor. Wallet. He grabbed the packed duffle and tossed it from his window, taking a minute to catch his breath. Breathe. Say goodbye.  
  
William crept quietly into the hall. His parents' door was closed. That had always been their sanctuary. Their refuge from what they had seen. No real point in disturbing them, although he found himself longing to look into his mum's green eyes. He'd always loved her eyes. Fascinated by them as long as he could remember. Will's hands pressed to the wooden door, imagining the emerald green. They way his dad looked at them with every conceivable emotion there was. Even now. Twenty-one years after Emma, his dad looked at his mum with the same awe and love. No wonder Will had fallen in love with those eyes.  
  
Slowly, he backed away. Had to go. Can't stay here. Too close now.  
  
Emma's door stood slightly ajar. Will wasn't sure if she had left it that way, or if dad had done it, wanting to hear if she snuck out of if *he* snuck in. She only still lived at home because of the whole protection issue. That and even at twenty-one, she was still his Mite. And she liked it that way.  
  
Besides, they approved of her boyfriend. He didn't have to sneak around. Strangely, Will liked him too.  
  
Not that she'd have the chance to enjoy it.  
  
Wasn't her destiny to be a wife or a mother. It was to save the World.  
  
Not really that much different than mum. But Emma wouldn't beat it. Couldn't win. He watched her sleep, the moonlight dancing over her face. She really was an angel. Will paused, praying that if his departure could not stop this, she'd at least get to be one for real. She deserved that. Always.  
  
It took everything he had to pull himself from her door, creeping back into his room. Quietly, he glanced around the darkened room of his youth. Remembering it. Them. With a deep breath, he climbed out the window and onto the branch of the tree.  
  
*****  
  
One last stop to make.  
  
He pulled the motorcycle to a halt in front of their driveway. She was standing there in the moonlight, wrapped in a blanket, her hair a wild tangle. Her pretty face wet with tears. William didn't have to ask as she stood there before him in her pajamas.  
  
She changed her mind.  
  
He was alone.  
  
"River?" He asked when he was close enough for her to hear.  
  
Her body hitched, tears raining down her face. "I... I can't, Will."  
  
His heart broke as he walked to her. Had to try. "Baby, I promise I'll take care of you." His palm rested on her cheek, stroking her face with his thumb.  
  
River smiled, letting her eyes sink shut. "I know you would. But if you're right, I need to be here. I need to help."  
  
"We *can't*," William sighed, his hand dropping from her face. "We need to go."  
  
Slowly, her hand rose to his face, brushing errant sandy locks from his eyes. "I can't accept that, Will." She paused as he put his hand over hers, leaning into her touch. "I won't run scared."  
  
William's body tensed, his eyes opening. "Is.. is that what you think?" He gasped, wide-eyed. Without thinking, he backed a step away.  
  
"What can't we face if we're together?" River answered, her body trembling. She pulled the blanket tight around her.  
  
"*This!*" William spat back. "Everyone dying!"  
  
River sighed. "Will, we're not going to die."  
  
William shook his head as if her words were poison. "I thought... I thought you believed me."  
  
Her face softened, stepping towards him, trying to touch him. "Will, I believe you're scared of it. But even if it's true, we should face it together. All of us."  
  
He backed away again, his body shaking. "I thought you loved me." It was almost a whisper.  
  
"Oh God, Will, I do," she pleaded, stepping towards him. For every step, he backed one away. "Since we were kids. I've always loved you."  
  
Tears streamed down his face as he backed to the motorcycle. "I guess not like I thought."  
  
Before she could move, run, take it back, he'd disappeared into the night.  
  
*****  
  
There weren't any lights anymore. He just felt himself wake up. Heard his own screams. Felt the trickle of his sweat. The racing of his heart.  
  
It'd been two weeks since he'd left and the nightmares had stopped. At least the ones at night. But this little hotel room in the desert and the job pumping gas in a podunk town with no one to speak to, no one to dream with, was nearly as horrifying.  
  
He stood, walking to the window. Trying to slow his breath. The moon was high and full. A trail of light reaching from Earth towards Heaven.  
  
Like a river of angels.  
  
Oh God.  
  
It should have been close to a two-hour trip back home, but terror and fury got him there in half the time. For whatever reason, he knew. Knew where. Knew what lay ahead.  
  
Will parked the bike at the end of the alley and gaped. The pavement was buckled and slicked with blood. More blood than should have been there. It's always about the blood.  
  
They were strewn about like wounded soldiers. They *were* soldiers. But not wounded. Dead. Xander. Aunt Willow. All of them. His cousins' blood and friend were lying about in ungodly heaps, barely real anymore.  
  
There was a gaping hole in the Earth at the end of the alley. Slowly, he headed towards it. Hoping. Praying.  
  
But when he knelt at the edge, all there was was a broadsword. And darkness. And a tiny moonstone ring. His mother's. Will closed his eyes and saw it as vividly as day. His father holding her hand. Pulling. His mother telling him to save Emma. His father's tears as she let go. William's eyes opened. The ring must have fallen off as she held his hand. Or as she let go. Or it was of something so pure that Hell had spit it back. Reverently, he tucked it in his pocket, falling back on his heels in numbed horror.  
  
William could see the path his father had taken. The shadows slayed. The blood of man and beast. The torturous, beautiful light around his sister, scorching the manmade earth. Her eyes as they took her. Her father's as he died.  
  
A whimper brought him back to the alley. To now. He looked around, desperate. God, he should've been here. He ran to the tiny sound. Over by the wall.  
  
Xander had dove over his daughter's body before he died. Will could barely make her out underneath of him. But as he got closer, he heard her. Barely. Quietly. He ran, trying to pull Xander from her. Succeeding. Finding her buried in blood.  
  
"River?"  
  
Her eyes flickered open and she smiled. It was a beautiful smile. "Will," she sighed.  
  
William scanned her body, heart racing, deciding what, if any, blood was hers. And then he saw it. A gaping, horrid hole in her belly. Bleeding out into the hard ground. Tears fell steadily down his face as his eyes moved back to hers.  
  
"Will, do I die in your dream?" She asked quietly, staring up at him with those sweet, chocolate eyes.  
  
William shook his head. "No, Pet," he whispered, trying to hold his hand over the bleeding wound in her belly. An hour she'd laid here dying. Alone. Her dead father draped over her in a final act of love.  
  
It wasn't meaningless, love. Even when it came to this.  
  
River chuckled. "Then maybe I should've gone."  
  
Will brushed blood stained hair from her face, pulling her head into his lap. "No. I should have stayed."  
  
The tears kept coming. Slow. Steady. Like rain.  
  
River closed her eyes, and then opened them again slowly. "I really do love you, Will."  
  
His body shook as a hitching sob took him. "I love you. Always, Pet."  
  
"I like it when you call me that," River whispered, smiling.  
  
And her eyes flickered shut.  
  
To be contd. 


	17. Promises

Hi, Everyone:)  
  
And the angst rolls on. But, on the bright side, it will let up quite a bit with Saturday's chapter. Sorry if I haven't given you a cheery one in a while, but it *is* coming.  
  
Please enjoy the chapter and let me know how you feel!  
  
Happy Halloween!  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
  
  
Title: Promises (Time - Chapter Seventeen)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set simultaneously with Abandoning the Cause. Spike leaves Buffy to try and help bring William back, but a new problem presents itself. Emma has a stand off with her captor and her powers begin to be realized. Spike discovers that his daughter is no longer with Dawn and the others.  
  
  
  
Promises  
  
She lay there limp in his arms. Exhausted and drugged and drained. Little fists pressed against his chest. But she was still, her face buried in his shirt. Her body finally ceasing to tremble in his arms. He could feel her breathe, the slight threadiness of tears unshed caught in her chest.  
  
"You still with me, Love?" Spike whispered, kissing the top of her head. He could feel her nod a reply, but she didn't say a word. "Try to be strong. You're always strong. Have to be far too often. But we'll suss it out. Get him home. And we can rest, Pet."  
  
Buffy's voice was barely a whisper. "Do you believe that, Spike? That we'll get him back?"  
  
Spike pushed her away enough to look at her face. "Have to. Can't give up."  
  
Her eyes were like shimmering emeralds beneath water, barely containing tears. "I'm so tired, Spike."  
  
He smoothed her hair away from her face, letting his thumb trail over her cheek. "We always fight best when we're tired. Besides, you've another little person who needs you to be strong till we've got her brother home."  
  
He paused, watching her fade into herself. "Once all's said and done, four of us can head out to the shore and watch the sea. Let Emma play a bit. Let you heal in the sunshine."  
  
Buffy tried to smile. "Get sand between my toes."  
  
"If we find some time alone, we can get sand in all sorts of unsavoury places, Love," he whispered slyly into her ear.  
  
He felt her smile and her tears against his cheek. It was always a bit of both. "I want them with us," she said softly.  
  
"They will be," Spike answered, nuzzling her ear. "Promise." His word. Something he was terrified he would one day have to break. But a promise he would die to keep.  
  
"Can I see Emma?" Buffy asked softly. "I mean, I'm sure that William..."  
  
"Best you can't go to him yet," Spike interrupted. "You need to rest. But if you'd like the Mite round, that I can arrange." He shifted, moving to pull himself from the bed.  
  
"Please don't go." Her voice was full of fear and anguish.  
  
Spike stopped in his tracks, his hands weaving though hers. "Love, last thing I want is to leave you. I need you now. I don't want to face this without you." He sighed, biting his lip, forcing himself back together. "But I need... I need to do something to help."  
  
She stared at him, her face raw honesty. "He's going to die, isn't he?" She held back the roar. The anger. The torture. And waited for a response.  
  
"Love, don't give up on him. Not now. Please." He could feel the sting of tears behind his eyes. "We have to believe. *I* have to believe. He's our son..."  
  
Buffy nodded, her lips drawn together as if containing a sob.  
  
"I promise you, I'll be back, alright? I'll send the Mite in to keep you company and I'll come back soon. But I have to try," Spike whispered, his voice edgy and desperate.  
  
He could hear Buffy screaming 'Don't go!' in his head, but her lips remained closed. Pursed in an expression between torment and anger.  
  
Slowly, Spike stood. "I love you, Buffy. Always."  
  
Buffy looked up at him with tired, angry, sad eyes that broke the shattered remains of his heart. She didn't answer him. Just stared. Alone. Afraid.  
  
It tore Spike's heart out to turn around. But he had made a promise. A promise he intended to keep.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you know who I am?" The woman asked as she buckled the baby into the back seat of the Jeep. She still wore Takina's skin. Takina's smile. Emma nodded her reply. "Your auntie Takina," the woman cooed, ruffling the girl's blonde locks and closing the door with a bang. Quickly, she trotted around the car, climbing into the driver's seat, starting the engine. She turned briefly, to check on her cargo.  
  
"You're not," Emma said quietly, kicking her feet as they dangled over the edge of the car seat.  
  
Takina stiffened, changing back into Sam's form before the child's eyes. She backed from the parking space, starting through the lot before she spoke again. "Smart one, are we?" Her tone oozed the sickly sweetness of those that put up with others only because they have to.  
  
"You are *She*," Emma muttered, still staring at her fluttering feet.  
  
"She, hunh?" Sam quipped, pulling out onto the road. "Silly name, isn't it?"  
  
Emma looked up, staring the creature in the eye. "*She* is evil." Emma's eyes glowed unearthly white as she spoke. Sam shuddered, turning her face back towards the road.  
  
"I'm not evil, silly," Sam answered, her tone uneven.  
  
"You put Will'em in Forever," Emma continued. "I *see* you."  
  
Sam's head spun and she almost crashed into a tree. The child's powers were growing faster than anticipated. "I did no such thing," Sam replied restlessly.  
  
Emma sighed. "He will find right. He is us."  
  
Finally, Sam snapped, eyes glowing red as she turned to face the girl. Emma stared back at her, her own eyes never wavering. The woman's voice was ancient, cracked, arid, when she spoke again. "Even if he does find the path, only you can release him. You will be dead."  
  
Emma did not move. Did not blink. "One will win. You will end. I will find."  
  
With that, the girl focused again on her kicking feet, her shoulders slumping. In an instant, she went from ageless to three again. Waiting patiently for fate to arrive.  
  
*****  
  
Spike looked exhausted as he emerged into the waiting room. Dawn and Willow looked up at him, wincing at his drawn face. His pained expression.  
  
"She OK?" Willow asked, compassion shadowing her features.  
  
Spike shrugged. "Don't really 'spect her to be."  
  
"Are you?" The Red head asked. Spike shook his head, blinking. For an instant, he was no longer a century old Vampire. He was a lost child. His son.  
  
Slowly, Dawn rose, walking to him, catching his gaze. He looked like porcelain a moment before it hits concrete. About to shatter into a million pieces. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder, hiding him from Willow. From the world. Letting it look like he was comforting her. All the while, his tears streamed into her hair and his sobs hitched against her chest.  
  
"Can't do this, Nib," Spike whispered into her ear.  
  
"Sure you can," Dawn replied quietly. "Not like we have a choice."  
  
"Buffy." Spike gulped, swallowing the thought. "So angry. Blames me."  
  
Dawn pulled back, looking at him with a confused and frustrated expression. 'It's not you, Spike. Never you again. It's good she's angry, though. It's when she's numb that we worry."  
  
Spike nodded, pulling himself together. "Think she'd do better with the Mite back there." He looked about the room. "Where *is* Emma?"  
  
Dawn furrowed her brow. "T...Takina came and said she was taking her back to you."  
  
"Takina?" Spike asked, shaking his head. "She see Will?"  
  
"She said he was resting." Dawn looked flustered, feeling the weight of the world closing in.  
  
Willow spoke up. "Maybe she took Emma to see William first. I mean, Emma does have the whole bring people back vibe..."  
  
Spike's eyes flashed to the redhead. "Did you see her?"  
  
"No," Dawn interrupted. "She came while I was waiting for Willow."  
  
"Right," Spike replied, cornered between rational thought and utter panic. "I'll go check upstairs. Someone needs to stay with Buffy."  
  
"We'll go," Willow whispered, collecting the laptop and pulling the strap to her bag over her arm. "I'm .. I'm sure Emma's fine."  
  
"Nothing's *fine*!" Spike snapped, sorry for the outburst as soon as it slipped from his lips. Willow nodded her understanding. "Just don't leave her. Not a minute. I'll be back."  
  
Spike fled through the outer doors before either could respond. Dawn looked at Willow wide-eyed and terrified. Somewhere she knew. Somewhere they both knew that another child was lost.  
  
*****  
  
Giles jumped, startled, as Spike burst into the ICU waiting room. "Where's Takina?" The Vampire asked, stalking about the room and trying to peer around the blinds on the windows.  
  
The Watcher stood. "She hasn't made it back yet. Xander is out looking for her. What's wrong?"  
  
Spike stopped, spinning on a heel towards Giles. "She never came down here?"  
  
"No," Giles answered. "Dr. Lawrence came back out to let us know that nothing had changed, but no sign of Takina." He paused a moment. "Spike, what's going on?"  
  
The look on Spike's face could only be described as horror. "Emma," he whispered, eyes fluttering about the room, hoping she would just appear and it was all a big mistake.  
  
Cyrus stood, approaching the pair. "Spike, what of Emma?"  
  
Spike spun to face her Watcher. "Dawn was minding her while I talked to Buffy bout William. Said Takina came by and suggested that she take Emma back to Buffy."  
  
"And Dawn let her go?" Cyrus asked.  
  
"It was Takina, " Giles defended. "For goodness sake's Cyrus, she's known Emma since she was a week old. Dawn would have no reason not to trust her."  
  
Spike looked back and forth between the two in panic. "She hasn't been here? You haven't seen Emma?"  
  
Giles' eyes softened. He put a hand on Spike's shoulder. "No. She hasn't been here. But Spike, if she's with Takina, I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"Gotta find her," Spike gushed, his body beginning to move nervously about. Hands clenching. Feet shuffling. "Buffy. Asking for her, Mate. Gotta find my girl."  
  
"Spike, calm down," Giles reassured, trying to steady him, but he shook off the Watcher's grip.  
  
"Calm down? Calm *down*?" Spike snapped, scanning the room, still waiting for the little girl to appear. "Will's trapped inside of himself and might never come back. Emma's missing. Buffy's laying up there in that bed counting on *me* to make it right again and *you* tell me to calm down? Bloody brilliant, Watcher. Why don't you just stay right here and look like you're helping out while I go find my girl and figure a way to save my son!"  
  
Giles stared at him a moment, swallowing the venom in his words. Trying to separate the anger from the fear. "Spike, I've put in a call to the Council. They will call me as soon as they find something. Anya and Tara are trying to figure out a locator spell in case William's problems are of a mystical nature. Cyrus and I will help you look for Emma. It *is* possible that Takina just took the girl for something to eat or some fresh air. If not, then we will find her. But panic is not going to help. Alright?"  
  
Spike stood stock still, trying to regroup his reeling mind. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Three floors, right? I'll go back to Buffy's floor. Cyrus, you search this floor. Rupert, take the parking lot and first floor, alright?"  
  
"Good," Giles answered. "I'll alert hospital security to keep an eye out for her as well."  
  
Spike nodded. "She has on... orange pants. Little sunflower shirt. S'er favourite outfit." The tears fought with the anger and panic for control.  
  
"We'll find her," Cyrus said, starting out the door.  
  
"We have to," Spike responded, taking off towards the second floor.  
  
*****  
  
"Whoa!" An annoying, wholesome voice called as Spike flew through the stairway door into the second floor corridor. Riley jumped back away from the flying door. "Where's the fire?"  
  
Spike spun, grabbing Riley by the throat and slamming him into the wall. "Where is she? You seen her?"  
  
Riley's face slackened, looking at the Vampire curiously. "S...seen who?"  
  
"My daughter, you idiot. Where is she?" Spike hissed.  
  
Riley shook his head. "Dunno, Spike. Everything OK?"  
  
Spike let him down and the soldier dropped back to his feet with a thud. "She's gone missing. Dawn said she gave her over to Takina."  
  
"The doctor?" Riley asked, rubbing his throat and staring down at Spike.  
  
"Right," Spike answered.  
  
"Last I saw her, she was in the waiting room with Dawn and Willow. Then I left to call HQ. Wanted to see if they knew anything about William's condition.."  
  
"You what?" Spike asked, about to go after Riley again. Just because he had *anything* to do with Spike's life.  
  
"Whoa!" Riley erupted again, backing away. "Easy. Just trying to help."  
  
Spike backed off, swallowing his pride. "What did they say?"  
  
"Running it through the government database. They''ll call me back if there's a hit," Riley answered. "In the meantime, do you want some help looking for Emma? I mean, it is my job and all."  
  
Spike's blood boiled at the idea that it could possibly be *anyone*'s job but his to look after his daughter. Bad enough having a Watcher breathing down their throats since she was an infant. But, truth be told, he could use the help.  
  
"Fine," Spike hissed. "You find her, bring her straight to me. No bonding moments. No stopping for a bloody cola. Just bring her to me."  
  
"Will do," Riley said smiling.  
  
"Cyrus has third floor. Giles is downstairs..."  
  
"Why don't I check the cafeteria and any of the secured areas. I do have clearance..." Riley suggested, flashing a badge that hung on his belt and was hidden by the oversized flannel shirt.  
  
"Fine. Just... find her," Spike snapped, tearing off down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
"Buffy, talk to us," Dawn whispered, her voice nervous and shaky. "Please."  
  
Buffy was silent, staring at the ceiling, her eyes teary and blank. Willow sat down on the bed opposite Dawn and took her best friend's hand. "Buffy, I'm sure that Takina just took Emma down for something to eat or for a walk. She's been cooped up inside all day."  
  
Dawn looked over at Willow, terrified. Buffy didn't move. She hadn't since they had come back without Emma. They explained what had happened. That Takina had taken her. But Buffy hadn't bought it. Maybe because, when it came right down to it, neither Willow nor Dawn felt right about it either. Something was wrong. It wasn't like Takina to say she was going to do one thing and then do another, especially without telling anyone. The doctor was honest and kind and very courteous, especially when it came to her friends. Still, they had no real *reason* to believe anything was wrong. Just nagging doubt.  
  
"Y...yeah," Dawn contributed. "Spike went to find her. She's probably just downstairs."  
  
Buffy didn't move. Not even her gaze. As if she had crawled back inside herself and hid. If there was nothing she could do to help, then she wanted asylum from the nightmare. She wanted somewhere safe. But even locked inside herself, she could only feel desperation and loss and loneliness.  
  
"It'll be alright, Buffy," Willow comforted. "Emma's fine. She's just getting fed or something. William is doing well, he's just dreaming some. That's not so bad. But Giles called the Council to see if they knew anything. And Tara and Anya are working on something in case there is some mystical aspect. Even Riley called his boss to see if the government database has anything on William's condition."  
  
Buffy flinched at the sound of the soldier's name, almost coming out long enough to question Willow. But it wouldn't change anything. Wouldn't bring William back. Wouldn't find Emma. It wasn't worth the words.  
  
Willow looked at Dawn a moment, a flash of something spreading across her face. "Dawnie, stay here for a minute with Buffy. I've got an idea." Dawn nodded, reaching up to brush Buffy's hair back from her still face.  
  
*****  
  
The nurse hovered over Buffy, taking her pulse. Gently, she changed the bandaging on Buffy's stomach, eyes flying open at the speed at which the incision was healing. "Do you think you can sit up a bit?" The nurse asked, turning towards her patient.  
  
Buffy stared at the ceiling, no words escaping her lips. Her eyes were the only things that spoke. They screamed volumes about torture and pain and loss. But Buffy never said a word.  
  
"Because if you*can*, I think you are well enough to go see your son. Of course, you'll have to go in a wheelchair.."  
  
Suddenly, Buffy's head turned towards the nurse. "They'll let me see William?" She asked, her voice a harsh whisper.  
  
The nurse nodded. "Not for long. And you need to know that he has a lot of machines hooked to him so we can monitor how he's doing, but if you'd like to see him, I think you're well enough to go up there."  
  
"Please," Buffy gasped, choking back a sob. "Please let me."  
  
The nurse reached behind her on one side, Willow on the other, and helped her upright. The pain coursed through her as the wound stretched beneath the bandages, but she didn't wince. She didn't want to lose the chance to see him. To know he was there.  
  
"You OK?" Dawn asked as the nurse and Willow lowered her sister into the wheelchair.  
  
Buffy nodded, scooting herself painfully upright in the chair. "Fine," she whispered. Dawn picked up a blanket and spread it lovingly over Buffy's lap.  
  
"You can go the back way, up the patient elevators," the nurse directed, helping them out of the room. "Take the elevator one floor up. One of the ICU nurses will let you in through the staff entrance in back. Just ... I know you'll want to stay there all night, but she needs to be back here in a half an hour or so, OK?"  
  
Willow looked over at the nurse. "Thank you," she answered, smiling. "We'll have her back in no time. But she needs this."  
  
"I know," the nurse answered, loading the three of them in the elevator. "Keep an eye on her pulse and blood pressure for me."  
  
"Will do," Willow called back. "Thanks."  
  
The doors closed behind them.  
  
To be contd. 


	18. The Hero Part One

Good afternoon, All:)  
  
Well, here is the last of the William flash forward chapters. Well, sort of. It was so monstrous, I divided it into two. Chapters eighteen and twenty.  
  
Good news, this is an angst feel installment. I can feel the rejoicing already! No chocolate or kleenex needed, so please just enjoy as entertainment alone. Just a look into another possible path of William's future.  
  
The next chapter will be out on Monday. I do hope you will tell me how you feel about this one:)  
  
Thanks and happy weekend to you all.  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
Title: The Hero - Part One (Time - Chapter Eighteen)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set immediately following Promises. This is the last of the William flash forward chapters and had to be divided into two parts (the parts are slightly smaller than usual, but the whole would have been gigantic). William follows yet another path into the future. But where does this one lead? And is there anything he can do to change their destiny?  
  
  
  
The Hero  
  
They were pretty this time. Sparkly and new and fluttering happily about him. The lights almost illuminated the way. Not quite. He was still falling. But this time, he could almost make out where he was going. And this time the landing wasn't quite as bad.  
  
"Will, you OK?" Her sweet, musical voice. He opened his eyes and looked up at her from his spot on the floor. Underneath of him were pillows. She smiled.  
  
"Butt hurts," William responded, caught in the way only a four year old can be, between crying and laughing hysterically.  
  
Emma walked over to him, scooping him off the pillow on the floor and sitting him on the bed. "See? Big sisters are smart sometimes. You *always* fall out of bed, goofy."  
  
William looked at her, grateful and embarrassed at the same time. His eyes were bright, but there was always that fear behind them. That feeling of knowing something that you didn't want to know. Slowly, he crawled over to her and climbed into her lap.  
  
"Have another nightmare, Will?" Emma asked, cradling him against her like their mother did when he was scared. She could feel him nod into his chest.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy," Will whispered. "The dark takes us. We die."  
  
Emma looked down at him, part of her wanting to run for the hills, part of her wanting to laugh, part of her so terrified that he was right, she couldn't move. Something about this one nightmare, the one he had all the time, rang a warning in her little mind. Like maybe they ought to listen. Weirder things had happened than someone's bad dream coming true. Even her little brother's.  
  
"Did you tell Mum and Dad about your nightmare, Will?" Emma asked, stroking his hair. He shook his head, looking up at her with wide and innocent eyes. Tears stood fast behind them, held off only by the arms around him. "I think you should."  
  
"I don't want them to go," Will said softly. "Not ever. Not you either, Emmy."  
  
Emma pulled him closer, standing. "Well, then maybe we should do something about it. We'll fight the nightmares like they fight the demons."  
  
"With swords?" Will asked, a big grin spreading across his face as she carried him through the door.  
  
Emma giggled. "Very tiny William-sized swords, " she answered. "I can't even pick up mum's and I'm like fifty times your size." She began down the stairs.  
  
His expression contorted into the best scowl that such a nearly angelic little round face could make. "Not long, Emmy. I'll be bigger than you."  
  
"In your dreams, pipsqueak," she joked back, making him even more indignant. He kicked his feet, catching her in the bottom. "Ow"  
  
"I kick like dad," William stated proudly.  
  
"Heard that," Spike called from the dining room. Emma made her way down the stairs and turned towards the voice.  
  
"He kicked me," Emma tattled.  
  
"You can hold your own," Spike answered, smiling at them. He was hunched over a table full of books, looking for yet another demon that had made it's way into their den. "So," he breathed, sitting back in the chair. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
Emma walked over, sitting next to her dad and handing her brother over as if he had suddenly grown horns. "Will," she began, "Is having nightmares."  
  
"What kind of nightmares?" Buffy asked from the doorway. She had followed the sound of gentle arguing down the stairs.  
  
Spike pulled William up onto the table, sitting him on the books so that they were face to face. "So, what do we have? Fyarl demons? Slimy toad monsters? Giant Bunnies?" Spike asked the little boy.  
  
"Shadows," William responded quietly, looking down at his feet. Buffy scooted Emma out of the chair next to Spike and sat down, pulling the girl back into her lap.  
  
Spike quirked an eyebrow. "Shadows. They make us die," William continued.  
  
Buffy reached out to stroke the boy's arm. "Will, we're not going to die. At least not soon. We hope..."  
  
Spike shot her a sidelong glance warning her she wasn't helping and her mouth snapped shut. "Will, we all die someday, but no time soon, alright? Know it looks bad some nights. Most little boys..." Emma kicked his shins. "And little girls...:  
  
Emma sighed, "Big now, hello?"  
  
"Most children," Spike corrected, "Don't see their mum and dad come in all hacked up and covered in nonsense. But we are all right. Been doing this since long before either of you."  
  
"Not now," William corrected. "Late."  
  
"Late?" Buffy asked. "You mean when we're older?"  
  
William nodded at him mum. "When I'm big."  
  
They were quiet a moment. Buffy could feel Spike mulling over the question in his head. Something we need to be looking into? Slayer dream inherited? Little boy's nightmare? This was the Hellmouth. This was them. This was a Vampire and a Slayer and their daughter the saviour of Peace. Not far fetched to think the boy might be onto something.  
  
"Right then," Spike said. "What do they look like?"  
  
"Dark. Big. Changes." Will answered.  
  
"Do they look like people?" Buffy asked. She chuckled to herself. "Or like dad?"  
  
Spike spun his head and smirked. "No," Will answered. "Just dark."  
  
"Could you draw them for me?" Spike asked, toying with the little boy's shoe. He nodded. "Then why don't you make me and your mum a picture? Then we can suss out what we need to do to make them go away." He stood the boy on the floor. "Emma?"  
  
"Got it," she whined, grabbing William's hand and leading him back up the stairs.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Buffy asked, climbing out of her chair and sliding into Spike's lap. He cradled her gently against him, burying his face in her hair.  
  
"Dunno, Pet," Spike responded, picking up her hand and letting his fingers wind through hers.  
  
"Feel like we need to listen. I mean, how did it feel like when we were kids... OK, or when we weren't adults.. mature adults.. and..."  
  
"Point, being?" Spike prodded, smiling.  
  
"If no one had listened to us when we said that all this stuff that happens here was real?" Buffy blurted, looking up at his endless blue eyes.  
  
Spike was silent, feeling her all around him. She was right. He just didn't like to give up that easily. "I can understand why they thought you were sack of hammers. Me, on the other hand..."  
  
Buffy smacked him playfully with her free hand. "*So* getting you back," she whined.  
  
"Like to see you try," Spike teased. "But, before this degenerates into teenage banter fest.."  
  
"Followed closely by teenage hormonal sex having?" Buffy asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
*That* made him suddenly agreeable, she thought as he picked her up. "You are completely right about listening to Will. Was bout to say that myself before you beat me to it."  
  
She shook her head, smiling as he walked. "Where we going?"  
  
"Didn't you say we had some laundry to do, Pet?" He winked, sweeping her down the stairs into the basement.  
  
*****  
  
The lights seemed almost like an amusement park ride of sorts. Dodging and weaving in front of him, daring him to chase, to fight, to follow. Like streaking bright snowflakes or white fireflies dancing in the night.  
  
"I've been studying this volume on Noirset demons," Giles called from the bench in the training room. "Quite enlightening, really."  
  
"What'd you find? Ooof. Good one, Will," Spike asked as William caught him with a roundhouse to the gut. He fended the boy off a moment, then spun in time to block Emma's right hook.  
  
"Do you really need to fight both at once while we research?" Giles sighed. "Can't they fight each other? Where's Buffy?"  
  
"Yes. No. And had to go to the school. Parent/Teacher conferences," Spike answered, turning back to Will and parrying a left jab, right hook and straight kick in rapid-fire succession.  
  
"Didn't want you to threaten to rip Ms. Green's throat out again?" Emma chided as she let loose a barrage of fists against him. He let her make contact on a few. She may not have had her mum's power, but her speed and balance were nearly impeccable.  
  
"Never did that," Spike said sheepishly. "More push behind your left."  
  
"What did you say?" William asked.  
  
"Told her she didn't know the difference between Shakespeare and Poe and the thought that she was allowed to actually try and teach anyone literature was a travesty," Spike responded, grabbing William's ankle with one hand and blocking a right hook to the jaw from Emma with the other.  
  
"Dad, I'm only in eighth grade," William answered. "Not supposed to be all-knowing literature geek like you."  
  
Emma chuckled, backing away. "That's it, you've met your end now," Spike snarled, going at a mocking full force after his son. Giles sat, shaking his head and watching the two fight. William was nowhere near as strong as his parents, but he was turning into the best fully human fighter the Watcher had seen. Not to mention that, despite his father's disdain for the American school system, William was turning out to be near brilliant as well. Little bobbles with math, but nearly every other subject was a breeze for the boy.  
  
They ended in a heap on the floor. A tangle of black jeans and razor cheekbones and flashing blue eyes. William was laughing. Spike was trying not to. Worked well, really. Considering the kinds of things these two particular children had grown up seeing, it was a wonder that they were as happy as they were.  
  
"Can we get back to the Noirset demon anytime soon?" Giles asked as Spike stood, pulling his son back to his feet.  
  
"Right," Spike continued. "What've you got?"  
  
"They're shadow demons," Giles began.  
  
"But we've found *scores* of shadow demons..." Will interrupted.  
  
"None are like the ones in Will's nightmare," Emma continued.  
  
"Let the old man finish," Spike corrected, watching Giles look indignantly up at him.  
  
"Why I help you," the Watcher mumbled. "The Noirset demon is an ancient creature. To be honest, some of the scrolls from the original prophesy of the One mention such a demon. That is what drew me back. That it may be connected to both you and Buffy and to Emma's fate."  
  
Spike sat down next to Giles on the bench, looking down at the text. "Alright, got my attention."  
  
Giles sighed. "I'm ever so grateful," the Watcher snarked. Will and Emma stretched out on the mats, listening. "Based on the information William gave me, and on his own research, Anya and I went back through some of the more ancient texts.... Did you know she can read Babylonian? Only person I know other than you..."  
  
"Know you love her brainy ways, Watcher," Spike snarked. "Back to the story."  
  
"Right," Giles continued, pulling off his glasses. He still wiped them every time he was knocked off balance. "Well, they are actually not demons at all, per se. They are manifestations of darkness. Spirits of hell themselves."  
  
"Not sure I follow," Emma said, looking up at him with her pretty summer sky eyes.  
  
"It's like they aren't creatures *from* Hell," Will said, piecing it together in his mind," But hell itself?"  
  
"Exactly," Giles answered, smiling at the boy. Only his own child was dearer to him than these two, and his pride in their accomplishments made him beam like a grandfather.  
  
"So, you're saying, based on Will's nightmares, we're to be fighting Hell itself?" Spike asked, his head tilting, questioning the man.  
  
Giles nodded. "Basically, yes."  
  
"Alright," Spike sighed. "So how do we go bout killing it?"  
  
"There's the rub," Giles replied. "I haven't quite figured that out yet."  
  
Spike was silent, wanting to snap at the Watcher for not having it sorted, but knowing they weren't doing any better on their own. Spike had no idea what these creatures were, and that bothered him as much as not knowing for sure that they were coming. "Will," he asked, looking at his son. "How much time do you say we have to suss this all out?"  
  
Will looked at Emma, and then back at himself. Judging based on the bits he could remember. "A few years yet, I'd say. In the nightmare, I'm full- grown. Think Emma's out of school."  
  
"We'll get there," Giles said softly, patting Spike's arm. "You should know by now that I won't just let you and Buffy face something you are doomed to fail."  
  
Spike looked over at the Watcher, his eyes tired and somehow frightened. "Not me I'm worried bout, Mate. Gotta keep them safe," he said softly. "And Buffy."  
  
"We'll be fine dad," William chimed in. "What can't we face if we're together?"  
  
*****  
  
Every once in a while, the lights were still aggravating, although he'd come to see them as comfort. A chance to change it all. Still, they were dizzying and somewhat annoying when they wanted to be.  
  
William wrapped the towel around his waist and headed into the locker room. It had been a good day. A on his English Literature test. Was pretty easy when your father was a walking Cliff Note. That and making the Varsity Soccer team at fifteen. He was the only freshman and was quite proud of it.  
  
As he rounded the corner, he heard them. The football players. Especially that annoying bloke who threw the ball through the air and spent the rest of the time lying on the ground writhing in pain. Wuss.  
  
"You have *got* to be kidding man," the little quarterback said. "The Windsor girl? Damn fine piece of.." The football player was distracted by William opening his locker door. "Hey, aren't you the kid who made Varsity today?"  
  
"Yeah," Will answered, never looking back at the boy as he pulled jeans from his gym bag.  
  
"Too bad it's in that pussy sport," the quarterback chimed. "Still, pretty good. Anyway," he continued, turning back towards his little group of wankers, "The chick is *fine*. I was thinking of asking her to Homecoming. I hear she puts out, man, and her parents are freaky superheroes or something, so I bet she has some powers of her own, if you know what I mean."  
  
Will could feel his blood boil in his veins as the Quarterback spoke. Slowly, he turned, facing the boy. This piece of trash is the one that Emma had been talking about. The popular boy. The one who's name she wrote over and over in her notebook in study hall. Stupid girl. When she gonna learn that it's not the popular ones that'll treat her right. "Who are we talking about?"  
  
The quarterback eyed him with amusement. "Completely out of your league, freshman," the wanker called back. "But if you want to go lube the can with her, Emma Windsor."  
  
Will shuddered at the disgusting thought. "Cheerleader?" Will asked, stepping towards the player. "Bout this tall. Blonde. Blue eyes?" He questioned, coming ever closer to the larger, but somehow weaker football player.  
  
"That's her. See you've already had your little underdeveloped imagination..."  
  
"Nothing bout me is underdeveloped," Will snapped, grabbing the boy's throat and slamming him back into the lockers. The rest of the group stepped back, watching. "And *she* is my bloody sister."  
  
The quarterback looked terrified, staring at the wild blue eyes and feeling the grip of a man twice William's age and twice William's size around his neck. "Look, man... I didn't know.."  
  
"Shoulda thought a that before you mouthed off," William snarled, banging the boy'ss head back into the lockers. "She's a person, mate. Not some trivial piece of meat."  
  
"Not what I hear," the now angry football player snarled.  
  
Will's grip around the boy's neck tightened and he lifted him off the ground, pushing him hard into the lockers. "Listen to me," William began calmly. "You go near my sister, you say another *word* bout her, you say another *word* to her, and I'll let the entire school know that you're hung like a chipmunk."  
  
The football players behind them snickered. Will smiled at the quarterback. "Not to mention, not one satisfied lady in this school has visited your bed. So, before you start destroying the reputations of those round you, might want to think of what I can do to yours. Not to mention your face."  
  
With that, William banged the boy's head into the lockers one last time and dropped him. They all stared at the barefoot, shirtless boy in front of them with a sort of frightened curiosity. "Got something to add?" William asked, looking at the other boys.  
  
"No, dude. I think your sister's nice," one of them said as the quarterback took off out the door.  
  
"Good," Will answered. "Guess we have an understanding."  
  
"You've got nuts, Windsor," one of the older Soccer players announced as he watched the scene from the corner of the room. William spun, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. "Welcome to the team."  
  
To be contd. 


	19. Findings

Good evening, All:)  
  
Well, not quite as happy as the last chapter, but not quite as angsty as those before. The action is about to come to a head and we're about to figure out what is really going on in real time.  
  
I think you will like where this goes, but, as always, let me know:)  
  
The enxt chapter will be out on Thursday.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
Title: Findings (Time - Chapter Nineteen)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set simultaneously with the Hero. Spike, Giles, Cyrus and Riley look for Emma with no success. Riley gets a phone call from Sam regarding Draconius's whereabouts. Spike agrees to go with him. Riley departs for the location to track him down for Spike. Tara and Anya cast a spell to find out if William has been trapped by mystical powers. Spike goes to tell Buffy but she is gone.  
  
Findings  
  
"Any luck?" Giles panted as he caught Spike jogging down the corridor of Buffy's floor.  
  
"Looked in every *crevice* on this floor. No sign of either of them," Spike gushed, his eyes nervously scanning the hallway.  
  
"Talked to the guards and they haven't seen Takina nor a little girl," Giles continued. "They've got their entire staff looking for her. Cyrus has had no luck either."  
  
Spike stopped, a resigned terror blanketing his face. "Don't think she's here anymore, Mate," he said softly, more in shock than anything. "She's gone."  
  
Riley scampered up the hallway, cellular phone tucked in his big farm boy hand. "Any sign of her?" He asked, skidding to a halt in front of the two men. Spike's eyes flashed his dislike, but he held his tongue. They needed all the help they could get.  
  
"No," Giles said softly. "Spike seems to think that she's no longer here. I hate to say it, but I'm in agreement."  
  
Riley sighed, looking at his feet. "I was afraid of that."  
  
"Afraid of what?" Spike snapped, turning towards the tall soldier.  
  
Riley raised his eyes to the men. "Just got a call from Sam. Seems that Draconius has made his way back into town...."  
  
"What?" Giles and Spike gasped in unison.  
  
Riley clutched the phone, white knuckled. "It has to be him. The girl isn't here."  
  
Spike's eyes grew wide, fury boiling along with fear in his veins. "You sure?"  
  
"Sam was positive," Riley answered, his face earnest and sincere.  
  
"But Dawn saw her. She said Takina took Emma," Spike said, knowing it didn't matter. Appearances never mattered. Had to find her. Had to get her back.  
  
"The woman. The Witch," Giles muttered.  
  
"Who?" Riley asked, a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Draconius is not really a person, nor even the spirit of a person. He is an evil essence. When he embodies a human form, he tends to find a female counterpart. One which he imbues with a portion of his essence. Marks her. Makes her his."  
  
"The shifter," Spike continued. "Woman from the caves..."  
  
"Right," Giles answered. "She can take on any appearance she'd like. Anything that would suit her needs. Draconius' needs."  
  
"So she chose the doctor," Riley gasped, pretending a light bulb just clicked on over his head. "So, this woman, is she dangerous?"  
  
Giles looked at the boy, shaking his head. "She is part of Draconius. Together, she and the male are nearly the equivalent of the One. The counterpoint in darkness."  
  
"So, only the One together can defeat Draconius and his mate?" Riley asked, trying to hide a grin. Buffy wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. But it would be nice to knock of the Vampire in the meantime.  
  
"Correct," Giles responded, pulling off his glasses and wiping them on his shirttail.  
  
"Do you think we can hold him off a while?" Spike asked. "Is there any way to transfer the entire essence into me?"  
  
Giles looked at Spike with compassion. "Other than death, the essence will remain evenly divided between the two of you. That was the plan at the First, so that no one being carried that weight alone."  
  
"Well, then I had better figure a way to fight them myself," Spike said, beginning back towards the rooms. "Now."  
  
"Where are you going?" Giles called after him.  
  
Spike stopped, turning back to the Watcher. "Need to talk to Buffy Tell her what's going on. She needs to know," he answered, his voice full of panic and rage.  
  
"Maybe I should head out to where Sam said he might be hiding. Try to stake the place out. If we can catch one of them alone, maybe we can fight them. Find Emma. Although I would bet she's there."  
  
Spike debated a moment. Rather have the pathetic-in-combat Harris by his side than this wanker, but he did have info and a bit of training. "Right. Give me the address."  
  
Riley repeated it, reading it off the inside of his palm. Spike committed it to memory. "Going to see Buffy, then I'll collect weapons and meet you there."  
  
"I've got some weapons in the car," Riley answered. He smiled shyly. "It'd save time."  
  
"Just go," Spike snapped, bolting through the doors.  
  
*****  
  
The women sat facing each other on the floor of a broom closet on the third floor. They had talked the janitor into leaving them alone in there for a while. He thought it was kind of kinky, but the fifty dollars Anya plied him with made him find another place to keep his mop for the moment.  
  
Tara had very limited supplies with her, but Anya, being a fully accredited and teleporting Vengeance Demon managed to disappear and within seconds reappear with a candle, some thyme and a small flat stone. On the stone was carved the rune for finding lost souls. A stone that Tara had only heard about but Anya produced with only a moment's hesitation.  
  
They made a ring around them with salt pilfered from the cafeteria, containing their power. Tara walked the circle thrice, chanting, calling the Goddess, asking her with more politeness and love for her help than she would have asked her own mother. And that was saying a lot. She missed and adored her mother. But this was the Goddess. Her lifeline. Her love.  
  
Slowly, she sat back down to face the demon. "Can't break the circle now," Tara whispered, grabbing her hands.  
  
"Done this before," Anya retorted, a quirky smile spreading over her features. Tara returned it warmly.  
  
"I know the spell, but you will have to anchor me and I will have to take a lot of your power," Tara whispered, studying Anya's face. She needed to trust the woman to do this. If Anya let go, if she even moved her hand outside the circle, then Tara would be lost as well.  
  
"I won't let you down," Anya said quietly. "My idea, remember?"  
  
Tara nodded, closing her eyes. "Great Goddess, come to me. Bring me forth and take me to the lost child of your Warriors. The flesh of your flesh. Blood of your blood. Lead me to the lost soul."  
  
A strong wind blew through the circle and Tara rocked back against Anya's grip. She felt herself leaving her body, flying above it, streaking out of the hospital like a bolt of lightening soaring on air. She saw the trees . The parking lot, a roadway. Tara felt confusion. The baby had never left the hospital. He was still, lying in the incubator, caught inside himself. But there was no control over where the Goddess led her, so she watched the roads whip past. The cars. The box houses with shingled roofs until her light stopped abruptly over an large old house.  
  
She felt herself flutter down, almost to the Earth, following the sidewalk up to a black door. Through the mail slot. Into the house. It was dark. Cold. She fluttered around the room until she reached another door and passed through.  
  
Emma sat, tied in a chair, her feet dangling over the edge.  
  
Tara could hear her body speak as though it was a million miles away. "Emma!"  
  
The little girl looked up at the light, unafraid. She smiled when she saw it. And her eyes began to glow a soft, angelic white. Emma reached a hand towards the light and Tara felt herself fall into the child's palm. "Find Will'em," she said softly. "And send them back for me."  
  
'How?' Tara thought. 'How do I find him?'  
  
"Follow," Emma whispered, blowing the little ball of light from her hand. As the child's breath blew out, a trail of dark smoke appeared in front of Tara. She felt herself look back at Emma. But Emma was a child again. Staring at her feet with teary frightened eyes.  
  
There was nothing she could do from here. But she would send them back.  
  
Tara followed the smoky trail, bobbing and weaving through the house. She saw Sam. A shroud of blackness eating away at her soul. The smoke grew black when it reached her. Tara fluttered down and felt herself diving into the blackness. Falling into the abyss of the Evil's soul.  
  
The trail was dark and wide, but nearly incomprehensible. Faces Tara knew flooded past her. Older. Younger. It was easiest with Emma and what she thought to be William. One second they were babies. The next they were in high school. Then babies again. Another girl. She looked like Takina. But a child. Then a teen. Death. Horrible, bloody death. Then rebirth and the children were small again. It repeated over and over. Not resolving but changing every time. It started with the babies and ended with Death. Every time. Over and over and over. Tara could feel it pulling her in. Reaching towards her to trap her. But Anya held fast, pouring her power into the Witch.  
  
Finally, it stopped. There were babies. Then teenagers. Then she stopped dead in front of a white door. A huge one. Five stories high. It glowed in front of her in beauty and glamour. Tara imagined it to be the Goddess's chamber. But she didn't dare ask. And there was no knob. No way to go inside. But the dark smoky trail banged into the door and stopped.  
  
It wasn't a *place* that William had been sent to. He was trapped in Time.  
  
"Go back now," a sweet, lyrical voice whispered from the air. "You have seen enough."  
  
"But how do I find him?" Tara asked, her human form now standing in front of the door. She was dressed in a white gown. Glowing like Emma's eyes had glowed.  
  
"He will have to find his own way here," the voice answered. "When he does, my emissary can open the door and reclaim him if she desires him."  
  
"Your emissary?" Tara repeated. She stopped, looking around. "Emma?"  
  
"She is us," the voice responded. "Now go back, my child. It is out of your hands."  
  
Tara felt herself begin to shimmer and fade. Or maybe it was the room. But everything became less real. Less solid.  
  
And then it was gone.  
  
*****  
  
The ICU nurse met them at the staff entrance of the ward, helping the three of them from the elevator. She smiled kindly at Buffy. "You sure you're up to this?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "I need to see him."  
  
"We aren't supposed to let you," the nurse said, smiling as if she was sharing a big secret. "But Willow helps out a lot. So we thought we'd try and sneak you in."  
  
"Thanks," Willow responded smiling.  
  
"Now, Buffy, remember, he is doing well, physically. But he has a whole lot of monitors hooked up to him and he's being fed through a tube. So, it's going to look a little scary. "  
  
"He's my son," Buffy whispered, her eyes tearing again. "Nothing about him is scary to me."  
  
"Just want you to be prepared," the nurse said softly, patting Buffy's shoulder. "You ready?"  
  
Again, Buffy nodded. The nurse opened a set of double doors and Willow pushed the wheelchair into the ward, Dawn following close behind. There were no other babies in the room. Just empty incubators. All but one.  
  
Willow walked slowly towards him. Buffy could feel her tears as she read the sign on the outside of the box. His name. Spike's. The little yellow balloons. She hid the onslaught of sobs, knowing that the nurse and Willow wouldn't let her stay if she got too upset. So, she bit her lip and rolled ever closer to him.  
  
The wheelchair stopped right in front of him. Buffy's hand pressed against the heavy plastic, peering inside. She ignored the pain ripping through her belly and leaned forward so that her face blew warm circles on the box.  
  
"Will?"  
  
The baby was still. Not just sleeping still, but completely motionless. Not a twitch. Not a blink. Not the little sucking face he had made at her just hours earlier. She ached to hold him. To feed him. To pull him back to her. But he was still.  
  
The tears began to roll as she watched him. He didn't look peaceful. That was the worst of it. He looked lost. Like he wanted to be there but he couldn't. Her fingers slid along the outside, trying to reach out to him, but the walls were in the way. There was always a wall. A door. Something.  
  
"You OK?" Dawn asked, crouching beside the wheelchair.  
  
Buffy tried to nod, but she couldn't. She wasn't. Nothing was OK about this. Willow stroked her hair tenderly. "Do you want to go back to your room?"  
  
It was almost too quiet to hear. "No."  
  
"OK," Willow answered, trying to comfort her. To hold her together. "We'll stay with him a while. OK?"  
  
She pulled a chair over next to Buffy and took her hand. Dawn pulled another to Buffy's other side and wrapped her arm around her sister. Buffy just stared straight ahead. Stared at the boy. Watching. Waiting. Hoping. She could control the sobs, but not the stream of tears that rained down her cheeks. Still, she didn't speak. Just hoped.  
  
Find him.  
  
*****  
  
The ward seemed empty. Spike scanned the rooms, but there wasn't so much as a nurse inside the sterile green walls. Slowly, he made his way through the doors. No one was even on the inside. Must be some other woman with some other family to be tending to, Spike thought as he made his way through the deserted hall.  
  
Her door was closed. Spike hoped that she was asleep. That he could just walk in and kiss her and hold her a moment but not have to tell her that another child was missing. That he'd let her down again. It would be so much better if she never knew and by the time she woke up, he'd have returned with Emma and a way to bring William back.  
  
But life was never that easy. It was living.  
  
Spike pushed open the door and walked into the darkened room. The blankets were balled on the bed. "Buffy?"  
  
He flipped on the switch, looking around. "Buffy?"  
  
She was gone.  
  
He walked over to the bathroom door, knocking. "You alright?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Slowly, he pushed open the door and the shiny tiled room was as empty as the rest. "Buffy, you here?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Where the bloody hell did she go?, He asked himself, as he performed all manner of irrational acts like checking beneath the bed and the on the window sill, panic seizing control. They were all missing. She was no where.  
  
"Buffy?" It was almost a scream now. She can't get up on her own. Can't be gone. Can't.  
  
Everything about him was torn. He wanted, needed, to tell her where he was going. Hell, needed to find her. Needed to tell her that he wasn't leaving her. But every minute he left Emma missing was a minute too long. He glanced around, finding a pen and the envelope to a get well card on the table. Quickly, Spike jotted a note.  
  
"Be back soon, my Love. Tried to say goodbye. You weren't here. Please be safe. I love you Always. William."  
  
He didn't think about the signature much. It's how he signed everything.  
  
Spike looked once more around the room, kissed the note gently, and set it on the beside table, bolting back out through the door.  
  
To be contd. 


	20. The Hero Part Two

Good evening, All:)  
  
Here is chapter twenty of Time. This is the last of the William flash- forward chapters. I do hope you enjoy it. Also, it will soon tie into everything else you have seen. But there are definitely some surprises in store.  
  
The next chapter will come out on Saturday. Please enjoy this one and let me know how you feel. I'm getting lonely without feedback!  
  
Thanks, as always, for reading!  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
Title: The Hero Part Two (Time - Chapter Twenty)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set immediately following findings. Continuation of Chapter Eighteen. The last of the William flash-forward chapters. But will he have any luck this time?  
  
  
  
The Hero  
  
It was almost pleasant, the way the lights danced around him. Comforting. Sweet. They touched him with the same jolt of electricity that one finds when brushing against their true love. That pleasant, shocked feeling.  
  
"Wake up, Sleepy," that sweet voice whispered in his ear. One blue eye flickered open and scanned the interior of the car. Back seat. Car not moving. Scent of apples and shampoo. Well done, William, he thought to himself.  
  
"Get up, lazy," a more sarcastic tone came from the front seat. Emma. Dammit. Ruin a perfectly good fifteen-year-old fantasy.  
  
"Whhhhaaattt?" William whined.  
  
"We're here," Emma answered, getting out of the car. William sat up to find his head had been resting in River's lap and he'd fallen asleep in the short trip from school to the Magic Box. He looked up at her, a sly smile on her face.  
  
"You've really got to sleep more," River joked.  
  
"Sleep best when you're around," William retorted, sitting up, his face just inches from hers.  
  
She chuckled. "I think we're about seven years past slumber party days and about forty before my dad doesn't care what I do."  
  
He smiled, leaning towards her, brushing her cheek with his soft lips. "Can't blame me for trying" he whispered in her ear. She felt her body buzz with the onslaught of teenaged hormones.  
  
"Will," she breathed.  
  
"Will," Emma mimicked, opening the back seat. "Get out of the car before somebody's dad comes out here and ..."  
  
"Fine," Will said, winking at River and sliding out onto the sidewalk, lending a hand to his lady. River latched on and forgot to let go as they made their way up the walkway towards the shop.  
  
"Well, there's a motley crew for you," Cyrus called as the three of them jingled into the store. It was bigger now. And actually busy since Anya and Giles had diversified a bit. Amazing what could happen when people realized that the stuff they saw in this town was real, Emma thought.  
  
"Hi, Cyrus," Emma chirped, tossing her arms around his neck. "What have you got for me today?"  
  
"Training," Cyrus answered. "I believe Buffy is going to take you and River on a little field trip."  
  
"Field trip?"  
  
"You should know better than to ask such questions when it concerns your mum," Cyrus answered, smiling. Spike chuckled.  
  
"Where you been?" Anya asked the group as she walked out from behind the counter. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago."  
  
"I found these two lovebirds sleeping together outside the school," Emma remarked, shooting a 'got ya,' smile back at her brother.  
  
"And to that I say WHAT?" Xander asked, standing up. "Spike, I swear if that boy so much as brushes her hand playing Go Fish I'll cut it off."  
  
"Will?" Spike quirked an eyebrow at his son. William sighed, shooting a glare back at Emma.  
  
"Sleeping, dad," William said. "You know. That thing you do when your eyes are closed."  
  
"Eyes closed! Closed eyes!. No, no. You're going home and to your room until you're like *fifty*", Xander shot at River, walking towards her.  
  
She chuckled, shaking her head. "Relax, dad. Would ya?" She leaned up, tossing her arms around his shoulders. "Will was reading for a test tomorrow. I stopped by and sat down with him and before you know it. Bonk. Sleep."  
  
"Not a good word," Will whispered, in her ear, suddenly realizing that he was still holding her hand and dropping it just as suddenly. Anya chuckled.  
  
"Bonk?" Xander gasped. "No.. no bonk."  
  
"Dad," Will sighed. "You've got the old Vamp senses. Are we telling the truth?" William asked. His father walked over to them, sniffing the air. Smelling shampoo and a whole lot of innocence.  
  
"Harris, nothing to fret yourself about,' Spike pronounced. "Will wouldn't take advantage of such a pretty girl now would he."  
  
River blushed, leaning forwards to kiss Spike's cheek. She'd never told Will this, but his father was her first crush. Followed closely by William. "Thanks, Spike."  
  
Spike winked a crystal blue eye at her and sauntered back to the table. "Spike, I'm telling you. I don't care if they smell good, if they do *anything* at all beyond swing sets... no... climbing trees and... no... patrolling..." Spike raised an eyebrow. "World of no... If they do anything at all, I am personally blaming you." Xander gushed.  
  
"You would anyway," Spike sighed. "Ladies, I believe Buffy is waiting for you."  
  
As Emma brushed past, Will grabbed her wrist. "I am *so* going to get you for that. He's not going to let me see her for a month."  
  
Emma smirked. "How come I *know* you'll find a way? What fun would it be to just let it slide?'"  
  
William let go of her wrist and she trotted after River into the training room.  
  
*****  
  
He barely noticed the lights this time as they danced around him. Too much to do. Too little time. It had to be now. They had to know. Had to go.  
  
Xander, Cyrus, Giles, Spike and William sat around the table, perusing books as they had three days a week for years now. Another book. Another scroll. Another search. Very few answers.  
  
Will sighed, slamming shut a text written in an ancient African dialect that he had learned from his father. "We aren't going to find it this way."  
  
"There has to be an answer, William," Giles said.  
  
William ran his hands through his sandy brown hair. "There does," he agreed. "But it's not in these books."  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked, looking at his son. He was grown now. Eighteen. A bit taller than Spike had made it. Lean. Muscular. With those same stunning eyes and the same poet's heart. He'd never left River's side. Never dated another girl. Like his dad, he knew what he wanted. He stood by her.  
  
"It's not here because this doesn't exist," William snapped, frustration getting the better of him.  
  
"You mean it's all a nightmare?" Xander asked. "Because I think we passed up on that idea when you were, oh, *three*."  
  
"Not really," Will answered, confusion spreading over his face. "It's just never *been* before, so there is no *record* of it."  
  
Spike leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, where do we go? Can't find it in a book. You've told us that we can't just rush in and kill the blighters," Spike asked, looking round the table. "And we don't seem to have much time."  
  
Will leaned back as well, mimicking his father. "We're going to have to figure it out on our own."  
  
"Thought that is what we *were* doing," Xander retorted, shutting the Dungeons and Dragons manual in front of him. Hey, it was as good a place as any.  
  
"No," Giles said, as if he finally understood. "A new tact."  
  
"Like?" Cyrus asked, leaning forward onto the table.  
  
"The creatures are shadows. Darkness, Correct?" Giles asked.  
  
"Right," Will answered. "Hell."  
  
A look of recognition flashed over Spike's face. "And how does one fight darkness? Hell?"  
  
Will looked at his father, following his eyes. Knowing. "Light. Heaven," the boy said quietly.  
  
"Heaven?" Xander asked. "I mean, I thought you told us Emma glowed and it didn't help."  
  
"Right," Will said, his voice becoming excited. "But there was only one of her. There were hundreds of them."  
  
"So, you are saying we get more?" Xander asked, his hands offering up in utter confusion.  
  
"Yes," Spike responded, looking at William. "We get more."  
  
"How?" Giles asked, staring at the Windsor men. Were it not for the hair, they were almost identical. It helped that the One had slowed the aging process for both Spike and Buffy, but even with the extra years, William and Spike were almost clones.  
  
"I think I know," Will answered, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and getting up. "Dad, I'll be back, but you'll have to trust me on this."  
  
Spike nodded. "Haven't I always?"  
  
William smiled back at him, turning and running out the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Aunt Tara," William hollered, knocking on her office door. Classes were over for the night, but he knew she kept late office hours at the University. "Aunt Tara?"  
  
The door opened softly, and she stepped into his line of sight like an angel. "Will?" She whispered, smiling. Kissing his cheek. "Come in. I was just hiding for a few minutes from the galloping hordes."  
  
"Theology has gained in popularity?" Will quipped, stepping into the pretty office. It was soothing. All pinks and peaches and whites.  
  
Tara smiled. "I know you aren't here for the curriculum. Sit." She gestured at a plush chair and sat in the one directly across from him. She was older now, but so delicate. Her smile that of a teenager. Her demeanor as soothing as Emma's when Emma was working.  
  
"No," Will sighed, looking at his knees. "I need your help."  
  
"Anything," Tara answered, taking his hand in hers. "What is it?"  
  
Will looked at her, fear and excitement battling it out in his eyes. "Do you remember the story you told me about how you followed me when I was a baby and I was sick?"  
  
"Yes," Tara replied, her face questioning him. "Emma showed me the way."  
  
"I think there was a reason for that," William said softly. "You said you came to a door and it was closed. And that Emma had to retrieve me from that door."  
  
"Yes," the Witch said again. "I could not go inside."  
  
"But you spoke to them there, didn't you?" William asked. "The powers. The ... Goddess."  
  
Tara looked at her knees, and then raised her eyes back to the boy. His face was so innocent, but tired far beyond his years. "I did."  
  
"I need you to take me there. I need her help. Their help." His eyes were full of innocence and desperation.  
  
"William," Tara sighed, standing, pacing over to her desk. "I don't know if I can. Even if I was sure, I don't know if I should."  
  
"Why?" He screamed, his eyes filling with tears. "Why? This thing... it's coming. You can feel it..."  
  
"Yes, I can," Tara answered, her skin crawling just thinking of it.  
  
"And I think I can stop it," William shouted, banging his fist on the table. "But we need their help. Her help. Please Aunt Tara. If we don't. We'll all die. All but me. And I can't...."  
  
William broke into sobs, his head falling into his hands. Tara crouched in front of him, letting her small, soft hands touch against his jeans. She felt his agony. His pain. Coursing out of him in dark waves. "All right," Tara finally whispered. "Lock the door."  
  
*****  
  
The lights had faces now. Like fairies or angels or pixies. Pretty. White and palest pink and blue. Flurrying around him like they were very late for a very important date. He followed them. Running through the darkness. Feeling them in front of him. Behind him.  
  
"Will!" His father's voice. Will snapped upright on the couch, River falling onto the soft fabric. The sound of a movie playing in the background. Feet thundered down the staircase. "Will!"  
  
"Dad?" His voice was dazed. Sleepy.  
  
"Did Emma come home?" Spike asked, running down the staircase, covered in the ooze of some demon he must have killed on patrol. Normal sight on this particular house. Buffy ran up from the basement.  
  
"No," Will said, panic striking him. "I... She was out with..."  
  
Spike traded a glance with his son. Buffy felt it like electric passing between them. "It's now," Buffy said, flipping open the weapons chest and grabbing a broadsword. She tossed Spike another sword. William leaned over, grabbing a battle axe, River at his heels.  
  
"No," Will said, turning towards the girl. "Stay here."  
  
River looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear, but oddly resolved. "I'm not leaving. I'm not running. We started together. We'll finish it together."  
  
Buffy looked at them a moment, and then handed the girl an athame. "C'mon River. We need to go *now*."  
  
They streaked out the door. As Will led the way, Buffy ran, speed dialing the rest on a cell phone. Not even speaking. Just calling them. They would know. They had all been waiting.  
  
The alley was black. Not just dark, but black. The four of them nearly bounced off the thick shadows when they reached the opening. "Emma?" William called.  
  
"Will." Her voice was soft. Lyrical. Almost ghostly. William looked at his dad. Spike nodded. The two of them raised their weapons, diving into the fray. Hacking the shadows, their blades snicker-snackering through the darkness.  
  
Buffy followed, commanding River to wait for the rest. The three of them made their way through the blackness, not doing much to loosen the hold of the seething black tongues, but carving a path through to where their blood, their flesh, glowed along the back wall. "Emma!" Will called again. She looked at them and her brightness grew, lighting the way.  
  
It wasn't long before there were more swords. More warriors. Familiar faces. Xander. His beautiful wife. Aunt Willow. Dawn. All of them crashing through the darkness. William made it to his sister first, positioning himself in front of her. His father to his left. His mother towards his right. The darkness closing in.  
  
Then Will heard it. Tara's voice in the distance. "Illuminati" She chanted over and over. River grabbed her hand, joining it. "Illuminati." Anya on the other side, hanging tight to the other two. "Illuminati"  
  
A flicker of darkness made it past Buffy. She turned, her sword swinging towards the darkness, but it caught her, pulling her into the Earth.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike screamed, running towards his love. He glanced back at William. Will nodded.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike screamed again, diving at her, grabbing her hand before she disappeared over the edge.  
  
"'Spike," Buffy called. "Emma."  
  
Spike turned his head, catching sight of his son battling the closing darkness. His head turned back to Buffy, a torn look on his face.  
  
"Dad!" William called back. "Don't let go!"  
  
Suddenly, a moonbeam cascaded into the alley, bright and glowing and warm. As Will looked at it, he saw them. They had faces now. Like fairies or angels or pixies. A river of angels pouring into the alley. They had come to help.  
  
The shadows screamed, howling, shrinking into the darkness. The angels glowed like sunshine in the darkness, covering them, driving them down into the buckled Earth. Will jumped, grabbing Emma's hand, holding on. Pulling her back into the light.  
  
It didn't hurt much. Not really. He was glad for that. The darkness shot up in a dying gasp at Emma. He jumped in front of her. It burned as it dug into his belly like a flaming sword. He felt Emma's arms under his shoulders as he fell to the pavement. Holding onto him. And the light.  
  
All the light. And River's voice.  
  
"Will!"  
  
*****  
  
"Am I dead?" William stood in front of a door, several stories high. He had been here before. They were there. He couldn't see them, but they were there.  
  
"Dead?" The male voice asked.  
  
"Did I die?" William asked. "In the alley. Is that why I am here?"  
  
A feminine voice chuckled. "No, child."  
  
William was silent, his hand over where the wound in his stomach should have been. "Then why?"  
  
"Why what, William?" The man asked. Will could feel the warmth of them. The light.  
  
"Why am I here?" He felt like a child. He was to these timeless, ageless beings.  
  
The woman stepped forward, a beauty untold in all the world. Her hair hung in spun gold waves. Her perfect golden skin set off by her light, glowing blue eyes. Perfection. Love. "You saved our emissary." She said kindly. "You were willing to die for her."  
  
"She is my sister," William answered, falling to a knee as if it was the only reaction to have in front of such perfection. She leaned down, an impossibly soft hand wrapping around his and pulling him to his feet in front of her.  
  
"Yes," she answered. "But you are her hero. We owe you a debt, child."  
  
"W...why?" William asked.  
  
The man stepped from the light. "Because, son, you had no duty. You had no reason to protect her. No calling. No power. But yet, you did."  
  
"I.. I had too. Emma... I couldn't let her... Is she OK? My mum?" William stuttered.  
  
"They all survived," the woman smiled. "Because of you. What can we do to repay you?"  
  
William looked at them wide-eyed. "I want to go back to them. I want to be with them again."  
  
"Nothing else?" The woman asked, her face kind and gentle.  
  
William thought for a moment, then smiled. "River." he sighed. "If we could have half the love that you gave to my parents...."  
  
The woman smiled. "You already have that. You already have it all." She held his hand, nodding at the door. "Come with us. Rest."  
  
The door opened slowly into hazy soft light. He followed them. Holding on to Heaven.  
  
To be contd. 


	21. Illusions

Good Afternoon, Everyone:)  
  
Hope everyone is enjoying what is a glorious weekend in my corner of the world. Not me of course. I'm stuck inside typing! I really need to get a laptop:) But, then again, it's not so bad being stuck in my widdle mind.  
  
Here is chapter twenty-one of Time. It is back to real time for the rest of the story. There is angst in this chapter, but also some action and a heck of a plot twist (of the non ME variety). Let me know what you think!  
  
Thanks, as always for reading and I look forward to your reviews!  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
Title: Illusions (Time - Chapter Twenty-One)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set simultaneously to the Hero-Part Two. Xander returns from an unsuccessful search for his girlfriend. Tara and Anya explain what Tara saw while looking for William. Spike goes to the safe house to rescue Emma from Draconius. But what he finds nearly ends him. Xander discovers Takina's whereabouts, but is he in time?  
  
  
  
Illusions  
  
"She's not at home," Xander panted, as he came into the waiting room of the ICU. "Not anywhere. I paged her, called her, ran laps around her building."  
  
The panic on the boy's face was sharp and clear as glass. Giles stared at him a moment. "Well, I'm afraid we have bad news all around then," Giles sighed.  
  
Xander's face slackened. "No... not William."  
  
"The baby is holding his own," Giles answered, pulling off his glasses and wiping them nervously. "But it seems Draconius is back. And Emma is missing."  
  
"What?" Xander's eyes flew open. "Does he have her?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's the likely answer ," Giles replied, voice calm but eyes portraying his fear. "But there is no way to tell."  
  
Xander looked at Giles, panic boiling again. "Where is he? Where is Spike?"  
  
"Sam called Riley with a location. Riley and Spike went after him," Giles answered.  
  
"Spike and... Riley?"  
  
"Petty differences seem quite insignificant at time like this," the Watcher sighed.  
  
Xander nodded, glancing nervously around the room. "What are we doing? Where did they go? I'll go help them..."  
  
"I am waiting for Tara and Anya," Giles commented, a strained look passing between the two at the mention of her name. Giles took a deep breath. "They're trying to assess whether or not William's condition might be mystical. "  
  
Xander nodded. "What should I do?"  
  
"For now, see if you can locate Takina. Maybe talk to the staff and see if you can trace her steps. Spike needs us to find a way to help William. Hopefully, he and Riley can hold off Draconius and find Emma. Once the girls are through, I will see if there is any sort of protection spell they can put on Spike while he searches for Emma."  
  
"Right," Xander said, looking around the room. "Willow?"  
  
"She and Dawn are with Buffy," Giles responded. "From what Spike told me, the last time he saw Takina, she was taking William back down to the ICU from Buffy's room. The baby made it here, so perhaps start with the ward nurse?"  
  
Xander's eyes closed and he took a deep breath. "This isn't like her, Giles. She's... she's everything I'm not. Mature. Responsible. She wouldn't just leave William..."  
  
Giles laid a hand on his shoulder. "All the more reason for you to look for her."  
  
*****  
  
"Dammit," Spike cursed, searching the pockets of his jeans for the keys. Gave them to Cyrus, he screamed at himself. Without a second thought, he punched through the side window, unlocking the door, ignoring the blood dripping down his arm, and climbing into the car. It didn't take long for him to rip out the steering wheel assembly and hotwire it. And they say the newer models are theft proof, a little part of him chuckled as he tore out of the parking lot, heading out onto the road.  
  
The address Riley had left was a few miles away. It felt like a hundred as he gunned the engine, running stop sign after stop sign, genuinely glad there didn't seem to be much traffic nor any pesky police that he would have had to knock out rather than be slowed down. Thoughts of his little girl suspended above the fires in that cave when she was a tot battled it out with photos of his son in a barren plastic wasteland with tubes and wires sticking from every square inch. And underneath it all was the look on Buffy's when he left. Grief and rage and hurt and anger.  
  
The car moved faster.  
  
*****  
  
"What did you find?" Cyrus asked as the two bedraggled women came back into the waiting room, leaning on each other for support. Giles rushed to them, sliding an arm behind each girl and helping them into chairs.  
  
"It's a spell," Tara panted, her face ashen. "Someone trapped William in Time."  
  
"I'm not sure I understand," Giles said quietly, crouching down in front of the girls.  
  
Anya sighed, brushing hair from her face with the back of her hand. "It's an ancient spell," she began. "It won't kill him, but he will never get out on his own. He has to be retrieved."  
  
"Retrieved?" Cyrus asked.  
  
"Once he has cycled through the paths of time and found the correct one, he will move on to the Queen's chamber," Anya continued.  
  
"The Queen of the Sky," Giles said, sudden recognition of what he had assumed to be a fairy tale passing across his face.  
  
"Right," Anya replied. "Once he makes it there, he will rest very peacefully, indefinitely, until he is released by an emissary of her court."  
  
Cyrus nodded. "An emissary of the Powers," he said, standing. "I am One. A part of them."  
  
"Yes," Anya answered. "But you were raised to that level. Only one who was born into their graces can enter the Queen's chamber."  
  
"Raised?" Tara asked. "But how?"  
  
"I was born a human," Cyrus began, "But I... I did.... something... As a reward, I was raised to the next level of being. An immortal. And an emissary of the Queen of the Sky."  
  
"What...what did you do?" Tara asked, her eyes sparkling with interest.  
  
"It's a long story," Giles sighed. "An interesting one, but it will have to wait until we have the children sorted."  
  
"Of course," Tara blushed, looking as if she might fade into sleep at any moment. "So Emma," she continued quietly. "Emma can retrieve him."  
  
Giles looked at his feet, then back to the exhausted women in front of him. "I've some bad news."  
  
Anya's face blanked, looking at Giles. Reading the horror in his eyes. "What is it?" She asked, leaning forward to touch his cheek.  
  
"Draconius has returned. We think he has Emma. Spike and Riley have gone to try and retrieve her but..."  
  
"Without Buffy, Draconius and his mate are stronger," Anya sighed. "You know that. He'll need help."  
  
"Riley went to assess the situation first. They will try to catch one of them alone, retrieve Emma and return. We'll worry about re-capturing Draconius later," Giles answered.  
  
Tara shuddered, pulling herself upright. "It's not right. Something is wrong with... with this. Spike's not safe. Emma. They need help."  
  
Cyrus studied the girls closely. "You don't seem to be in any condition to help them magically."  
  
"No," Tara responded. "But I can guide the two of you."  
  
"No," Anya repeated. "You stay here," she said to Tara. "You two, we need to figure out a way to boost Spike's power and contain Draconius."  
  
Giles looked at Cyrus. "I think that she's right. We may not get another chance like this."  
  
Tara looked at them. "I'll explain it to Buffy and Willow. Go,"  
  
*****  
  
"The last I saw her, she was signing out," the ICU nurse said, placing a clipboard in Xander's hand. "She seemed fine. Said something to the baby, signed out and headed out towards the stairs."  
  
Xander's hands trembled as he read the sheet on the clipboard. "Anything... strange? I mean, did she seem herself?" He paused studying the paper. "Wait. Looks like she signed out twice." The signatures were close together. Almost identical. But he could feel it. The last one. It wasn't quite right.  
  
"Yeah," the nurse commented, furrowing her brow. "I mean, it was a little odd, I guess. Just figured she was being overly protective of the boy."  
  
"What.. what do you mean?" Xander asked, his eyes rising to meet hers.  
  
The nurse nervously wrung her hands. "Well, she came down with William and got him settled. Then it looked like she went to change because she came back in street clothes maybe... fifteen minutes later. She went back in and tucked William in again. Then signed back out."  
  
A look of recognition passed across Xander's face. "And is that when you found out something was wrong with William?"  
  
The nurse nodded. "Maybe a minute or two after she left."  
  
Xander shoved the clipboard back at the nurse in a flurry of thought and action. "You said that she had changed between visits? Put on street clothes?"  
  
"Uh... uh, yeah," the woman stuttered, infected by Xander's nervousness.  
  
"Where's the closest locker room?"  
  
"Down the hall about four doors. On the left," she answered pointing.  
  
Xander streaked out the door. Takina wouldn't have let this just happen. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong.  
  
*****  
  
"Buffy?" Willow soothed, rubbing the frail woman's back. She looked so small. Nothing like a superhero. Just a little girl. "We need to go back to your room now. You need rest and so does he." She nodded at the incubator where William lay still.  
  
Buffy just stared ahead, eyes trapped on the infant. Watching. His chest rose and fell with breath, but other than that, not a movement. Not a whimper. Not a twitch. She watched his chest rise. Fall. In. Out. That was all there was.  
  
"We have to go," Willow said again softly. "I promise I will see if they will let me bring you back to him later. But for now, he needs to be seen by the doctors. So do you."  
  
Willow shot a nervous glance at Dawn. "C'mon Buffy," Dawn said softly. "It'll be OK . Everyone is working on a way to get 'em back. Spike won't let anything happen..."  
  
Buffy's eyes closed at his name. She hated him for leaving. She loved him for trying. Anger, hurt, confusion all crammed themselves in her heart and fought as if they were the only emotion she had. Her hands pressed sweaty palm prints on the glass and her belly ached as if swords were being pushed into her flesh from both front and back. Nothing was safe anymore. Nothing sacred. Nothing easy. Not love. Not family. Not...anything.  
  
Willow stood, moving her chair back to the wall and positioning herself behind Buffy. "He'll be OK," she whispered, pulling the wheelchair back. Buffy leaned forward, trying to keep her hand on the glass. Trying to feel him. Gently, Dawn grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the incubator, settling her hand on the blankets on her lap.  
  
"Buffy, we have to go for now, OK?" Dawn whispered. "We'll be back. He won't be alone."  
  
Buffy didn't reply. Just stared straight ahead. Even when Willow turned around and headed back through the doorway. The only sound she made was the little gasp of tears.  
  
*****  
  
Spike pulled up in front of the address. It was an old house. One of those that looked as if it was magnificent in its day. Three floors. Stately. Tall. But age and lack of repairs made it barren. Gray. Devoid of emotion. Just a house. Not anyone's home.  
  
He pulled the exposed wires apart and the engine shuddered to a halt. A black jeep was parked in front of the sidewalk. No other cars in site. Riley hadn't said what he'd been driving. Spike stopped, listening, trying to pick up a sound, a scent to show him where the idiot Farm Boy had run off to. But nothing. Not a trace.  
  
Well, he thought, only thing left to do is to check it out for myself.  
  
Spike alighted from the car, closing the door quietly and crept around the side of the old house, staying in the shadows. The rooms were mostly empty. Very little furniture, and what was there was covered in dustsheets and spider webs. But he could sense humans inside. Feel their blood like a beacon. Just needed to see them. Maybe catch a glimpse of Emma. Somewhere, in some utterly foreign part of his brain, he almost hoped that he wasn't too late and that Draconius hadn't taken Riley. Then again, part of him really didn't care provided the Mite was all right. Still, no one else should die at the Evil's hands.  
  
A flicker of movement in a window towards the back of the house caught Spike's eyes. He slid himself along the wall underneath the glass until he reached the rear of the building. Slowly, he stretched himself out, standing almost on his toes and glanced in the window.  
  
Emma sat, tied to a chair in a corner. Her head hanging and wilted blonde curls stuck around her face. His heart caught in his throat until she moved, her hand twitching and then folding demurely in her lap. Her little head rose slowly, glancing towards the window, then across the room. Good girl, Spike thought. Don't give your old man away just yet and I'll have you safe in a moment.  
  
But there was something else. Spike followed the little girl's gaze, hearing murmuring from inside. Against the wall were two figures, almost obscured by shadows, speaking in low, husky tones that Spike could barely make out.  
  
"Oh, Riley. You did *so* well. This is all I ever wanted. Just you. Just us."  
  
"You are so glad that you did this," he purred, pressing himself hard against her. "This is beautiful. You, me. Who cares about the girl? You don't need the little boy. Let him rot. All we need is to be together. We were *meant* to be together."  
  
The shadows moved and a beam of light caught the Farm Boy's face. His body rocked back as the other figure jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands cupping his cheeks. Small, golden hands. Riley turned, pushing her to the wall for support and letting his lips crush hers. As they turned, Spike saw it.  
  
He shook his head, blinking.  
  
Golden hair glimmered in the faint light. The flash of pretty coral lips and the deceivingly slight build.  
  
"Oh, Riley," Buffy moaned against his lips.  
  
*****  
  
Xander knocked only once before exploding into the women's locker room. It was empty. Quiet save for the whir of the ventilation system. He looked around. Names were written on masking tape stuck to the gray metal on either side of him. Like high school. Only a bit more hygienic.  
  
He followed the line until he saw her name. Noel. Like Christmas, he thought, tracing it with his fingers. Wonder if demons celebrate Christmas?, He found himself thinking. God, gotta work on the priorities thing, he corrected. Yeah, they do, the random part of his brain debated. Spike and Buffy even had a Christmas party last year.  
  
A speck on the floor attracted his attention away from the flurry of random questions and answers. He leaned down, inspecting it. Blood. Something he was all too familiar with at this point. Xander's heart raced, feeling it. Knowing it was hers.  
  
"Takina?"  
  
He stood, beginning to open every unlocked locker. "Takina, baby. You here?"  
  
Frantically, he moved about the room, ducking into the showers. Crouching to look under benches. "Takina?"  
  
There was a broom closet in the corner. As soon as he saw it, he could almost feel her there. Stumbling over the benches and slick, waxed floors, he ran to the closet door. There was blood on the floor under the door. Oh, God. He tried the handle. Locked.  
  
There was a fire extinguisher on the wall. Xander grabbed it, bringing it down hard on the handle and knocking it to the cold tile with a clatter. His hand caught the lock inside the gaping hole and pulled the door open, hearing it slam into the wall.  
  
Xander's stomach turned, his heart shattering at the site. Takina was on the floor, tied and gagged, a puddle of half dried blood behind her head. Whoever had done this to her had left her only her underclothes and Xander's rattled mind thought how cold she looked. How horribly cold.  
  
It took everything he had to crouch down next to her. The tears were already falling. They had been since he saw the blood by the locker. Closing his eyes, he pressed his fingers to her pretty, pale neck.  
  
Heartbeat.  
  
Alive.  
  
Xander stood, finding some linens and blankets on the shelves above them. Tossing them to the floor. Wrapping her gently in them and scooping her into his arms. Panic was in charge now, but he still knew he had to make her warm again. He had to help her. Had to save her.  
  
He kicked the door to the main corridor open, carrying her limp body in his arms like a wounded child. "Help me!" Xander screamed, stumbling down the hallway, his vision obscured by tears. "Somebody, help us!"  
  
To be contd. 


	22. You Always Hurt

Good evening, All:)  
  
Here is chapter twenty-two of Time. Again, set in the real world, the confrontation between Spike and his foe begins. But will he be able to fight?  
  
The next chapter will be out on Thursday evening. Please let me know if you like this one! Your feedback means everything to me.  
  
Thanks for reading:)  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
Title: You Always Hurt (Time - Chapter Twenty-Two)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set immediately following Illusions. Giles, Anya and Cyrus try and come up with a plan to help Spike. Xander finds help for Takina, but will it be in time? Giles explains to Buffy what has happened. Spike decides to take matters into his own hands at the safe house, but is met with a shocking surprise.  
  
  
  
You Always Hurt  
  
The three of them sat quietly in the empty second floor snack room. None of them wanted to say it, but they hadn't a clue how to boost Spike's power short of delivering Buffy to him. And Buffy was in no condition to stand, never mind fight. They weren't even sure how to tell the Slayer that her other half had gone.  
  
"Well, maybe we need to be concentrating on a way to recapture Draconius," Giles sighed, gently rolling a paper cup full of tea between his hands.  
  
"The Box of Oraclese was a bust," Anya responded. "And my magics will only work against his host. Not the spirit himself. Which isn't a whole lot of help."  
  
Giles looked at her, studying her face. "And you say we need Emma back to retrieve William?"  
  
Anya nodded. "She will have to open the door to the Queen's chamber. Tara and I could get that far, but only a born emissary can release him."  
  
Cyrus looked at them a moment. "Part of the Powers," he muttered. "How is it that the Evil can be vanquished, Rupert? How is Draconius killed at the First?"  
  
"Simply enough, beheading," Giles answered. "If the host is beheaded, the spirit can be sent back to Hell with the spell performed at the First."  
  
"By you.... well, you back then..." Anya stuttered, smiling nervously.  
  
"Yes," Giles answered, nodding. "By the Father. It will send the Evil back to Hell."  
  
Cyrus nodded. "Then all we must do is go to them," he commented. "We need to be there when Spike and the soldier fight Draconius."  
  
"The problem *is* that Spike cannot defeat him without Buffy," Giles repeated as if his friend and mentor had suddenly become dense.  
  
Anya nodded. "He may have to," she sighed. "Draconius will not leave the Peacemaker alive. Spike will not be able to get her back without fighting him. The best we can do is go and help him. Maybe I can distract him so that someone.. one of you... can chop his ugly head off."  
  
Giles looked at his hands, pondering the subject for a moment. "A caveat. It is lore, myth, that if Draconius is sent back to hell, he will gather his forces and release Armageddon upon the Earth. Do we really want to take the chance that that particular prophesy is incorrect?"  
  
Cyrus studied the Watcher, the same thought passing through his mind. "Rupert, the prophesy was that when the Evil was sent to Hell at the First, he would come to release Hell itself against the Earth when his time had come. He has come back. We have all averted Apocalypse. I think that the prophesy is either incorrect or has come to pass without our connecting it with the event. In any case, what choice do we have? Emma must be saved.  
  
It is my duty as her Watcher as well as my need as her friend. Draconius is too dangerous, even restrained, to inhabit this dimension. We must send him back."  
  
Giles nodded, sighing. "I suppose you are right." Slowly, he stood, lending a hand down to Anya. "I should tell Buffy what has happened and that we have found William. Anya, would you please see what you can find in the way of weapons and spells and meet me downstairs in a few moments? You are by far the fastest..."  
  
"In a flash," Anya whispered, kissing his cheek and poofing into thin air.  
  
"Cyrus, please tell Tara of our plans. See if she has recovered enough to try and put a protection spell on us, and possibly guide Spike. Show him how to kill Draconius. Anything."  
  
Cyrus nodded. "I doubt she'll be up to much, but I am sure she will try."  
  
Giles nodded, heading for the door.  
  
*****  
  
Spike stood in stunned shock as he watched a smile break on her flushed face. Buffy? Couldn't be her. Couldn't be her, he repeated as her thin, golden arms wrapped around his neck and her swollen lips pressed against his again.  
  
She was in the hospital, drugged, operated on, in pain, when he saw her last, part of him argued.  
  
Buffy is the Slayer, she can heal at an amazing rate. And no drug will keep her away from what she needs. She's proven that. And she wasn't in her room when he went to look for her.  
  
Right after Riley left.  
  
Spike's mind reeled, his daughter on one side of the room, bound, captured. His lover on the other, wrapped in another man's embrace. He couldn't think enough to reach out to her. Couldn't focus. His heart exploded in his chest and rage got the better of him.  
  
The window shattered as he flew through the glass into the darkened room.  
  
*****  
  
Tara heard him scream. Even in her exhausted sleep, she heard the familiar voice and was out of her chair in a split second. She ran, nearly dragging herself down the hall towards the noise.  
  
Xander slumped to the ground, clutching her to him, holding her like a child wrapped in a gray hospital blanket. He saw Tara approach and looked at her with stunned, heartbroken eyes. "Help us," he whimpered, as she got closer, seeing Takina's blood-matted hair from the top of the blanket.  
  
"Oh my.." her voice choked short as she slapped her hand over her mouth, spinning on a heel and running down the hall. She nearly clothes lined an intern as she rounded a corner.  
  
"Whoa," the young doctor said, catching Tara as she crashed into him.  
  
"Help... need help," she muttered, grabbing the now frightened man's wrist and dragging him back towards Xander. The doctor followed at a jog, heading down the corridor behind the speechless woman.  
  
Tara stopped, pointing at Xander as they approached. The doctor looked at the crumpled forms in the hall, walking closer slowly. Tentatively. "Sir, are you alright?"  
  
Xander looked up, his eyes glazed and afraid. "Can.. can you help us?" His voice was that of a child. Broken and shaking and afraid. "She.. she's hurt... bad."  
  
The doctor dropped to his knees, pulling the blanked back from her face. He dropped it, shock spreading over his features. "Doctor Noel?" He gasped.  
  
"What.. what happened?"  
  
Xander shook his head, rocking a bit, holding her against him. "Need help."  
  
The doctor pressed his fingers to her neck, feeling the thready pulse. "Stay right here." He jumped, heading towards a phone in a hall, speaking frantically. An announcement came over the speaker overhead, mumbled and coded. The doctor came back.  
  
"Where did you find her?" The young man asked, helping Xander lay her down on the cold tile floor. Xander wrapped the blanket around her tenderly. Didn't want her to be cold.  
  
"She... she was missing. She's ... my... I love her," he mumbled incoherently as the doctor began to take her vitals. "I .. I went to look for her and the last place anyone knew she was was the lockers. So I went in there... she was... she was there."  
  
"OK," the doctor answered quietly. "We'll help you."  
  
"Is.. is she alive?" Tara's voice asked, quiet and afraid.  
  
The young doctor's head turned. "Yes. But she needs help fast. We don't know how bad this head injury is. If there is any internal hemorrhage." He turned back to Xander. "Do you have any idea who did this?"  
  
Xander looked up at Tara. Her eyes dropped. They both had an idea, but like everything else in this life, human justice didn't seem to apply. Xander shook his head. "No."  
  
A cart was rolled down the hall. Several doctors, nurses, interns, all in scrubs and white coats swarmed them, situating Takina on a backboard and hoisting her onto the gurney. Tara walked to Xander, wrapping an arm around him as he watched in stunned horror. They had all lost someone dear to them. All but him. He had never lost anyone that close. Closest was Buffy. And that was different. So different. In the back of his head, in all of their heads, they knew that Buffy went out every night and every time she patrolled, every time she hunted, she might never come back. They had learned to live with it.  
  
But Takina. She was a doctor. A normal... a human... Whatever, he thought. His love. His other half. She couldn't die.  
  
Xander leaned down and kissed her pretty cheek as they rolled her off. "We're taking her to emergency. We'll do everything we can," the young doctor panted as they rolled her past. Xander nodded, turning back to Tara, burying his face in her shoulder. Crumbling. His tenuous world finally falling apart.  
  
*****  
  
"Ladies, May I have a moment alone with Buffy?" Giles asked as he entered her room. Willow and Dawn looked up, eyeing the Watcher. Giles looked exhausted. Afraid.  
  
"Is... Is everything OK?" WIllow asked, studying him. His face was stone. Set. "Guess that was a stupid question."  
  
"Please," Giles repeated.  
  
"Sure," Willow responded, standing. Dawn stood with her, her legs a little wobbly from fear and fatigue. They left without another word.  
  
Giles looked at Buffy lying there, staring at the ceiling, unmoving. Cautiously, he made his way towards her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Buffy, we need to talk."  
  
Buffy didn't respond, merely stared at the drop ceiling.  
  
"You don't have to say anything," he continued. "I do understand that you must be... frightened. And hurt. And angry. But I need to be honest with you. Will you listen?"  
  
She nodded, almost imperceptibly. The truth could not be anymore painful than what was already in her head.  
  
"Tara and Anya discovered that what has ... happened... to William is indeed mystical. A spell, an ancient one at that," Giles began. Buffy's face turned towards him, interested in what he had to say. He may not be providing her with answers, but at least he wasn't filling her with the 'Everything'll be OK,' garbage.  
  
"He has been trapped in Time. He is... he's following various paths until he finds the correct one. Living his future over and over until he gets it right. When he does, he will be delivered to the chamber of the Queen of the Sky. Part of the Powers. Completely benevolent. He will be safe there. But he will remain trapped until an emissary of her court retrieves him," Giles continued.  
  
Buffy's look questioned him, although she could not bring her mouth to form the words.  
  
"Another part of the Powers," Giles answered, reading the look. "Emma," he clarified.  
  
"She's gone." Buffy's voice was like an ancient dandelion on the wind. Tiny and fragile and barely even there.  
  
Giles nodded. "She is," he repeated. "Draconius has returned, Buffy. We believe he has Emma."  
  
The look in Buffy's eyes changed from sadness and resignation to terrified anger. "What?"  
  
"Riley received a phone call from his wife that the government had tracked Draconius to a residence in Sunnydale. He received the call not long after Emma disappeared and we had begun to look for her. Riley left to surveil the premises while Spike came to talk to you. I take it he didn't?" Giles asked, watching her face become angrier by the moment.  
  
"I was with William," Buffy answered quietly. "He left a note." She paused a moment. "Where is he now?"  
  
"At the address Riley gave to him. Spike cannot defeat Draconius without you, but if they can catch him off guard or without the witch, they can retrieve Emma and live to fight another day."  
  
Buffy thought a moment. "What about Takina? I thought Dawn said that is who she gave Emma to?"  
  
Giles sighed. "We think it may have been the Witch. She's a shape shifter. Dawn would have had no way of knowing."  
  
Something happened, snapping all of the pieces together in Buffy's head. "And Emma disappeared right before Riley told you Draconius had returned to town?"  
  
"Yes," Giles answered, quirking a brow at her.  
  
"Doesn't that seem odd?" Buffy asked, sitting up a bit against the pillows. "That and the fact that all of this happens just as *Riley* returns for some odd reason?"  
  
"He says he was assigned to protect Emma. The Council says that, per their contacts, his story checks out," Giles answered.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Where is this place?"  
  
"Old mansion house near the intersection of Ninth and Cedar. Anya, Cyrus and I are about to head out there to see if we can help Spike and hopefully contain Draconius."  
  
"Good," Buffy said quietly, her face angry, but her mind reeling with sudden understanding. "Do that." She was quiet, her gaze returning to the ceiling. "Giles, I'd like a few minutes alone."  
  
"Right," Giles said softly, his face betraying his concern for her. Her voice, her actions, her eyes. She was furious and hurt. Never a good combination in a woman who had just had her children stolen. Never a good combination for a girl with superpowers and a questionable temper.  
  
Slowly, he stood, backing through the door, hoping she would hold it together just a bit longer.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello, *Love*," Buffy hissed as Spike crashed to the ground inside the room. Spike's head jerked up and he jumped to his feet, staring at her. "Fancy seeing *you* here."  
  
Spike shook his head as if to erase a bad dream. Was it her? Had he marked her? Would he have to fight her?  
  
Part of the question was answered as she turned, grabbing a sword that had been balanced against the wall. Something was going on. His mind was... muddy. As if there was a spell.. something keeping him from seeing her. From feeling her. Reaching into her head.  
  
Buffy raised the sword and with a primal scream, launched herself at Spike. Riley leaned back against the wall, smiling as she stabbed at him. Spike jumped out of the way at amazing speed, hurtling himself against the wall near Emma.  
  
Emma.  
  
She can't see this. Can't see her mum trying to kill her dad. Been through enough already.  
  
The little girl looked over at him, her eyes frightened. He thought it was because of what she was seeing. Because of what Buffy was doing. But she knew. Knew why. The fear was for him.  
  
Spike pushed himself off the wall, leaping over the advancing woman and rolling through the open doorway into the next room. At least then Emma wouldn't have to see.  
  
Riley followed as Buffy stalked towards him, her face cold and hard. "You," Spike hissed, eyeing this soldier. "You're him?"  
  
"That I am," Riley answered, leaning against the doorframe, his voice now that of the ancients.  
  
"Think they could have picked a smarter host. Better looking at least," Spike snarked as he ducked another jab from the broadsword. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"She's mine now," Riley said bluntly. "But then again, she always has been."  
  
Spike looked at Buffy. She growled, crouching down and dropping the sword. She wanted to play a moment first. Beat on him a while. Make him hurt. More fun that way. Why go for the kill when you can go for the pain? Rough him up and then watch him watch his daughter die. All at the hands of his 'love'. All in the safety of knowing that the real Buffy would never be able to interrupt.  
  
Buffy pushed off, leaping at Spike and tackling him to the ground, her legs on either side of his chest. He looked at her stunned. Not wanting to hit her. Not wanting to ever again fight with any intent. Not her. Not ever. But she swung, a crushing blow landing on one perfect blue eye. He felt his vision fade and stars appear before him.  
  
"Buffy," he muttered.  
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Riley cooed. "He doesn't want to hurt his little Slayer." He stiffened, a smile appearing on his face and his voice becoming rich and angry. "Well, guess what, *Spikey*. She's mine now. She'll kill you just because I tell her to. So at least go out with a bang."  
  
"She never loved you, Mate," Spike snarled, catching Buffy's hands mid swing and toppling her onto her back. "Might've believed it if you'd come back as Peaches. But she never loved you to begin with. So, not buying it now."  
  
With a lightening quick movement, his fist came down on her cheek, her head jerking to the side with the force of the blow. She turned her face back to him, eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Her voice. A whimper. Her face red and already swelling from the blow.  
  
Spike jumped from her in horror, backing away as she stared at him with startled green eyes, whispering his name over and over again.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"You always hurt the ones you love," Riley snarked, turning towards Spike and landing a crushing blow.  
  
To be contd. 


	23. Blood and Metal

Good evening, everyone:)  
  
Hope you are all having a good week!  
  
Time is winding down (:::groan::: bad pun), but the action is heating up. Will Spike be able to get to Emma? Will he be able to fight off the Buffy look a like? What is Buffy thinking? All of these questions and more will be answered in the next few chapters.  
  
Not to mention the happy, happy ending:)  
  
I do hope you enjoy this book and start thinking about whether or not you would like me to continue this series. Only three chapters to go after this!  
  
Let me know what you think!  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
Title: Blood and Metal (Time - Chapter Twenty-Three)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set immediately following You Always Hurt. Buffy decides what to do about the Draconius situation in order to save her family. Spike battles Riley and Buffy alone. Anya, Giles and Cyrus head to the safe house in order to help Spike. Willow and Dawn discover that Buffy has taken matters into her own hands.  
  
  
  
Blood and Metal  
  
  
  
Buffy crept down the hallway in her hospital gown, ducking under the counter where the nurses lay in wait. The pain in her belly was throbbing, but the panic swept it to the back of her mind. Draconius was back. Riley was back. Emma was captured. Spike was there. Spike can't win alone. He will die. Emma will die. William will be trapped.  
  
There are no choices.  
  
As she passed a storage room, she ducked inside, grabbing a pair of hospital scrubs several sizes too big and pulling them on, discarding the backless gown in a mop bucket. There was a roll of duct tape on a shelf. As good a thing as any, she thought, as she unrolled it and wrapped it over the bandages on her stomach. She winced as she bound the wound tight. Couldn't afford to let it open again now.  
  
It didn't take long nor was it particularly difficult to escape the hospital. But getting there was a bit harder. No car. No driving. No way she could run and then do battle. She chuckled, a yellow cab sitting parked by the hospital doors. No money. Well, wouldn't be the first time she'd have to wing it. She'd just have to send something to the cab company when she got home.  
  
"Ninth and Cedar... yesterday," she said as she climbed into the back seat.  
  
*****  
  
"She's not doing very well," Willow said to Giles as they stood against the wall in the waiting room.  
  
"No," Giles responded. "But I don't see how she could be. No matter how many times one is traumatized, it doesn't make it any less... traumatic."  
  
"Well said," Willow commented, trying to smile. "This isn't good. How ... I mean... Draconius is the real deal. And with just Spike and Riley fighting him...."  
  
"Hopefully, they will not have to battle him for too long. If all goes well, Draconius will be without his mate when they move in and release Emma. Hopefully, we can distract him magically while Spike beheads him. But if the opportunity does not arise, then we will bide our time. Hide Emma until we can dispatch Draconius."  
  
"Buffy won't like you moving her away," the redhead commented.  
  
Giles removed his glasses, swiping them once against his untucked shirt. "No, I don't imagine she will. But she will also do whatever she must to protect her children."  
  
Willow was silent for a moment, looking at her feet. "W..what can I do? I mean, my magicks are..."  
  
"You need to stay with Buffy. Try to keep her grounded. Keep her with us. If she lets herself fade away... well, you've seen how that turns out."  
  
"Not of the good," Willow responded, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Not to mention that we've no idea what it will do to Spike's power. If Buffy shuts down, it could effect their connection. We have to keep her interested. Alive. Do you think that there is any way to convince the medical staff to let her stay with William?"  
  
Willow looked at him a moment. "If.. if he's stable, maybe they'll bring the incubator up here. I mean... if physically he doesn't need any treatment at the moment. I... I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Good," Giles responded, laying a hand on Willow's shoulder. "I've got to go. Anya and Cyrus and I are going to the address to see if we can help Spike and Riley. I'm not sure what we can do exactly, but I don't feel as if we can just leave them there alone."  
  
"You'll figure it out," Willow smiled. "You always do."  
  
Giles smiled softly back at her. "It was much easier when you three were all I had to worry about. At least you could hold your own."  
  
Willow returned the smile. "There's power in numbers. The more of us you have to worry about, the more of us there are to fight the battles. Hey, if Buffy and Spike keep it up, there'll be a whole army of good guys."  
  
Giles groaned, rolling his eyes. "Please don't wish that upon us. We've enough on our hands as it is."  
  
*****  
  
Spike flew into the back wall of the room as the full force of Riley's blow took him under the jaw. He vaguely felt his head smack onto the wood, but the anger pushed it aside. Buffy was on her knees now, crawling towards him like a jungle cat, a disconcerting, bloody grin on her face. Riley smiled, staring down at his handy work.  
  
"Not so tough, little Vampire, are you?" He hissed, watching Spike push himself up the wall.  
  
"Not nice to sucker punch a bloke, Mate," Spike retorted, looking down at the woman. Her head swung up, a wild-eyed look catching his gaze. "Buffy," he said to her. "If that is you, Pet, don't do this. I don't want to fight you."  
  
She laughed, an arid, dusty laugh. "But it's so much *fun*."  
  
Spike knew it was wrong. Knew somewhere it could not be her, but he couldn't get into her head either way. And the look she had given him when he hit her was just enough. Just enough to make him second-guess himself. Just enough to make him wonder if he would have to kill his love to save his daughter.  
  
"S'not fun, Pet. Never was." He thought for a moment. "Alright, maybe it was fun back in the day. But never really wanted to kill you. Don't want to now."  
  
"Going to have to," she snarled, kipping upright and standing mere feet in front of him. He barely saw her move it was so quick, but managed to catch her fist, just before it contacted his jaw. Riley surged forward as Spike took her arm and wrapped it behind her, sending a kick to the soldier's chest and knocking him back against the wall. Buffy twisted, sweeping her feet underneath of him and he had to hop, letting go of her, to keep his balance. A barrage of little fists came at his face. Spike blocked the blows, ducking under the last one and rolling across the floor to where the sword had been dropped.  
  
Riley's foot planted on the hilt, leaning down to look at Spike. "Think I'm going to let you have that? Bad Vampire," he tsk'd, wagging a finger at Spike. Spike smiled, looking up at the man and bucking, kicking into the air and catching Riley's neck with the bottom of his boot. The soldier reeled back, stepping off the sword. Spike grabbed the hilt, hopping to his feet in the instant window he'd been given.  
  
"Great," Spike muttered as he turned back towards the girl. She had armed herself while Spike had fought off Riley. Another, larger sword. And she was coming at him, full throttle with a grin on her face.  
  
The sound of metal striking metal was musical in its own right. When done correctly, the whole action of sword fighting was like ballet. But when done correctly, one wasn't being forced to maim or murder a loved one. This was just a sick game.  
  
He felt the blade knick his shoulder and her laughter as the blood began to roll. It was everything he could do to look at that face and defend himself, much less return the attack. It wasn't that she was any better. Just that it was *her*. Her face. Her little hands. Her pretty eyes and coral lips peeled back into a snarl. How could he bury the metal in her heart? Lop off her head? Take off a hand so she'd let go of the sword?  
  
Fact is, he couldn't. Were it not for Emma, he wouldn't even be fighting. She could take him out. Would have to before he'd hurt her again.  
  
"Well, this is no fun," Riley snarked, walking around the pair. "Least you could do is try."  
  
"Not going to hurt her, Mate. Not less I have to," Spike muttered, parrying a flurry of blows.  
  
"Looks like you might," Riley chimed back, grabbing a third sword from a trunk near the stairs.  
  
"What is this, Medieval times?" Spike asked as Riley rushed at him, blade swung out in front of him.  
  
"Want it to be at least a fair fight," Riley answered. "Don't want to give you a weapon you know nothing about."  
  
Spike chuckled. "And this is bloody fair? You've got my girl, got a look alike for Buffy, or you did something to *my* Buffy and now it's two on one?"  
  
"Could have just killed you outright," Buffy snarled. "Be a little grateful."  
  
They circled each other like lions in a territorial dispute. "Let me ask you something, Spike," Riley said, a twisted smile on his wholesome face.  
  
"W'as that?" The Vampire answered, moving round the other two.  
  
"To whom do you think you owe your happy little existence? Buffy? Your rug rats?"  
  
Spike quirked a brow, hands still wrapped around the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Let me tell you," Riley responded. "Me. Do you think that Buffy would have ever given you the time of day if I hadn't left? Little helpless neutered *monster*? Right. You'd be dead... well, more dead... and I would be the one curled up in bed with her, letting her ride me like the night train and letting me give her normal babies. Normal. Like she has always wanted. Not like *you* Spike. You *freak*. She felt sorry for you. Just because she wasn't good enough for me, she ran to you. Poor pathetic, little..."  
  
Spike shifted into game face, hearing him speak. Every insecurity he had ever had lain open to bear. A growl escaped his lips as he lunged forward at Riley, trying to shut him up. The sword caught the soldier's cheek and he laughed as the blood dropped down the side of his face. It was on.  
  
Metal clinked again on metal in a flurry of blows. It was impossible to know which blade was which. Whose blood was who's. Just a tangle of silver and red and darkness and fury.  
  
*****  
  
"You know where we're going?" Cyrus asked, hopping into the back seat of Giles' rental. Anya climbed into the front.  
  
"Yes," Giles answered, staring the car. "Just not quite sure of what we do when we get there."  
  
Anya looked over at him. "It will be a whole lot easier if it's just Draconius. Without the Witch."  
  
The Watcher's hand rested on her knee. "We need to prepare ourselves that it will be the both of them. Have you any suggestions."  
  
"Driving there would be a good start," she snarked, as the car idled in the space. Giles sighed, backing slowly into the aisle.  
  
"And now?" He returned. Cyrus rolled his eyes at them. Relationships. Sometimes he was glad he hadn't been mired in one.  
  
"Well, if it's both of them, we'll have to try and subdue one and distract the other. Then someone grab the baby and hope we can tell either Riley or Spike how to kill Draconius. And you, " she continued, patting Giles' thigh. "Have to recite the incantation to send him to Hell."  
  
"I'm still not sure that this is the best course of action," Giles warned.  
  
"We could be creating more problems than we have."  
  
Cyrus sighed. "Even if it's true, Rupert, what choice do we have? We have no manner in which to contain him and no place safe enough to place him were we to do so. In this situation, with Emma's life in the balance, we have only the one option."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Giles conceded, pulling out onto the road. "I think it best if you locate Emma, Cyrus, and remove her from harm's way. Anya and I will do what we can magically to bind Draconius long enough for him to be beheaded."  
  
"Fair enough," Cyrus responded. "Just be careful. I don't fancy telling these folks that you have both died again. It makes me look bad when you come popping back up."  
  
Anya smiled, looking over at Giles. He shook his head and sped off towards Ninth Street.  
  
*****  
  
"Buffy?" Willow called as she walked into the dark room. "You alright?"  
  
No one answered. Not that Willow had really expected it. She hadn't said a word since they'd taken her down to see William.  
  
Willow flipped on the lights, walking into the room. "Buffy, if you're feeling up to it..."  
  
She came into the main room and stopped dead. "Oh no,"  
  
"Oh no, what?" Dawn asked, coming up behind Willow and nearly crashing into her back.  
  
"She's gone," Willow gasped, stepping into the room and looking around.  
  
Dawn followed her, scanning the empty room with frightened eyes. "Maybe she went down to see William?"  
  
Willow shook her head, fear boiling under her skin. "Giles told her. About Draconius. Spike. Emma. "  
  
"She went there," Dawn gasped. "Oh God. She's... she can't, Willow. I mean, she just had a baby like what? Less that twenty four hours ago?"  
  
Willow nodded, looking around again. "You know her better than that."  
  
"What can we do? What do we do?" Dawn gushed, racing around the room hoping that they had just missed her.  
  
"We need to find Tara. We need to protect them."  
  
To be contd. 


	24. Armour

Good Afternoon, All:)  
  
Here is chapter twenty-four of Time. And it is, amazingly, on time. I'm really full of bad puns at the moment.  
  
This is the chapter many of you have been waiting for. You wanted Riley to get what was coming to him? Draconius? Well, here goes:) Hope you approve.  
  
There are two chapters left. On Monday, I will release the final chapter, Innocence Found and then the Epilogue on Thursday. If you like these stories, now's a good time to let me know. If I have someone who wants to read them, then I can come up with the stories to write. At least I think I can. The muse hasn't failed me yet.  
  
Well, here we go. All action, all the time. Let me know what you think!  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
  
  
Title: Armour (Time - Chapter Twenty-Four)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set immediately following Blood and Metal. The battle begins and the calvary arrives. But will it be enough? And what will be the consequences of Buffy's actions? Can they save Emma? And will Giles, Anya and Cyrus be able to help?  
  
  
  
Armour  
  
  
  
The cab pulled to a halt at the corner of Ninth and Cedar. Buffy jumped out before the car had stopped moving.  
  
"Hey!" The cab driver screamed after her. "Where's my money?"  
  
Buffy turned her head as she ran. "You need to go. I'll send it."  
  
"You *can't* send it, lady," he whined, getting out of the car. Just as he began to chase her, a loud crash came from two houses up and the driver saw the glint of a metal as it flew from the window. "Alright," he conceded, jumping back in the car. "Why do I get all the winners," he mumbled to himself as he streaked from the curb.  
  
Buffy followed the sidewalk, turning up the walkway to the house. She took the steps in twos, making it to the front door in seconds. She lifted her leg to kick it open, her belly screaming in agony, but noticed that the heavy wood stood ajar. Instead, she opened it quietly, stepping into the house.  
  
*****  
  
"Tara!" Willow screamed as she found her lover curled in a ball in the ICU waiting room. Xander paced around. He had told the doctors where to find him in case anything happened with Takina. But neither he nor Tara could bear to be alone and Tara had promised to stay near William. Besides, the ICU waiting room was quiet, unlike the frenzy of wounded, sick and unwashed in the emergency room.  
  
Tara looked up, catching Willow's eyes. Before the redhead had made it to where they sat, Tara was on her feet, throwing her arms around the girl. "What's wrong, baby?" Willow asked, stroking her hair.  
  
The good Witch looked up at her. "Everything. Takina. She... someone hurt her. Badly."  
  
Dawn's face blanked. "Is.. is William OK?"  
  
"It happened after that, Dawnie," Xander muttered. "She brought him down and we think that Draconius's little shape shifter thing beat her up and then came and stole Emma."  
  
A pretty hand slapped over Dawn's mouth. "I gave them Emma?"  
  
"Dawnie," Willow comforted. "You would have no way of knowing. A real shape shifter, a good one... not even a family member could tell the difference. They take on everything. Looks, smell, taste. You couldn't have known."  
  
"I gave them Emma," Dawn gasped, plopping into a chair.  
  
Willow turned, Tara still clinging to her. "How is Takina?"  
  
"I don't know," Xander answered, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "They haven't told me..."  
  
Willow wrapped her free arm around him, cradling both Tara and Xander against her. She was silent, gathering strength. "Xander?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered softly.  
  
"I need to borrow Tara back for a little while," Willow began.  
  
"What.. what is it?" Tara asked, catching her lover's gaze.  
  
"Buffy. Giles told her about Draconius. She left and went after Spike and Emma."  
  
"She what?" Xander yelled, backing away from the women.  
  
"She took off. I can't find her and I don't think if we could, we could stop her," Willow continued. "Tara, we need to do something..."  
  
Tara looked at her with exhausted eyes. "Willow, I don't have a whole lot left. Not after following William..."  
  
"I'll do it," Willow said.  
  
Xander looked at her shell-shocked. "Will, your powers. You ... Spike drained them when..."  
  
Willow looked at him softly. "Power is not a limited resource. I've had it for a while. I just... I didn't... I was afraid that..."  
  
"It's OK," Tara whispered, rubbing Willow's back. "I am proud of you for knowing that you weren't ready."  
  
"I'm still not," Willow commented, smiling wearily. "But we need to do something."  
  
Tara turned to look at Xander. "Will you be alright if...?"  
  
Xander nodded. "I have Dawn to keep me company. Right?"  
  
The girl nodded, tears rolling down her face. Guilt crashing around her in waves. "I'll stay."  
  
Willow looked at Tara softly. "Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
Buffy turned the corner from the large entry hall to the great room on her right, following the sounds of metal striking metal and snarls and yelps. The house was mostly barren. Only furniture covered in dust cloths and darkened lamps dressed in spider webs. She glanced around for a weapon. Nothing.  
  
Then she saw it. A suit of Armour in the corner. Complete with sword. Looks authentic, she thought as she loosed the blade from metallic hands with a clink.  
  
A familiar shout brought her back to the urgency of the situation. "Buffy! No!"  
  
Hunh, she thought to herself, padding over to the edge of the doorway and peering into the next room.  
  
And there she was, lying on the floor, blood pouring from a wound in her shoulder. Spike was crouched over her, staring. Buffy tried to reach out to him. To make sure he knew that it was an illusion, but something was wrong. It was as if there was a haze between them. Some sort of enchantment. A spell. She couldn't find him. And it was probably why he was leaned over the other woman shaking. He had no way of knowing it wasn't her.  
  
"Spike, look out!" Buffy shouted as Riley ran at him from behind, swinging a sword dangerously close to Spike's neck. Spike ducked as Buffy ran at Riley, launching herself and sending him sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked, his eyes flickering between the groaning figure on the floor and the tiny form in slate blue scrubs that had toppled mere feet from him. He grabbed the newer Buffy's wrist, pulling her towards him along the wooden floor. Riley sat stunned a moment, his head jammed against the corner of a table.  
  
"Hi," Buffy whispered, looking at his hurt blue eyes. "I thought you needed some help."  
  
His palm cupped her face. "Please tell me it's you."  
  
Buffy leaned forward, her lips brushing his. "Me," she answered, groaning as she righted herself. "Bet the other one doesn't have this," she continued, placing her hand in his. His thumb roamed over the smooth coolness of the moonstone on her finger. He glanced at the bleeding woman on the floor. Her hands were bare.  
  
Spike watched her closely. "Buffy, " he sighed. "Pet, you can't be here. You're.."  
  
"The Slayer," she interrupted, forcing herself to her feet. "I heal. Now, let's kick some Evil ass."  
  
*****  
  
The rental car shuddered to a halt in front of the seemingly abandoned house. Even from the road, they could hear the clank of swords and the sounds of battle. All three of them spilled out of the car, running up the lawn.  
  
"Wait," Giles called. "To the side. Let's see if we can see what is going on in there before we haphazardly go in."  
  
"What if Spike is being killed?" Anya huffed, panic taking over.  
  
"Well, we won't be of much assistance if we are dead as well," Giles reasoned, approaching the front window. Cyrus crept towards the back. Anya stood, hands on hips waiting impatiently.  
  
"Oh, God," Giles and Cyrus said almost in unison.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment in shock.  
  
"Emma," Cyrus whispered, just loud enough for Rupert to hear. He pointed at the window.  
  
"Buffy," Giles responded, his voice wavering and shocked, looking in a window towards the front of the house.  
  
"Buffy?" Anya asked, peering in. "But she's.."  
  
"Fighting," Giles sighed. He turned to Cyrus. "Can you get the child?"  
  
Cyrus nodded, eyeing a portion of the window where the shattered glass was not jaggedly protruding from the edges of the frame.  
  
"Wait until we get inside and... do .. something," Giles rambled. "Then get her out and to safety, alright?"  
  
Again, Cyrus nodded. Giles turned to Anya. "Are you ready?"  
  
Anya's face changed to that of her demon counterpart. Once, Giles would have frowned or backed away. But now, he laid his hand on her cheek. "Don't get hurt."  
  
"I won't," she chirped, her human voice an odd counterpoint to the demon visage.  
  
*****  
  
"Goddess, please hear us," Willow chanted, hanging onto Tara's hands. They were back in the janitor's closet. At least this time he was gone for the day. And he would have been right to think things might be a little kinky between the two women  
  
"Protect our friends. Guide them. Give them your strength. Your justice. Your mercy," Tara continued, as the white circle rose around them. Tara looked at Willow. She glowed an eerie white, unused power coursing from her in waves. The good Witch shuddered. Had to keep her on track. Have to keep her on the right hand path.  
  
"Goddess, hear us," Willow commanded, her voice becoming stronger. "Serivitas. Protectus."  
  
Wind blew through the small room, whipping the girls' hair around them as they chanted. Power building, spiraling from them into the air. Being blown along the wind. Following their voices to the target.  
  
"Protectus."  
  
*****  
  
They stood back to back, circling. He could feel her brush against them as they moved. This was the way it had been for as long as he could remember. As glad as Spike was to have her by his side, he was starting to be able to sense her again. As if the damage to her doppelganger had broken the spell. Spike could feel Buffy's agony. Feel the swelling in her side. The hazy darkness trying to take over her mind and her will pushing it back. Like swallowing a bitter pill.  
  
The shape shifter had returned to her original host, morphing back to Sam as she stood, the wound in her shoulder closing rapidly. Buffy faced her, wanting to tear that wholesome grin from her mouth. Spike faced the soldier. Riley smiled at him, a trickle of blood winding down his cheek.  
  
"Shall we?" Buffy said, raising her sword. She could feel Spike's arm lift as he did the same.  
  
"Ladies first, Pet," he answered. Buffy lunged forward, jabbing at Sam, feeling her power increase with her proximity to Spike. Sam parried, dueling her blow for blow. The woman slashed hard at Buffy, almost catching her in the gut, but Buffy jumped, landing on a chair and flipping back behind Sam. She could see Spike, his demon mask now on, grinning as he ran at Riley.  
  
Good, Buffy thought. Totally deserves it.  
  
Riley pushed forward with the sword, lunging at Spike. Spike caught the metal, kicking the sword from Riley's hand with one swift backwards kick. The metal clattered to the floor and Spike grinned, quirking an eyebrow at the soldier.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike called over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes," Buffy answered, catching Sam in the same spot on her shoulder with her blade. Sam reeled back and Buffy lunged at her again.  
  
"Soldier Boy informed me that had he never left, you'd've never visited the likes of me. That true, Love?" Spike slashed at Riley's leg, nearly hamstringing him before Riley rolled out of the way. Spike dropped his own sword, kicking them both to the far wall. More fun to beat on him a bit, he thought.  
  
"He did, did he?" Buffy asked, her own sword catching Sam's and sending it clattering to the floor.  
  
"That he did, Pet," Spike responded.  
  
"Dunno," she answered. Spike turned long enough to question her with his eyes. "If he hadn't left, I don't know what would have happened. But what I do know is that he could have never kept me happy. He couldn't... well... let's just say he doesn't have your talents," Buffy grinned, soothing Spike's ego as Spike swung at Riley, catching him in the chin.  
  
"Didn't scratch your itch properly, Pet?" Spike asked, deflecting a blow and grabbing the boy's wrist, flipping him to the floor.  
  
"Didn't scratch it at all," Buffy answered, spinning and elbowing Sam to the ground. "Not to mention he wasn't nearly as considerate."  
  
"As much I thought," Spike quipped, "D'you know what we need to do to kill these monsters?"  
  
Riley looked at him. "You can't kill me, Vampire. I am the.."  
  
"Shut the bloody hell up," Spike interrupted, sending a fist into the boy's mouth and knocking plaster off the wall with the force of Riley's strike.  
  
"No clue," Buffy answered, barely escaping a spin kick combination. She caught Sam's ankle, flipping her to the floor.  
  
"I do," A voice spoke from the far end of the room. Buffy and Spike spun, hearing Giles' voice. "Cut off his head. She is nothing without him."  
  
Riley laughed, taking the distraction as an opportunity to land a blow against Spike's eye and dive for the sword.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," Buffy tsk'd, getting to the sword first. "You know, I don't like it when ... things... hit my ... Spike..."  
  
"Need some work on the comebacks, Love," Spike quipped, catching the sword as Buffy tossed it to him. She looked at Riley a moment, stretched on the floor. It hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Giles, he doesn't... he doesn't know, does he?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "No," he answered. "Draconius took him over. It's not Riley at all."  
  
Spike looked at Buffy for a moment. He hated the boy, but understood what she was getting at. Wasn't nice to go round killing blokes that had no idea what they'd done. "Sure there isn't another way, Watcher?"  
  
Giles shook his head again. "The only way to banish him from his dimension is to kill the host."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked sad, but resolved. She nodded at him.  
  
"Buffy, look out!" Anya called. Buffy spun just in time to see Sam rushing at her, her face covered in blood, sword raised high in the air. Buffy dodged, trying to locate a weapon. Spike rushed towards her, leaving Riley on the floor. He couldn't get there in time. The sword blade came down towards Buffy in a streak of silver.  
  
The room filled with white and everything seemed to stop. Buffy felt it around her like Armour. She ducked, reaching forward in almost slow motion and kicked, sending Sam flying towards the staircase at half speed. Anya ran at the woman, grabbing her sword and holding it at Sam's neck.  
  
Riley was on his feet, dazed. Spike lunged at him, trying to corner the soldier against the wall, but Riley ducked, grabbing the second sword from the wood floor. A grin broke on the Captain's face as he moved at Spike. Spike returned it, fangs dipping over the corners of his mouth. They circled each other again, caught in this dance to the death. Buffy watched for a moment, looking at Spike. She felt the Armour around them both. She nodded backing a step away.  
  
Riley lunged again, almost catching Spike's side, but Spike ducked under the blade. One of the various advantages to being slightly more compact in battle. Riley spun, but Spike had anticipated it and flipped, air whooshing under his shirt, and landed behind Riley. Before he could move again, Spike swung.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, hearing Giles's voice chanting, then the thudding sound of what she assumed was the Evil's head hitting the hard wood. The sound of a horrid banshee scream from the woman as the Evil emptied from her, banished to Hell with the rest of Draconius.  
  
"Buffy?" His voice, strong and rich and perfect. "Pet, you alright?"  
  
She was on her knees, almost afraid to look. But she opened her eyes.. "We need to find Emma," she whispered, pushing herself to her feet.  
  
"Cyrus should have her," Anya answered, lowering the sword she had held on the wounded women's body. The woman was still now. Just Sam. But she'd never be the same.  
  
"Where?" Buffy gasped, pressing her hand to the taped wound in her own belly.  
  
"Outside."  
  
Buffy stumbled forward, running through the house. Spike followed her, not wanting to get in her way, but feeling it. Knowing something was wrong.  
  
Underneath the pale moonlight, Cyrus sat on the grass at the edge of the lawn, Emma clutched around his neck. Buffy ran at them, her eyes tearing. Exhausted and worn.  
  
"Baby?" She called.  
  
Emma looked up wide-eyed at her mother, squirming from the Watcher's embrace and running towards her. Buffy dropped to her knees in the grass as Emma threw herself at her mother.  
  
"You're ok," Buffy whispered, clinging to the girl. She felt the darkness closing in again and she was loosing the will to fight it. "You're ok."  
  
Buffy felt him behind her. Spike lowered himself next to Buffy, stroking Emma's back. "You OK, Mite?"  
  
The little girl backed away from her mother just enough to look at her dad. "OK, daddy," she whispered.  
  
He saw it, just as she moved back. Blood on her little white shirt. "Mite?" Spike asked, pulling the little girl towards him and inching her shirt up enough to look at her pretty pale skin. She hadn't a scratch on her.  
  
Fear gripped him as he turned towards Buffy. She had rocked back on her heels, her eyes straight ahead, hand pressed over her belly. "Emma, go back to Cyrus," Spike whispered, turning the girl and starting her away. "Buffy?"  
  
She turned her head towards him, her eyes glazing. Slowly, he reached down, moving her hand gently away. The scrubs were soaked through with blood.  
  
"Oh, God," he whispered catching her against him as she fell back. "Oh, God No."  
  
To be contd. 


	25. Innocence Found

Good evening, All:)  
  
Well, here it is... the final chapter of Time. Yes, there is still an epilogue to follow, which I will release on Thursday. If you are interested in the more adult version (yes there will be an NC version of the epilogue by popular demand), please send me an email before Thursday evening and I will be sure to send a copy your way.  
  
The story of Time will be wrapped up below. I do hope you have enjoyed the journey. Please do let me know, and also be sure to tell me if you would like to see the story continue.  
  
I will include my thank you's and some comments in the author's note before the Epilogue on Thursday. It's hard to see the story come to an end. I do hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have.  
  
Thank you endlessly for reading my story.  
  
*Cheery Vibes*, Nimue  
  
"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Buffy, and a widdle Spike, and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters 14 July 2002  
  
  
  
Title: Innocence Found (Time - Chapter Twenty-Five)  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
Summary: Set immediately following Armour. The battle is over, but will Buffy survive? Emma returns to them, but will she be able to reach William? The last chapter of Time save for the Epilogue.  
  
Innocence Found  
  
Spike looked around, his eyes heavy and exhausted. They were back to where they had started this endless day. Almost 24 hours later. That was all.  
  
Twenty-Four hours. It had felt like a year.  
  
The sterile green walls had not become any more soothing. The world had not become an easier place. Emma was safe. Buffy and the baby were still in danger. It was the same spot he'd been in when he first arrived in this waiting room. When he first sat three chairs up from Xander Harris.  
  
Except this time Harris was in worse shape. Had loved ones of his own to fret over.  
  
"How do you do this, Spike?" Xander finally said, turning his head towards the Vampire. Emma was barely awake, hanging onto her father like a frightened baby animal.  
  
"Do what, Mate?" Spike answered, holding onto Emma as tightly as she held onto him.  
  
"This," Xander answered, eyes spilling over and gesturing at the waiting room. "Wait. Wait to see if one of you survives. Wait to see if your heart doesn't stay broken forever. Wait to see your whole life isn't just.. over."  
  
Spike nodded. "You love the girl then?"  
  
Xander nodded, trails of tears slipping down his full cheeks.  
  
"Good," Spike answered, smelling the soft scent of vanilla from the baby in his lap. It reminded him of her mum. "Then you just do."  
  
"Just what?" Xander asked.  
  
"Wait. Love. Whatever you have to. Granted, I don't imagine that you'll be doing half as much of this as we do. Sort of a life hazard being Chosen Ones," Spike quipped. "But when it happens, you just ... wait."  
  
"I used to envy Buffy. And you," Xander said quietly. "Buffy because she has all this strength and speed and intelligence and ... she's beautiful... funny. You because you're what she wanted. Who she wanted. Takina's still working on me..."  
  
Spike chuckled. "S'alright. Think I'd likely have a coronary were you completely demon friendly."  
  
"The point being is that I'm not so jealous anymore. I mean, I am of what you have... I mean... they don't make love like that in the 21st century, ya know?"  
  
"Seems we sort of dragged it along a bit, Mate," Spike answered. "Didn't exactly meet in a bar downtown and end up happily ever after."  
  
"I know," Xander said. "But I don't envy what the whole Chosen One gig entails. Sure the speed and cool kung fu maneuvers are a nifty bonus, but if I had to wait like this as much as you, I would give it all back."  
  
Spike sighed, watching Emma's eyes drift shut against her pretty golden face. "No, Harris. Waiting or no, I wouldn't change a second. Not any of the prophesies. Not any of the hurt or the wounds or the waiting. If every moment I've existed has led me here, then I consider myself a lucky bloke. No matter what we do, seems tomorrow always comes for us. Sometimes, some days are just a bit longer than others."  
  
"Xander Harris?" A soft, female voice called from the end of the room.  
  
"That's me," Xander said standing up.  
  
The pretty nurse smiled. "If you want to come with me, Takina's awake. We've got her up in a room for observation, but she's going to be ok."  
  
Xander glanced at Spike, a big glowing grin parting the tears like Moses parting the Sea.  
  
"Well, go then," Spike quipped, nodding his head at the boy. "Be off and make yourself a happy ending."  
  
"You... you going to be alright?" Xander asked. Century old Vampire or not, leaving him alone in the waiting room, shadowed by sterile green and soundless walls, just seemed, inhumane.  
  
"Fine," Spike answered. "Go see your girl."  
  
Xander nodded, bounding off after the nurse into the hallway.  
  
*****  
  
"Spike?" He felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. "Spike?"  
  
"What, what is it?" Spike answered, opening his tired eyes and looking into Tara's. "Everything alright?" He sat up in the chair where he'd fallen asleep, Emma sprawled along his chest.  
  
"Buffy's still in surgery," Tara answered softly. "Nothing yet. But I think we're ready for Emma."  
  
"Emma?" Spike answered. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Takina was awake enough to make up some story to the doctors about how Emma should be able to visit Will. Didn't Giles explain?" Tara whispered, trying not to be overheard.  
  
"Not much time for Watcher length explanations," Spike answered, watching the little girl start to swim back to the world around her.  
  
"I'll explain on the way down, but... we found Will trapped in a spell. He'll be OK there, but only Emma can retrieve him and bring him back," Tara answered, leaning down to pick up the girl. Spike's arms wrapped around her protectively.  
  
"Wait," he said softly. "Will she be in any danger?"  
  
Tara shook her head, smiling softly at the gesture. "Spike," she sighed.  
  
"She might as well be my blood too. I wouldn't do anything dangerous."  
  
Spike nodded, studying the girl. Don't think Glenda has a mean bone in her, he thought. "Mind if I come along? Going a bit insane in this room."  
  
"Course not," Tara answered, lending a hand to him. He took it, pulling himself up, hanging onto Emma with the other.  
  
"It's OK, Daddy," Emma whispered against his cheek. "Queen's my friend."  
  
Spike looked at her, quirking an eyebrow, but let it drop. Stranger things than this had happened. Even stranger to come.  
  
*****  
  
Spike sat in a chair, Emma sitting primly on his legs. She asked for him to stay with her and there was nothing that the little girl wanted he wouldn't give. Not now. She'd been through enough. So he sat with her facing the incubator as the nurse gently unhooked William from every wire and monitor.  
  
Carefully, the nurse pulled the little blanketed bundle from his box. Emma held out her arms. Spike slid his underneath hers, just in case. The nurse settled Will against his sister, and then left silently as Anya and Tara had asked.  
  
"You sure bout this?" Spike asked, his hand cradling the child's head as Emma held his body on her own.  
  
"Yeah," Tara answered. "It's the only way to get him back."  
  
"And Emma?" Spike asked.  
  
Anya put a hand on her shoulder. "She can pass freely through any dimension. Any time. And she can enter and leave the Queen's chamber at will."  
  
"Right then," Spike said, nodding at the women. "Do what you need to."  
  
The two women stood on either side of the chair, their hands clasped in front and behind Spike and Emma. Quietly, they began to chant, opening the door to Time and letting Emma through. Spike felt a rush of warm wind across his face and suddenly he was standing, a teenaged girl next to him, holding his hand.  
  
"You alright, Dad?" The girl asked. Her voice was rich and lyrical and sweet. Startling blue eyes set off her golden skin and the scent of vanilla was stronger than ever.  
  
"Emma?" Spike asked.  
  
She smiled in response. "Time does funny things," she answered, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Was I supposed to come with you, Mite?" Spike asked as she began to walk, leading him forward.  
  
Emma shook her head. "No. But I thought you might want to come along for the ride. See my home."  
  
"Your home?" Spike asked, trailing the girl. She was angelic, bathed in a white glow, her white silk dress trailing the misted floor as she walked gracefully in front of him.  
  
"Before you and mum," she answered.  
  
"Thought you were part of the Powers," Spike asked, following the girl blindly. As he walked, he noticed that the ground beneath them wasn't misty. It was clouds. It looked as if they walked along the summer sky.  
  
"I was. I am," she corrected. "This is where they live. Or at least some of them. There are more than a few."  
  
"H... heaven?" Spike stuttered. Now *that's* a place he never fancied himself seeing.  
  
Emma chuckled. "Not quite. There are Queens of the Earth, the Sky, the Wind. Winter, Summer, Lakes, Rivers. They are all part of the Powers that Be, Dad."  
  
"So, where do you fit in then, Mite?" Spike asked, as she hopped a small crevice in the ground. He wondered as he leapt after her if he would plummet to the Earth were he to misjudge the gap.  
  
"I am Peace. A daughter of the Powers, so to speak. But I reside in the court of the Queen of the Sky. She was my guardian before I was Earthbound. Before they sent me to you and mum," Emma explained.  
  
Spike looked around, overwhelmed at the vastness of it all. "Do you ... miss this?" It was beautiful here. Peaceful. Quiet.  
  
Emma smiled, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. "Sometimes. Not as noisy and bright here," she began. "But it's much more interesting with you."  
  
Spike chuckled. "We're nothing if not interesting, Pet."  
  
A door appeared in front of them as if from thin air. Spike could see it stretch about five stories up before it disappeared into fluffy white clouds and brilliant blue sky the same colour as Emma's eyes. Emma stopped, turning towards her father. "You'll have to wait here," she said softly, letting go of his hands. "They don't even like foreign entities this close, but I thought you were pretty safe since they sent me to you."  
  
"So now you tell me they can strike me down with fire and brimstone," Spike snarked, smiling at her.  
  
"Nah, that's the Queen of Fire," Emma answered. "Queen of the Sky can just make you plummet back down to Earth."  
  
Spike stepped closer to what looked like solid ground. Emma giggled. "Just wait. I'll be back."  
  
She stood in front of the door, falling to one knee and it opened just enough for her to squeeze through, but not enough for Spike to see inside.  
  
"And I thought we had strange things going round at home," Spike mumbled to himself.  
  
It was mere moments before Emma reappeared at the door, three figures behind her. The four of them slipped through to where Spike stood. Emma was holding tight to the hand of a boy of maybe sixteen. Spike knew him immediately. Knew himself immediately. Sandy brown hair and sharp blue eyes. Cheekbones high and prominent. William. Him.  
  
The two behind were dressed in white. The woman was too beautiful for description. Blonde and sunny, a wreathe of flowers in her golden hair. The man was tall and handsome, his arm wrapped around the woman's waist. Spike stared at them in awe.  
  
"Dad," Emma whispered, nudging him. "It's not polite to stare."  
  
Spike shook his head, focusing on Emma. "Right, sorry," he answered, looking at her dancing blue eyes.  
  
"This is the King and Queen of the Sky," Emma announced, moving enough for Spike to look upon them. Their beauty was breathtaking. Unearthly. Unreal. Spike nodded his response, not sure what to say. Emma grabbed his wrist before he offered a hand, shaking her head. Must not be polite to touch them, he thought.  
  
"You will find your boy well taken care of," the man's voice boomed cheerfully.  
  
"He has been our pleasure," the woman chimed, her voice like harp music in Spike's ears.  
  
"Thank you," Spike managed to form, looking at the boy. William smiled a quirky grin. Spike shook his head, finding it nearly impossible to watch him without wondering if he was just looking in a mirror.  
  
"No," the woman said softly, bringing Spike back to her. "Thank you for protecting Pe... Emma," she continued, leaning forward and kissing Spike's cheek softly. It felt as if rose petals brushed his skin.  
  
Spike nodded reverently. "We should get going, Dad," Emma said, taking his hand in hers, William on her opposite side. "Thank you, my Queen," she continued, curtseying quickly in front of the pair.  
  
The Queen smiled at her. "You are us. All of you. We protect our own."  
  
Emma nodded, then turned, starting back down the path her brother and father on either side.  
  
*****  
  
A gasp escaped his lips a he 'awoke' in the chair, Emma leaned against his chest, the baby crying quietly in their arms. The nurse rushed in at the sound, carefully taking the kicking child from Emma and setting him gently in a bassinet. She ran to the phone calling Dr. Lawrence.  
  
Spike looked over at the boy and William quieted, his blue eyes wide and a bit afraid. Emma crawled across her father's lap, leaning over the edge of the chair and gently touching the boy's face. William calmed, giggling.  
  
"Will'em OK, Daddy," Emma laughed as the boy began to suck on her little finger. "See?"  
  
"That I do,Mite," Spike answered, smiling down at the girl. "You did well."  
  
"You weren't supposed to go," Tara said softly, shrugging.  
  
Spike turned to the women. "I think Emma had something to show me," he answered, holding onto Emma's waist.  
  
The nurse came back in the room, followed by a gaggle of white coats. "We need to check him out," she said, smiling softly at the small group.  
  
Spike nodded, standing and pulling Emma up with him. "He's alright now."  
  
The nurse cocked her head, studying his face. "I'm not sure what you did but..." Spike was silent, looking at the boy. "Buffy's in recovery," the nurse said. "You can see her now."  
  
Spike's head spun towards her. "She alright, then?"  
  
"Groggy. Feeling the repercussions of her escape act, but she'll be OK. Just really sore," the nurse said, smiling reassuringly.  
  
Anya held out her arms. "Why don't we get Emma something to eat and you go visit Buffy. We'll bring her up in a few minutes."  
  
Spike nodded, looking down at the girl. "You be alright, Mite?"  
  
She giggled. "Fine," she chirped, seemingly refreshed from her trip home. She leaned towards Anya, letting the woman take her from Spike.  
  
"Right then, " Spike said, straightening himself. "You'll bring her up?"  
  
Tara nodded. "Just go, would you?"  
  
*****  
  
It seemed like the thousandth time that day he stood in front of the door to this particular hospital room. Read her name. Traced it with his fingers. This time, he hoped he wouldn't have to leave her. Just wanted to get them home.  
  
Spike turned the knob and the door opened with a soft whoosh of air. "Buffy?"  
  
Her eyes flickered open as he walked into the room. "Hi," she answered, her voice groggy but strong.  
  
"Hello, Love," he said, smiling down at her and settling on the edge of the bed. "Had a rough day?"  
  
"Ow," she whined, touching the bandages. "I guess the Slayer healing thing is over rated."  
  
"I think you may have misjudged it a bit, Pet," he said smiling and stretching out next to her. His palm cupped her cheek, his eyes sincere. Worried. "You alright?"  
  
Buffy nodded, swallowing. "Yeah, just... ow."  
  
Spike smiled, letting his thumb trace her cheek. "You shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Neither should you," she shot back, caught in his endless gaze.  
  
"Touché," Spike whispered, letting his lips brush hers. "Don't need to remind you that you had a baby yesterday."  
  
"It's tomorrow already?" Buffy asked, smiling softly.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Feels as though it should be next year."  
  
Her face became serious, her hand winding through his. "Are they alright?"  
  
Spike nodded, kissing her nose. "Emma is wonderful. And she managed to find her way to Will. It's a rather long story that I'd be glad to tell you when you've rested a bit. But he seems to be right as rain."  
  
Buffy smiled. The kind of smile that lit the darkened room and made his heart mend at the sight of it. "Good," she said quietly. "Can I see him?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Spike answered. Just as he turned to find the phone there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy called, her voice gaining strength by the moment.  
  
A nurse walked in, carrying a bundle. No box. No wires. Just a bundle.  
  
"We checked him out," she said, smiling and looking at Spike. "I don't know what you did, but he's better than before... His lungs, his heart. Like a full term baby."  
  
Buffy's arms shot out and Spike slid a hand behind her to help her reach for the child. The nurse carefully settled the boy in her arms, looking at him, then at Spike. "I'll leave you alone a minute. If you'd like, I'll have a crib brought up so he can stay in the room with her. We can keep an eye on him here."  
  
"Thanks," Spike answered. "That'd be perfect."  
  
Just as the nurse began out the door, a little figure slid in, running past her into the room.  
  
"Spike?" Anya's voice called.  
  
"We got her," Spike called back, catching Emma as she darted towards the bed and tried to climb up on her own. He pulled the little girl up, sitting her on his legs and turning back towards Buffy.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks, but they were different this time. Gentle. Soft. She stared at the boy in awe, as if she'd never seen anything like the tiny face and quiet blue eyes. But she had. Buffy turned her head, looking at Spike. Studying him.  
  
"It's OK now?" Buffy asked, cradling the boy against her. Spike watched her pretty face, her eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"It's OK now," Spike confirmed, pulling her closer to him, burying his face in her hair. He could feel her cry softly, exhaustion, relief, happiness.  
  
Whatever it was wasn't hurting her. Spike could feel her peace wash over him as she settled into his shoulder.  
  
"It's never easy, is it?" Buffy asked, her fingers tracing the baby's face delicately.  
  
"No, Love," Spike answered, feeling Emma stretch out between them, resting her head on his stomach. "But I'd like to think it's worth it."  
  
Buffy smiled, looking at him. He was everything. Her world. Her true north. "It's worth it," she said, leaning closer, letting her lips brush his. They felt like rose petals against his skin. "I love you, Spike. Always."  
  
He studied her face, losing himself in the emerald and jade of her eyes. "Everyday, Pet," he answered her, his lips touching hers once again.  
  
The End. Epilogue to follow 


	26. Something Sacred

Good evening, Everyone:)  
  
  
  
Well, this one's for you.  
  
  
  
This is the final installment for book five, Time and I do hope you like it.  
  
I felt it only just to reward you thusly:) I think this will be worth you read.  
  
  
  
I wanted to tell you all that I am grateful for you. Every day I thank my  
  
lucky stars that I have such a wonderful audience. When I say in every post  
  
that this book would not exist without you, I mean it. I would never have  
  
written it had you all not been there telling me you wanted more. My little  
  
dragon of fear would have made me stop and told me that I sucked and I would  
  
have kept the story in the back of my mind for eternity. But you brought it  
  
out and I am glad that you did.  
  
  
  
So thanks.  
  
  
  
A lot of you have asked me for a book six. I say after everyone that that  
  
is it, and it never is, so I won't bother saying it now. What I will say is  
  
please bare with me. As a few of you know, I am involved in the NaNoWriMo  
  
challenge. Basically, to write an original novel in a month. So, since  
  
November 1, I have been writing a novel from scratch with my own cast of  
  
characters. My time has been zapped. But this is my chance and I needed to  
  
take it.  
  
  
  
That being said, I just crossed the threshold for that challenge. 50,000  
  
words since November 1st. That makes me so happy I could do the Happy Sock  
  
Dance! YAY!  
  
  
  
But it has taken away my time from fanfiction. Book Six, if you all want  
  
it, I can do. In fact, I would be honoured to write it for you. What I  
  
ask, however, is to give me a chance to finish the novel and breathe a  
  
moment. In other words, would you still love me if I don't start book six  
  
until December?  
  
  
  
Anyway, I have rambled long enough. I just wanted to tell you that I am  
  
grateful to have such wonderful readers. I am thankful for every ounce of  
  
feedback both short and long that I receive and will always endeavor to  
  
write you back. You all are wonderful and make me proud to be a BtVS fan  
  
and a shipper every day. (Always:)).  
  
  
  
Special thanks to my awesome support system. Alane and Laurie who put up  
  
with Nim's epic fanfiction and pervy thoughts (Thy Rod and Thy Sock shall  
  
comfort me). My feedback queens, Bittn (you rock so much), J, LML, Kay,  
  
Karen (my spirit), Cindy (the closet perv and best pep squad in town), T,  
  
Crystal, Misa and about a zillion other people I don't mean to miss. I can  
  
barely think straight between Time, the novel and my regular life (what's  
  
that?).  
  
  
  
Huge and gigantic and ENDLESS thank yous to my betas. I adopted a second to  
  
give my one and only Eliz a break and she has been wonderful. Brat, you are  
  
a great proofreader and a fun kinda girl! Thanks for keeping me on the  
  
straight and narrow and making sure that what I send out doesn't suck and my  
  
typos get fixed. Otherwise, people would be looking at a completely  
  
different story.  
  
  
  
Eliz, thanks for putting up with me as a beta and a friend for this darned  
  
long. I don't know how you made it this far:) Thanks. I wish you enough.  
  
  
  
Well, I have babbled on quite long enough. But thanks. And enjoy. And  
  
PLEASE let me know how you feel. If you like this chapter. I'm on pins and  
  
needles;)  
  
  
  
*Cheery Vibes*  
  
Nimue  
  
Title: Something Sacred (Time - Epilogue) Director's Cut  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing Buffy/Spike. Most major characters included.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
For instant notification of fic releases, straight to your mailbox, please visit Always_Everyday@yahoogroups.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox... Just Borrowing. (with, of course, the exception of Emma and William, who belong to Buffy and Spike)  
  
  
  
Summary: Set three months after Innocence Found and the end of Book Five. Spike is forced to leave Buffy temporarily, but why? Draconius meets with an old enemy of the One. And something sacred happens, bringing the group closer than they had ever been.  
  
  
  
Something Sacred  
  
"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" Buffy said quietly as she walked into the  
  
room. He stood, barefoot and shirtless, his hands wrapped around the railing of the wooden crib. "Time flies."  
  
"It does, Pet," Spike answered, not taking his eyes off the sleeping little boy. "Where's Emma?"  
  
"Giles and Cyrus took her to get some ice cream. You know she ..." Buffy's words were cut off as she stopped next to Spike. His eyes were soft and teary. " You alright?"  
  
"She doesn't like when we're not together," Spike completed. "Nor do I, Love." He turned to face her.  
  
Buffy raised her hand to cup his cheek. "It's not forever, Spike. Well, it  
  
is, but not apart forever."  
  
He smiled weakly. "You don't have to do this." His words were quiet, frightened.  
  
"I know I don't." Her arms wrapped around his waist. "But I want to."  
  
Spike nodded, kissing her forehead. "Just don't see why I have to leave..."  
  
"Because that's the way," Buffy answered. "And it's a lot easier for you to go then for me to pack up two kids and find a place to stay. Besides, Xander and Takina promised me they'd take care of you."  
  
"Can't believe you're sending me off to Harris," Spike grumbled, turning me back to the boy. He was perfect. At three months old, he was nearly on par for a full term child now. When he was awake, he had eyes that could melt glaciers and a smile that made your heart warm. Buffy told the baby he looked like his dad. Spike couldn't imagine ever being that perfect.  
  
Except around Buffy.  
  
"I know," Buffy agreed. "But you have to go. And I feel better with you going there."  
  
Spike nodded, turning back to her. "Don't want to leave you, Love." His hands rose to her face, her palms pressed to her cheeks. She looked at him with dancing, green eyes.  
  
"This was your idea, you know," she retorted, smiling.  
  
"No," Spike smirked. "My idea didn't include spending time *apart*."  
  
"It does now," Buffy answered smiling. She spun, patting his behind. "Now, go get dressed. You need to go. It's getting late and I think Xander had some plans for the evening."  
  
Spike shivered. "I shudder to think."  
  
"Go," Buffy said, patting him again, and watching him saunter out the door.  
  
*****  
  
His bags were packed and he stood at the open front door, dressed in jeans and a black button down. He kind of looks like his old self, Buffy mused as she went through his things to make sure he'd packed everything. Giles stood on the porch with Cyrus, waiting. "Looks like you got everything," Buffy said, softly. Emma clung to her mother's leg, staring at the suitcase and the hanging bag and her father waiting to leave.  
  
Spike crouched down to Emma's eye level. "You be alright, Mite?"  
  
The little girl looked at him with eyes the colour of the summer sky and nodded. "Right, Mite," she answered.  
  
Spike smiled at her. "You take care of your mum, alright? "  
  
The little girl nodded again, biting her lip and holding her arms out. Spike slid underneath of them, letting her little embrace tighten around his neck. He could feel her tears on his cheek. "S'alright. Only for a little while."  
  
The baby nodded, letting go. He kissed her nose, as she pulled back. She ran, teary, and clutched Dawn's leg. Niblet would be leaving for school in a few weeks. Would be strange without her. "You going to be alright?" Buffy asked, wrapping her arms where Emma's had been.  
  
Spike nodded. "Don't like it, Pet," he whispered. "But if it's what you want."  
  
Buffy pulled her face away, catching his gaze. "It's not what I want. Not the sleeping alone part at least, but this is just ... it has to go this way."  
  
"We don't do anything else the way we're s'posed to..." Spike retorted.  
  
"This *isn't* everything else," she shot back. "This is important."  
  
He nodded, brushing his lips against hers. "Right then. As you wish."  
  
Buffy turned to Giles. "Keep an eye on him?"  
  
Giles nodded, a half smile on his face. "Quite the dramatic one," he quipped. Spike turned around, glaring at the Watcher.  
  
"You get to go home to your warm little demon this evening," the Vampire shot back.  
  
"If it'll make you feel better, I'll stay at Xander's with you," Giles answered.  
  
'"You need to be here first thing in the morning," Buffy responded, her eyes wide.  
  
"And I will," Giles commented, studying her glowing face. "Spike?"  
  
"I love you," Spike whispered, kissing her nose.  
  
"Always?"  
  
"Everyday."  
  
******  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, Emma curled in her lap, staring aimlessly at the open closet. There was a knock at her door. "Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy called back. The door opened quietly and Dawn walked in, sitting down next to her sister. "Do you think it's enough?" She asked, nodding at the closet.  
  
"I think it's perfect," Dawn said, wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulder.  
  
Buffy smiled. "It is."  
  
"You going to be OK?" The teenager asked.  
  
Buffy turned towards her, her eyes soft and peaceful. "I just haven't... it  
  
sounds stupid..."  
  
"No, no," Dawn whispered, stroking Buffy's back.  
  
"I just haven't slept without him in years," Buffy finished. She shrugged. "Feels...weird."  
  
"It is weird," Dawn joked. "I mean, not having to deal with the horrors of Spike running around the house in just his jeans and being all... manly and obnoxious and... disgustingly good to you."  
  
"You aren't supposed to notice the running around the house shirtless part," Buffy commented, smiling softly.  
  
"I have *eyes* with which to see," Dawn giggled. "He's pretty well kept for like... a thousand."  
  
"He's only a hundred and something," Buffy responded, giggling.  
  
"Much better," the teen replied. "Tara, Willow and Anya are downstairs. Wanna come down and have some cocoa and watch a movie? Keep your mind off things."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy answered, standing, scooping Emma against her chest. "OK for Emma to come? Not anything..."  
  
"No porn," Dawn nodded, smiling. "Bring the kiddies. I think I heard Will anyway, so I'll bring him down and he can nap in the playpen."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Thanks. I mean... you know."  
  
Dawn sighed. "I know. I will expect the sister of the year trophy in the morning."  
  
Buffy started out the door, Dawn behind her. "Need I remind you of the whole kleptomania, whining stage. Oh, and the staring at Spike and the..."  
  
"Enough," Dawn laughed. "Just... get downstairs."  
  
*****  
  
"Well, you're as much fun as a wet rag," Giles commented, throwing back a slug of his pint. Spike rolled the glass back and forth in his palm, occasionally sipping. Xander sucked on a coke from his spot next to Giles in the booth. Cyrus was at the bar, getting another round.  
  
"Sorry, Mate," Spike answered, cordially taking another draw from the frosty glass.  
  
"This is happy time," Xander said. "Out with the guys. Good stuff coming. All that."  
  
Giles shot him a look, shaking his head.  
  
"Rather be with her," Spike answered. "Not that you blokes aren't barrels of fun."  
  
"Well, can't be," Giles responded. "So, may as well drink up. Enjoy your time of exile."  
  
"Don't like being exiled," Spike pouted.  
  
"You're pathetic," Xander commented. "Come on. As much as I hate to admit this, we've been out a bunch of times together and you seem to be just fine."  
  
"'Coz I get to go home and explain myself to Buffy and get reprimanded and then have to work my way out of the dog house and ... make up," Spike grumbled. "I like the challenge."  
  
"Well, " Xander sighed. "Why don't you do something to have to make up over when you see her again..."  
  
Giles' head spun, shooting a horrified look at the boy.  
  
"Oh, relax, Giles. I don't mean like that. Get all liquored up and dance," Xander answered, pushing his palms towards the ceiling and wiggling in his seat.  
  
"Not a bad idea, Spike," Cyrus commented, returning to the table with three shots of bourbon, three more beers and a cola.  
  
"Rather go home," Spike growled, staring at the amber liquid in his glass.  
  
"OK, that's enough!" Giles snapped, slamming the shot down in front of him. "If an old, stodgy, British conservative, an immortal and an irretrievable *git* can have a good time this evening, so can you. You're beginning to act a bit like Angel."  
  
Spike's eyes shot up, glaring at Giles. He didn't answer, merely picked up the bourbon, tipping it back in one smooth pull. "Right then, Watcher. Let's see what you got."  
  
The Vampire stood, turning on a booted heel and headed indignantly towards the writhing crowd on the dance floor. "After you," Xander snarked, holding his hand out for Giles to follow. "Think you done pissed off fang-boy."  
  
"Anything was better than that incessant brooding," Giles responded, following Spike towards the dance floor. "Besides, I've still some moves for a more seasoned man."  
  
"Sure you do," Xander replied. "Just following the bouncing Vampire." They stopped, eyeing the peroxide head in the middle of the crowd. Xander shook his head. Dammit, he was good at that too. Not to mention surrounded by a gaggle of girls that Xander was sure Spike didn't even notice.  
  
"I hate Vampires," Xander mumbled under his breath.  
  
"This one has his moments," Giles commented, heading off into the fray.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, it seems we have a common enemy," the man said, leaning up against one red wall in the decadent mansion.  
  
"That we do," Luke commented, lighting a cigarette and sitting in an overstuffed, red velvet chair. "As well as a common problem."  
  
Draconius sighed. "Pesky goodness. They just don't seem to understand..."  
  
"What?" Luke answered, slyly smiling. "That they just set the worst of their nightmares into action all on their lonesomes?"  
  
Draconius grinned, his fangs hanging well below his lip. "That they have." He was quiet a moment. "Unfortunately, it will be years before we've gathered enough strength and procured the Key."  
  
"The Key is not necessary," Luke exhaled, blowing smoke rings into the air. "Although it might make life a tad easier. What really bothers me is that they go untormented for all those years."  
  
The Evil chuckled. "I have... followers. As do you."  
  
"But can any of them really bring on the pain?" Luke asked, crossing his legs and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
  
"Oh, I think I may have an answer or two for you there," Draconius smiled. "But all in good time, my friend."  
  
Luke stood, patting Draconius on the shoulder. "It's just not polite to hide things from your host."  
  
"Well," Draconius smiled, clapping his hands. Two small red suited men came in, dragging the limp form of a woman and dropping her at Luke's feet. The woman looked up, wide-eyed and terrified, mumbling against her gag.  
  
"Well, done!" Luke cheered. "But how in the world did you get her out of Heaven?"  
  
Draconius grinned again. "Even angelic wheels can be greased."  
  
*****  
  
They stood in a semi circle on the beach. It was a waxing moon, growing in fullness, in beauty, in light. For whatever reason, they knew it was right this way. Both of them were creatures of the night. In their own ways.  
  
Spike stood barefoot on the beach, watching the sea. Waiting. He had on black dress pants and a white silk button down. No tie. He wasn't really the tie type. And this was about who they were. But he looked incredible standing there under the growing moonlight, thinking.  
  
Willow walked to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "She's here." The Redhead said, smiling softly at him. He returned it, warmly. Calm. Knowing that this was just the last piece the enormous puzzle that had been them.  
  
Spike turned and saw her walking towards the little crescent on the beach. Giles was next to her, beaming in his suit pants and a blue button down. Nothing fancy. Just Giles the person. Giles the one that had taken over for Buffy's parents when they'd left. Not the Watcher.  
  
And her. She was... glorious. Perfect. Breathtaking. The white shell of a dress hung to her curves, the back of it trailing behind her in the sand. The spaghetti straps nearly glowed in contrast to her golden skin. She looked like part of heaven herself, with flowers weaved in golden ringlets of hair, hanging down her back in waves. He loved her hair long. He loved her anyway.  
  
Emma clung to her mother's hand in nearly the exact same dress, just cut a bit shorter. Same ringlets. Same flowers. Same little white straps grazing little tan shoulders. They were perfect. The same and wholly different. But both of them were his. Always.  
  
He glanced over. Takina held William, her arm looped through Xander's. She was practicing, she joked to Spike earlier. Xander had managed to do something right and she was expecting herself. Yet another to add to the fold. There'd always be another. William was snuggled against her happily, napping. Xander grinned like an idiot. Not much new there.  
  
Giles and Buffy stopped in the opening to the half circle and Spike walked toward them, standing on the opposite side of the Watcher. Emma, let go of her mother's hand and took Dawn's. Willow moved so she faced the circle, standing before them in the moonlight, finally looking strong and proud again. Tara had been teaching her to use her power and Willow had found her peace.  
  
Giles spoke. "There are those in our midst who seek the bond of Handfasting."  
  
Willow answered, dressed in the robes of a priestess. Buffy had decided on this. Being that crosses and holy water didn't really mix well with their current scheme of existence. "Let them be named and brought forward."  
  
"William is the Man, and Buffy is the Woman," Giles responded, grabbing both of their hands and pulling them forward. Giles stepped back into the semi circle, leaving the two of them in front of Willow under the moonlight.  
  
Willow smiled, watching them. They looked so serious and adult. It had been a long road to now.  
  
"Are you William?" Willow asked  
  
"I am."  
  
"What is your desire?" Her voice was strong, as if the Powers were with her.  
  
""To be made one with Buffy," Spike answered, his voice sure and rich.  
  
Willow's head turned to Buffy. "Are you Buffy?"  
  
Buffy smiled, looking at her best friend. "I am."  
  
"And what is your desire?"  
  
"To be made one with Spike... uh, William," she said, chuckling. Spike squeezed her hand, shaking his head and smiling at her.  
  
Willow took a wand from the makeshift altar in front of her, laying it across Buffy and Spike's palms, and then closing their fingers over it. She then took a sword, raising it high above them.  
  
"Lord and Lady, here before you stand two of your warriors. Witness now, that which they have to declare." Slowly, she touched both of them with the sword, lowering it back to the altar, then picked up an athame, a dagger, holding the point to Spike's chest. "Repeat after me. I, William, do come here of my own free will, to seek the partnership of Buffy. I come with all love, honour and sincerity, wishing only to become one with her whom I love. Always I will strive for Buffy's happiness and welfare. Her life will I defend before my very own. May the athame be plunged into my heart should I not be sincere in all that I declare. All this I swear in the name of the Powers. May they give me the strength to keep my vows."  
  
Spike repeated her solemnly, his eyes caught in Buffy's. He meant it. He always had. But the fact that she had chosen this had meant more to him than any words they could ever say. Willow smiled as he finished, turning towards Buffy and holding the dagger to her chest, saying the same words. Buffy repeated them, reverently, her eyes never leaving Spike's. She knew what this meant to him. What it had come to mean to her. They had been joined years ago, but sometimes hearing it, having a *day* to go with all of the feelings, made it easier to quantify. Special. Sacred.  
  
Willow lowered the athame when Buffy had finished and took the rings, sprinkling them both with water and incense. Buffy and Spike had both told Giles what they wanted, independently, and Giles had produced them for them. Made by a friend in the Council. On hers, Spike had had written in runes on silver the word "Always". On his, "Everyday."  
  
Willow handed Spike's ring to Buffy and Buffy's to Spike, still holding the wand in their left hands, and spoke. "As the grass of the fields and the trees of the woods bend together under the pressures of the storm, so too must you both bend when the wind blows strong. But know that as quickly as the storm comes, so equally may it leave. Yet will you both stand, strong in each other's strength. As you give love; so will you receive love. As you give strength; so will you receive strength. Together you are one. Apart you are nothing.  
  
Know that no two people can be exactly alike. No more can any two people fit together, perfect in every way. There will be times when it will seem hard to give and to love. But see then your reflections a woodland pool: when the image you see looks sad and angered, then is the time for you to smile and to love, for it is not fire that puts out fire. In return will the image in the pool smile and love you. So change your anger for love and tears for joy. It is no weakness to admit a wrong; more is it strength and a sign of learning.  
  
Ever love, help and respect each other. And then know truly that you are One."  
  
Willow leaned forward, taking the wand from their hands, and replacing it on the altar. Carefully, Buffy lifted Spike's hand, sliding the silver over his pale skin, watching his eyes change. Soften as she moved. She didn't say anything. Not in words. But he could hear her in his head. Calm. At peace. He took her hand, sliding the ring over her finger, stopping at the moonstone he'd given her the night Emma had been born. She smiled, lifting her hand to his cheek. Touching him. Closing her eyes and feeling him.  
  
"Thank you," Spike said softly, his hand pressing to her face, feeling her tears. "For this."  
  
"I wanted to," Buffy answered, her face moving closer to his. "I just was scared."  
  
"Are you now?" He asked her, the moonlight bathing her in an ethereal glow.  
  
"No," she answered, shaking her head. "I'm less scared now than ever."  
  
"I love you, Buffy," he whispered, pulling her face to his, brushing his lips against the softness of hers.  
  
"Always," Buffy repeated. "I love you always."  
  
"Every day."  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
*** Handfasting Ritual adapted from Ray Buckland's Seax-Wicca Rite of Handfasting 


End file.
